


RWBY Oneshot Requests

by Adam_Irons



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Deepthroating, Doctor!Weiss, Dog Cock, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Futa!Blake, Futa!Cinder, Futa!Emerald, Futa!Glynda - Freeform, Futa!Neo - Freeform, Futa!Pyrrha - Freeform, Futa!Raven, Futa!Sienna, Futa!Weiss - Freeform, Futa!Yang, Futanari, Gags, Glory Hole, Grimm Cock, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Maid!Blake, Male!Yang, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Missionary Position, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nurse!Blake, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Rape, Requests, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Self-cest, Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Threesome, Tickling, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, breast milk, foot worship, futa!Ruby, male!Ruby, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 58
Words: 87,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: This is a collection of RWBY smut requests that I am taking. If you have a RWBY request that you would like to see written, feel free to suggest it to me.





	1. Introductions

This first chapter will serve as an introduction to the series, so please bear with me.

 

As some of you may know, I have been taking requests for RWBY one shots for the past few weeks and compiling them in a series. Unfortunately, I have received more requests than I am able to post at this point, and so I have stopped the series. 

However, I have started this work that will hopefully be beneficial to everybody. This will function in the same way as most series – I assume you’re all familiar – in which I will take requests from anybody whatever they may be. 

Each request will equal one chapter. There will be a word limit on chapters of 1000 – 2000 words, which will make it much easier for myself to write chapters a lot quicker. What’s more, it will allow me to take on more requests, so most if not all people will have their requests written. 

I will only be taking on smut requests. I’m not going to set any strict rules as to what is and isn’t allowed, but I will not write the following: Vore, scat, bestiality, necrophilia, pedophilia, any sort of extreme transformation, extreme gore. I will also not be doing crossovers with other fandoms, this will be only RWBY, but I will be accepting OC's if you would like to give me a description of their appearance and personality.

Anything that has not been mentioned I am either okay with or haven’t thought of. If you’re not sure, feel free to ask me if it is okay. I’m also willing to be rather liberal with these rules. For example, I have banned scat, but watersports may be allowed, transformations are not allowed, but if you want to have a human character be a Faunus throughout the fic, or have a character be the opposite gender from the start, that will most likely be fine. I know these rules are a little vague, but I am just trying to be able to write as many requests as I can without things getting too extreme.

Feel free to put as much or as little detail into your request as you like, although bear in mind the word limit.

I know a lot of what I’m saying is probably a given, to be honest I’m mostly just clarifying this to bulk up the first chapter.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything. If you don’t want to comment your request or question for whatever reason, or just want to chat, feel free to email me instead. My email is adamirons997@gmail.com

That’s all I have to say really. As stated above, all requests are welcome, and with that I hope you all enjoy this collection of one shots.


	2. Cravings - Yang x Blake (JhosyLephor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Yang has a very particular craving, which her girlfriend Blake is more than happy to help her with.

Yang stood in her bedroom looking in the full-length mirror. Her once perfectly toned body was no more, her once rock-solid abs replaced by a round bump that wasn’t concealed in any capacity by her loose shirt. The blonde ran her hand over her belly, feeling if around where her daughter was in her womb. She had found out that she was pregnant seven months ago, and had of course been ecstatic, as was her girlfriend when she told her. Speaking of which…

“Hey Yang.” Blake smiled, walking into Yang’s room and seeing her with her shirt lifted up looking at her belly. “How do you feel?” She asked.

“Kind of tired.” Yang groaned. Blake giggled, standing beside her girlfriend as they looked in the mirror, before she leaned up and connected her lips with the blondes. The two young women kissed, a little awkwardly with their daughter being between them, but it was still just as sensational as the first time they had kissed.

“Only two more months.” Blake assured her girlfriend, who nodded, sighing. The amber eyed girl then squatted down in front of her girlfriend so that she could kiss the girl’s belly.

“I can’t wait for this baby to get out of me!” Yang groaned. Her Faunus lover chuckled, standing up.

“Neither can I.” She told her. “Is there anything I can do to help?” The cat girl asked.

“Well, I am also a bit Horney…” Yang told her. “Do you mind…?” 

“Not at all!” Blake exclaimed instantly beginning to strip down naked in order to satiate the blonde girl’s bodily urges. The slender Faunus girl removed all of her clothing, including underwear and tossed them in a pile, showing off her thick ten inch long member to her pregnant girlfriend. Yang couldn’t help but lick her lips upon seeing her cock.

“It’s been too long.” Yang commented, as Blake helped her get naked too. Blake nodded in agreement, before the two girl’s found themselves standing in the room together naked. Blake stroked her cock a few times to get hard, which wasn’t difficult when Yang was standing naked before her, even if she was pregnant. Blake smiled down at Yang’s belly, holding her cock at the base and rubbing it all over the bump.

“So, are we just doing anal then?” Blake asked, concerned about potentially harming their unborn daughter. Yang shrugged.

“It should be fine.” She told Blake, as the cat girl helped her to lie down un the bed, where she spread her legs, lying on her back. “Just be careful.”

Bake nodded, licking her lips as she looked down at the place between Yang’s wet pink lips. 

Making sure to be careful, Blake pressed the head of her cock between blonde’s folds, penetrating her with her thick rob. Yang groaned in pleasure, getting wet at the sensation of being penetrated for the first time in so long. Once she was sure that her pregnant girlfriend was comfortable, the cat Faunus began to thrust in and out of her pussy, slowly at first, as the two savored every moment of the feeling.

As Blake fucked the girl, she watched her breasts bounce up and down her chest. They certainly seemed to have grown since Yang had become pregnant, her tits growing at least a whole cup size in the past seven months. Always having enjoyed her girlfriends huge tits – even more so now – Blake leaned forward to take the right one in her mouth. She began to kiss and lick it, sucking ever so slightly teasing the blonde, before her mouth was suddenly filled with a strange sort of sweet fluid that seemed to have sprayed from Yang’s teat.

In her confusion, Blake had accidentally swallowed the stuff, pulling back and stopping thrusting, her cock still buried in the girl’s cunt, as she looked down at Yang.

“What the hell was that!?” She asked, looking down at her girlfriend, who was struggling not to laugh.

“I forgot to mention… I’ve started lactating…” Yang snickered, as Blake instinctively licked her lips. Yang’s milk hadn’t been particularly gross, it had just been a shock to taste it. The blonde grinned. “You want some more, don’t you? I can tell!” Blake smirked.

“May I?” She asked politely. Yang chuckled, nodding, as Blake resumed fucking her, leaning down to wrap her lips around the girl’s nipple and suckle on her lover’s breast some more.

It wasn’t long before Blake got her next taste of Yang’s milk. It was quite a sweet taste, and one that was far from unpleasant. Blake was almost envious of their daughter, who would soon be fed on a diet of nothing but this delicious milk. 

“Does the kitty like her milk?” Yang teased her girlfriend, raising a single eyebrow. Blake blushed, as she licked her lips clean, nodding at ang and grinning as she moved onto her left breast, all while still fucking the girl.

Yang moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. She loved the feeling of Blake inside of her, and had found herself craving the girl’s cock more and more as of late. She always enjoyed having her sensitive breasts played with, but actually breastfeeding her girlfriend was surprisingly pleasurable to the blonde. She actually enjoyed having Blake drink milk from her tits, and Blake seemed to be enjoying it herself.

“Yang, I’m gonna cum.” Blake warned after a few more minutes of fucking. “Where do you want me to do it?” 

“Wherever you- AH!” Yang moaned, interrupting herself as she climaxed, soaking Blake’s cock with her juices. Blake nodded, as she continued fucking the blonde right to the end, until she was brought to orgasm herself.

Blake moaned, feeling herself overcome with pleasure as she orgasmed, pulling out of Yang right before she came. The cat girl’s hot thick white semen erupted from the tip of her cock, spraying out of hit and showering Yang’s huge tits and pregnant belly in her sticky white mess.

“How was that?” Blake asked her girlfriend, as she pay down beside her in their bed.

“Incredible… thank you so much! Needed that!” Yang sighed, as she and Yang embarced.

“Alright, well I’m going to –” Blake began as she got out of the bed and made to get dressed, only to be grabbed by Yang and thrown onto her back on the bed.

“No way. Now that I’ve got you, you’re not getting away that easily!” Yang told Blake, as she began to straddle her in order to ride her cock.

“Who am I to deny you?” Blake commented, smirking as she laid back and let Yang ride her cock. Blake had a feeling she was going to be sore after this


	3. Feeling better already - Cinder x OC (BraveVesperia01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder is feeling down after what Ruby did to her, but luckily for her, her pet is willing to cheer her up.

Cinder clicked her fingers. It still hurt her to talk after what that little brat Ruby had done to her, but luckily for her, words weren’t needed to communicate with her pet. The pet would normally understand what was required of them by Cinder’s use of gestures and pointing, as well as hitting them if they did anything wrong.

The scarred woman isn’t have to wait long, before her pet came hurrying to her side, having been summoned via a click of the fingers. While she had been at Beacon, Cinder had found a rather cute young huntsman who she had taken back to her dorm and proceeded to humiliate by dressing him up in a female Beacon outfit, as well as putting makeup on him to complete the look.

At first, the boy had been reluctant to obey Cinder, hating being forced to dress and act like a girl, but over the course of just a few weeks, Cinder achieved success after success in breaking his will and wearing away at his personality, until he truly believed that his true purpose was to be dressed as a girl and service his mistress; Cinder. Her pet had even been the one to search through the wreckage at Beacon and find Cinder’s mutilated body, carrying her back to Emerald and Mercury, before the four of them made their way back to Salem’s castle.

“Yes, mistress?” Josh, Cinder’s pet, asked her, the boy currently wearing women’s panties and a bra, as well as a pretty red dress that showed off almost all of his legs, barely coming down past his thighs, and also a pair of high heels and subtle but noticeable makeup. It was hard to tell that this person was actually a male, unless one knew, or looked really closely.

Cinder lifted her dress up, pointing down at her crotch, where there was a big bulge in the front of her panties. Josh nodded, knowing what he was expected to do, as he got down Cinder’s legs, pulling her panties down to her knees and revealing her foot-long thick cock that was dripping precum.

“Thank you for this opportunity mistress!” Josh remembered to thank his mistress, before engulfing the head of her cock in his mouth, licking up her precum. He held her cock at the base, stroking it with his hand that had crimson red painted nails, while he bobbed his mouth on the first few inches of the member.

The woman gasped, enjoying her obedient and very talented pet as he sucked her off. The ‘boy’ practically worshipped her cock at this point, having quickly learned how to suck her off after hours of training in all sorts of service every singe day at Beacon, from his capture to the day his mind broke, and even after that.

Cinder roughly grabbed Josh’s hair, forcing him to take in more and more of her cock, until his lips were kissing her crotch, her entire shaft buried down his throat. The sissy hadn’t even gagged, he was so well trained. Cinder began to force the boy’s head up and down her shaft, roughly fucking his throat.

After everything she’d been through, Cinder needed to unwind. She had been so stressed out lately and it had been difficult for her to relax, but having her pet worship her helped her to do just that. Josh continued to bob his head, deepthroating the woman’s member every time, as she watched his neck bulge at being stretched by her cock. As the boy got faster and faster, Cinder felt herself rapidly approaching orgasm, before she couldn’t hold back. 

The woman moaned silently, as her cock pulsated inside the boy’s gullet, pumping her thick creamy seed down his oesophagus and into his stomach, feeding him her semen. Josh obediently guzzled it down, as he was filled with his mistress’s delicious cum that he constantly craved. If it were up to him, he would never eat anything but Cinder’s delectable semen, but he still needed a proper diet, although it was rare that he ever ate a meal that wasn’t ‘seasoned’ in Cinder’s cum.

The woman let go of her pet’s hair, as he pulled his mouth off of her cock, making sure to taste every last bit of her cock as he did, licking her shaft clean, not letting a single drop of her mess go to waste. His lipstick was a little smeared from the rough blowjob, and his tiny cock strained against the women’s underwear that he wore, but her couldn’t care less; his pleasure was second to his mistress.

Cinder sighed, smiling down at her loyal pet, as her cleaned her cock with his tongue. Despite his initial reluctancy, the sissy was well and truly her unquestioning pet now, his one and only goal in life being to be her slave. Josh aided Cinder in other ways, such as cleaning, in which she would love to see him wearing an adorable maid outfit, as well as other chores, but he was primarily used for her sexual desires.

Still not entirely satisfied when Josh was done with her, Cinder got up from her chair and led her pet over to her bed. The boy crawled behind her at her heels, where he knelt once they reached the bed. Cinder ushered him impatiently onto the bed, as she took off her own dress, panties and bra, so that she was naked. However, she quite liked the look of Josh being fully dressed as a woman, and preferred him to be clothes when she fucked him.

“Please, mistress…” Josh moaned from his position on all fours, insatiably aroused as Cinder lifted his dress from behind and pulled his panties down his thighs, revealing his tight rear hole that she had used countless times. The woman delivered a hard slap to the sissy’s right ass cheek for speaking out of turn, but gave no further punishment. After all, it really was a compliment that her cock meant so much to him that he simply couldn’t contain himself.

Cinder pressed her wet head against the sissy’s asshole, teasing him as she rubbed her shaft between his pert firm cheeks, grazing his eager hole, until they were both sick of her teasing and just wanted to fuck. The woman pressed her cock against his hole, penetrating him and earning a low moan of pleasure from the boy as her first few inches easily entered him, spreading his walls as she entered him deeper and deeper. 

The woman drew out a little, before slamming her hips forward, causing Josh to scream in pleasure at having his mistress’s twelve-inch member forced into him. Cinder began to piston her hips back and forth, thrusting her huge cock in and out of the sissy’s rear hole repeatedly, bringing the pair of them immense pleasure.

Cinder looked down at her pet, as he arched his back, enjoying her cock. He had been so loyal, so obedient, so good to her in worshiping and servicing her. Perhaps after all this time he deserved a reward?

For the first time in a long time, Cinder was feeling in a god enough mood to be kind, as she reached around the body of her sissy-pet to grab his own tiny cock. She struggled to find it, and could barely feel the two inch dick once it was in her hand, but she wasn’t going to tease him about it now, not that she could. Instead, she began to stroke the tiny cock, bringing her pet great pleasure. After just a few seconds of stroking, Cinder felt Josh’s cock twitch, before he spurted a few loads of semen from the end that probably didn’t equal a single load of Cinder’s heavenly mess.

“AH! Thank you, mistress! You are so kind!” Josh wailed, as his semen landed in the front of his panties that were still around his knees. Cinder smiled at the reaction of her pet, as she herself drew closer to orgasming, before doing so,

The woman moaned silently again, hilting her cock in her sissy’s asshole so that her entire shaft was inside of him, as he pumped him full of rope after rope of her hot thick seed. Josh groaned in pleasure, as he felt himself be filled with his mistress’s glorious cum, until the woman eventually stopped cumming. 

Cinder pulled out of Josh, wiping her cock clean on his ass cheeks, before pulling his panties up, making him wear that which were stained with his semen and pulling his dress down. The woman then scowled, spanking her pet again at his rudeness.

“AH! I’m sorry; Thank you for fucking me, mistress!” Josh exclaimed, remembering to thank his mistress for being humble enough to fuck him and even let him cum. Cinder smiled in approval, giving the sissy a quick kiss on the cheek once he got up from the bed making him blush, before slapping his ass playfully as he hurried off out of the room, his services no longer required.

Cinder redressed herself in her underwear and dress, no longer feeling lonely and isolated and unwanted. She had her pet. Her pet would forever worship her, no matter what happened. She could ask for nothing more than his unwavering devotion, and he could ask for nothing more than for her to own him, command him, fuck him, use him as she wished.

What more could either of them possibly want?


	4. The cure for envy - Weiss x Blake (RealTerminal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is jealous that Blake has gotten Ruby pregnant, so Blake makes it up to her.

Jealousy didn’t particularly suit Weiss, but that didn’t stop her from being envious of her teammate and partner, Ruby Rose. Sure, Weiss was better at fighting, she got better grades than her; in fact, Weiss was pretty much a better huntress in every sense than Ruby, at least as far as she was concerned. 

However, there was one big thing that Weiss wanted, and Ruby had, and that was that she was pregnant.

Three months ago, Ruby had revealed that she had been impregnated by their teammate, Blake Belladonna, who like all female Faunus, had a penis. During mating season, Blake had picked Ruby to be her mate, impregnating her even though the two hadn’t been officially dating. Since then, Yang had come to terms with the fact that her best friend had impregnated her sister, and had accepted that fact, being happy that she was going to be an Aunt and promising to help out her sister during her pregnancy.

However, Weiss had had a different reaction. The heiress couldn’t help but be jealous that Blake had picked Ruby over her, wishing that she had been the one that the cat Faunus had chosen to be the mother of her child. On top of the fact that she had hoped it would help to make up for her initial reaction to Blake being a Faunus, as well as infuriate her father, the idea of carrying a baby – especially an adorable cute kitten – appealed greatly to the white-haired girl. 

Therefore, she had decided to make a bold move, and had gone to Blake and Ruby one day when Yang was out partying, and expressed her jealousy to the cat girl.

“You what!?” Blake exclaimed.

“I… I want a baby!” Weiss declared a second time, standing proudly, but her cheeks glowed bright red. “You got Ruby pregnant, so why not me too? Besides, not only would it make it up to you for the way I treated you and spoke about Faunus, but it would infuriate my father!” Weiss exclaimed. Blake seemed to think for a while, as Ruby was still trying to come to terms with Weiss’s proposal.

“Okay.” Blake told Weiss with a shrug.

“I thought you’d need more convincing…” Weiss muttered, before Blake stood up and began to strip. “What, NOW!?” She asked. “What about Ruby…?” 

“Oh, I don’t mind staying!” Ruby chirped innocently.

“That wasn’t really my concern…” Weiss muttered, before Blake grabbed her by the waist, now fully naked with her entire body on show, her cock pressed against Weiss’s leg.

“Do you want to do this or not?” Blake asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes!” Weiss snapped as she stripped out of her dress and underwear, before lying on her back on her bed. “Now get over her and give me a baby!” She yelled. Blake chuckled, as she crossed the room over to Weiss, stroking her cock to get it hard, before stopping in front of the bed.

“Turn over.” The Faunus told the heiress. “I prefer doing it from behind.”

Weiss was a little confused, but Ruby smiled reassuringly, and she figured that if she had done the same way with Ruby, she had no reason to have a problem with it. The blue-eyed girl got on all fours, exposing her ass and pussy from behind. Blake mounted the heiress, rubbing her cock against the girl’s folds that had become soaking wet in arousal at the prospect of being impregnated.

“P-Please be gentle though… it’s my first time…” Weiss told Blake who nodded.

“Of course.” She told her.

With that, Blake pressed the head of her cock between the heiress’s wet folds. Her virgin pussy was so tight that she could hardly get in if it hadn’t been for her own juices lubricating her walls, making it so much easier for the cat girl to slide her member into her hole.

“Just relax…” Blake assured Weiss soothingly, as the heiress’s tension faded away and she relaxed her body, making it easier for Blake to penetrate her. The Faunus began to thrust her hips back and forth gently, the first few inches of her cock pumping in and out of Weiss’s pussy from behind, Weiss moaned in pleasure at Blake’s gentle fucking, finding herself enjoying the feeling of being fucked.

“Weiss, this next bit’s going to hurt, but just relax, ok?” Blake told her. Weiss nodded, relaxing but biting her lip, as Blake thrust forward hard, breaking past the girl’s cervix and plunging her cock into her uterus. Weiss screamed sharply, before Blake began to fuck her again, and she got used to having her uterus filled by the cat girl’s member, dripping precum into her,

From the corner of her eye, Blake could see the first girl she’d impregnated, Ruby, lying on her bed, naked as well with her legs spread as she masturbated to watching her lover fuck her best friend. Blake smiled over at Ruby, who blushed at being caught masturbating, but didn’t stop touching herself until she came. 

Weiss heard the silver-eyed girl gasp in pleasure, as she came all over her hand, soaking it in her juices before she tasted them. However, the heiress was far too busy to look over at Ruby, letting out cute whimpers and pleasurable moans as Blake’s cock slid in and out of her, her body able to handle the feeling now as the girl fucked her, both of them getting closer and closer to orgasming from the sheer bliss they were both experiencing. However, with it being Weiss’s first time, she was the first one to climax.

“Ah!” Weiss yelped, as the unfamiliar warm feelings of pleasure filled her body. The heiress had never even masturbated before, never fingered herself, never played with her clit, not even out of curiosity. As a result, the pleasure was entirely new to Weiss, previously unexperienced until now.

Blake wasn’t far behind her, although unlike Weiss, she had felt this pleasure many a time, but it still never disappointed her. The cat girl gave a few last hard thrusts into Weiss, before sinking her cock into her uterus, plunging it all the way so that she was balls deep in the heiress as she orgasmed. Weiss felt Blake’s hot thick seed fill her fertile uterus, groaning at the unfamiliar, yet surprisingly pleasant sensation, as the Faunus girl moaned in pleasure as well.

“Weiss, that was amazing!” Blake exclaimed, pulling out of Weiss, who lay down on her bed, exhausted.

“Yeah… Blake, thank you so much!” Weiss cried, kissing Blake on the cheek when she leaned down and lay next to her. “This baby… I can’t wait for it!” She added. Blake smiled, never having seen Weiss so excited before.

“Me neither. And don’t worry; I promise I will always be there to help you raise our child.” The black-haired Faunus assured Weiss, cuddling with her, as Ruby made her way over to them, crawling into Weiss’s bed on Blake’s other side, so that the Faunus girl had one lover on each arm.

“I love you, Blake!” Ruby told her.

“I love you too!” Weiss added. 

Both Weiss and Ruby leaned up to kiss Blake on each cheek at the same time, as she blushed, each of her pregnant lovers on either side of her as she lay there where they remained until they all fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	5. Uncontrolable - Blake x OC (UzukiB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wakes up in the night in heat, and can't resist taking advantage of her unconscious girlfriend, who doesn't have much of a say in what happens next.

Blake turned over in her bed that she shared with her girlfriend, the restless cat Faunus unable to get to sleep. As if it wasn’t hard enough to sleep when she was in heat, she was forced to do so beside her gorgeous girlfriend.

Sam Naruka had been dating Blake for a few months, ever since Blake had first laid eyes on the petite young girl. She was a little shorter than Blake, with light brown hair, and while she was quite slim, she was actually rather curvy, with wide hips and a pert supple ass that rested against Blake’s crotch as she spooned her. 

Blake brushed Sam’s hair over her ear, her cock straining against her underwear as she subconsciously rubbed it against her girlfriend’s butt. Sam smiled in her sleep, as Blake looked upon her perfect lips. She and Sam had had sex many times, especially when Blake was in heat; surely, she wouldn’t mind helping her out now?

Making sure that Sam was sound asleep, Blake slipped out of her underwear, leaving her naked in her bed, her cock quickly becoming erect as she crawled on top of the petite brunette. Sam stirred, but didn’t wake, as her Faunus girlfriend straddled her chest, pressing the tip of her cock against her lips, wetting them with her precum.

Her heat clouding her better judgement, Blake pressed her cock between her girlfriend’s lips, feeling her perfect pink lips wrap around her member, as she unknowingly began to suck off the cat Faunus. The girl stirred again, as Blake slid more and more of her cock into her mouth, until she hit the back of her throat. Upon gagging on the cock, Sam’s eyelids fluttered, before she opened her eyes, her mismatched left emerald eye and right azure eye meeting Blake’s matching amber ones, as the Faunus continued to force her cock into the girl’s mouth.

“Blake… what are you doing?” Sam asked groggily, managing to take her mouth off of Blake’s cock just long enough to get her words out. The cat Faunus didn’t reply, but rather silenced her by forcing her cock back into her mouth, once again making the girl gag.

“I need this Sam…” Blake growled, her tone full of a unfamiliar dominating lust that scared Sam a little. The brunette tried to resist, preferring to sleep than do this with her girlfriend right now, but she soon found that Blake was more than determined to have her way with her.

Sam struggled under her Faunus girlfriend, panicking a little as she found herself unable to push Blake off her, while the Faunus girl began to thrust her cock in and out of Sam’s mouth, moaning as she forced the poor helpless girl to suck her off. Sam gagged with ever inward thrust, as she was made to take at least part of Blake’s shaft down her throat, her air being cut off more frequently as Blake’s thrusts got faster and faster. The girl found it harder to breathe, as she was forced to take Blake’s cock roughly in and out of her gullet with no say in the matter. Despite having done so many a time, Blake had never been so rough with her, always having been a gentle and considerate lover, never simply starting to fuck her without her permission.

“Sam, I’m Cumming…” Blake warned after a few minutes, before several long thick roped of cum erupted from the tip of her cock and shot down Sam’s gullet. Sam swallowed all of her girlfriends mess, before the cat girl climbed off of her, only now noticing that the human girl’s eyes had been watering from the rough treatment that her throat had received. Still crazed from her heat, Blake failed to see the problem, as she pulled down Sam’s pajama bottoms and lined her cock up with the girl’s pussy.

“N-No, Blake… I don’t want to…” Sam protested, trying to resist, but her lust driven girlfriend was having none of it, giving her a threatening glare.

“I have to Sam.” Blake snarled. “My body… my urges… they’re too strong… they want me to fuck you… impregnate you… breed you…” The cat girl went on, her heat making her ignore the rational part of her brain that was telling her not to rape her girlfriend.

“P-Please Blake! Stop this!” Sam pleaded as she was beginning to cry, as Blake pressed her cock between the girl’s folds. The cat girl reused to listen, in one quick motion plunging her cock inside of her girlfriend. 

The girl wailed in pain, as her walls were forced apart to allow for the cat Faunus’ member to enter her. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t had Blake’s cock inside her pussy before, but she had always been aroused and willing then. This was different, with both her mind and body unwilling and unprepared to take Blake’s thick cock inside of her but forced to submit to the much stronger girl regardless of what she actually wanted.

Blake ignored her girlfriend’s continuous whimpers and cries as she begged and pleaded for her to stop what she was doing, instead choosing to begin to pump her hips back and forth, her cock sliding in and out of her girlfriend’s hole as she built up to orgasm. Meanwhile, Sam remained unaroused, in great pain both physically and emotionally; she was unable to comprehend not only that the girl she loved was raping her, but that she seemed to be completely fin with having betrayed and humiliated her girlfriend.

The girl lay on her back, helpless as Blake continued to fuck her, her thrusts getting more and more frequent, getting faster and faster as she built up to climax, her cock throbbing inside of the poor girl. Never in her life had Sam felt so dirty, so used and degraded. She tried to enjoy it, tried to tell herself that she was doing this for Blake. Her poor Faunus girlfriend was in heat after all; could she really be blamed for losing control from time to time? Try as she might, Sam couldn’t make excuses for Blake, still denying the fact that Blake had been so eager to betray her, force her to have sex.

“Fuck, Sam, I’m Cumming!” Blake grunted, burying her cock in the girl’s cunt. Sam groaned in pain and discomfort, sniffing and sobbing as she felt Blake fill her womb with her hot creamy seed, violating her and possibly impregnating her.

Blake lay down on the bed beside Sam, before kissing her on the cheek, as if the events of the past few minutes had just been normal to her.

“Thanks, I needed that!” Blake told Sam, as she began to spoon the sobbing girl, completely casual about the whole ordeal.

Sam didn’t know what to say. She simply nodded, sobbing as her girlfriend held her from behind. She could still feel the Faunus girls’ semen inside of her, unknowingly getting pregnant by her, as the pair fell back asleep as if nothing had changed. As if Blake hadn’t just raped Sam and planted her seed in her. The human girl just accepted that perhaps this was the way it was meant to be, accepting that she was to be used by her girlfriend when she was in heat to be used, fucked and bred like an animal.


	6. Team YULE in heat - OC x OC (Nova)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin Graves walks in on her teammate in heat, and offers to help him out

Yin Graves sighed, walking into team YULE’s dorm room after an extremely boring lecture with Professor Port. Her teammate, Leven Indigo, had apparently decided not to attend yet another class, which was no surprise given how dull Port was, and especially considering how laid back the boy could be. Nevertheless, the silver-haired huntress was pretty pissed at her teammate for not showing up yet again, knowing how poorly it would reflect on her entire team if he constantly failed to show up.

The huntress stormed into her team’s dorm, where she knew Leven would be, and prepared to shout at him, until she was suddenly rendered speechless by what she saw before her.

There sat on his bed was Leven, her Faunus teammate, who had orange fox ears atop his head, as well as an orange tail, neither of which matched his purple hair. However, what stunned Yin was the thick pulsing red shaft that was protruding from between the man’s legs, as he sat there with his hand wrapped around it, masturbating quickly.

“W-What the…” Yin stammered, frozen in shock in the doorway. 

“Close the door, would you?” Leven asked, not batting an eyelid at the fact that his teammate had just walked in on him masturbating. Yin simply nodded, closing the door.

“C-Could you not masturbate out in the open like this…?” Yin asked Leven but was unable to draw her eyes away from his red cock. “What… why is your ‘thing’ like that? It’s so big, and red, and what’s that?” She asked, pointing to the bulbous knot at the base. Leven sighed.

“I’ve had to explain this so many times…” The man muttered, stopping masturbating but making no attempt to hide his throbbing member. “Every month, we Faunus go into heat, where we will have an increased sex drive to look for a mate. My cock is like this, because I have a rare Faunus gene that also gives me two Faunus traits.” The boy told his team leader. “Now do you mind?” He asked, resuming masturbating, but Yin didn’t move.

“Do you… do you need any help?” She asked him, making the man stop again. She had never done anything like this before, and had certainly never considered it with Leven, but she couldn’t help but feel sympathetic to the Faunus. Leven grinned.

“If you don’t mind.” He replied, winking at the girl and making her blush.

Hesitantly, Yin got down on her knees before Leven, inspecting his throbbing red member, before taking it in her right hand. It couldn’t be that hard, right? Slowly, the girl began to run her hand up and down the Faunus’ shaft, stroking his bright red cock slowly for a few minutes, but noticing that the man was getting impatient. Reluctantly, the girl instead tried a different tactic, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. It didn’t taste half as bad as she and expected, actually quite tasty, as precum dripped onto her tongue. The woman licked the tip a few times, making the man moan, which told her she was doing a good job, before taking a few inches of the thick shaft into her mouth.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Leven grunted, as Yin continued to suck his cock, actually finding herself starting to enjoy not only the taste, but also the feeling of having the man’s seemingly unnaturally red cock shoved in her mouth.

All of a sudden, the girl found herself picked up and thrown onto her back on Leven’s bed, before her straddled her abdomen, grinning.

“You were going too slow. How about I take charge?” The fox man suggested with a sly grin.

“O-Okay…” Yin replied. No sooner had she replied than the man had ripped open her pink shirt, exposing her pert breasts. “H-Hey!” She cried, trying to cover herself up.

“Relax, I’ll buy you a new shirt!” She assured her, before taking her bra in his teeth and ripping it off too. Much to Yin’s surprise, she didn’t mind Leven gazing lustfully down at her naked boobs all that much. In fact, not only was she surprisingly okay with this, but she actually found herself getting wet between her legs.

Leven gave no warning, before her slid his cock between Yin’s not necessarily large, but round and perky tits, thrusting back and forth so that his cock slid into her mouth as well. It was so big – at least a foot long - that with each thrust, Yin found herself gagging on the man’s bright red cock as it plunged down her throat, while the base slid between her tits.

The fox man continued to tit fuck his team leader like this for a few more minutes, almost making her choke on his cock, until he found himself on the verge of cumming. The man didn’t bother to warn Yin, before he plunged his entire shaft down her throat, making her gag violently as his three-inch-thick member was shoved down her gullet, throbbing as it pumped her belly full of his hot thick cum.

“A little warning would have been nice…” Yin choked once Leven pulled out of her mouth, coughing up a bit of semen onto her own tits.

Leven ignored his team leader, instead flipping her onto her belly without giving her time to recover, and flipping her pink dress up, hesitating for the first time before speaking.

“You will tell me if you want me to stop, won’t you?” He asked.

“Of course!” Yin replied. Leven nodded.

With that, the fox Faunus bucked his hips forward, plunging his bright red pointed cock into his teammate’s pussy from behind. Although she was already very wet with arousal, Yin had still been a virgin, and so was extremely tight as her vaginal walls were forced apart to accommodate for Leven’s thick member that was penetrating her so roughly. Still, she found herself enjoying this far more than it hurt her, and so she allowed the man to continue.

Leven’s hips pistoned back and forth repeatedly, his cock sliding in and out of his team leader’s cunt, his balls swinging under him as the girl’s soaking wet pussy lips kissed the huge red knot with each inward thrust. Yin felt like she might pass out, either form the pain, the sheer pleasure, or from exhaustion, as she was roughly fucked from behind. The fox Faunus grunted with each thrust, the girl’s walls squeezing his cock, as he fucked her roughly for minutes on end, until he found himself amidst an orgasm yet again.

“AH!” Yin cried out, as her body was all of a sudden overcome with pleasure, climaxing as Leven did the same, burying his huge red cock in her cunt, knot and all, shooting rope after rope of his sticky white seed into her womb, filling her up with his mess as his pulsing knot inflated inside of her, locking their two bodies together.

“Fuck Yin, that was good.” He told her. The girl nodded, as she tried to get up, only for the man’s cock that was knotted inside of her restricting her movements. “Sorry, forgot to mention, we’ll probably be here a while.” Leven added, chuckling. Yin nodded.

“That’s fine… at least I’ll have time to recover…” She panted, unable to believe how much she had just enjoyed having her teammate fuck her so ruthlessly. The two remained locked together, making awkward small talk, until Leven’s knot deflated enough for the two to separate. Just as Yin went to get a shower, he stopped her.

“Yin, I just wanted to say thanks.” He told her. “And… well, when Faunus are in heat, we tend to need to get off every couple of hours, so…” He trailed off. Yin rolled her eyes, smiling.

“I’ll be happy to help, Leven.” She told him, kissing his cheek before hopping into the shower to get cleaned off, while Leven thought about how he might next fuck his team leader.


	7. Yang's payback - Yang x Neo (RWBYLover92)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is bitter about losing the fight to Neo on the train, so gets her own back in an extreme way

“Wakey wakey.”

Neo tried to rub her eyes as she slowly came to, only to find that she seemed to have lost the use of her hands. Looking around, she made a mental note of several things. First of all, she was completely naked, her petite body relieved of any and all clothing items that she had previously been wearing. Secondly, she seemed to be lay down on a bed in the middle of an otherwise empty room, with bot her wrists ties to opposite ends of the headboard. She could feel something – most likely a collar – around her neck that seemed to be draining her aura, and in her mouth was a ring gag, forcing her mouth to be open at all times as she uncontrollably drooled onto her own bare chest.

However, what worried Neo most as all was the woman in the room with her. She had yellow hair, tied back in a ponytail, was quite curvy, very busty, and wore a yellow dominatrix outfit, holing a whip in her hands. Her piercing crimson eyes looked down at Neo, as she stood at the foot of the bed, grinning maliciously at the small girl.

“Finally awake? Good.” Yang commented, as she straddled Neo’s abdomen. The petite girl could feel something pressed between her tits, and regretted looking down when she saw a thick, foot-long cock protruding from the blonde’s groin.

“Do you like my cock?” Yang asked, grinning. Neo shook her head, and the blonde growled, bringing the whip down on her chest hard. The girl whimpered silently, as red marks formed on her flesh, her aura repressed by the collar that Yang had put on her and unable to protect her from the Blonde’s assault.

Neo had no means of escape, unable to do anything but lie there as Yang flogged her breasts, decorating them in dark red bruises and welts.

“You know, I was pretty pissed about you beating me on the train…” Yang told the girl, as she continued to cause her pain, the leather whip not breaking her skin, but sending jolts of agony throughout Neo’s body with every strike that if she had a voice, she would surely have screamed. “…so I figured I’d get my own back.” Yang continued.

Neo managed not to cry, as Yang discarded the whip, admiring her handiwork on the batter breasts of the petite girl. The blonde grinned, a she leaned down to kiss on of the poor girl’s tits, suckling on the nipple teasingly, only to bite down hard. Neo writhed in pain, until Yang finally let go with her teeth, once again not drawing blood, but causing agonizing pain to the girl.

“I’m going to have my fun with you, then I’m going to break you and make you my adorable little slave!” Yang laughed, as she held her cock at the base. It was obvious to Neo that the blond had enjoyed whipping her tits, considering how hard she had gotten. Yang guided her cock to Neo’s mouth, held open by the ring gag which served no other purpose than to prevent the feisty little girl from biting down on Yang’s member, considering she was mute, she wouldn’t have otherwise needed a gag at all.

Neo wanted to throw up as the brutish blonde shoved her cock into her mouth, tasting her precum and wanting to spit it out, but unable to do so, instead forced to just lie on the bed and allow Yang’s cock to slide further into her mouth, until she gagged as it hit the back of her throat. The blonde grinned, a s she thrust her hips forward all of a sudden, plunging her thick shaft down Neo’s gullet. Neo choked on the member, as Yang wrapped her hand around the girl’s throat, choking her even more as she massaged her cock while thrusting in and out of the girl’s throat, masturbating through Neo’s neck.

“Fuck, you have such a tight little throat!” Yang commented, chuckling as she brutally rammed her member down the girl’s oesophagus. The girl grabbed a fistful of Neo’s hair, pulling her mouth further onto her cock, reaching her member further down her throat. Neo’s eyes began to water, as her airway was blocked by the red-eyed girl’s shaft, but she still got just enough air to remain conscious throughout the humiliating and painful punishment. 

“I’m gonna cum down your throat!” Yang moaned in pleasure after a few minutes of Neo’s gullet wrapped around her thick shaft. Neo braced herself, as best she could, but could not have prepared for the blonde pulling her so far onto her cock that her shaft reached right down her throat, so that when she did orgasm, her semen shot directly into the petite girl’s stomach. Neo felt herself be pumped full of rope after rope of Yang’s thick gooey mess, until the blonde finally stopped cumming and pulled out.

Just when she thought the humiliation was over, Neo felt Yang purposefully drag her cock across her tongue, forcing the girl to taste the cum that filled her belly, before adding insult to injury and wiping her cock clean over the girl’s face. Neo was almost in tears from the pain and humiliation, as her face was slathered in the blonde’s disgusting mess.

“Don’t cry! We haven’t even got to the good part yet!” Yang cheered. 

Neo was confused when yang untied her form the headboard, foolishly thinking she might be free to go now, until the blonde simply turned her over onto her front, leaving her still untied and even taking her gag out. However, by this point Neo was too tired and afraid of Yang to resist, going along with whatever the blonde wanted from her.

“Get ready for the good part…” Yang warned, as she teased her cock against Neo’s vaginal folds, threatening entry. Despite herself, Neo couldn’t help but find herself getting wet between the legs where Yang as teasing her, her body reacting naturally to Yang’s teasing.

The blonde apparently took this as a sign to fuck the helpless girl, as she rubbed her throbbing member against the girl’s wet folds for a little while longer before thrusting her hips forward and plunging her cock into the multi-colour haired girl’s pussy. Neo let out a silent scream, as no sooner had Yang entered her than she pulled out, only to thrust back in again twice as hard.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight!” Yang grunted as she robbed little Neo of her virginity, her cock burrowing inside the girl, plunging all the way into her uterus. Neo whimpered in response, unable to speak or beg Yang to stop. As a result, Yang continued to fuck the girl, her cock sliding I and out of the girl’s cunt. Even with her getting involuntarily wetter, she was still unbelievably tight, her vaginal walls squeezing Yang’s cock tightly and causing her even greater pleasure.

Yang got a great idea. She picked up the whip that she had been using to flog Neo’s breasts earlier, and began to whip her pert firm little butt, as well as her back, decorating them in similar red marks. Neo whimpered in pain, as she was assaulted by the blonde.

“You’re mine, understand? My pet. My property. You will always obey me. You belong to me. Your life means nothing without me. You serve me. Devote yourself to me. You are mine…” Yang told Neo, repeating t hose words and phrases over and over to her, all while continuing to fuck her roughly doggystyle and viciously whip her back and butt. To her horror, Neo found herself beginning to belie those words, taking them as facts. Of course she belonged to yang; why else wouldn’t she be resisting er and trying to fight her off as she fucked her?

“I’m gonna fucking cum again.” Yang grunted, giving a few hard thrusts into Noe, until she orgasmed. Upon Yang’s last thrust, Neo’s mind fractured, unable to cope with the stress. Instead, she believed that she belonged to yang, and had consented to everything. It was the only thing that made sense to her anymore. Any life in which she was not serving the blonde seemed unnatural now; she was to devote her life to yang from now on.

As Neo decided this – or rather, it was decided for her – Yang had filled her womb up with several hot loads of her thick gooey cum, pumping her full of her mess upon orgasming inside of the girl

“You’re mine…” Yang repeated. Neo nodded in agreement. Of course, she was Yang’s!

 

Yang smiled in satisfaction, turning the page of the comic book that Ruby had leant her, reading through the pages, completely captivated by the story. Her legs were crossed over, her cock between hem, and between her legs with her gullet wrapped around Yang’s cock was Neo.

It had been months since Neo’s mind had broken, and she had begun to worship Yang almost as a Goddess. A day never went by where she wouldn’t have three meals of Yang’s cum and get fucked at least once in each hole. Of course, this meant that it had only been a matter of time before she had gotten pregnant, revealing this to Yang after just a few weeks of being her slave. Yang had been delighted. She didn’t love Neo – she was her pet, after all – but she did care about her greatly, not unlike how Ruby cared about Zwei.

Yang finished the comic, looking down to see Neo on the verge of passing out from the cock jammed down her throat, with Yang’s legs crossed behind her forcing her to keep it in her mouth.

“Come on Neo! You can do it!” Yang cheered her on. Neo swallowed, finishing the blonde off, as she came down the petite girl’s throat, finally letting her go once she was done. Neo gasped for air, sitting back on the ground before Yang and looking up at her Goddess, who was admiring her pets bulging eight-month pregnant belly.

“Well done pet! You deserve a reward!” Yang told her. Neo smiled sweetly, clapping her hands in delight as she knew what the reward was. The girl closed her eyes and opened her mouth, as Yang jerked herself off for a few minutes, before cumming again, this time showering her pet in her cum, all over her face, hair, tits and pregnant belly.

Yang smiled, as Neo kissed her feet as thanks for her reward. The girl knew her place, after all.

“You’re a good pet, aren’t you?” Yanga asked. Neo nodded her head as she looked up at Yang, one of her eyes glued shut by her cum. 

Of course, Neo was good pet. After all; she had no other purpose in life.


	8. Possessive Sibling  - Yang x Blake x Weiss (whiterose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After uncovering a plan to kidnap Ruby, Yang shows Weiss and Blake what happens to those who try to steal her sister.

Yang grinned, as she flicked the light on in her basement, watching as the two girl’s that were tied up in there squinted in the light. They were both tied in the same position, with their arms box tied behind them and a collar around each of their necks that was attached to the opposite wall so that they could see what yang was going to do to the other one, but the chain on their collar didn’t reach far enough for them to get to the other.

“So, you thought you could steal Ruby from me, did you?” Yang asked, cocking her eyebrow. She had discovered a plan by the two girl’s to kidnap Yang’s very own sister and lover, Ruby, after which they would do unspeakable things to her until her mind broke and she became their obedient slave.

“Yang! You’ve got it all wrong!” Blake protested in fear for hers and her girlfriend’s safety.

“We were never going to hurt her! It was just a bit of fun!” Weiss added, looking across the basement into the amber eyes of her girlfriend. Both of them had been stripped naked, revealing their bare breasts and naked pussy’s to Yang, who had to admit that seeing the two girl’s in such a vulnerable state did arouse her.

“You want fun?” Yang asked, grinning as she walked over to Weiss and forcing her to her knees. “THIS, is going to be fun!” The blonde stated, reaching into her shorts and fishing out her thick member, stroking it until it grew to it’s full twelve inches of rock solid cock. Weiss gulped.

“W-What are you going t-” Weiss began, but was cut off when Yang thrust her hips forward, forcing her entire cock past Weiss’s lips, her precum dribbling across the heiress’s tongue as she shoved her entire member down the helpless girl’s throat.

“You were going to break Ruby… how would you like it!?” Yang growled angrily, her eyes red in anger as she fucked the white-haired girl’s throat. Weiss’s eyes were streaming with tears already, as the blonde mercilessly and savagely raped her oesophagus with her huge thick cock, pumping it in and out of her angrily.

Blake was forced to watch on, speechless and unable to do a single thing to stop this horrible abuse form happening to her girlfriend. She was sobbing silently, as she found herself unwilling aroused at the sight of seeing the girl she loved being dominated so roughly.

Meanwhile, Weiss could hardly breathe, Yang’s enormous member cutting off her airway as she tried to get as much air as possible. Despite her being certain that she didn’t want this to be happening to her, Weiss couldn’t help but get turned on at having Yang’s cock so unceremoniously shoved down her gullet, brutally raping her throat.

Yang grunted, as she orgasmed, her cock swelling as she hilted it in the heiress’s throat, shooting load after load of her thick hot mess into Weiss’s stomach. Despite herself, upon feeling Yang’s delicious cum fill her up, Weiss moaned around the girl’s cock, spraying her juices onto the floor as she too climaxed. She couldn’t explain it, but the taste, the feel, the smell, everything about Yang’s cock was perfect. She was still sure she didn’t want this, but as soon as Yang pulled out of her and wiped her cock clean on her dirty white hair, Weiss actually missed the taste of her cock, and the feeling of having it jammed down her throat.

“What do you say Weiss?” Yang asked.

“Thank you, mistress!” Weiss blurted out, coughing up semen as she did. Yang scoffed in disgust, as Weiss wondered why she was suddenly so willing to submit to Yang. Se didn’t know, all she knew was that she wanted, no, NEEDED Yang’s cock, as if her life depended on it.

“Weiss!” Blake exclaimed, sobbing at the loss of her girlfriend’s free will.

“She’s mine now, aren’t you?” Yang told Blake, asking Weiss for confirmation. Weiss nodded, giggling deliriously as she did.

“I am… if it means I get to have you inside me!” Weiss giggled, rubbing her legs together. Yang rolled her eyes, as she untied Weiss’s arms and unchained her, leaving the collar on but letting her join her beside Blake.

“You can still be with her, Blake.” Yang told the Faunus. “All you have to do is submit to me, and you and Weiss can stay together.” Yang added.

“She’s right… I’m willing to share my mistress’s glorious cock with you!” Weiss giggled, kneeling and licking Yang’s member. “Once you have it inside you, you’ll soon put mistress’s needs before me! Just as I put mistress before you!” Weiss told Blake, as Yang stroked her pet’s hair lovingly, her mind breaking having had perfect results.

“…Okay, if it means I’ll be with Weiss.” Blake muttered. Yang smirked, and Weiss squealed in delight. Yang guessed that the heiress did still love the Faunus, but as she herself had pointed out, she was now second to Yang’s cock.

“Good girl!” Yang told Blake, as she untied and unchained her, letting her fall to her knees ready to suck Yang’s cock, only for the blonde to move behind the cat girl and push her down so that her face and tits were against the basement floor and her ass was stuck up in the air.

“Mistress, will you do this to me too one day?” Weiss asked, watching intently as Yang slammed her hips forward, plunging her cock into Blake’s virgin asshole and making the cat girl howl in pain.

“Sure. I’ll fuck you both in every hole you have until I’m sick to death of you.” Yang assured Weiss, putting a smile on the girl’s face, as she began to brutally fuck Blake’s ass without any sort of lube. Blake cried in pain as her rear hole was violated by Yang’s monstrous member, the thick rod widening her walls painfully so that the idea of having her fuck her throat as she had Weiss actually seemed preferable to this.

Yang continued to relentlessly fuck Blake in the ass, not caring about her screams and pleading to stop. Knowing that very shortly, they would be replaced with her begging her to go faster and harder. In a similar process to what had happened to Weiss, Blake found that as Yang continued to roughly rape her ass, she was looking forward to when she would be the blonde’s obedient slave and would actually enjoy this. After a further few minutes, Blake realised that what she was actually looking forward to was having Yang fuck her harder and faster until she filled her ass with cum

“AH! YANG!” Blake screamed at the top of her lungs, her body wracked with pleasure as she climaxed, her vaginal juices gushing out of her as she orgasmed simply from having Yang rape her ass. Rape was hardly the right word anymore considering she had come to enjoy having the blonde fuck her

Yang grinned at having broken Blake as well, and Weiss clapped her hands in delight at having her girlfriend join her in worshipping Yang as their mutual mistress. It wasn’t long after that before Yang came, burying her cock in Blake’s ass, moaning as she pumped her hole full of cum, before pulling out, watching her creampie ooze form the girl’s hole. Weiss hadn’t even been ordered to, but as soon as Yang’s cock left Blake, the heiress’s mouth found the Faunus’ ass and she began to eat the blonde’s cum out of the girl.

“Thank you, mistress!” Blake whimpered, sore but satisfied as she felt Weiss’s tongue working her rear hole. 

Yang grinned, leaving Weiss and Blake in the basement together, promising to visit them tomorrow, before turning out the lights, leaving them to pleasure each other in the dark if they so wished. The blonde headed upstairs, slipping into bed with her lover, the girl stirring as she felt her sister return.

“Yang, what were you doing…?” Ruby grumbled, half asleep.

“Don’t worry about it, go back to sleep.” Yang whispered into her little sister’s ear, who nodded, drifting off again as she felt Yang kiss her cheek. “I will always protect you…” Yang whispered, as she and Ruby fell asleep in each-other’s arms. They needed their sleep for the big day tomorrow, since it was Ruby’s sixteenth birthday.

Yang was certain that Ruby was going to love the two presents she got her.


	9. Venting Frustration - Yang x Blake (TheAce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds Blake in an awkward position, and takes advantage of her vulnerability.

“…how did this happen exactly?” Yang asked, trying not to laugh at the situation that her teammate was currently in.

“Does it matter!? Just get me out of here!” Blake snapped.

She was in great discomfort, with the top half of her body jammed inside an air vent of Beacon’s girl’s bathroom, while the bottom half stuck out. Fortunately, the vent was about waist height, meaning that Blake could just about stand on her tiptoes, bent almost at a right angle with her entire body from the waist up inside the vent. She just about fit, although seemed to be unable to get the top half of her body as well as her arms out of the vent.

“Not until you tell me how this happened!” Yang told her. Luckily for Blake, she had just about managed to reach her scroll to text her girlfriend, Yang, to come and pull her out. Yang had locked the bathroom door when she came in, with the Faunus girl glad that nobody else had come into the bathroom to see her embarrassing situation before Yang got there. Blake sighed.

“If you must know, I saw a mouse…” Blake confessed.

“And you got scared and tried to hide in the vent?” Yang asked, confused.

“Not exactly… the mouse crawled up the counter and into the vent, and I…. I tried to chase it but I got stuck because my butt was too big to fit in the vent, okay!?” Blake admitted, as Yang stifled a laugh. “Ha ha; the cat Faunus likes to chase mice! Everybody has a big laugh at Blake’s expense and never let’s her live it down! Now will you PLEASE pull me out of here!?” The cat girl snapped, getting a little claustrophobic in the vent. 

The cat girl had expected Yang to grab her legs and pull her out. She had certainly not expected to feel Yang flip up her skirt and pull down her panties, exposing her bare ass and naked pussy. 

“YANG! THIS IS NOT THE TIME OR THE PLACE!” Blake yelled, her muffled shouting still very loud to Yang, as she squirmed in her trapped position.

“I’d be quiet if I were you.” Yang warned. “Those vents lead all around the school. You wouldn’t want everybody to hear you moaning now, would you?” Yang asked.

“Moaning? Why would I be – AH!” Blake gasped, as she felt Yang begin to rub her pussy, instantly making her wet. She tried to encourage the blonde to stop, but Yang simply continued, rubbing the trapped Faunus’ clitoris teasingly as the girl bit her lip to avoid moaning.

Yang grinned, continuing to tease Blake, not really surprised at how wet the helpless girl was getting, considering that she was always happy for Yang to dominate, even humiliate her, although the two had never done anything like this in such a public place before. Blake cursed the devious blonde, as she felt herself building up to orgasm, only for Yang to take her fingers away. The trapped cat girl didn’t have a chance to ask Yang what on Remnant she was thinking, before she received a hard slap to the butt, making her squeal in surprise

“Hey!” Blake snapped, as Yang delivered another playful spank to the ass.

“Keep it down Blake, or everyone will know what a bad girl you are!” Yang giggled, as she continued to lightly spank her girlfriend, alternating between her right and left cheek. Blake’s face grew bright red, already hot from being stuck in the stuffy vent, and even more so as her embarrassment grew even more from being spanked in the public bathroom by her girlfriend.

Despite her clear discomfort to the whole situation, Blake couldn’t deny that she was in fact getting turned on by this, her body enjoying the playful humiliation that yang was so kind to give it. The cat girl squealed, making cute whimpering noises as she tried to remain silent, but Yang made such a thing impossible.

“Yang… stop!” Blake urged her, and to her surprise, she actually managed to get the blonde to stop spanking her. Her butt had been tanned a light shade of red now, and the place between her legs was dripping with juices that were evidence of her ever-growing arousal.

“Alright, if you insist!” Yang told Blake. The Faunus breathed a sigh of relief, until she felt yang get down on her knees behind her. She didn’t have a chance again to ask what she was doing, before she felt the girl’s warm wet tongue touch her rear hole.

“AH! Y-Yang…” Blake moaned into the vent, as Yang began to lick her girlfriend’s asshole, teasing her with her tongue while she pumped her fingers in and out of her vagina at a slow and steady pace, while teasing her clit with her other hand.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Yang told Blake, smirking as she used her tongue on the girl’s hole, sliding it in and circling the Faunus’s rear entrance teasingly. The two had always enjoyed trying new things ever since they got together, and it hadn’t bee long until Yang figured out just how much Blake liked having her ass played with, be it spanking, kissing, or even licking…

“Yang… I’m gonna….” Blake whimpered, just about managing to suppress her scream into a light moan, biting down on her lower lip as her whole body seized up, filled with pleasure as she climaxed. Yang removed her tongue from Blake’s ass, instead making sure that she slurped up every last drop of the girl’s juices that gushed form her pussy from Yang’s incessant teasing and toying with her.

“Blake, you’re delicious!” Yang remarked, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, as she finished up. The cat girl panted silently once she finished orgasming, furious with her girlfriend, but very much grateful for giving her an extraordinary experience.

“Yang… thank you.” She muttered quietly. “Although as wonderful as that was… could you get me out of this vent now please!?” The Faunus girl snapped. Yang chuckled anxiously, as she looked at Blake trapped in the vent.

‘Alright… how am I going to do this?’ Yang wondered, looking at the butt presented before her and evaluating how best to free her girlfriend from the vent. Although… they had plenty of time; she didn’t need to be freed right now, did she?

“Yang, what are you doing!?” Blake asked, as yang got back down on her knees behind her.

“Making the most of this rare opportunity!” Yang chuckled, as she went back to giving Blake a rim job. With Blake, helpless and at her mercy, her ass and pussy hers to play with; Yang was going to have a lot of fun!


	10. Yang Bang - Yang x Ruby x Blake x Weiss (Pearl_Darkness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Yang Xiao Long pleasuring her teammates one at a time.

“Ruby, leave her alone.” Weiss warned.

“Oh! But she’s so cute sleeping! Plus, you know what I’m like in the morning!” Ruby responded. 

Yang groaned as she slowly woke up. She reached up and rubbed her eyes, before blinking and looking around the room to see Weiss and Blake getting dressed, while Ruby sat at the end of Yang’s bed, stark naked and with her cock throbbing in arousal.

“Morning Ruby…” Yang grumbled, ass she woke up.

“Morning Yang!” Ruby smiled down at her older sister. “Weiss is being mean. She said I’m not allowed to fuck you because we might miss Oobleck’s lecture…” Ruby pouted. Yang sighed. Out of the four members of team RWBY, Yang was the only one of them not to have a penis, with the other three all having a decent sized member between their legs. What this meant for Yang was that it seemed to have become her ‘responsibility’ to get off the three hermaphrodites on her team; not that she minded, far from it in fact, although it could get tiring. The blonde sighed.

“…make it a quick one Ruby.” She told her sister, seeing that it was eight o’clock. The lecture didn’t start till nine, so Weiss was most likely either trying to make sure Ruby wasn’t getting distracted or was jealous the she got Yang first today.

Ruby squealed in delight, pulling Yang’s bedsheets down to reveal the buxom blonde’s nude body, wasting no time on foreplay, as she began to fuck her sister’s heavenly pussy. Yang was used to this sort of treatment, and considering that the three girl’s were always considerate and listened to Yang at all times, she really couldn’t complain.

Weiss sighed in frustration, and Blake rolled her eyes, as Ruby’s hips slammed against her sister’s repeatedly, her cock sliding in and out of her soaking pussy. Yang’s body had become accustomed to regular sex, at least three times a day, but she was still turned on as Ruby quickly fucked her. After a few minutes, the silver-eyed girl moaned, as she filled her older sister’s uterus with her milky white semen, before pulling out.

“Thanks sis!” Ruby sighed, as she got up to get dressed. Yang nodded, smiling at her sister.

“Oh, Yang, would you mind helping me out later while I’m studying?” Weiss asked, blushing a little, although Yang knew what she really meant.

“Sure thing, ice queen.” The blonde teased, grinning before getting a shower before the day began.

 

Yang was bored to death as they entered the second hour of Oobleck’s lecture, the clock hand practically crawling past ten o’clock. The blonde sighed, before spotting Blake in her peripheral’s. She looked up at the cat girl, who seemed to have been trying to intentionally catch her eye, before pointing at her scroll that rested on the desk. Yang looked at her own scroll to see a message from Blake.

‘Bathroom in 5?’ Blake had text her. Yang looked back at the Faunus and nodded, grinning.

“Professor, may I be excused to use the bathroom?” Blake asked. Oobleck allowed her to go, and yang waited a minute before raising her own hand.

“Professor, could I use the bathroom?” Yang asked. Oobleck allowed her to go, continuing with his lecture as Weiss gave Yang a disapproving scowl, knowing exactly what she and Blake were up to, but didn’t say anything.

“Finally!” Blake exclaimed, as Yang joined her in the bathroom.

The girl’s wasted no time in locking the door, before stripping each other down to varying degrees of dress, with Blake naked from the waist down but fully clothed from there up, while Yang was reduced to just her tank top and bra.

“Where?” Blake asked, breathing heavily.

“Ass.” Yang replied. Blake wasted no time in pressing the purple-eyed girl up against the wall, her breasts pressed against it as she pressed her own body against Yang’s back, before sliding her cock between the blonde’s firm ass cheeks. Yang groaned, as Blake shoved her member into her tightest hole, which happened to also be the cat Faunus’ favorite.

“Shit, Yang…” Blake moaned, as she thrust her hips back and forth, sliding her throbbing member in and out of her lover’s rear hole, fucking her against the walls. Yang moaned in pleasure as she felt her anal walls forced apart for Blake’s cock. In the past few months they’d been at Beacon, Yang’s body was well used to being fucked in every hole, but it was still intensely pleasurable whenever one of her three lovers fucked her.

For the next few minutes, the two remained in that state, moaning each-other’s names with lust filled voices, ads the cat Faunus’ member remained wrapped between the blonde’s cheeks as she fucked her. Yang bit her lip, thoroughly enjoying being fucked, especially in public where anybody could walk in on them, despite knowing she had locked the door, but the excitement was still there. Finally, Blake’s thrusts became faster, as she built up to cum, before doing just that.

“AH!” Blake moaned loudly, burying her entire shaft in Yang’s ass, as she shot her hot thick cum up into the girl’s rear.

“That was better than any lecture!” Yang joked, as Blake pulled out of her. The Faunus agreed, as the two got dressed, before returning to the lecture.

“Couldn’t wait?” Weiss snapped to thee two under her breath, as the pair returned to their class, apologizing to the Professor for their lateness. The two smirked, and Weiss rolled her eyes. Blake sat where she had been beside Weiss, while Yang sat on Weiss’s other side, between the heiress and Ruby.

“Yang… I can’t do this!” Ruby muttered to her sister.

“What?” Yang asked her sister what she was referring to, and the redhead simply pointed down. The blonde nodded, when she saw that her sister’s cock was fully erect under the desk, protruding form her underwear.

Sighing, Yang reached under the desk, taking notes in her book with her right hand, while using her left to subtly jerk off her sister out of sight of anybody. Weiss gave a disapproving tut, as she cottoned on the what she sisters were up to, but nobody else seemed to notice.

Ruby stifled a moan, as she was brought to orgasm after a few minutes, thanking her sister who nodded and smiled, rubbing her slightly sore wrist, before Weiss leaned over to talk to Yang.

“You’d better still be okay to help me later? I think I’ll need it…” Weiss told Yang. 

“You bet I am.” Yang told Weiss with a wink.

 

“Yang… thank you for this!” Weiss sighed, as she continued writing in her notebook. “It’s so much easier for me to study like this. My concentration is so much better.” The heiress explained.

Yang nodded, at least as best she could, considering that she was on her knees under Weiss’s desk in their dorm room with the heiress’s cock shoved down her throat, as she bobbed her head, sucking the white-haired girl off. Weis often came to Yang to suck her off while she as studying, finding that she could work a lot better with the blonde on her knees with her cock down her throat. 

“Don’t mention it.” Yang told Weiss, removing her mouth form the girl’s cock for a few seconds when her jaw started to hurt, using her hand for a while, before wrapping her lips around the heiress’s cock again, plunging it down her throat without gagging.

Weiss continued to study, already having experienced three orgasms in the past hour she’d been studying, with Yang having been on her knees for a while, starting to ache a bit and a little sick form the amount of semen filling her stomach.

“Mmm….” Weiss moaned in pleasure, her cock pulsing as she ejaculated down the blonde’s throat again, adding to the rest of her cum that already filled the girl’s belly. When she was done, Yang got up from under the desk, rubbing her sore knees. As much as she enjoyed sucking off the heiress and tasting her delicious semen, there was only so much she could take.

“Mind if I stop for today?” Yang asked. Weiss nodded.

“Of course. Thank you so much!” Weiss smiled up at the blonde, continuing studying with her cock hanging flaccid between her legs, as yang went to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out.

 

“It’s my turn!”

“No, it’s my turn! You’ve already been twice today!”

“Both of you calm down, or neither of you will go!”

“You just want her to yourself Weiss! And that second time didn’t count Blake!”

Yang sighed, as her three teammates fought over who was going to get the last fuck of the day with Yang.

“Does nobody care about what I gave to say?” Yang asked, as the three looked at her, before looking down, clearly ashamed of themselves and their selfish and inconsiderate behavior.

“Sorry…” Blake told her, and Ruby nodded in agreement.

“So, what do you want Yang?” Weiss asked. The blonde thought, before answering.

“Well, we haven’t done a four way in a while…” Yang suggested, wiggling her eyebrows as her three teammate’s faces lit up in delight.

“I call her pussy!” Ruby squealed.

“You can’t ‘call’ my pussy…” Yang told Ruby, shaking her head.

The three girl’s bickered, with Yang helping them for the next five minutes, before eventually settling on Weiss claiming the blonde’s cunt, ruby her mouth, and Blake maintaining her previous position with her ass.

The four got into position, with Yang on the bed, leaning back to wrap her lips around her sister’s cock, while Blake once again slid her cock between t he blonde’s butt cheeks, while Weiss positioned herself between her legs, ready to fuck her pussy.

“I love you Yang.”

“Not as much as I do.”

“ME TOO!” 

Yang rolled her eyes, smiling at her three teammates that would surely all be lost without her, allowing hem to fuck her in unison with only one thing on her mind; she was going to be sore after this.


	11. High stakes - Weiss x Vernal (TheAce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven offers Weiss her freedom if she can beat Vernal in hand to hand combat, but if she loses, Vernal gets to have some fun.

Weiss starred across the ring that the bandits had formed, locking eyes with her opponent. Her fear also made her regret the deal she had made with Raven last night, but she knew that if she was able to beat Vernal in hand to hand combat, Raven would set her free as she had promised. If Vernal won, however, not only would she remain a prisoner of the Branwen tribe, but who knew what would happen to her if she lost?

Raven looked down form the elevated platform of her tent, watching along with the crowd of bandits as Vernal paced back and forth, while Weiss stood her ground. The heiress had very limited experience in hand to hand combat, but hopefully she could use her agility and speed to get the upper hand on Vernal. She couldn’t even use her semblance, not that it would matter with how weak her aura was at the moment, but at least that meant Vernal couldn’t use hers either, whatever it may be.

“Begin.” Raven uttered abruptly. 

Weiss took a fighting stance, allowing Vernal to rush towards her. The maiden grunted as she threw a haymaker, which missed the heiress by a few inches after she stepped out of the way, only to turn to see Vernal still on her feet and ready to throw the next punch. Weiss just about managed to block the jab to her face with her forearm but failed to notice Vernal’s other fist swinging under her until it made contact with the left side of her ribs.

The heiress grunted, as Vernal readied herself for several more attacks. She quickly got away from the girl before she was hit again, and almost put some space between them before she felt Vernal garb her arm and pull her back.

“Ah!” Weiss yelled, as she was thrown onto her back in the dirt. Vernal wasted no time in straddling her petite body, pinning her down to the ground by her wrists. The white-haired girl squirmed but was rendered helpless under the maiden’s superior strength; she had tried, and there was nothing she could do. She had been beaten in less than thirty seconds.

“It looks like we have a winner. Congratulations Vernal.” Raven declared, before looking down at Weiss. “It seems that we will be playing host to Miss Schnee for days to come.” The woman added. Many of the bandits laughed, as Weiss turned red in humiliation.

“Ok, you win! Now get off of me!” Weiss snapped at Vernal, who shook her head, grinning down at the helpless girl.

“I don’t think so.” Vernal replied. “You might have been promised your freedom if you won, but I was promised something even better. You.” Vernal explained, as Weiss’s eyes went wide, before she continued. “Well, at least until your father pays your ransom, Raven has allowed me to ‘take care’ of you. Don’t look to glum, it’s going to be fun!” Vernal laughed down at the humiliated girl.

Weiss didn’t know what to say, but soon found out that she wasn’t really supposed to say anything, as Vernal’s lips came crashing down on hers. The heiress tried to scream, but Vernal’s mouth silenced her, as she probed the girl’s mouth with her tongue, each of them tasting the other. The crowd cheered, and a few even wolf whistled as the two girl’s kissed. Weiss squirmed in discomfort, refusing to admit that she was quite enjoying her forceful first kiss, before Vernal pulled back.

“I think the princess needs to be taught a lesson in what happens to naughty girl’s, don’t you?” Vernal asked Raven. The red-eyed woman smirked.

“It’s up to you.” She told Vernal, reminding them both that Weiss was hers. The maiden grinned, standing up and helping Weiss to her feet, before dragging her up to the elevated platform that Raven was on so that everybody in the tribe had a clear view of them. The short-haired brunette sat down on a chair before pulling Weiss over her lap, stomach down.

“N-No! What are you doing? Let me go!” Weiss demanded, terrified as she knew exactly what was going to happen to her, despite never having been spanked before.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” Vernal teased, kissing Weiss’s cheek, before flipping up her dress and pulling own her panties to expose her bare butt. The crowd cheered as they watched Vernal run her hand over the heiress’s supple round butt teasingly, while the girl looked uncomfortable, but figured that resisting Vernal would only result in a greater punishment.

“OW!” Weiss yelped, as Vernal’s hand quickly raised up and was brought down on her ass, leaving a bright red hand print where it had landed. 

Much to Weiss’s surprise, it hadn’t hurt as much as she had anticipated, but she figured that it was Vernal’s intention to humiliate her rather than hurt her and risk serious injury. If that was correct, Weiss had to admit that the maiden was doing an excellent job at humiliating her. The girl’s cheeks were glowing bright red in embarrassment at being spanked over the bandit girl’s lap, as if she were some sort of disobedient child.

“You’re so cute.” Vernal commented, laughing at Weiss’s humiliation as she continued to bring her hand down on her ass, tanning it a light shade of red as she alternated between cheeks. At more than one point, Weiss’s eyes caught the face of one of the bandits, seeing each of their perverted grins as they watched her humiliation. In such a vulnerable and pathetic state, Weiss couldn’t take it.

“Are you crying!?” Vernal asked, relenting on the spanking as she looked down at the sobbing heiress. Weiss hesitantly nodded, earning a few laughs from the crowd. 

The maiden sighed, as she helped the heiress up, sitting her on the chair instead as she knelt before her. Weiss’s ass hurt from the punishment, and she shifted uncomfortably, before Vernal held the girl’s ankles together, locking them under her arm and exposing the heiress’s dainty feet to the crowd.

“Here, this’ll cheer you up!” Vernal joked, as Weiss sniffed.

All of a sudden, the heiress’s crying was replaced with roaring laughter, as Vernal gently but firmly began to tickler her feet. Weiss couldn’t help but resist, or rather try to, as the assault on her feet continued, the maiden’s fingers torturing her relentlessly. The crowd seemed to enjoy this, cheering as they watched Vernal tickle-torture poor Weiss, while Raven stood idly by, allowing Vernal to have her fun.

“AH! HAHAHA! P-Please… s-s-s-top!” Weiss screamed, writhing and laughing as Vernal assaulted her ticklish feet with her fingers.

“Why? You seem to be enjoying it!” Vernal pointed out. Weiss refused to admit that she was, telling herself that laughter was her body’s natural reaction, and that she couldn’t stand being tickled, as opposed to the reality that she loved nothing more, especially when it was her feet.

“S-S-STOP!” Weiss laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she panted, short on breath after a good few minutes of endless foot tickling. “I-I’m gonna pee!” The heiress yelled. The bandit crowd cheered, apparently wanting to see the Schnee heiress piss herself from being tickled. Vernal, on the other hand, didn’t have such sick intentions.

Weiss sighed in relief, as Vernal released her feet from under her arm. The crowd seemed disappointed, but at least Weiss’s pride remained in tact for the most part. Rave announced that that was enough for the evening, as the bandits all either made their way back to their tents or went on patrol duty, while Weiss was escorted away from Vernal and back to her cell.

 

“Hey.” Weiss heard a voice, turning to see Vernal outside her cage, visiting her in the middle f the night a few hours after her public humiliation.

“Hey.” Weiss replied, sitting up on the dirt ground.

“You ok?” Vernal asked. Weiss nodded.

“Thanks for not being too cruel earlier. I know it could have been worse.” Weiss pointed out. The maiden shrugged.

“I suppose I COULD have spanked you until your ass was red and you cried like a baby, and I suppose I COULD have tickled you until you pissed yourself…” Vernal told her, smirking.

“Why didn’t you?” Weiss asked. Vernal shrugged again.

“I wanted to stay on your good side.” She answered. Weiss raised her eyebrows.

“And why’s that?” She asked. Vernal grinned.

“Maybe cute girls like you are my weakness.” She suggested, as she unlocked Weiss cell and joined her in there. Weiss smirked, not resisting as Vernal lifted up her skirt and slipped her hand into the front of the heiress’s underwear, feeling her wet pussy.

“Mmm… Vernal…” Weiss moaned, as the maiden slipped two fingers inside of her. Vernal smiled.

“That’s it… that’s who you belong to, isn’t it?” Vernal told Weiss. The heiress nodded. Sure, they both knew that she was going to be sold back to her family in a few weeks max, but there was no reason they couldn’t have fun for the time being, right?


	12. Sienna's pet - Blake x Sienna (RWBYLover92)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is captured and delivered to Sienna, who has very unorthodox plans for her.

Blake glared up at the woman that she was forced to kneel before. She might have bene in a vulnerable position, what with her hands bound behind her by rope, and her aura all but depleted from her failed escape attempt, but the cat girl was still defiant in her attitude, glaring up at the white fang leader that had ordered for her to be captured. 

“I’m sure you were expecting Adam, weren’t you?” Sienna asked. Blake didn’t respond, her futile defiance amusing the tigress. It was just the two of them now in Sienna’s personal quarters, after she had ordered Yuma and Trifa to leave her. “Truth be told, Adam was becoming somewhat of a nuisance, destroying Beacon, obsessing over a girl… in the end, after his failed assassination attempt, I simply had him killed.” Sienna deadpanned, as Blake learned of her former partner’s death.

“What!?” Blake asked. Sienna nodded in response.

“I must admit, I feel a little guilty.” Sienna confessed. “I had thought Adam a fool for fawning over a little girl. But now that I see you before me… I can see why he was so captivated by your beauty…” 

Sienna trailed, off, kneeling to match Blake’s height and reaching out to touch her face. Blake pulled back aggressively, making Sienna chuckle with amusement.

“A fighter… good. You’ll be more fun.” Sienna stated with a sly smirk.

“Where is my family?” Blake asked. “Where’s Sun? Where’s Ilia? Are they safe? If you’ve hurt them…” Blake began, before Sienna cut her off.

“I’m going to stop you there before you embarrass yourself further by making a threat that you will by no means be able to carry out.” Sienna told Blake. “However, you may be comforted to know that your family and friends are safe for the time being. That being said, if you are disobedient or defiant, then let’s just say that you won’t be the only one to suffer the consequences, understood?”

That shut Blake up. The cat Faunus nodded, knowing that she would be helpless to stop any act against her family as long as she was here. Her only concern was what Sienna would have her do. What if she were to reenlist her in the white fang and have her carry out criminal acts in the name of the group? Would she be able to do it to save her family?

Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on how you view it – Sienna didn’t have anything like that planned for Blake, rather her plans were far more intimate.

Sienna smirked, a predatory look in her eyes as she placed her hands on Blake’s shoulder’s, looking into the girl’s amber eyes, before tearing off the front of her shirt, exposing her chest.

“What the fuck…!” Blake exclaimed, trying to put some distance between herself and the tigress, but the woman simply pulled her back towards her, ripping her clothes to shreds until naught but tatters remained to maintain the cat Faunus’s modesty.

Blake cursed and yelled at Sienna, trying to hide her practically nude body to no avail, as Sienna rose to her feet, dragging the helpless cat girl painfully by the hair and tossing her onto her bed on her belly.

“I’ve been looking for a new pet, and you’re exactly what I want.” Sienna told Blake, her voice filled with lust that chilled Blake to the bone. The cat girl could only watch over her shoulder as Sienna relieved herself of her clothing, revealing her naked body to Blake. The girl’s eyes went wide when she saw the thick long member that was between the high leader’s legs.

“Do you like it? I do, as do all my previous pets.” Sienna told Blake holding her quickly hardening cock at the base. She gave the member a few more strokes until it was fully erect, throbbing at a whopping twelve inches in length and an estimated three in width at minimum.

“G-Get away f-from me…!” Blake cried, sheer terror filling her body as she felt Sienna mount her from behind, shushing her as one might do when comforting a child.

“There there, I know a big change from being an independent person to becoming nothing, but my slave can seem a little daunting…” Sienna began, kissing the back of Blake’s neck as she rubbed her cock between he girl’s ass cheeks. Blake whimpered in terror, as the woman continued. “…but rest assured, you will come to worship me in time.” Sienna told the girl, kissing her again.

“P-Please stop…” Blake whimpered in a final feeble attempt to stop the woman. Needless to say, it didn’t work.

Sienna positioned herself correctly, taking a few seconds to line her cock up with Blake’s pussy, pressing it up against her clit teasingly, before pushing it between her folds where her vagina was. Blake winced at the mild pain, before Sienna drew back, only to buck her hips forward, slamming her cock into the cat girl’s virgin pussy.

“AHHH!” Blake screamed in sheer pain as her bone dry vaginal walls felt as if they had been ripped part to make way for Sienna’s enormous cock. The tigress grinned, pulling out mostly, only to slam her hips forward again, burying her entire length in the helpless girl’s pussy.

Sienna’s thrusts were slow at first, considering the sheer size of her cock in such a tight virgin hole, especially with no lubricant. However, as she went on, Blake’s body quickly became unwillingly aroused, her pussy beginning to get wet as she was aroused against her own will.

“I knew you’d begin to enjoy this!” Sienna cheered, her thrusts getting faster and more frequent, but not losing any of the power they had. Blake didn’t have the energy to tell Sienna to shut up, or that it was just her body, fearing that if she opened her mouth she might scream and give the tiger Faunus the satisfaction of knowing that she was doing a damn good job of humiliating and hurting her.

Blake bit her lip so hard she drew blood at one point. Even though she was long since done trying to fight back against the tiger, Sienna still maintained a vice like grip on Blake’s wrists, pinning her down to the bed by them as she raped her pussy from behind. Each thrust tripped away more and more of Blake’s dignity, breaking her mind as she struggled to face the reality of the painful and humiliating act that was happening to her. Sienna grunted, as her cock leaked precum into Blake’s uterus, each thrust plunging deep into her womb until she was almost at the point of orgasming.

However, just before she did, Blake’s walls tightened around her cock and her whole body seized up as she flooded with pleasure upon climaxing. She had proven incapable of comprehending that she was being raped, and so her mind had fractured, leaving her believing that this was all happening consensually. Any memories, thoughts or feelings that contradicted the belief that Sienna was and always had been her mistress were discarded, until the cat girl was a shell of her former self, her one and only purpose being to serve Sienna Kahn.

“That’s it.” Sienna told Blake. “Let go… let go of Blake Belladonna. Blake tried to keep us apart pet; kill her. Kill Blake until you’re the only one left.” 

The cat girl did just that, her mind severing any ties to Blake Belladonna until she shared nothing but her appearance with her. Bake had been strong, and Sienna didn’t like strong pets, so she would be weak. Blake had been defiant, so she would be obedient. Blake had loved others and hated Sienna, so the cat girl grew to adore her mistress, Sienna, and hate everybody and anybody that tried to keep them apart.

“Yes… good girl… now, I’m CUMMING!” Sienna cried out, sinking her entire cock into the amber-eyed girl’s cunt and filling her womb with her hot seed, pumping her new pet full of her cum until she was overflowing with the white mess.

“Thank you, mistress!” The cat girl cried, feeling her mistress’s semen inside of her even after the tigress pulled out. Sienna smiled, leaning down to kiss her pet’s neck, making her giggle in delight, as the two embarked on a new relationship with each other…

 

“Pet.” Sienna called. 

Sienna turned, sitting on her throne to see a heavily pregnant raven-haired girl with cat ears crawling over to her. The girl was naked, save for a collar that read ‘Property of Sienna Khan’. 

She may previously have been Blake, but she had no name. not anymore. Why would she need a name? The only one to address her was Sienna, and she was simply Sienna’s pet. White fang members may talk about her from time to time, simply calling her ‘Sienna’s pet’, or talking to her by calling her derogatory names. The pet liked to think they were just jealous; she got Sienna’s divine cock all to herself, although as the months went on, their relationship became more than sexual as the two Faunus women developed feelings of respect and eventually love for one another. At least, that was how the pet felt about Sienna…

“Yes, mistress?” The girl – no longer Blake – asked as she knelt before Sienna.

“How long is it since Blake Belladonna died?” Sienna asked.

“Nine months.” The girl responded, hissing upon hearing the name of the evil girl that had tried to keep her from her mistress. Sienna nodded.

“And when is our child due?” She asked.

“Any day now.” The girl replied. Sienna smiled.

“Are you hungry, pet?” She asked. The cat girl nodded eagerly, as Sienna pulled her semi-hard cock out from her robes and immediately the girl wrapped her lips around it and began to suck it, taking the entire foot-long shaft down her throat without gagging, a feat she had mastered after only a few weeks in Sienna’s service.

Sienna sighed, enjoying her pet’s throat around her cock. She enjoyed her pet, far more than any of her others, but by no means had any feeling of respect and especially not romantic love towards her. Any feelings she might have had were a warped maternal feeling, as if she had a sense of duty to protect and look after her slave. 

After all, she did belong to her.


	13. One night fling - Winter x Mercury (Mr. B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is looking for somebody to satisfy her needs, when she comes across Mercury.

Being an Atlesian specialist didn’t leave much room for having a family. Missions on other continents that could take months to complete, combined with an ice-cold battle-hardened exterior made it all but impossible for one of these specialists to maintain a committed relationship. Some managed it, other tried, and failed, while most accepted that they would likely never find a long-term partner this side of the age thirty, and that was being generous.

This was the life that had led Winter Schnee – along with many of her peers – to have a series of lovers from their various missions. It didn’t bother Winter, that her love life was just a long list of names, half of which she couldn’t remember from the countless meaningless flings she’d had. After a long day at work, Winter liked to relax by finding a bar or club nearby to where she was stationed, find a decent enough looking man and take him to a hotel room.

Winter was in this habit when she visited Weiss at Beacon during the Vytal festival. After a long flight on the airship all the way from Atlas to Vale, an annoying encounter with Qrow Branwen, and a stressful day tutoring her sister, Winter needed to find a suitable lover to help her unwind.

The woman had made her way around Beacon with her sister as the younger girl showed Winter around, while her elder sibling subtly inspected the male huntsmen around the school to see if any of them matched her standards. Despite her promiscuity, Winter wouldn’t just pick any random bloke to sleep with.

The woman eventually settled on one perfectly ordinary looking young man, waiting until Weiss excused herself to go to the bathroom until she approached him. Winter didn’t explain what she was after but requested that her meet her at her quarters that evening, before Weiss returned and her tour continued.

A few hours later, Winter had sorted out what work she needed to do that day and was currently sitting on her bed reading a very enticing paperback when there was a knock at the door. The white-haired woman sighed, annoyed that she had been interrupted, before seeing that it was already eleven o’clock, the time she had arranged for the man to join her in her quarters.

“Hello… Mercury, was it?” Winter asked as she opened the door. The grey-haired man nodded, as he was invited into the woman’s room.

“So, what’s this about?” He asked, having vague idea why he was here, but not wanting to jump to conclusions. 

“In short, I need you to help me – how can I put this – unwind.” She stated. Mercury raised an eyebrow.

“You mean…?” He asked. Winter nodded.

“Yes, on the condition that word of this does not leave this room.” She demanded. Mercury agreed, as she checked that she had locked the door, before pushing him back on her bed so that he was lying, as she positioned herself between his legs.

“I get the feeling I’m not the first to have this treatment?” Mercury asked. Winter didn’t reply, letting the man’s imagination run wild as she unzipped his trousers and fished out his member that was already hardening upon seeing such a curvaceous woman in nothing but a nightie.

Winter held the member in her hands, stroking it a few times until it was fully erect. She admired it; approximately eight inches in length and perhaps two in width. She’d had bigger, but in her experience, bigger wasn’t always better.

Mercury gasped as he felt the blue-eyed woman wrap her soft wet lips around the head of his cock, wasting no time as she teased the man with her mouth, circling the head with her tongue as she bobbed her head on the first few inches. After a while, she began to take more of the man’s length into her mouth, until he hit the back of her throat. Winter gagged only slightly as she engulfed Mercury’s entire cock down her throat.

“Ah…” Mercury moaned, grinning as he ran a hand through Winter’s ivory locks, easing her head up and down as her lips kissed is base again and again with each bob of her head. Her throat wrapped around the man’s shaft as it filled her gullet, oozing precum down her throat until she popped her lips off of it, using her hand as she allowed herself a few seconds to breathe, before returning her lips to his member.

This went on for a few minutes, with Winter alternating between jerking Mercury off and sucking his cock, until the grey-eyed man’s cock began to throb harder, indicating his imminent orgasm. Winter times herself perfectly, deepthroating the man’s member just as he came, shooting several thick loads of semen down the woman’s throat and into her belly until he was done.

“Wow, that was amazing…” Mercury remarked. “Now I KNOW I’m not the only one!” He added, chuckling as he received a glare form Winter, who wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Then you won’t mind returning the favour?” Winter asked Mercury, stripping out of her nightie and revealing her naked body to the man. Every inch of her was perfect; her curvy hips, buxom breasts, perfect round ass, flat but somewhat toned stomach, long slender legs and especially that pretty pink hairless cunt between her legs that glistened with her arousal.

“Absolutely…” Mercury managed, his mouth salivating as he gazed upon the Atlesian woman’s perfect body.

Winter ignored Mercury’s perverted eyes staring at her, taking her place lying down on her bed just as he had done earlier, although now with the mans face inches from her wet pussy as she anticipated her imminent pleasure. Mercury did not disappoint, pressing his lips gently but firmly against the woman’s pink folds and sliding his wet tongue in between them.

“Mmm…” Winter moaned, as she felt Mercury’s tongue enter her pussy, tracing her hole as he rested his hands on her thighs, spreading her legs to get the best angle as he ate out the woman’s cunt.

Mercury smirked, seeing that he was doing a good job at pleasuring the woman, considering the noises and faces she made, moaning and biting her lips as she enjoyed the boy’s mouth on her pussy. The man decided to try something else, taking a minute to locate the woman’s clitoris with his fingers, before moving his mouth to that spot, focusing his pleasuring there. The result was immediate, with Winter sharply inhaling and letting out a surprised gasp at the sudden sensation on her clit, arching her back and closing her eyes, savoring the pleasure.

Winter took considerably longer to orgasm than Mercury had, due to her biology but also in no small part to the high standards she had obtained with her experience. Nevertheless, she had to admit that very few men she had been with had been as talented at oral pleasure as this boy was.

Before too long, Winter felt her body seize up as she climaxed, her juices flooding Mercury’s mouth as he relocated himself at the last second to taste the woman’s delectable vaginal juices that filled his mouth. The man swallowed, the taste of Winter’s sweet arousal still on his tongue after her orgasm. The two took aa moment to catch their breath, before Winter sat up, brushing her hair out from her face and turning to Mercury.

“I desperately needed that, thank you.” The woman smiled, her previous tension gone, as she kissed the boy on the cheek before ushering him out the door.

“Wait, aren’t we going to… you know?” He asked her. The woman chuckled.

“If you’re lucky, I’ll drop by next time I’m in Vale. Maybe then…” The woman smirked teasingly.

Winter waved as she shut the door on the man. As Mercury headed back to his dorm, annoyed but satisfied, Winter sprawled out on her bed, thankful that she had gotten her relief for the night, before pulling the covers over her and drifting off, wondering who her next lover might possibly be.


	14. Arranged Indulgance - Ruby x Coco (FootAdmirer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco finds out about Reuben's foot fetish, but rather than tease him, she has more mutually beneficial plans.

‘I know your secret. If you want the time of your life, be alone in your room at eight.’

Reuben Rose read and reread the note over and over. It was written in rather neat and feminine handwriting on a small sheet of paper. What was the meaning of this? Surely this couldn’t be referring to what he thought it was, could it? Was the note even intended for him? Considering that it had specified ‘alone’, the writer clearly knew that Weiss, Blake and Yang were all away on a mission, leaving the only male member of their team alone in their dorm., so surely it must be for him, but how did they know about his secret?

For as long as he could remember, Reuben had always had a huge fascination with women’s feet. There was something just so alluring about them, how beautiful they were, so dainty and elegant. The boy had managed to keep this s secret from everybody he knew for his entire life; he could only imagine the incessant torment from his older sister if she ever found out how much of a pervert her little brother was. Of course, Reuben didn’t see himself as a pervert, but he had always feared that others might if they found out about his foot fetish.

However, despite all his best efforts to avoid anybody finding out about his secret, it seemed that somebody had somehow, and had written a note promising ‘the time of his life’. Reuben doubted that meant what he thought it meant though.

The silver-eyed boy had spent so much time thinking about the note, he hadn’t even realised when the clock turned eight, until there was a knock at his door. The red-haired boy hesitated, before opening the door.

“Hey kid, can I come in?” The woman asked.

“C-Coco?” Reuben stammered. The brunette was quite a bit taller than him, almost by a foot in her high heeled boots. Coco invited herself in, sitting on Weiss’s bed as Reuben locked the door.

“So, let’s cut to the chase then, cutie.” Coco told the boy, making him blush. “I know all about your fetish. Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anybody. In fact, I have an offer for you. How would you like to spend the next few hours with my feet?” The older brunette asked.

“W-What!?” Reuben exclaimed, unable to believe his ears. Coco smirked at the innocent boy’s reaction.

“You heard me.” She told him. “How would you like to be my foot boy? I’ve always wanted a cute boy such as yourself to show my feet the love and affection they deserve, and I figured you’d be more than willing. So what do you say?” 

“I… I’d like that very much!” Reuben exclaimed, smiling happily. This really was a dream come true. “But, can I just ask how you knew I like feet?” He asked. Coco chuckled.

“Let’s just say next time you get bored in class, try not to stare at my feet for almost the entire lesson, no matter how good they look in flipflops.” The brunette told the redhead, making him blush as he remembered the hot summer’s day that Coco had attended the same lecture as him wearing sexy flipflops that showed off almost all of her feet.

“S-Sorry…” Reuben muttered.

“It’s fine.” Coco assured him. “So are you going to stand there all day, or start showing my feet some love?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as she crossed one leg over the other.

“Right!” Reuben immediately dropped to his knees before the woman, removing her left boot and sock, revealing her perfect foot right before him. It truly was a sight to behold, dainty like Weiss’s were, but also slender like Blake’s.

Reuben wasted no time, pressing his face right up against Coco’s sole and taking in a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her heavenly foot. The brunette smirked, as she looked down at the boy sniffing her foot. Inside his trousers, Rueben could feel his cock hardening, getting off to sniffing the woman’s foot. There was only so much sniffing Reuben could take though, before he craved more, and after a few minutes, he stuck his tongue out and ran it up the length of Coco’s sole, leaving a long and wet line of saliva.

Coco smirked, as Rueben began to kiss her foot all over, planting soft wet kisses across the heel, before moving up the sole to the ball of her foot, before finally reaching the top where her gorgeous toes were. The re-haired boy couldn’t resist putting the big toe in his mouth and sucking on it, soaking it in his saliva, before doing the same with the next toe, until he had sucked all five of them.

“You know, I’m quite enjoying this, and that bulge in your pants tells me you are too.” Coco remarked, making Reuben blush, but he continued to worship the woman’s stunning foot nevertheless. “Maybe we can make this a regular thing. I promise not to tell anybody if you don’t. You can worship me feet, I can ‘reward’ you… what do you think, foot boy?” The brunette asked.

“I would love that!” Reuben responded in between licking Coco’s sole.

“I thought you might.” She told him, as she crossed her other legs over instead. “Don’t forget this one.” She reminded the boy. Reuben nodded, removing her right boot and sock as well, revealing a second perfect foot to him. 

The boy set about worshipping this one too, inhaling the heavenly aroma of Coco’s right foot that was now right before his face. After only a few seconds, Coco raised her left foot alongside it, allowing Reuben to sniff, lick and kiss both her feet at once. The boy was in paradise; surely nothing could ever be this wonderful? Of course, with two feet to worship, and his fetish making him increasingly aroused, Reuben couldn’t take the pressure much longer.

“Oohh!” Reuben moaned, temporarily letting go of Coco’s feet and letting them fall to the floor as he orgasmed. The boy’s face turned red in embarrassment as he came inside his trousers, having gotten off to simply worshipping the woman’s feet. Coco looked down, seeing what had happened and noticing that Reuben looked on the verge of tears.

“Hey, don’t cry!” She assured him, her voice soothing. “If anything, I take it as a compliment!” Coco joked, trying to make the boy feel better. He chuckled, before the woman reached down to unzip his trousers.

“What…AH!” Reuben began, as Coco grabbed his cock and began to stroke it gently until it was hard again. The young boy was barely four inches when erect, but Coco remained kind and considerate, while maintaining her dominant attitude.

“How do you like this…?” Coco asked. Reuben was about to ask what she was referring to, when she pressed her right foot against his cock, curling her toes around the head and starting to stroke it with her foot. The silver-eyed boy moaned in ecstasy as Coco’s right foot slowly stroked him off, while she raised her left foot up to his face, allowing him to resume worshipping her glorious foot.

Reuben thought that he had surely died and gone to heaven. Of all the huntresses at Beacon whose feet her had subtly admired from afar, Coco’s were by far his favorites, with Blake’s, Cinder’s and Emerald’s coming in second, third and fourth respectively. Not that he had taken the time to actually write out a list… THAT would be perverted…

The foot worship went on, Reuben’s nostrils filled with the addictive scent of Coco’s feet as he tasted her wonderous sole, heel and toes. As the boy continued worshipping her feet, Coco found herself thoroughly enjoying having the boy sniff, lick, suck and kiss her feet. It gave her a sense of power, superiority almost as she came to the realization that she could probably use her feet to get Reuben to do anything. However, along with that came an almost maternal feeling of responsibility, like a little voice telling her not to abuse her position.

Coco continued to treat the boy with respect and dignity, at least as much as one could treat their new foot worshipper with, as she gave him a footjob as a reward for being good, while allowing him to continue to display his adoration for her feet. As the footjob went on for a few more minutes, it wasn’t that long before Reuben felt himself about to get off again, before doing so.

“Hey!” Coco yelled, drawing her right foot back but allowing Reuben to continue worshipping her left one. Looking down, the brunette saw that the boy had orgasmed again, this time shooting his white seed all over her right foot.

“S-Sorry!” Rueben apologized, as Coco lowered both her feet. She smiled down at him.

“Don’t worry about it, kid.” She told him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I think that’s enough for today. Mind if I use your bathroom?” She asked. Reuben nodded, as Coco left to use team RWBY’s bathroom to clean her feet. The brunette had been surprised that she hadn’t been more annoyed at the boy for cumming on her, but she figured that since she had proposed the idea, he couldn’t really be to blame.

Once she was satisfied that she ad gotten the last of the boy’s semen from her feet, Coco left the bathroom, checking the time to see that it was almost half past eight. She looked over at Reuben, who clumsily failed to hide the fact that he had just been sniffing Coco’s worn socks. The boy blushed, as Coco shook her head and smiled at him.

“You want to hang on to them?” She asked. The boy bashfully nodded.

“They... smell like your feet…” He admitted. Coco smirked.

“I’ll see you around, cutie.” Coco told the boy with a wink, before leaving. It was only after she was gone that Reuben realised Coco had left barefoot, leaving him with both her socks and her boots to enjoy. The red-haired boy sighed, lying down in his own bed with Coco’s boot covering his mouth and nose while he masturbated with her socks, after all she had left them for him, and she surely had more. 

Reuben smiled, imagining the wonderful things Coco might have in store for him tomorrow.


	15. Feet Treat - Yang x Neo (TheAce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wakes up in an unfamiliar place that Neo has taken her, and the girl has some rather unorthodox plans for the huntress.

Yang groaned as she awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. She had no idea how long she’d been unconscious, and there was no way to tell where she was or what time it was. The blonde tried to rub her eyes, only to fail. She tried again, this time realizing that her arms were pulled behind her back, connected at the wrists by a pair of steel handcuffs. Try as she might, the blonde couldn’t use her brute force to free herself. It was then that she finally looked down and was shocked at what she saw.

It was dark in the room, so she had just assumed it was cold, but upon closer inspection, Yang saw that she had been stripped naked. Despite her being alone as far as she knew, she couldn’t help but be embarrassed about being nude in an unfamiliar place. She looked further down her body, frowning when she saw that her legs were trapped at the ankles in what looked like foot stocks. She tried to move them, but they seemed to be nailed to the floor, adjusted at a height so that Yang’s legs were in them at a right ankle, while she sat on a chair the same height as the stocks, leaving her legs both raised and spread apart, her vagina on show.

As Yang thought, the last thing she remembered was being on the train. She had told Weiss and Blake to go on, before fighting and eventually being knocked out by…

“You!” Yang yelled, as a door to her right opened up. The girl smiled, seeing that the captured huntress was awake, and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. “Let me go right now!” Yang demanded. The pink and brown-haired girl thought, before shaking her head, that same shit-eating smile on her face.

“What do you want?” Yang asked, her anger masking her fear and embarrassment at being naked and vulnerable at the mercy of this psychopath. Neo wrote something down, before showing it to Yang.

“‘I want to have fun’… what the fuck are you talking about?” Yang snapped after reading what she had written. Neo giggled silently, as she retrieved a bottle of whipped cream, shaking it and uncapping it before aiming it at the blonde. Yang gasped as Neo covered her perky nipples in whipped cream, hiding them under it.

“W-What the fuck are you doing?” Yang asked, stuttering a little as terror set in.

Neo didn’t say anything – no surprise – and simply leaned down to Yang’s breast, licking off the whipped cream, before moving onto the other one. Yang thought she was going to throw up, feeling humiliated and violated as she felt Neo’s lips suck on her nipple a little, eating off of the cream off of it. When she was done, Yang was speechless, until Neo wrote something else and showed it to the blonde.

“‘I like your feet’… wait, no…” Yang protested upon reading the note, but it was no use. Neo wasn’t going to listen to her. The blonde grimaced, refusing to look as she felt the petite girl squirt whipped cream all of her right foot. Yang had never been more disgusted, as she felt Neo kneel before her feet and begin to lick all of the cream form her foot.

“S-Stop this you fucking bitch!” Yang demanded, disturbed at what was happening to her. Her voice had failed her in trying to sound threatening, coming off as more of a whimper than a threat. Neo didn’t ignore the girl, quite enjoying listening to her try to act tough, ironic considering her position, although neither did she let up in licking the girl’s foot clean, adding more whipped cream every so often.

Yang whimpered, utterly uncomfortable. She could feel the girl’s tongue and lips lick and kiss her feet all over, making a complete mess of her sole and the girl’s face. Her tongue ran over every inch of her foot, from her heel to toe, sucking each one of them individually and even siding between them, making Yang squirm in discomfort.

Finally, Neo relented, stepping away from Yang’s foot and walking away, although the blonde’s unnerving feeling didn’t leave her, still able to feel the cream and the girl’s salvia on her foot. Her dread returned in full force when she watched Neo walk back to her, this time with a bottle of something she couldn’t quite make out.

“I’m warning you, if you don’t let me go right now, I- AH!” Yang threatened but was interrupted when Neo struck the blonde’s sole with her parasol, causing her to yell. Yang silence herself, as Neo wrote something else down.

‘If you’re good, I’ll let you go afterwards’. Yang read. It wasn’t so much the prospect of being allowed to put an end to this that enticed Yang, but rather the fear of what might happen if Neo kept her there. In any case, she shut up, as Neo poured the contents of the bottle over her left foot.

Yang realised that it was syrup, as she felt the thick sugary mixture slowly ooze out of the bottle and begin to dribble onto her foot. The purple-eyed girl cringed as she felt her foot become slathered with the sticky syrup, with Neo coating her foot in a thick layer of it before looking satisfied with herself and recapping the bottle before placing it aside, and finally turning back to yang’s syrup-coated foot, licking her lips.

It was just as unbearable as it had been on the first foot, Yang thought as Neo began to lick all the gooey stuff off of her foot, not only making a mess all over the floor and Yang’s foot but managing to clumsily get it all around her mouth too. She didn’t seem to care, dong as she did earlier and sucking each of Yang’s toes individually, making the helpless girl shudder at the bizarre sensation of having her toes sucked and licked between. Some of the syrup threatened to drip from yang’s heel and onto the floor, but Neo managed to catch it with her tongue, licking it up before licking her lips and resuming cleaning Yang’s foot.

Much to Yang’s relief, Neo’s mouth eventually left her foot after a few minutes, although she could still feel the horrible mixture of syrup and saliva slowly dribbling down her foot. The blonde almost threw up in disgust when she looked up to see Neo’s usual shit-eating smirk staring back at her, syrup and whipped cream decorating her mouth and jaw as she looked up, clearly proud of herself.

“Can I go now?” Yang asked optimistically, and then groaning when Neo shook her head. To Yang’s disgust and discomfort, Neo grabbed the whipped cream again, but this time knelt directly before Yang so that her face was level with her crotch, mere inches away as she knelt between eh lilac-eyed girl’s legs that were spread by the stocks.

“W-wait, no! Stop it!” yang protested, realizing what Neo intended as she began to cover the blonde’s shaven crotch in whipped cream, covering her entire pussy in cream. “You can’t be serious!?” Yang remarked. Neo simply nodded, as she got to work.

Yang groaned in unwanted pleasure, refusing to admit that Neo was good with her mouth, as much as her body seemed unable to deny it. She could feel herself heating up, getting wetter and wetter under the coatings of shipped cream covering her groin. Her own arousal disgusted her, as she closed her eyes and tried to take herself out of the moment, but as Neo carried on eating her out, reapplying the cream every time she devoured it, Yang soon came to realised that she wasn’t going to stop until either she orgasmed, or she ran out of whipped cream.

Upon realizing this, Yang admitted that in order to gain her freedom, she would have to give in to Neo. Sighing, she tried to enjoy the feeling of Neo’s lips and tongue, teasing and pleasuring her cunt as she guzzled both the cream and her vaginal fluids. Eventually, Yang found herself heading towards her first unwanted orgasm, finally moaning in shame as eh climaxed from the unwanted pleasure.

Neo smiled, satisfied and very much pleased with herself, before kissing Yang on the cheek with her sticky lips turning to leave without releasing Yang. However, the girl was soon to return, much to Yang’s relief, and she showed an ice cube to the blonde, placing it on her belly, making her shiver at the cold, before unlocking her cuffs and waving goodbye.

Upon closer inspection, Yang saw that the ice cube had a key frozen inside it, so that although her arms were free, she would have to wait for the ice to melt in order to access the key to the ankle stocks.

Yang sighed in frustration, disgusted at what she had just been through and ashamed with herself for enjoying the finale more than she had intended to. Still, it could have been worse, she thought, as she waited with her feet covered in syrup and whipped cream for the ice to melt, trapped in the stocks in the meantime.


	16. Amber's fall - Cinder x Amber (RWBYLover92)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder uses a different method of stealing Amber's maiden power, and once she does, she has other plans for the girl.

“Hello, finally awake?” 

Amber groaned as she slowly awoke. Her whole body ached from her brutal defeat at the hands of her three attackers; had they been bandits? Former hunters? She had no idea. The maiden opened her eyes, only to be met with one of said attackers standing before her. It was the one she had assumed to be the leader, the woman with dark hair and golden eyes, wearing the same red dress. 

“You…!” Amber tried to appear as threatening as possible, resulting in the woman simply laughing at her pathetic display.

“I was worried that you were dead, and we’d lost your powers already.” Cinder remarked, as Amber’s hazel eyes widened upon hearing this. This woman clearly knew about her maiden powers, which could only mean that she had attacked her to kill her and steal her powers. Seeing Amber’s expression, Cinder let out a faint chuckle.

“Oh, don’t worry.” She told Amber. “I’m not going to kill you. In fact, my master has given me a gift that has been specifically made to extract your powers from you without any unnecessary loss of life.” Cinder explained, as she put on the white glove that went up to her elbow.

Amber thought about trying to escape but knew she wouldn’t get very far. The woman hadn’t bothered to tie her up, but not only did Amber have no clue where she was – narrowing it down to some sort of large mansion or palace, with dark purple walls – but her aura was almost completely drained. She couldn’t even have used her maiden powers without draining the rest of her aura and passing out again. What’s more, Amber was certain that any resistance would result in her death, after all, that was another way for the woman to get her powers. Her best bet was to let the woman get what she wanted and hope to leave with her life.

However, Amber quickly second guessed her decision when the woman approached her, grinning malevolently as she placed her gloved palm on the dark-skinned girl’s stomach.

“There is a more painful way to do this… but this is much more fun for both of us.” Cinder explained, as she ran her hand down the young maiden’s belly and down the front of her trousers. Amber gasped in shock and disgust as she felt the woman’s fingers forcefully push in between her folds, forcing their way into her virgin vagina.

“Ah!” The girl moaned, her body unresponsive, frozen in fear as she was violated by the woman’s fingers, the two digits pumping in and out of her pussy as she was pushed onto her back while Cinder lay on top of her. Against her will and very much to her discomfort, Amber began to feel herself getting wetter and wetter down there where she was being used and violated like a whore. Cinder clearly felt this, smirking as she looked into the maiden’s eyes.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She asked. Amber shook her head, but they both knew differently. As much as she wished she wasn’t, Amber was in fact enjoying the feeling of the woman’s fingers inside of her. The initial pain of being penetrated subsided, leaving her with no other feeling but that of pleasure, as she felt her unique fall maiden powers leave her body, transferring form herself to Cinder as she fingered the girl.

“It’s okay that you’re enjoying this.” Cinder assured the girl, stroking her face almost lovingly with her hand that wasn’t between her legs. “Just admit that you like it.” Cinder encouraged the girl. Amber couldn’t deny for any longer what her mind and body were telling her.

“I… I… I like it…” She admitted, her face warm with embarrassment.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Cinder assured the girl, making her feel better s the last of her maiden powers left her. Feeling this, Cinder grinned in satisfaction, removing her fingers from Amber’s dripping pussy just as the girl was on the verge of orgasming. Amber gave a slight whimper at the denial, as Cinder looked down at her. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want to orgasm?” She asked. In her entire life, Amber had never experienced an orgasm at the hands of anybody other than herself when she got curious at a certain age. She nodded frantically. “Well, ask nicely then.”

“P-Please let me orgasm…!” Amber begged. Cinder shook her head.

“Perhaps if you were politer.” Cinder remarked. “Show me that you’re aware of your position.”

“Please let me orgasm… ma’am?” Amber asked, as Cinder shook her head.

“You know the word…” Cinder teased. “Just say it… accept me as your…” Amber bit her lip.

“P-Please… mistress…!” Amber begged. Cinder smiled, as she returned to between the girl’s legs to finish her of.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it pet?” She asked as she once again thrust her hand between the girl’s legs.

“No, mistress.” Amber replied. It was becoming almost natural to call her that now, and considering Amber didn’t even know the woman’s name, she had nothing else to refer to her as anyway.

Cinder grinned, leaning forward to very forcefully lock lips with her ‘pet’, thrusting her tongue into the young girl’s mouth, which she accepted obediently, letting the woman do with her as she pleased while she felt her finish her off.

The golden-eyed woman’s hands returned to Amber’s pussy, fingering her a little once more before locating her clitoris, teasing it for a while and earning the cutest moans and whimpers from her new pet until she finally made her cum climax.

“Oohh…!” Amber whimper-moaned as she climaxed, her juices soaking Cinder’s fingers and hand as the woman broke the dominant kiss to instead treat Amber to a taste of herself. Amber suckled on Cinder’s fingers until there was no more of her juices on there, only salvia, before Cinder stood up and spoke in a very authoritative tone.

“I am your mistress?” Cinder told Amber, as if asking for confirmation. The girl hesitated, but figured that if she submitted to the woman, she could be rewarded with more of what she had just experienced. 

“Yes, mistress.” Amber replied.

“You will obey me?” Cinder asked.

“Yes, mistress.” Amber spoke, as Cinder nodded, smirking in victory. 

“Take off your clothes.” Cinder demanded.

“Yes, mistress.” Amber didn’t hesitate, scrambling to relieve herself of her clothing since it was what her ‘mistress’ had requested, no, demanded.

Cinder smiled at the nude girl, who blushed a little at being naked in front of a complete stranger, but didn’t try to hide herself, showing off her curvaceous body to the golden-eyed woman. Cinder smirked in satisfaction, as she sat down on a large chair, lifting her already short dress to reveal that she was not wearing any underwear to cover her soaking cunt.

“Thank me for being so generous and letting you cum.” Cinder told Amber, beckoning the girl towards her.

“Thank you, mistress!” Amber declared, although she knew Cinder wanted more than that, as she fell to her knees before the woman, her mouth hanging open ready before putting it to work on the woman’s pussy. As she did, she felt Cinder secure what felt like a collar round her neck, clearly a symbol of her subservience.

Being young and inexperienced, Amber had never given oral pleasure to anybody before, male or female. However, she surprised Cinder with how natural she was at it, able to use her lips and tongue in unison to pleasure her mistress. 

Cinder moaned, burying her hand in Amber’s hair and forcing her tongue deeper into her pussy, while the girl used her lips on the new maiden’s clit, teasing and pleasuring her as she ‘thanked’ her for earlier.

The oral pleasuring went on for some time, taking much longer to make Cinder cum than it had Amber, but eventually reaching Cinder’s point of climax when she tightened her grip in Ambers hair and moaned rather loudly.

“AH!” Cinder moaned, as she came all over the former maiden’s face, making a mess of the girl and demolishing any dignity that remained.

“Thank you, mistress!” Amber thanked Cinder, loving the taste of her vaginal juices and craving them more b the second. If she was lucky and did as she was told, perhaps her mistress would reward her by letting her service her again, once more tasting her sweet and delectable juices.

Cinder smiled in response, stroking Amber’s hair as her new pet knelt obediently before her maiden-mistress. Breaking Amber’s mind had been fun but using her as her very own toy for her pleasure was going to be much better.


	17. Alone time - Raven x OC (ludgerMaxwell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven spends some time with her girlfriend while they relax at Beacon.

“I love you.” Raven whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. Alex smiled, as the red-eyed girl planted kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Raven had her arms wrapped around the blue-eyed blonde girl, spooning her in one of their increasingly rarer moments of privacy.

“I love you more.” Alex teased, blushing as she felt Raven’s breath down the back of her neck. The black-haired girl smirked, nibbling her girlfriend’s earlobe playfully form behind her and making her giggle.

“I want you.” Raven added, her voice lower and more demanding now. “I need you, right now.” 

“Well, that escalated quickly…” Alex remarked, making her girlfriend chuckle. “Alright then, how would you like me, Raven?”

Raven didn’t respond, at least not verbally, instead tossing Alex roughly onto her back, making the petite blonde gasp in surprise as her red-eyed lover proceeded to mount her face, flipping up her skirt and pulling her panties partway down so reveal her slowly hardening member. A few strokes made sure that Raven’s cock became fully erect, as Alex licked her lips, opening her mouth in eager anticipation as she awaited her girlfriend’s cock.

The blonde, despite having been ready, was still taken somewhat off guard when she found her girlfriend’s cock all of a sudden being forced down her throat. Alex gagged a little, but managed to take Raven’s thick shaft down her gullet, as the black-haired woman moaned in pleasure at the feeling of having the blue-eyed girl’s oesphagus squeezing her member.

“Ugh, Alex, I needed this…” Raven moaned. After a long day at Beacon, dealing with her annoying brother Qrow, that creepy flirt Taiyang, and – well, Summer wasn’t too bad – but everybody else was.

Alex probably would have responded, had she not had her mouth full of Raven’s thick member. The dominating woman watched as Alex’s neck bulged out with each inward thrust she made into her mouth, her balls resting on the girl’s shin as she shoved her entire length down her throat. It was just a few weeks ago that Alex had first been able to take Raven’s entire twelve inches down her throat, and since then, Raven had loved nothing more than the feeling of her cock hilted in the girl’s throat as she sucked her off.

As time went on, Raven’s thrusts got faster and faster, causing the blonde to gag more frequently. Her big blue eyed begin to water from having Raven’s entire cock rammed so forcefully down her throat. Not that Alex didn’t like being taken so roughly by her beloved girlfriend, but it could be quite punishing on her body after a while.

Eventually, Raven’s thrusts sped up further to the point that Alex as barely able to handle her, even fortunately, the red-eyed girl stopped thrusting all of a sudden, hilting her cock down Alex’s gullet as she orgasmed, shooting rope after rope of her hot sticky mess down the girl’s gullet and into her belly. Alex swallowed all of her delicious mess, until Raven finally pulled out of her mouth, leaving the slightly bitter taste of semen on the girl’s tongue.

“Let me get undressed first.” Alex told Raven, knowing that the rough oral sex was just a warmup, and that she would want to fuck her properly now. Raven nodded as she stripped naked as well, showing off her ample chest and curvy body, as well as her toned abs and biceps and of course her foot-long throbbing exertion.

The girl then looked over at Alex’s body. Alex was significantly shorter than Raven, standing around 5’3”. Despite this, she was still rather curvy, with C cup breasts and rather wide hips with an otherwise slim figure.

“Where do you want me to put it?” Raven asked, her voice filled with lust as she pushed Alex onto her back on the bed.

“You choose… I need this as well, Raven!” The rather shy blonde told her girlfriend, biting her lip seductively and subconsciously rubbing her thighs together as she felt herself get wetter and wetter.

Raven glanced down at Alex’s increasingly wet pussy, having decided on a hole to fuck, as she teased her entrance with the tip of her cock, before retracting it and instead using her fingers to stimulate the girl. Alex groaned in both pleasure at feeling Raven’s fingers inside her vagina, as well as the denial of having to wait a few more minutes until she could feel Raven’s cock inside of her. However, both huntresses knew from experience that Alex tended not to react well to Raven’s cock if her body wasn’t ready for something so huge.

Raven soon retracted her fingers from Alex’s cunt after a few minutes, sucking the girl’s arousal from her index and middle finger and licking them clean, before lining her cock up with the blonde’s pussy again. Alex winced as Raven pushed her head in between her folds, dripping precum into her vagina, before pushing forward more.

“AH!” Alex whimpered, a s she felt her walls being stretched by her girlfriend’s cock. 

“Sorry.” Raven muttered but didn’t slow down as she forced a few more inches into the girl’s pussy. She carried on, until the blonde’s dripping wet pussy lips wrapped around the base of Raven’s cock. Raven looked up at Alex to see her face contorted, difficult to tell if it was in pleasure or pain, or a masochistic mixture of both, but shrugging it off as she began to piston her hips back and forth.

Alex always made the cutest mons and whimpers as Raven fucked her, her round tits bouncing up and down her chest as she lay back on the bed. Raven’s balls slapped the girl’s ass with each thrust, as her cock began to slide more easily in and out of the girl’s cunt she got more stretched out and more lubricated. Alex moaned in pleasure, looking up as her blue eyed met Raven’s red ones, an almost predatory lust captured in the girl’s iris’s as she lifted the girl’s legs up to her shoulders and fucked her cunt harder.

“Oh God… RAVEN!” Alex screamed, overcome with bliss as she orgasmed, her juices serving to lubricate her walls further and allow Raven to fuck her even faster. 

Raven smirked down at the irresistibly cute face Alex made when she climaxed, as she held the girls legs up by the ankles against her shoulders, all while continuing to fuck her.

After several more minutes of fucking, Raven also began to feel herself on the verge of orgasming yet again. Alex, with a stomach already full of Raven’s cum, prepared for her uterus to be flooded with the same thick white seed as she felt the girl’s cock throb inside of her, until Raven couldn’t hold back.

Alex groaned in pleasure, and Raven sighed, burying her cock in the girl’s cunt as she flooded her womb with several loads of her thick white semen, filling he girl up so much that there was an almost noticeable bulge in her belly as she was pumped full of her girlfriend’s seed. Alex’s eyes watered, as Raven pulled out of her, watching as her own cum instantly began to ooze from between the girl’s soaked folds.

“That was incredible.” Raven commented, unable to stop herself form smiling as she lay beside her girlfriend. Alex simply nodded in response, too exhausted to speak, but smiling sweetly at her lover as she kissed her on the lips, before the two returned to cuddling, this tome totally naked. 

Raven knew that her teammates wouldn’t be back for a few hours at least, meaning that she and Alex had the dorm to themselves for the next few hours. After allowing herself and her girlfriend to rest for a while, Raven made a mental list of all the ways she would fuck the cute blonde until her cum was pouring from every single one of the girl’s holes.


	18. Team YULE in heat - Oc x OC x OC (Nova)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin is kind enough to help out two of her teammates at once, but ends up getting more than she bargained for.

Yin gasped as she felt Leven’s pointed red knotted cock slide between her ass cheeks, penetrating her rear hole rather gently at first. They had fucked like this a couple of times in the past month, but given that Leven was in heat again, and his cock had grown, it took Yin a little longer to get used to his size.

“Ah! Be careful!” The white-haired girl snapped at the Faunus.

“I’m sorry, is my being in heat inconvenient for you?” The fox Faunus remarked sarcastically. Yin looked over her shoulder and scowled at her teammate. As he glared at her, clearly annoyed and frustrated at being made to take his time.

It had been a month exactly since Yin and Leven had first hooked up. After that day she found him masturbating in their dorm while in heat, the leader of team YULE had spent the following seven days servicing Leven a few times per day, be it in the form of oral, vaginal or anal sex. Sometimes he would drag her out of class and coerce her into giving him a blowjob, or at the very least a hand job in the toilets. 

Yin didn’t mind, happy to help out her teammate and enjoying the sex more than she’d like to admit. However, once Leven was no longer in heat, she was not obliged to let him fuck her, but for some reason or another allowed him to do so regardless. Maybe it was because she caught herself thinking about Leven at random times, yet refusing to admit to her feelings towards him, or maybe because it just felt so good. Either way, their sex in the following weeks was mostly on her terms, considering that the purple-haired fox didn’t have the excuse of being in heat to fall back on when he wanted a blowjob in the toilets. 

However, as the next month approached an Leven went into heat again, Yin found herself once again obligated to help him out in his time of need.

“Ugh, hurry up! Ulric and Esme will be back any minute!” Yin complained, referring to their other two teammates. Leven rolled his eyes.

“Slow down, hurry up… which one do you want me to do!?” Leven snapped.

Before Yin could think of a witty response, the door to their dormitory opened up, and in walked their teammate, Ulric Ebony. He was a bat Faunus, with pale skin, jet black hair and crimson eyes, standing at almost six feet and having a rather slim figure. Behind him were his two large black bat wings, and although he was blind, he could use echolocation to allow him to virtually see.

“You two are having sex.” The bat Faunus pointed out without batting an eyelid. Yin’s face glowed bright red in embarrassment, and Leven rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well spotted. You mind giving us a bit of privacy?” The fox demanded impatiently. 

“You’re in heat.” The bat Faunus added, looking in the general direction of the two as he closed the door behind him. Leven sniffed the air.

“So are you.” He remarked, able to tell from the black-haired man’s scent. Ulric nodded, as he turned to leave, only for Yin to stop him.

“Wait!” She yelled, causing Ulric to stop when he got to the door. “You’re in heat too? Well, I suppose it wouldn’t really be fair for me to only hep out one of my teammates…” She muttered, blushing.

“Thank you, Yin.” Ulric thanked the white-haired girl, much to Leven’s chagrin.

“What the fuck?” The fox Faunus asked the human girl. “You want us to share you?” He asked. Yin blushed again.

“It sounds weird when you say it like that, but I don’t see why you should be the only one that deserves my help when you’re in heat.” The girl told him.

“I don’t have a problem with it.” Ulric gloated, earning him a glare from Leven that he didn’t need to see to know he was getting. It went without saying that the two men of team YULE didn’t get along very well.

“I’m fine with it.” Leven spoke through gritted teeth, not wanting to give Ulric the satisfaction of being the bigger person. Yin smiled.

“There, we’re all happy!” She pointed out. “Now, Ulric… do you want to, erm, come around near my mouth?” She asked rather awkwardly. The bat Faunus nodded, slowly making his way to Yin’s face.

“Take your time, bat boy.” Leven snapped. “I’ve only been waiting half an hour.”

“You’ve been waiting two minutes!” Yin reminded him, as Ulric settled in front of her, pulling out his ten-inch member, which Yin took in her hand, stroking it at first, before wrapping her lips around the tip and beginning to bob her head. Ulric sighed in pleasure, his hands in the girl’s ivory locks as she sucked him off, eventually taking his entire length down her throat.

All of a sudden, Yin felt Leven buck his hips forward, burying a good few inches of his thick shaft in her ass, almost prompting her to bite own on the other man’s cock.

“I’m sorry, I thought we were stating?” Leven joked, grinning as Ulric glared angrily at him.

“Guys…” Yin began after she removed her mouth from the bat Faunus’s cock, only to have him thrust forward and lodge it all the way down her throat again, causing her to gag and tense up, unintentionally clenching her ass cheeks around Leven’s cock and halting his progress as he tried to shove more of his thick member into the girl’s ass.

Yin felt rather helpless, able to do nothing but remain on all fours as her throat and ass were simultaneously roughly fucked by the two Faunus’s. The two men continued to literally fight over her throughout the duration of her being spitroasted by the two of them, with Ulric’s balls slapping against her chin every time he thrust his member down her throat, making her gag and eyes water, and Leven’s pointed red cock slamming into her ass all the way to the knot without the bulbous knot actually entering her. Still, at least she was helping her friends, and having an admittedly good time while doing it.

Neither of the Faunus men relented, with Leven and Ulric continuing to fuck the white-haired girl’s ass and mouth respectively, all the while shooting each other glares. Every so often one of them would make a quip about the other one, to which they would often respond with either an equally annoying insult or use the girl they were both fucking to get back at the other. 

Meanwhile, Yin was struggling to cope with the brutal punishment that her throat and ass were both enduring, almost choking on Ulric’s surprisingly thick shaft for such a skinny man, while Leven’s red cock mercilessly slid in and out of her asshole with immense force. 

Finally, relief came after about fifteen minutes when Ulric rammed his cock all the way down Yin’s throat, making her gag as he orgasmed, hooting his semen into the girl’s stomach. Yin instinctively swallowed it all, until the bat Faunus pulled out of her mouth, causing her to accidentally cough up a few globs of cum that dribble down her chin.

“HA! Done so soon?” Leven gloated at having lasted longer than his rival. 

Ulric glared at the fox as he shoved his cock back in his trousers, while the fox Faunus thrusted into Yin harder, before slamming his hips against hers, sinking his entire cock and knot into her ass as he orgasmed. Of course, his knot inflated, locking him with the girl, who groaned as her ass was flooded with the man’s thick semen.

“Did you get knotted?” Ulric asked, already knowing the answer and looking smug as Leven failed to pull out of Yin. “I’ll be back later, have fun knotted with this loser, Yin!” Ulric told his team leader, as he left the two knotted together.

“Well done, Leven. Your first day of heat and you get knotted in me. Good job.” Yin remarked, rolling her eyes in annoyance at having to remain in this position for at least half an hour or so.

“Shut up.” Leven told her, as he tried to pull out of her ass, causing them both a great deal of pain.

‘Guess we’re just gonna have to wait.’” Yin thought, as she did just that.


	19. Prolonged denial - Yang x OC (lugerMaxwell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is frustrated that she has been denied her girlfriend for so long, but tonight she is going to have her way with her.

Yang sighed, sitting on her bed reading a comic, trying to ignore Ruby and Weiss kissing on the heiress’s bed opposite her. The two giggled, causing the blonde to sigh in annoyance as she turned her page.

“Do you have something to say Yang?” Weiss snapped. Yang shook her head.

“Sorry sis, we’ll go…” Ruby told her older sibling, dragging Weiss out of the room, before going back to talk to Yang alone. “So, how’s things with Alex?” Ruby asked, referring to her sister’s girlfriend of six months. Yang shrugged.

“They’re alright.” She responded.

“Have you two… you know, yet?” Ruby asked with a cheeky grin.

“Not yet…” Yang admitted, shaking her head. “… have you and Wiess, you know?” She added. Ruby smirked.

“Yeah… a LOT!” She said with a grin. 

Yang sighed, as Ruby left. Weiss had only been dating her sister for a few weeks, and even they had already had sex. Yet every time Yang brought up the subject with her girlfriend, she was always given the excuses ‘I’m not ready’ or ‘Maybe tomorrow’. Yang had always been patient and understanding, but for the past few weeks, she had admittedly been getting jealous that her innocent little sister was getting more action than her.

Tonight though, the purple-eyed huntress was determined that tonight was going to be the night that she and her girlfriend would consummate their relationship so to speak. It had been six whole months, and Yang figured that if Alex wasn’t ready now, she most likely never would be.

 

“So, do you want to do something?” Yang asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Alex, hugging her from behind.

“Maybe later…” Alex replied, smiling up at her girlfriend, brushing her own blonde locks out of her big blue eyes. Yang sighed.

“You always say that.” She told her. Alex looked a little guilty as she replied.

“I’m sorry… I’m just-”

“Not ready. Yeah, I got that.” Yang interrupted looking angry.

“I just want to take things slow with you.” Alex told her.

“It’s been six months!” Yang exclaimed. “I’m sick of taking it slow! I want to be inside you!” Yang added, feeling her cock strain against her underwear. Alex knew about it, even though the two had never done anything. “Can’t you at least suck it or something?” Yang asked.

“I’m sorry…” Alex replied, looking guilty but not wanting to take that step with her girlfriend just yet.

“That’s not good enough…” Yang muttered, as she pushed Alex onto her back and mounted her face. The blue-eyed girl had no time to react before her girlfriend pulled her already hardening cock out from her trousers. Alex was dumbstruck, unable to do anything but watch as Yang stroked her member to get it hard before pressing it against her lips.

With neither warning nor consent, Yang shoved her thick throbbing member past the girl’s lips, making her gag as the precum-dripping head hit the back of her throat. Yang didn’t stop there though, her eyes glowing red as she carried on going, sliding her thick shaft down her girlfriend’s gullet, making her choke on the thick length.

“Fuck, I’ve been looking forward tot this for so long, but… I never realised how good your throat would feel around my cock!” Yang sighed as she fucked her girlfriend’s throat on her bed. Alex gagged on each thrust, tears in her eyes as she choked on the girl’s cock, feeling betrayed and violated by the girl she cared so much about.

Yang continued to brutally pummel Alex’s throat with her cock, making her let out a meek whimper as t slid down her throat, her precum lubricating it a little, but not nearly enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable as hell every time Yang’s thick foot-long shaft plunged down her oesophagus.

After a few minutes, Yang moaned, hilting her cock in Alex’s throat as she orgasmed, forcing the girl to swallow her semen as she shot load after load of her thick hot mess down into her stomach. Finally Yang pulled out, watching in satisfaction as Alex coughed up globs of her cum.

“We’re not done yet…” Yang informed her girlfriend, forcibly flipping her over and pulling down her trousers to reveal her perfect heart-shaped ass at the top of her long creamy legs.

“Yang, please…” Alex begged, whimpering, but Yang ignored her.

Alex could do nothing but cry, warm tears running down her cheeks as she felt Yang pressed her throbbing rock-hard member against her cunt, rubbing the tip against her increasingly et folds. Then, just as before, she thrust it into her without warning, slamming her hips forward so hard that she broke past Alex’s cervix and penetrated her womb in one brutal throat.

“AAAGHHH!” Alex screamed as she felt Yang’s thick shaft enter her womb, violating her, forcing her walls apart so that it felt as if she was being agonizingly ripped apart by her girlfriend’s shaft.

Yang grunted, ignoring her girlfriend’s screams as she continued to thrust her hips back and forth, fucking the helpless girl doggystyle. She watched as her own balls swung under her, her thighs slapping against Alex’s gorgeous heart-shaped ass that jiggled with every thrust. Without thinking, the red-eyed girl slapped her girlfriend’s ass, leaving a red handprint and eliciting a yelp of pain and surprise form her.

“Fuck, you feel so good… your cunt wrapped around my cock…” Yang groaned as she slammed her hips repeatedly into Alex’s, causing her to scream in pain. “Stop pretending you don’t like this; I know you do. You’re so fucking wet…” Yang added, as Alex bit her lip in shame.

It was true. As much as she didn’t approve of what Yang was doing to her, she’d have been lying if she said she wasn’t thoroughly enjoying what it was doing to her body, how it made her feel so hot and good. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t thought about it either but had just been too anxious to actually do anything. However, considering that Yang had reached her limit and no longer took ‘no’ for an answer, it solved the problem of her anxiety, allowing her ot enjoy being fucked.

“You love it, don’t you?” Yang asked, a s Alex nodded.

“AH! Yes! I-I love it, Yang!” Alex screamed, her body flooded with pleasure. Yang grinned, and the blue-eyed girl moaned loudly as she felt her entire body shudder with sheer bliss as she orgasmed, soaking Yang’s thick shaft in her juices.

Yang grunted, as she too orgasmed for a second time. Her cock throbbed inside of her girlfriend, feeling her walls squeezing it as she pumped her womb full of her thick messy seed, filling her up until she was literally overflowing. The girl sighed, pulling out and lying beside Alex on her bed.

“Thank you, Alex.” Yang told her. “I’m glad you eventually saw sense and gave in.” She added. Alex wasn’t particularly happy with Yang’s wording, nor the fact that she seemed too ready to fuck her without her consent, but right now she was in too much pleasure to care.

“Me too. I love you Yang.” Alex told her, kissing her girlfriend.

“I love you too.” Yang added, as the two blondes cuddled in each-other’s arms for the next few hours.


	20. Selection process - Ruby x Kali (RealTerminal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali selects a potential mate for her daughter, only to find the girl too irresistible to save for Blake.

There were still a few hours until Blake would be home, leaving her mother wondering what to do with the girl before her. Kali had invited Ruby to the Belladonna house earlier that day, and the silver-eyed girl had arrived shortly before Blake was due home, when Kali received a message from Blake on her scroll stating that she wouldn’t be back for a few more hours.

Ruby smiled and thanked the much older cat Faunus, as she was given her second cup of tea.

“Thank you.” Ruby told her.

“It’s my pleasure.” Kali replied with a smile. She knew very well how cute Ruby was, hence why it had been her that she had invited around. Ruby sipped her tea before speaking again.

“Miss Belladonna…?” Ruby asked.

“Please, call me Kali.” Kali told her with a wink that made Ruby blush.

“Okay… Kali, may I ask why you invited me here?” The huntress asked anxiously.

“My, such good manners for such a beautiful young woman…” Kali commented with a chuckle, making Ruby blush even more, smiling at the compliment as Kali answered her question. “It has come to my attention that Blake has reached a certain age when she is in dire need of a mate.” Kali explained bluntly. Ruby nodded along, before the words sank in and she realized what her friend’s mother was saying.

“…wait, WHAT!?” Ruby exclaimed. “I-I… y-you mean…” Ruby stammered, jumping to her feet, embarrassed and dumbstruck. Kali simply giggled at the girl’s reaction.

“It’s alright Ruby. I’m well aware that you’re only sixteen.” Kali told her. “But the selection process can be rather lengthy, and you will be of legal age by the time you are ready to be wedded to my daughter.” The cat Faunus paused, sipping her tea, before continuing. “I was going to explain this once Blake arrived. She seems rather fond of you, and I can see why… of course, none of this is without your consent.” Kali assured the young girl.

“I... I’ll think about it.” She replied, sitting back down on the couch.

“Thank you.” Kali told her with a soothing smile that calmed Ruby down.

The two sat together in the living room of the Belladonna house for another hour. Ruby inquired as to specifically why Kali needed a mate and finding out that it was a tradition in Menagerie, as well as the fact that her best friend was a lesbian. Kali asked Ruby a series of questions about herself and her family, offering her condolences upon hearing of her mother’s passing, as well as asking what Vale was like, having never left Menagerie.

“I wonder when Blake’s going to get here…” Ruby wondered aloud, looking at the time.

“She told me she might be a few hours.” Kali explained, her eyes fixed on the adorable girl before her. “There’s no reason why we can’t have fun without her though.” Kali added, winking at Ruby.

“I suppose…” Ruby replied, smiling shyly. Was Blake’s Mom flirting with her? No, she was just being friendly. It must just be her imagination. “So, what did you have in mind?” Ruby asked.

“Well… tell me about your first kiss.” Kali asked rather bluntly, making Ruby’s cheeks glow red as she almost spat out her fresh cup of tea. “If you’re not comfortable, we can talk about something else…” Kali told her, disappointed but not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable.

“No, it’s fine, it’s just… I’ve never had one. A kiss, I mean. Not a real one anyway.” The redhead admitted. Kali nodded in understanding.

“Would you like to know what it’s like?” She offered, giving Ruby a flirtatious look. Okay, there was no denying it now; Kali was definitely flirting with her.

“…yes…” Ruby muttered under her breath, although Kali still heard. 

Moving over on the sofa Kali positioned herself besides Ruby, moving her body in such a way that her breasts brushed Ruby’s arm as she sat beside her, making the girl blush. Kali took Ruby’s face in her hands, as the girl closed her eyes, letting Kali do all the work as the Faunus eventually locked lips with the girl.

Ruby felt as if she was in heaven, Kali’s soft wet lips and her own joining in a slow and passionate kiss, parting briefly before connecting again. Ruby’s breathing became heavy as she gradually grew shorter on breath, tasting the older woman’s saliva amongst her own as she felt her arms wrap around her waist, pulling her supple young body closer to her as she made out with her.

Finally, the heated kiss broke, leaving Ruby feeling flustered.

“T-That was… thank you…” Ruby laughed anxiously, shifting where she sat as Kali gazed into her big silver eyes.

“It was my pleasure, Ruby.” Kali told her with another not at al subtle wink. “Tell me, is there anything else you haven’t tried?” Kali asked.

“I don’t know…” Ruby replied, feeling hot and bothered by the cougar’s mere presence.

“Have you ever masturbated, Ruby?” Kali asked her.

“I… y-yes…” Ruby admitted, putting a smile on Kali’s face.

“I appreciate your honesty.” Kali teased, her voice filled with lust. “It feels good, doesn’t it? Would you like me to touch you there? I could make you feel so much better…” Kali claimed, biting her lip, unable to resist the girl that had been intended for her daughter. Perhaps she wouldn’t have selected Ruby if she had known how damn irresistible the cute huntress was, or perhaps she would have invited her for her own pleasure regardless.

“Y-Yes please…” Ruby muttered. No sooner had she done so than Kali practically pounced on her, both of them lying on the sofa as the older woman slipped her hand up into the front of Ruby’s panties.

The huntress gasped in shock and pleasure as she felt the cat woman’s fingers brush briefly over her clitoris before finding her vagina. Kali smirked, sliding just one finger into the girl and eliciting a series of moans from her already.

“I knew you were a bad girl, Ruby.” Kali teased. “You’re so wet, so excited, aren’t you?”

Ruby didn’t deny it, nodding her head in confirmation as Kali continued to finger her. The girl gasped as her blouse was practically ripped open, revealing her pert little breasts to the Faunus woman. Kali licked her lips, almost hungrily, as she not only planted soft light kisses all over the girl’s jaw, neck and breasts, but even nibbled the flesh around her nipple a little, having torn away her bra to reveal the girl’s bare chest.

“Ah… Kali…” Ruby moaned, never having had experienced such pleasure before. The woman smirked, knowing that she was doing a good job, as she continually fingered the girl who was more than half her age, neither of them caring about how awkward or unnatural this may seem to an outsider. They were tow perfectly consenting women; what was wrong with a bit of fun?

“Tell me that you’re a bad girl, Ruby.” Kali demanded, adding a second finger to her pussy. Already, she was so tight, that kali didn’t add a third finger when she normally would have, not wanting to push the girl too far. 

“I-I am a bad girl!” Ruby declared shamelessly as she soaked the woman’s fingers in her arousal. 

“You need to be punished, don’t you?” Kali asked.

“AH! Yes, punish me!” Ruby whimpered, on the verge of climaxing. 

Kali grinned, retracting both finger’s from Ruby’s pussy, leaving her whimpering in denial, only to return them to her clit, not lightly though, but rather rubbing firmly enough to stimulate the girl, but still gentle enough that she was denied for a few more second before eventually orgasming.

“AH!” Ruby whimpered, soaking Kali’s hand I her juices as she came all over it. 

Kali retracted her hand from the front of Ruby’s underwear, bringing it to her mouth and sucking two fingers, before letting Ruby taste herself. Despite never having done so before, Ruby opened her mouth, licking her sweet juices from the woman’s fingers.

“How was that?” kali asked, smirking seductively.

“Amazing…” Ruby panted, her cheeks red as she blushed a deep shade of red and smiled bashfully at the older woman.

“Perhaps we can do that again sometime.” The cat woman suggested. “Especially if you were to marry Blake, we would see each other more often. I could go even further with you…” Kali teased.

“I-I’d like that…” Ruby stammered rather awkwardly, as kali pecked her on the cheek.

“And maybe you could return the favour?” She added.

“Of course!” Ruby replied, smiling, before noticing Kali looking a little lower than her face. Upon following her gaze, Ruby realsied that the woman’s eyes were fixed on her chest, and that her tits were still exposed.

The woman chuckled, as her new lover buttoned up her blouse, forgetting her bra, before the two sat in awkward silence for Blake to come home.


	21. On the road - Yang (Stormbreaker205)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is on the road to finding her mother to get to Ruby, and stops to relieve herself in more than one way.

Yang sighed, looking around to make sure that she was alone, before hopping off her bike once it was at the side of the road. ‘Road’ was a term used loosely for the dirt path she had been following that was supposed to take her to the Branwen tribe. There, she hoped to find her mother, and with any luck, use her semblance to find Ruby.

For the time being though, Yang had to piss. From the map, it looked as if there was a gas station a few miles ahead where she could go, as well as refuel bumblebee. However, as she got closer, the pressure on her bladder became too much to the point that she knew she wasn’t going to make it in time. 

The blonde pulled over, making sure there were no bandits around that might steal her bike, before heading into the woods, not to far, so that if there was anybody out there, she’d hear them.

The huntress reached down, fumbling a bit, especially with her robotic arm as she unzipped her trousers, before pulling out her cock. Her whole life, she had been able to ‘go’ form either of her urethra’s, but in the woods, she didn’t particularly feel like squatting to pee, and so stood against a tree to piss.

“Ahh…” Yang sighed in relief as she began to pee, watering the tree in her urine as she allowed her mind to wander. She wondered how her interaction with Raven might go, if she would be compliant or if she would have to kick some ass to prove herself. Her mind then wandered to Ruby, and what would become of team RWBY once all this mess was over. As far as she knew, Weiss was still in Atlas, and Blake…

Yang looked away, remembering her cat Faunus girlfriend. They had been so close, loved each other so much, and she had betrayed that trust, that friendship, as f it had all meant nothing to her.

The huntress tried to think happier thoughts to cheer herself up, hoping that Blake had her good enough reasons for leaving and remembering all the good times they’d spent together. 

There was their first kiss on that rainy day in the coffee shop. Blake had ended up getting soaking wet – which as a cat Faunus, she was less than pleased about – as a result of having given her umbrella up to protect Yang’s hair. 

There was their first date, the weather the antithesis of their first date, on a wonderfully sun day at the beach. Blake had gotten embarrassed when Yang had accused her of suggesting the location just to see the blonde in a bikini, which the Faunus had adamantly denied, but Yang wasn’t sure.

Finally, there was their first night as a couple.

After much persuasion, Yang had managed to convince Ruby to drag Weiss along to a ‘sleepover’ with Pyrrha and Nora, while the blonde and the cat girl had gotten down and dirty. Despite there having been time sin her lie when Yang was embarrassed or hating herself, or even thought of herself as a freak for having both sets of genitals, Blake never had a problem, not only accepting her for who and what she was but embracing her.

Yang looked down and realsied that she had stopped peeing some time ago, but now had a different problem. No doubt as a result of her reminiscing, Yang’s cock had become erect, twitching as it stood nine inches long. It wasn’t as if Yang liked bragging about her size, but she couldn’t get it back in her trousers when it was like this. She tried to distract herself, but it was no use. She hadn’t had any ‘Yang’ time since she’d been on the road, and knew she’d have to masturbate.

Finding a tree that she hadn’t just pissed all over, Yang sat down, wrapping her fingers around her cock and beginning to stroke it, slowly at first, before picking up speed. Already she was oozing precum, making her hand sticky as she jerked herself off, but not entirely minding.

Looking around and figuring there was minimal chance of being interrupted by Grimm or bandits, the blonde used her spare robotic hand to remove her jacket and tank top, before doing the same with her bra, all the while stroking her cock. The blonde gasped, grabbing one of her D cup breasts with her robotic hand surprised at how good it felt as she lightly pinched her nipple.

After a few minutes, yang remembered a particular setting on the cybernetic arm, recalling that it could vibrate if she wanted it to. Ceasing her self-pleasuring for a moment, Yang fiddled with the arm, until it began to vibrate slightly. The girl hesitated, a little anxious, before she began to stroke her cock with the vibrating robot arm.

“OH GOD!” Yang wailed, amazed at how incredible it felt. Never in her life had Yang felt or even imagined a feeling this incredible, panting as she masturbated with her own vibrating arm. She barely had the energy to raise her organic arm up to her breast, but did still leave them out in the open, naked from the waist up and with her cock out as she gave herself the first relief she’d had in months. 

Yang went on masturbating for a few more minutes, her eyed glazed over as they rolled into the back of her head, struggling to breathe she was in so much pleasure, until she felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm rapidly approaching, only ten times stronger than usual. 

“AH!” Yang screamed as he orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, flooding her body with pleasure as she climaxed. Of course, her arm was still vibrating around her cock throughout the duration of the orgasm, holding her cock steady as she ejaculated, several hot ropes of thick white semen spurting from the tip, up in the air and landing on her bare abs ad tits, making a mess all over the front of her.

The lilac-eyed huntress didn’t even have the energy to stand up, simply sat against the tree panting heavily as she recovered from the most intense orgasm of her entire life, her semen dripping down her cleavage and abs and onto the grass and dirt around her until she finally got herself together after a few minutes, standing up and redressing, before heading back to bumblebee. She figured she could get cleaned up in the bathroom of the gas station or something.

Seeing that her bike was still where’s she had left it, a now both relieved and satisfied Yang hopped on, feeling much more relaxed than earlier as well, before driving off down the dirt trail towards her mother.


	22. Unplanned - Pyrrha x OC (Lovemesomerosesandsnow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and her girlfriend love each other, but things get awkward when her girlfriend wants to get pregnant.

Pyrrha smiled, her eyes closed, and her arms wrapped around her girlfriend, the two of them facing one another as they cuddled. The pair loved to spend time in this position, although both knew what they would be doing before long. The warmth and closeness of each-other’s bodies to each other always got them in the mood to fuck, and so both Pyrrha and her girlfriend, Jade, knew that it wouldn’t be long before they’d be hot and sweaty in bed with one another.

The redhead looked down at the girl before her, bushing Jade’s emerald coloured hair form her matching eyes, gazing into the big green orbs. Jade smirked up at her girlfriend.

“See something you like?” She asked, rather seductively. Pyrrha gave a smile. 

“You bet…” She muttered.

Jade Artoa had never been one to beat around the bush. She knew that she and Pyrrha were going to be fucking soon. She knew Pyrrha knew that they were both going to be fucking soon. In summary each of them knew that they would be fucking soon, and each of them knew that the other knew it as well, so there was no point in wasting precious time that could be spent fucking.

It took the green-haired girl hardly any time to strip, far too eager to wait, as she showed of her moderately curvy body to her red-haired girlfriend. Jade had always been quite annoyed about her A cup, almost flat chest, but Pyrrha assured her that it didn’t matter to her, and on top of that, her huge round bubble butt more than made up for it.

“Someone’s eager…” Pyrrha commented.

“You’re goddamn right.” Jade replied. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” 

Pyrrha had stripped down too, as Jade licked her lips as the thick hardening member between her girlfriend’s legs but didn’t plan on making use of her favorite part of Pyrrha just yet. Instead, she laid back on the bed, and forced her girlfriends head down between her legs, an obvious indication as to what she wanted.

“You could always just ask.” Pyrrha told her. 

“I’m just so horny…” Jade told her, burying her hands in Pyrrha’s crimson locks as she forced her mouth between her legs.

The girl moaned, as she felt Pyrrha’s tongue between her folds, teasing her at first, before sliding inside of her vagina. Jade moaned louder, gasping and biting her lip as her girlfriend ate her out, her lips and tongue working together to kiss and lick every inch of the green-haired girl’s folds, as well as working her tongue in and out of her pussy, neglecting her clitoris for the time being. After all, she didn’t want to make her climax too soon.

However, as Pyrrha went on eating out her girlfirend’s pussy, she began to realise that that was an inevitability. Jade was just so damn wet; no doubt having been craving her girlfriend all day and finally having the chance to relieve her horniness and stress… which would also explain the mildly painful hairpulling that Pyrrha was experiencing.

She didn’t entirely mind though, knowing that Jade was going to orgasm soon from the noises she was making, as well as how aroused she seemed to be. Wrapping her lips around her lover’s clit now, Pyrrha licked, kissed, and even gently nibbled the throbbing nub, eliciting moans and cries from the girl until she finally came.

Jade didn’t hold back, soaking Pyrrha’s face with her juices, not letting go of her hair to ensure that her girlfriend was made a mess of, in fact gripping harder as pleasure coursed through her veins until she finally stopped orgasming.

“Was that really necessary?” Pyrrha asked, a little annoyed.

“It was for this.” Jade told her, leaning up to kiss Pyrrha as the two engaged in a wet and sloppy make out, Jade’s juices dripping down each of their chins as they shared the delectable treat until the kiss broke.

“Alright… point well made.” Pyrrha panted, a little out of breath from eating out the girl.

“We’re not done yet.” Jade informed Pyrrha. “I need you to fuck me and fuck me like you mean it.” She demanded in an authoritative tone.

“Can I just rest a second?” Pyrrha asked.

“Pyrrha, please! Do you love me?” Jade asked, as Pyrrha nodded in response. “Then fuck me! Please, I need this!”

Pyrrha wasn’t entirely sure why her girlfriend was acting this way, much needier than usual for some reason, and she was a little suspicious, knowing that Jade could be quite deceptive at times. Nevertheless, she begrudgingly agreed, stroking her semi--hard cock to make it fully erect, before rubbing it against Jade’s already soaked lips, making the girl moan before entering her.

“Ooh…” Jade moaned, as Pyrrha’s rather thick cock penetrated her vagina, stretching her walls, despite having been in there multiple times, as her entire nine-inch shaft slid into the girl, until she was balls deep. 

After that, it only took a few thrusts until Pyrrha was sliding in and out of the girl’s hole with relative ease. Jade moaned, biting her lip in pleasure and feeling her pussy around Pyrrha’s cock as her red-haired lover fucked her as hard as she could. 

“That’s it, Pyrrha… fuck me!” Jade growled, building up to orgasm once more as the redhead did the same, pleasure taking over both of them until they almost reached their limits. Pyrrha’s tits bounced with each inward thrust, making Jade a little jealous about her own boobs, but taking comfort in the satisfying slapping sound she heard with each thrust of Pyrrha’s hips as her thighs slapped against her round firm ass cheeks.

After a few minutes, Jade moaned loudly as she climaxed again already and Pyrrha wasn’t far behind her either. However, just as she made to pull out to cum on Jade’s belly as they usually did, not wanting to get her pregnant, Jade suddenly wrapped her legs around Pyrrha’s hips, pulling her into her and forcing her cock back in her pussy.

“Jade! What are you doing!?” Pyrrha exclaimed as she reached the point of orgasm, being forced to cum inside of her girlfriend’s uterus.

“What I want.” Jade commented with a grin, laughing as she let Pyrrha go once she’d stopped orgasming.

“W-Wat if I got you pregnant?” Pyrrha asked.

“I hope you did.” Jade replied, smirking at the satisfying feeling of Pyrrha’s semen filling her womb for the first time ever. “That would be so hot; can you imagine, me carrying you baby? I’m getting horny again just thinking about it…” Jade moaned, fingering herself amidst Pyrrha’s cum, before meeting her uncomfortable girlfirend’s gaze. “Oh, come on! You still love me, don’t you?” 

“O-Of course…” Pyrrha admitted, although she had to admit too that she wasn’t ready to be a mother, or would it technically be father?

“Thank you for this.” Jade thanked Pyrrha, as the two resumed cuddling, both sexually satisfied, with Jade feeling particularly satisfied, while Pyrrha worried that she might end up a parent against her will at such a young age.


	23. Too high stakes - Emerald x Coco (RWBYLover92)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco pays the price after losing a bet to Emerald

“You know the rules.” Emerald reminded Coco. “Hell, you MADE the rules, so don’t be a sore loser.” The mint-haired girl taunted. The brunette rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m aware.” She retorted, rolling her eyes behind her shades. “But the rules didn’t say I had to be happy about it.” She snapped. Emerald didn’t mind, simply thrilled that she had won and was getting her way.

Shortly before their fight in the Vytal festival, Emerald and Coco had made a high stakes wager that whichever of them won, the loser had to be the winner’s slave for a whole day, obeying their commands no matter what. Somewhat naively, Coco had been the one to propose the bet, with the utmost confidence in herself and her teammate, only to be devastated and ten times more humiliated when she lost at the hands of the red-eyed girl. Her honor compelled her not to try to back out, especially after Emerald had made her sign a contract that she surely couldn’t go back on.

However, unbeknownst to Coco, it had been Emerald’s plan all along, planting the idea in Coco’s head via a series of subtle subliminal illusions. She planned only to get Coco as a slave for one day, knowing that twenty-four hours was all she would need to break the huntress until she came crawling back for more.

“I don’t need you to be happy. I just need you to obey.” Emerald told Coco, making the brunette roll her eye sat her bossiness.

“Whatever…” Coco remarked, seemingly disinterested as she looked around Emerald’s dorm that she had been invited to.

“Alright then; take off your clothes.” Emerald demanded, catching Coco off guard. “Do I have to repeat myself? The contract you sighed clearly states that you must do ANYTHING at all that I say, and that if I have to ask you three time, I reserve the right to punish you however I see fit.” Emerald reminded the girl.

Coco begrudgingly began to strip down naked, muttering something about Emerald being a pervert as she did so, until she was clad only in her underwear. The mint-haired girl grinned, watching as Coco squirmed under her gaze, clearly uncomfortable at the girl staring at her curvaceous buxom body.

“ALL of your clothes.” Emerald told Coco. The girl was about to protest, but sighed in frustration, removing her brown bra and panties, revealing her shaved virgin pussy and large D cup breasts to the red-eyed girl.

“Happy now, pervert?” Coco snapped, covering her breasts and pussy.

“Don’t hide yourself. I want to see.” Emerald told her. 

Reluctantly, Coco moved her hands out of the way, showing Emerald her naked body in its entirety, almost making the girl drool before she composed herself.

“On your knees.” Emerald ordered next. Coco did as she was told as Emerald pulled down her shorts, fishing her cock out form her panties and making Coco gasp and back away in horror.

“W-what the fuck!?” Coco exclaimed as she fell onto her back in fear.

“Suck it.” Emerald demanded but the brunette was apparently still refusing. Emerald sighed. “Alright, have it your way. Either you suck my cock, or I fuck the brains out of that cute little bunny girl on your team. What’ll it be?” The green-haired girl asked impatiently.

Very much against her will and better judgment, Coco got back up to her knees, reaching out hesitantly and taking the dark-skinned girl’s member in her hands. It was almost an entire foot long, as looked to be about two inches thick, like a giant club swinging between the girl’s leg, ready to violate Coco’s throat.

As it turned out, Emerald planned on just that. Having lost her patience, the red-eyed girl grabbed a fistful of Coco’s brown hair and pulled her head down onto her cock, making Coco gag as she forced her cock down her tight virgin throat. The huntress initially resisted but was far too weak for resist Emerald for long, and once she remembered that Velvet’s safety was at risk if she didn’t obey, she became much more submissive.

Emerald moaned, enjoying Coco’s gullet wrapped around her shaft now that she was no longer resisting. The brunette was crying, both form the pain and humiliation of the act being done to her, not to mention that she was finding it night impossible to breathe due to the thick member being forced down her oesophagus. 

After what seemed like forever of being on her verge of suffocation, Coco was nearly tipped dover it when Emerald buried her cock down her throat, moaning loudly as she orgasmed, her semen shooting down the buxom brunette’s throat and filling her belly, before she pulled out halfway through, cumming all over Coco’s face, hair and tits, humiliating her and making her feel like a slut.

“Please… no more…” Coco begged, struggling to breathe, but Emerald was far from done with her yet.

With neither warning nor hesitation, Coco found herself flipped over and pushed onto her belly by Emerald, as the girl got down behind her ready to fuck her from behind. As much as the huntress begged and pleaded, bargained and reasoned, it didn’t matter, for Emerald had already made her mind up as to Coco’s fate.

“N-No…” Coco begged in a last-ditch effort to leave with her virginity intact as she felt Emerald rub her cock against her pussy, but alas it was no use at all.

Coco screamed in absolute uninhibited pain as Emerald thrust her cock swiftly and forcefully into her pussy form behind, moaning in pleasure as her entire shaft was forced between the huntress’s vaginal walls, breaking through her cervix and entering her womb until she was balls deep in the girl. The red-eyed girl wasted no time, as she began to thrust her hips back and forth, pleasuring herself as she raped the helpless girl, her walls squeezing her cock as she did so.

“You want this…” Emerald told Coco, both verbally and also using her semblance to create delusions in the girl’s mind that she was enjoying this and Emerald was her mistress.

“You’re enjoying this…” 

“You worship me…”

“You NEED this…”

“I am your Goddess…” 

Before long, Emerald found that Coco was getting wetter and wetter as she fucked her, and just as Emerald herself was about to orgasm, Coco did first. 

The brunette was simply overcome with the pleasure of having been given the absolutely wonderful honor of worshiping this Goddess, being used as her pet, her bitch, her property, her slave… no matter how she phrased it, it didn’t matter; it got Coco off anyway.

“AH! GODDESS!” Coco wailed madly as her body was wracked with pleasure, collapsing in a heap for Emerald to finish inside of however she pleased.

Emerald grinned in victory, finally having broken the mind of Coco as she gave her a few last thrusts before sinking her cock all the way inside of her, orgasming and flooding the girl’s womb with her hot white seed.

“Thank you, Goddess…!” Coco panted, exhausted from being fucked as Emerald pulled out of her, watching her creampie ooze form the girl’s ruined used cunt and drip onto the floor.

“You know, I’ve changed my mind.” Emerald told Coco. “I think I’ll make Velvet my bitch as well as you.” She told Coco. The brunette was split; on the one hand, she didn’t want to share her Goddess’s cock, but on the other, Velvet was her friend, and she knew she would love nothing more than to know what it was like to be bred by her Goddess. Her decision was finally made by the fact that it was a command by her Goddess, rather than a choice to seduce Velvet on her behalf.

“I won’t let you down, Goddess!” Coco exclaimed maniacally.

“I know you won’t my pet…” Emerald assured her, as she prepared to fuck her new toy once again, this time in her favorite, even tighter rear hole.

Having both Coco and Velvet was pets that worshipped he as a Goddess was going to be fun, Emerald thought, as she fucked Coco’s asshole mercilessly, thinking about who else she could claim as her slave.


	24. Inducement - Summer x Raven x Yang (user)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavily pregnant Summer spends time with her wife, Raven, and daughter, Yang.

“Summer, could you come here please?” Raven asked, in a polite but very much authoritative tone of voice. Immediately, the cute redhead came waddling over to her wife, holding her heavily pregnant belly, due any day now.

“Yes, Raven?” Summer asked. She had put on a little weight, as well as being pregnant, but still remained very beautiful and surprisingly youthful in appearance. Raven smiled, as Summer sat beside her.

“When are you due again?” She asked.

“I was due yesterday, but this baby doesn’t want to go anywhere!” Summer groaned, agitated and uncomfortable about being pregnant. Raven smiled reassuringly.

“I’ve been looking into it, and I found a few ways of inducing labor.” Raven told Summer. “The best way, it seems, is to ingest sperm.” She told her. Summer squinted skeptically.

“Did you just make that up?” She asked. Raven chuckled. 

“It’s true! Look it up!” She assured her. Summer did just that on her scroll, confirming what Rave had said. No sooner had her doubts been removed than Summer awkwardly got down onto her knees before Raven.

“This was what you called me here for, right?” Summer asked, knowing Raven couldn’t deny that she had been looking to get a blowjob. “I don’t mind. You know I love it, and I need this baby out of me!” Summer groaned in discomfort, flipping up Raven’s skirt and pulling down her underwear to reveal an already semi-hard cock. A few strokes of Summer’s hand, and Raven was at full mast, and her pregnant wife began to lick and suck the head of her cock eagerly.

“This is why I love you…” Raven moaned, as Sumer smiled sweetly up at her, before beginning to suck her off, taking more and more of her wife’s shaft down her throat until her entire foot-long member was past her lips.

Summer hadn’t been sucking Raven’s cock for a minute, when their daughter, Yang, came down the stairs form her bedroom to see what was going on.

“Yang!” Summer exclaimed excitedly upon seeing her daughter. “Please, will you fuck me? I need it so bad…!” She moaned desperately. The blonde girl smiled.

“Of course, Mom!” Yang told her, as she fished her own cock out of her trousers, stroking it until it was fully erect at eleven inches – just one inch shy of her other mothers – before proceeding to kneel behind Summer and pull her skirt and panties off, revealing her ass and dripping pussy.

The family had always operated according to a strange dynamic, working under set of unspoken rules. First of all, none of them were bothered by what society would no doubt see as ‘unnatural incestuous relations’, simply loving each other no matter what. What’s more, considering that Summer was the only one of the three not to have a penis, she was often the submissive one, having been impregnated by Raven and given birth to their daughter, Yang, who grew up to join Raven in dominating her.

At first, the three had all seen each other as equals, despite Summer being submissive, until it was revealed that the silver-eyed redhead enjoyed being used, objectified and dominated by all means. Raven and Yang were happy to comply, still treating Summer with respect and dignity, but her role had been reduced to that of nothing more than a housewife and sex object for the pleasure of her wife and daughter. They didn’t even know whose baby she was carrying; Yang’s or Raven’s. 

It didn’t matter though, after all, they were all family. Furthermore, it had gone unspoken, assumed by all three of them that if Summer’s second daughter was born with a penis, she would join Raven and Yang in dominating Summer, whereas if she was born without one, she would assume a similar role to the woman whose womb she currently resided within.

“Oohh…” Summer moaned around Raven’s cock in pleasure as she felt her blonde-haired daughter spread her ass cheeks and slide her thick, long member between them, penetrating her ass that was surprisingly still quite tight in spite of years of fucking, but still easy enough to enter without much effort or pain.

Yang grinned up at her red-eyed mother, who grinned back at her as the two of them spit-roasted the pregnant woman, Raven mercilessly fucking her throat, having long ago since done away with her gag reflex, while Yang began to slide her cock in and out of Summer’s asshole, fucking her rear hole with all her strength, watching her big round ass cheeks jiggle with each inward thrust.

“Enjoying this Mom?” Yang asked, as Summer did her best to nod in response, thought with Raven’s cock still lodged down her gullet.

“You know she is, Yang.” Raven responded in her wife’s place. The two of them grinned, as raven grabbed a fistful of Summer’s crimson locks of hair, using it as leverage to fuck her oesophagus all the way, her balls slapping against the woman’s chin which her own spit drooled down uncontrollably, as well as a little precum.

Meanwhile, Yang’s balls slapped her mother’s dripping cunt as she fucked her ass hard, slamming her hips against hers with each inward buck of her hips. All the while she was being fucked, Summer moaned uncontrollably in sheer enjoyment of the spit-roasting. The trio continued all fucking one another for a while, until Yang and Raven both built up to orgasm, eventually doing so.

Summer groaned in pleasure as she first felt her ass be pumped full of her daughter’s semen, feeling the thick warm mess inside of her, before feeling her wife shoot several equally sticky and messy ropes of cum down her gullet and into her stomach.

“That was wonderful!” Raven exclaimed, somewhat gleefully although retaining her compose as she pulled out of Summer’s mouth.

“Yeah, I think Summer thought so too!” Yang replied, pointing out that fluids were literally gushing out of her mother, assuming she had orgasmed, but Summer shook her head.

“That’s not what that is…” She panted, out of breath. “My water broke…!” She exclaimed.

 

A FEW HOURS LATER

“How are you Mom?” Yang asked, as she sat beside her mother in the hospital.

“A lot better for seeing you!” Summer joked a little flirtingly, making her elder daughter chuckle as she held her newborn daughter in her arms. “Honestly though? Exhausted.” Summer admitted.

“I’m not surprised.” Raven commented. “You have just given birth!”

“Is she… like us?” Yang asked Raven raising her eyebrows. Raven grinned.

“She certainly is.” Raven responded, looking over at a blushing Summer. “You’ll really have your work cut out for you before long!” She told her, as she nodded in response.

“Have you thought of a name?” Yang asked, looking down at her sister who may also be her daughter; she made a mental note to remind her mothers to have a paternity test done.

“Not yet.” Summer told her. “Maybe you should decide?” She suggested, allowing Yang to hold the baby for a while. Yang’s little sister had red hair, juts like Summer, and the biggest most beautiful silver eyes he had ever seen.

“How about… Ruby?” Yang suggested.

“That sounds lovely, Yang.” Raven told her with a smile.

“I agree… Ruby Branwen.” Summer spoke, as Yang looked down into baby Ruby’s big silver eyes, nothing but love in them for the beautiful new addition to their family.


	25. A different kind of workout - Yang x Arslan (True_Support)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an arduous session at the gym, Yang can't keep her hands off of her girlfriend in the changing room.

Yang exhaled loudly as she bench pressed the weight, slowly lifting it in the air before lowering it down. The blonde was drenched in sweat, wearing nothing but shorts and a yellow tank top that exposed her midriff, showing off her rock-solid abs.

“That’s seventeen.” A voice told Yang, as she looked up to see her training partner and girlfriend, Arslan Atlan, spotting her. “Come on, three more.” She encouraged her girlfriend, refusing to let the blonde rest. 

Yang managed to do three more bench presses, before finally letting go of the metal bar, wiping the dripping sweat form her face taking a huge swig of water from her bottle.

 

“Come on! Keep going!” Yang cheered on, standing beside Arslan on the treadmill as the dark-skinned girl kept running. She was breathing regularly, but it had become audible, and like Yang, she was soaked in sweat, wearing a similar getup to her blonde girlfriend.

As much as she should have been encouraging her girlfriend, Yang couldn’t help herself a she watched the girl run, watching her huge tits almost slip out of her sports bra, as well as she her ass jiggling as she ran.

 

For the next hour, Yang and Arslan completed their usual circuit until they finally finished for the day, heading into the locker room before they would get a shower. The great thing about training on a Sunday meant that they virtually had the gym to themselves, not that they didn’t love the opportunity to show off to everybody else, but there was always the odd pervert hanging around just wanting to watch the two hot muscular girls work out.

“Good work today.” Arslan told Yang, nodding over at her, as the blonde nodded back. “I’m in desperate need of a shower!” She joked, as she stripped down naked. Yang nodded, looking over at her nude girlfriend and knowing that she wasn’t going to get a shower just yet.

It was always difficult for Yang at the gym, especially in the locker room, where se was forced to hide her secret, but watching Arslan work out, drenched in sweat, panting heavily… it turned the blonde-on so much. Seeing her now, naked in the locker room, Yang couldn’t contain her lust.

“Yang!” Arslan exclaimed, as her back was suddenly forced up against the wall by her girlfriend, both of them having stripped naked Arslan noticed as she looked down to see that not only was her girlfriend’s penis out on show, but it was already fully erect at its whopping ten-inch length.

“I can’t hold myself back from you any longer…” Yang muttered, or rather growled in a predatory tone, her voice full of uninhibited lust and desire.

“Here!?” Arslan exclaimed, as Yang nodded, kissing the girl’s neck, jaw and collar dominantly, leaving dark red teeth marks all over her dark skin. Arslan moaned, enjoying Yang’s lips on her skin as she was pressed against the wall. She felt Yang’s left-hand snake around her waist and behind her, squeezing her huge ass as her right hand grabbed her breast, squeezing and teasing it as she kissed the girl’s neck.

“Arslan…” A lust-driven Yang growled, her body pressed against her girlfriends as she overwhelmed her with a series of kisses and bites all over her neck, before moving her mouth lower.

“Oh… Yang…!” The girl moaned, as she felt Yang’s lips wrap around her right nipple, sucking kiss and even nibbling it gently, earning shocked gasps from the girl, while her right hand continued to fondle her left breast.

Yang grunted in response, her cock aching with desire, the need to fuck the girl in front of her overwhelming her and taking control of her actions. Without warning, the blonde pressed the tip of her cock against Arslan’s folds that were dripping wet with arousal, much like how the rest of her was dripping in sweat form the workout. The blonde glanced up momentarily, seeing her girlfriend nod, before she bucked her hips quickly forwards, sinking the first few inches of her cock into her pussy.

“Ahh!” Arslan moaned in pleasure, as she felt her walls be parted by Yang’s shaft enjoying the pleasurable feeling of being penetrated as Yang shoved her entire ten inches mercilessly into the girl’s vagina. With all her attention now focused on fucking the girl, Yang began to neglect the other parts of her body that’s he had previously been attending to, but neither of them cared, their minds preoccupied with the concept of fucking.

Arslan moaned, her arms wrapped around her blonde lover as she was fucked by her, feeling the girl’s member throbbing inside of her as she repeatedly slammed her hips against her own, grunting a moaning with each thrust. She pulled Yang’s body against hers so that their huge breasts were pressed together, her nails digging into yang’s back, clawing at her flesh and leaving deep red marks in her skin.

“Yang…” Arslan moaned, feeling the girl’s cock reaching deeper into her, oozing precum in her uterus as she fucked her.

Without warning, Yang grabbed the back of Arslan’s thighs, startling her before she realised what she was doing by picking her legs up, and she wrapped the around Yang’s hips, allowing the blonde to fuck her against the wall. Yang carried on, relentlessly fucking her girlfriend for several more minutes, the two of them literally dripping in sweat from both their previous workouts as well as their current one, until they both finally built up to orgasm, eventually doing so.

Arslan moaned in pleasure, while Yang simply grunted, the girl’s both climaxing simultaneously. The dark-skinned girl’s walls soaked her thighs and Yang’s shaft in her juices and squeezed Yang’s cock, milking it for all of its hot white cream as Yang’s semen erupted from the end of it, load after load being pumped into the girl’s uterus by the blonde as she was balls deep in her girlfriend, having fucked her against the wall, before eventually pulling out.

“What was that for?” Arslan asked, grinning and struggling to stand. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I couldn’t resist.” Yang told her with a wink. “Come on, we need to get showered.”

The two headed into the shower, and of course, it wasn’t long before Yang’s lust overcame her again, ending up pressing Arslan’s front against the tiles shower room wall and fucking her in the ass from behind this time, before the blonde was finally spent, and she and her girlfriend headed home, looking forward more than usual to their next gym session.


	26. Irresistable - Ruby x Yang (Pearl_Darkness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby can't resist her sister, and Yang would do anything to help her, resulting in an inappropriate relationship being formed.

“Hey Rubes!” Yang called out as she strolled into her team’s dorm room. Ruby looked up, smiling at her sister.

“Hey Yang.” She replied, as she went back to reading her comic, trying not to pay too much attention to her sister.

It wasn’t that Ruby didn’t like Yang, quite the opposite in fact, she liked her too much, especially considering that the two were half-sisters. Every time Ruby was with Yang, her heart would pound in her chest, not helped by the fact that in a team full of girl’s, it wasn’t uncommon for Ruby to accidentally walk in on her sister changing or undressing, on more than one occasion having gotten a good look at her sibling’s irresistibly curvy naked body.

Every time Ruby saw Yang, or even thought of her now, she felt herself get hard, her cock stiffening between her legs as she imagined fucking her sister with it or shoving it down her throat or between her breasts. What Ruby really dreamed of though, was for Yang to come to her wanting it, dominating her and riding her cock, taking charge of her younger sister was Ruby willingly surrendered herself to the blonde. She had always thought it would never happen, but as she was soon to find out, Ruby’s fantasy was closer than she thought…

“What are you doing?” Ruby asked, as Yang locked the door to their dorm.

“We need to talk.” Yang told Ruby as she turned back to her, sitting beside her sister on her bed. “I’ve asked Weiss and Blake to give us some space. They know what it’s about.” Yang explained.

“What are you talking about?” Ruby asked her sister, who looked a little awkward before replying.

“We need to talk about us.” She told her. “Or rather, you, and what you think… of me.” She explained. Ruby gulped, knowing that Yang was onto her when she continued. “You… like me, don’t you? Not like a sister, as something more, am I right?” Yang asked, trying to be as careful and considerate with her language as possible. Ruby bit her lip and nodded.

“I… I’m sorry Yang! I can’t help it!” She exclaimed, as her sister hushed her.

“It’s okay Ruby! I’m not mad at you!” She assured her. “I’m just confused… why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.

“I was embarrassed I guess…” She responded. “I suppose I thought you’d think I was weird for being in love with my sister, especially given my condition…” She added, looking down at her crotch. Yang sighed, knowing just how insecure Ruby was about her penis.

“Ruby, how many times have I told you? You are my sister, and I love you no matter what you are!” She reminded her. “I know that your difference makes it difficult for you, so please tell me what I can do to help.” Yang urged her sister, holding her hand and smiling compassionately as they sat side by side.

“I… whenever I, you know, masturbate…” Ruby stammered, blushing at the word. “I can never actually… finish, unless I’m thinking of you.” She explained, making Yang blush as well now, as she went on. “But it’s not enough. I still want to, well, do stuff with you…” Ruby muttered almost under her breath, but her sister still heard.

“Do stuff?” She asked. “You mean sex, don’t you?” Ruby’s face glowed red as she nodded in response. “You want to have sex with me?” Yang clarified.

“Well… yes.” Ruby admitted. She expected Yang to leave the room and avoid her from there on out, her confession having ruined their relationship irreparably. What she did not expect was what Yang in fact did next.

Ruby didn’t have time to react before her older sister leaned over to her, pressed her lips against her and began to kiss her. Ruby’s eyes grew wide in shock, before she closed them, allowing herself to enjoy the kiss, letting yang’s tongue slip past her lips and into her mouth, gently but in a certainly dominant manner. The sisters kissed, the younger girl feeling her member harden as the elder sisters hand ran slowly up her inner thigh, until the pair eventually sopped for breath.

“Y-Yang, isn’t this wrong?” Ruby asked. “I mean, we are related…” Yang frowned, before shaking her head.

“Why should it be?” She questioned, not only Ruby, but everything that they had been taught was acceptable. “Why is it wrong for two girls that love each other to be with each other?” She asked. Ruby wasn’t going to argue, feeling the same way.

Neither of them spoke, as Yang eased her sister gently onto her back before pulling down her pajama bottoms, freeing her cock and watching it grow fully erect. Ruby gasped as her sister took her member in her hands, stroking it until it was rock hard. 

Yang had had bigger before, her little sister just about reaching six inches in length when erect and one and a half in width. She didn’t care about size though, only caring about her sister’s needs and their mutual feelings of uninhibited love.

“Yang…!” Ruby gasped as she felt her older and more experienced sibling wrap her warm wet lips around the head of her cock, taking the entire shaft in her mouth with relative ease and gagging only a little as Ruby’s tip slipped down the back of her throat. The blonde began to bob her head slowly up and down her sister’s shaft, not neglecting her balls either and massaging them as she expertly pleased her sister.

Being less experienced and more easily aroused, it was barely even a minute before Ruby let out a whimpering moan, bucking her hip slightly and climaxing, filling Yang’s mouth with her warm sticky semen as she orgasmed.

“S-sorry…” Ruby told Yang, as the blonde popped her mouth off of her cock.

“It’s fine, Ruby.” Yang assured her with a loving smile, having swallowed all of her sister’s semen. “Do you want to do more ‘stuff’?” She asked teasingly, giving the silver-eyed girl a playful wink and making her blush.

“Yes…” Ruby admitted, quietly, as Yang began to strip naked right before her. She had seen glimpses of her sister’s nude body before, but never to such an extent as she was doing so now. The blonde peeled off her orange tank top, before removing her bra, revealing her enviable D cup breasts to the much younger girl. She then slipped out of her shorts and panties, giving Ruby a glimpse of her shaved pussy, already dripping with arousal as she straddled her sister’s hips.

“Your turn.” She told Ruby, who nodded, helping Yang to take off her pajama top, revealing her own breasts that were barely B cups, and especially tiny in comparison to her sisters. She wasn’t bothered though, neither did Yang gloat, the two of them simply too in love with one another to care.

Having received a nod of consent form her sister, Yang positioned herself over her cock, slowly lowering herself onto it and allowing her sister’s member to penetrate her, sliding between her wet folds and into her vagina. Both girl’s moaned in pleasure, Yang from feeling her sister’s cock throbbing inside of her and Ruby from feeling Yang’s lubricated walls squeeze her member.

The blonde soon began to ride her sister’s cock, sliding up and down the lubricated shaft slowly at first, before starting to pick up speed. All Ruby had to do was lie there and watch her sister riding her cock, just as she had fantasized on multiple occasions, looking up at her tits as they bounced up and down, while Yang bit her lower lip, moaning in utter bliss. She had never felt such a wonderful feeling as Ruby’s cock inside of her, despite the girl’s inexperience and relatively small size compared to previous lovers. Perhaps it felt so good because Ruby was the first she had actually loved?

Ruby lasted a little longer this time, as Yang guided the girl’s hand to her hips, easing her up and down on her shaft as Yang too drew increasingly closer to climaxing and eventually doing so at the same time as her sister.

Both girls moaned each other’s names as they shared their orgasms, pleasure filling their bodies as Ruby’s cum shot up into Yang’s uterus. Yang leaned down and kissed her sister’s lips deeply, before sliding off of her cock, lying next to her on her bed as the two cuddled, Ruby curled up in her sister’s arms.

“So, what now?” Ruby asked. “We can’t let people know about this; what would they think? But I don’t want to hide how I feel about you. Weiss and Blake would find out anyway!” She added. Yang sighed.

“We have to hide, Ruby.” She told her. “Maybe in a few years, when we’ve left Beacon, we can find a place to live together, but or the time being, it’s simply too dangerous for anybody to know that we’re together.” She explained. “Don’t worry though. I’ve spoken to Weiss and Blake. Weiss didn’t approve, and Blake was a little uncomfortable about it, but they’ve both agreed to keep our secret on the condition that we are discrete.” She told her. Ruby nodded.

“That’ll have to do, I suppose…” She told her sister, who gave a sympathetic look.

“I know it’s not ideal, and it doesn’t seem fair, but it’s the only way we can be together.” Yang explained. Ruby nodded.

“I know; as long as we’re together, nothing else is important.” Ruby replied. Yang smiled, kissing her sister again.

“Exactly.” She told her, as the two curled up in each other’s arms, never wanting to part.


	27. Spoils - Weiss x Raven x Vernal (Pepperowned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Weiss's father refuses to pay her ransom to Raven, she is given a choice between either death or a lifetime of servitude.

Weiss sighed, sitting alone in the cage she had been forced into by the bandit tribe that had kidnapped her following the crash of her airship. She had been here for three days now, with the leader of the tribe having supposedly contacted her father on her first day of capture demanding no less than four million lien ransom. Weiss had been concerned that this was too much, that her father wouldn’t pay so much for his rebellious daughter, but surely a parent would do anything to see their child again, right?

As the bandit leader and that woman, Vernal, who was apparently her right hand or something like that, walked over to the heiress’s cage, she could tell that they had already heard back from her father. Such a quick response over such along distance would surely mean that he had not even had to contemplate before he agreed to pay it. However, the smug expression upon the tribe leader’s face suggested otherwise.

“It seems your father doesn’t love you after all.” Raven informed Weiss, a satisfied look on her face while Vernal stood beside her looking equally pleased with herself.

Despite how much she despised her father’s actions, Weiss still couldn’t deny that it hurt her that he had simply brushed her off so easily, refusing to pay what was a relatively small amount of money to the multi-billionaire to see his daughter again. Not wanting to give the bandits the satisfaction of thinking her spirit was broken, Weiss was surprisingly quick to retort.

“What are you looking so pleased about then?” She snapped, causing Raven to raise her eyebrows ever so slightly, almost impressed.

“We don’t need the money. We’re bandits. We take what we want. Your ransom was simply an opportunity that presented itself.” Raven explained. “However, Vernal and I have great plans for you, since you aren’t going anywhere, isn’t that right?” Raven asked the young woman beside her. Weiss was well and truly unnerved by the two bandits, in fact downright terrified of what they had in store for her.

“Oh yeah; we’re going to have a lot of fun.” Vernal responded with a grin.

“Indeed. We’ll even give you a choice to make it easier.” Raven told Weiss. “You see, Vernal has taken quite a liking to you – you are, after all, quite a beautiful young woman – and so admittedly have I. And so, your choice is this; serve Vernal and I any way we please, primarily sexually, but in short, whatever it is we demand of you, you WILL comply. Of course, if that mercy isn’t good enough for you, you are welcome to choose death.” Raven explained, smirking down at Weiss, knowing that even a Schnee would rather live with false hope than die for her pride. 

Weiss couldn’t believe her ears upon hearing such a disgusting proposition from the bandit woman. She didn’t want to die, but by no means was she willing to let herself be reduced to mindless slave for the satisfaction of these two.

“I’d rather die!” Weiss yelled defiantly, shocking both the bandits. They never had any intention to kill Weiss, assuming she’d have chosen life as a slave instead. Fortunately – or rather unfortunately from Weiss’s point of view – Raven had a backup plan.

“Very well, I shall inform the tribe. I’m sure that they will be thrilled.” Raven told Weiss, smirking malevolently at the girl’s confusion. “Did I not specify? Should you choose death, you will only be killed once the tribe are through with you. You will be their collective property for however long they please, be it days, weeks, or even years.” Raven explained, as Weiss immediately regretted her choice.

“Want to reconsider?” Vernal asked, sharing a victorious grin with raven as Weiss looked at the ground, t ears in her eyes.

“…I’ll… I’ll serve you.” She told them, as Raven opened her cell door, only to deliver a painful backhanded slap across the face to her. 

“From now on, you will address your betters as ‘Mistress’, got it?” Raven asked. Weiss nodded.

“Yes… mistress.” She spoke, through tears and gritted teeth. With that, Raven led the heiress to her tent, followed by Vernal. Weiss’s bindings were cut, leaving her free, but knowing that if she ran, she would surely be forced to comply with the less favorable of the options.

“Strip.” Raven demanded. After hearing Raven refer to ‘sexual slavery’, Weiss wasn’t surprised that this was her first command. However, that made her feel no better about slipping the torn blue dress from her shoulders, as well as letting her hair down from the tiara that she wore, before finally removing her underwear, leaving her stark naked and already humiliated. Both bandit women smirked as she tried to protect her modesty to no avail, folding her arms over her small chest and crossing her legs.

“Stop that.” Vernal demanded. “We didn’t order you to strip naked only for you to cover yourself up like that.” She told Weiss, as the heiress begrudgingly dropped her arms back to her sides, revealing her nude body to the bandits.

Helpless before the pair, Weiss stood perfectly still as they walked over to her and began to circle her, an obvious attempt to try to make her afraid, and a successful one at that. 

The heiress almost screamed in fear when she was suddenly and abruptly grabbed from behind, Raven’s hands pulling the girl’s supple body against hers. Weiss whimpered as Raven began to run her hands all over her most sensitive areas, gently squeezing her breasts and ass, brushing over her nipples, and even rubbing her fingers against the girl’s clitoris between her vaginal folds.

The heiress was so terrified by Raven violating and humiliating her, making her body feel good when she didn’t’ want it to by rubbing her clit and nipples, that’s he didn’t even notice Vernal stripping naked in the far corner of the tent. Eventually, the older red-eyed woman must have gotten bored, as she proceeded to drag Weiss over to her bed, throwing her onto it on her back and proceeding to straddle her waist, pinning her arms to her sides under her knees.

“You’re so pathetic.” Raven spat – actually spat in Weiss’s face – before delivering a powerful slap to her right cheek. As Weiss cried out, her ears still ringing from the first slap, she didn’t even notice the second slap to her left cheek until it hit her. The girl continued to helplessly receive a series of equally powerful slaps to alternating cheeks, leaving her disoriented, humiliated and in pain by the end of it.

“You’re my slave. My pet. My plaything. My property.” Raven told Weiss. “I look after my pets and my property, I have fun with the, but I don’t hesitate to correct them if they’re bad. But you’re not going to be bad, are you?” She asked Weiss.

“N-No…” Weiss sobbed, only to be slapped again. Raven went to correct her, but Weiss spoke again first. “I mean no mistress!” Weiss quickly corrected herself, earning an almost impressed look form Raven.

“You’re a fast learner.” She pointed out, just as Vernal returned to them, naked aside from the thick nine-inch strap-on she wore. Weiss was about to protest, before Raven interrupted her. “Another thing; you do not speak unless spoken to, go it?” The black-haired woman told Weiss.

“Yes… Mistress.” She told her, her face bright red and stinging form the slaps as she still held back tears. However, seeing her expression upon seeing Vernal’s dildo, Raven explained.

“This is all part of your training to be a good pet.” Raven told the white-haired girl. “Good pets get treated well, and you want that, don’t you?” She asked. Weiss reluctantly nodded, just as Raven shifted forward so that she was sat on Weiss’s face, revealing she had no underwear on under her skirt, leaving her pussy pressing down on Weiss’s unwilling mouth.

Figuring that since she was in this situation anyway, she might get rewarded by Raven for taking the initiative, Weiss stuck her tongue out and began to lick the woman’s pussy. The bandit moaned in pleasure, impressed with the heiress. Weiss hated how good Raven tasted, almost wishing that she had tasted awful, but this sensation… it was almost addictive as the woman’s fluids hit Weiss’s tongue.

Meanwhile, once the shaft of the dildo had been sufficiently lubricated, Vernal positioned herself between Weiss’s legs spreading them before easing the strap-on cock into her, slowly but forcefully. Weiss groaned and cried into Raven’s cunt as she felt her walls forced to spread around Vernal’s shaft, hurting her despite the lube, as the thick dildo was forced deeper and deeper into her pussy.

“Don’t fight it, Weiss.” Raven told her. “This is your position and role in life from now on, so you might as well embrace it.” Against her better judgment, Weiss decided that perhaps it was best to comply with the bandit’s demands. After all, if she was going to be imprisoned here, it would be best to be on Raven’s good side.

The heiress relaxed, and all of a sudden, began to feel a lot better. She was still in pain from Vernal’s brutal punishment of her vagina, but it felt good, pleasurable, almost to the point of enjoyment. Weiss ad simply intended to appease Raven, but she was actually starting to enjoy this now. This became evident in her increased efforts to pleasure Raven’s pussy, as well as ending her resistance to Vernal who by now was savagely fucking her a hard as she could.

Suddenly, Weiss’s body was overcome with pleasure as she orgasmed, moaning loudly into Raven’s pussy as she orgasmed, her juices squirting out of her as Vernal pulled the thick dildo out of her cock, admiring the heiress’s already gaping pussy. With the girl’s increased efforts, it wasn’t long before Raven climaxed too, moaning in satisfaction as Weiss’s mouth was flooded with her juices.

“I think she enjoyed that.” Vernal suggested, as Raven dismounted the girl’s face.

“Did you?” Raven asked Weiss. The heiress – unable to cope with the reality of what had just happened to her – began to believe that she had enjoyed that, refusing to accept that she had been sexually assaulted and raped. Weiss nodded, as a hysterical grin spread across her face, letting out a slight but delirious giggle.

“Yes mistress!” She replied eagerly. Raven smirked in victory, having broken the heiress at last.

“Are you looking forward to spending the rest of your life as my slave?” She asked her.

“Oh, yes mistress! Absolutely!” Weiss replied, giggling deliriously, as she subconsciously masturbated. “But, please mistress, fuck be harder! I deserve to be punished – I NEED to be punished! I’m only here for your pleasure!” Weiss cried, orgasming a second time from her own fingers. Raven looked over at Vernal, who laughed at the pathetic heiress.

“I think you broke her TOO much!” vernal commented, laughing at the heiress’s desperation.

“No, she’s fine.” Raven assured her, petting Weiss, although she wasn’t really Weiss Schnee anymore. Not really. She was just her pet now.


	28. Deception - Velvet x Cinder (TheAce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet goes to meet up with Coco, only to find that she has been tricked.

‘Velvet, come to the gym wearing your special outfit tonight at nine for some fun - C x’

Velvet frowned. It wasn’t like Coco to leave her girlfriend notes lying around their dormitory like that. She assumed that this was some sort of devious plan concocted by her girlfriend to lure her down to the gym, no doubt to engage in some particularly explicit acts of sexual deviance. The mere thought of it excited the bunny girl beyond belief, and she felt herself getting wet at the idea of it.

Checking the time, the Faunus saw that she had three hours to shower and dress up in the outfit that Coco had requested, plenty of time. She did just that, getting a shower, so that she was clean, before double checking that the door was locked and putting on her outfit, before finally heading out of her dorm at quarter to nine.

Very few people were out this late on a Sunday, most of them in their dorms studying or relaxing, while the odd few were in the library. Nevertheless, Velvet had still opted to wear a long coat that hid her outfit so that nobody would see as she walked down to meet Coco. The gym was closed at this time of night, but as Velvet approached the entrance she realized that the door was unlocked and ajar, presumably Coco’s doing.

“H-Hello?” Velvet called out sheepishly into the big room that was full of the usual equipment. There was no reply, and taking one last look behind her, Velvet entered the gym.

“Coco? Are you here” She called out, a little anxious now. The room was dark with the lights off, her only source of light coming form the open doorway behind her. 

The bunny girl jumped when she heard a loud bang, turning just in time to see the door slam shut by an unseen force before she was plunged into pitch blackness.

“Coco! T-This isn’t f-funny!” The girl stammered. Her Faunus eyesight meant that she was just about able to see in the darkness, but she couldn’t see anybody, nor hear them, despite her enhanced hearing. Velvet found the door, but it was locked, thus she proceeded to howl to be let out as she banged her fists on it to no avail. 

All of a sudden, the gym lights switched on, blinding Velvet with the light until she could finally open her eyes again and gasped at what she saw. Standing before her was a woman in a red dress with dark hair and gold eyes. Despite that she was wearing high heels, Velvet hadn’t heard the woman make a sound.

“Hello Velvet.” The woman spoke in a sultry tone.

“H-Hi…” Velvet replied, not wanting to be rude. “Who are you?” She asked.

“My name is Cinder Fall, and I’ve taken an interest in you.” Cinder responded. Velvet gulped as she looked into the woman’s almost hypnotic eyes, captivated by her voice as she spoke again. “Why don’t you let me see what you’re wearing?” She asked.

“W-Where’s Coco?” The rabbit Faunus asked, earning a confused look form Cinder.

“Who?” The woman asked, as Velvet realized that it had been Cinder, not Coco, that sent the letter, which begged the question; how did Cinder know about her outfit? “Never mind. I asked you to show me your outfit, and I hate to have to ask twice.” Cinder told the rabbit girl. Velvet gulped; she didn’t want this woman to see her in an outfit she had intended for Coco, but the woman’s tone suggested that something bad might happen unless she complied.

Velvet slipped out of the coat, showing Cinder her ‘special outfit’, as the woman smiled. The Faunus wore a black leotard along with dark tights, as well as black high heels and a brown rabbit tail just above her rear. The outfit had originally come with a set of fake bunny ears, but Velvet hadn’t needed them, considering she had her own. Cinder smiled maliciously.

“My my, you are truly a beautiful young woman, aren’t you?” Cinder asked, sitting down on a bench. “Perhaps you’d like to give me a dance?” She asked, although it came across as more of a command. Velvet still had no idea who this woman was, or where Coco was, and didn’t intend to humiliate herself.

“P-Please… where’s Coco…?” The Faunus squeaked quietly, finding herself afraid of the woman. Cinder sighed, standing up and strutting angrily over to Velvet.

“Let me make this clear; you’re here for my own fun, and you will do as I say, Is that clear!?” Cinder snapped, reaching out and grabbing one of Velvet’s ears, causing her to scream in agony.

“Yes!” The girl exclaimed, in excruciating pain as Cinder tightened her grip.

“Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson?” Cinder suggested, dragging Velvet over to the bench, sitting back down on it and this time pulling Velvet over her lap.

The rabbit Faunus had been so caught off guard and disoriented by the woman’s ear pulling that she didn’t realise what was happening to her until she received a painful slap to her bottom from Cinder’s palm. Velvet yelped in pain upon being spanked, only to receive another spank, then another, then another, letting out a shot yell of pain each time as Cinder alternated between her left and right cheeks.

Cinder grinned down at the bunny girl, dressed appropriately, as she helplessly squirmed under the woman’s grasp, her arms pinned to her back as Cinder held down her wrists with one hand, using the other to deliver a flurry of hard spanks to the girl’s sore ass. Velvet cried out and begged for Cinder to stop her assault on both her ass and her dignity, but the woman ignored her pleas for mercy until she was satisfied that the girl’s ass was spanked a bright shade of red.

“Are you willing to be more compliant now?” Cinder asked. Velvet sniffed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Y-Yes…” She stammered, as Cinder let her up, only for the Faunus girl to stumble and fall to the floor. “W-Why are you d-doing t-this…?” Velvet begged, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. Cinder gave an evil smirk as she looked down at the girl before her.

“Because I want to.” She replied. “Because it feels good to dominate and humiliate a worthless creature like you. Because you’re pathetic enough to let me. Because I can…” Cinder explained, giving no shortage of excuses to humiliate the girl over.

Velvet whimpered, watching as Cinder stood up and slipped out of her dress, revealing her naked body to Velvet. The rabbit Faunus hated how good Cinder looked, her perfect curves and flawless skin comparable even to Coco, making the brunette feel guilty about having such indecent thoughts about another woman, especially one she was so unwilling with.

“Come on then!” Cinder snapped, grabbing Velvet by the ears again as she sat down on the bench, pulling Velvet’s face so that it was between her legs, her mouth pressed up against her cunt before she crossed her right leg over her left, locking the girl’s head in place. Velvet could hardly breathe, her mouth and nose both buried between the evil woman’s legs as she received another sharp tug to her ear, indicting hats he was supposed to do.

Much to her disgust, Velvet began to reluctantly lick Cinder’ s pussy. She had done so Coco multiple times, but never in such a humiliating and uncomfortable way, and never against her will. Still, wit no other way out of the situation, the rabbit girl sobbed as she thrust her tongue between the woman’s folds to pleasure her, tears running down her cheeks at being degraded in such a way. Cinder let out an intentionally exaggerated moan as her grip on Velvet’s ear tightened, causing her even further pain as she tasted the woman’s vile fluids that oozed form her into the Faunus’s mouth.

All of a sudden, Velvet felt something between her legs, and though unable to see exactly what it was, could tell that it was Cinder’s foot that she had slipped out of her shoe. The foot rubbed between the rabbit girl’s legs, causing her to become wetter down there so that no matter how much she told herself she hated this, she couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling.

Velvet went on pleasuring Cinder against her will, all while receiving unwanted pleasure, on the brink of passing out for what must have been fifteen minutes until finally Cinder orgasmed, squeezing even harder on the girl’s ears as she moaned, flooding her mouth with her juices, before relaxing and throwing the Faunus girl down to the floor.

“You’re by far the best I’ve had.” Cinder told Velvet, redressing herself as she walked out of the room. “Perhaps I’ll use you again sometime.” With that, Cinder left, taking Velvet’s coat with her.

The rabbit Faunus – having been aroused to the brink of orgasming – was left to walk back to her dorm, an obvious damp patch between her legs that stained the leotard, her ass stinging form being spanked and Cinder’s mess all around her mouth, all while wearing the humiliating bunny girl outfit.

On her way back, velvet fortunately didn’t pass many people, but received strange or confused looks form the people that did see her, just about managing to hold back tears as she walked into her dorm.

“Velvet! Thank God; we were worried sick!” Coco exclaimed, as she, Fox and Yatsuhashi sat in their dorm. “Where were you? Why are you dressed like that?”

Velvet couldn’t help it anymore, breaking down into tears in front of her entire team. She had never been so humiliated, felt so worthless or been so degraded in her entire life. Coco rushed over to her girlfriend, taking her in her arms and holding her tightly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m not mad. I’m just thankful you’re alright.” Coco told the rabbit girl as she wrapped her arms around her waist, signaling the two boys to leave the room, to which they complied. “Whatever happened… you don’t have to talk about it right away if you don’t want but know that I will always be here for you, no matter what.”

Despite her tears, Velvet couldn’t help but smile as she and Coco embraced. At last, she was safe. No matter what, she was going to be okay, as long as she had Coco, she would recover.


	29. Broken Boys - Sun x Neptune x OC (Anime+Plan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Neptune had been captured by someone with malicious intentions for them. This can only end one way.

Sun struggled, but it was no use. His arms were bound securely behind him at the wrists and elbows, pulling his shoulders back painfully. Around his neck seemed to be a collar that chained him to the wall behind him, as well as manacles on his ankles that chained him to the floor. As well as being naked, the monkey Faunus had also been blindfolded by his captor, as well as having had a ring gag thrust into his mouth.

Rendered utterly helpless, Sun could do nothing as he heard Neptune a few feet from being brutally raped by the man that had captured then. The monkey boy’s ears were tortured with the screams of his bets friend as his dignity was stripped away by the man that had kidnapped them both.

Sun had gotten a good look at the man before he had been blindfolded. He was tall, a little over six feet, with dark maroon hair, one dark golden eye and one emerald green. He wasn’t particularly muscular, more toned than anything with a rather lean figure and bronze colored skin. He had seemed to be a Faunus as well, having white ears that didn’t match his hair, seeming to be some sort of tiger.

Seeing the expression Sun made as he heard his friend being raped, the man – Onyx Shadow – smirked at the satisfaction of infuriating the monkey Faunus.

“Don’t worry Sunny, it’ll be you next.” Onyx snarled as he repeatedly slammed his cock into Neptune ass. The blue-haired huntsman cried out in pain, as he felt Onyx’s semen flood his rear hole, feeling sick and violated as he was used and pumped full of cum, before Onyx retracted his almost foot-long cock from the boy’s ass.

Despite not being able to see, Sun heard footsteps heading his way at a somewhat leisurely pace, before stopping right in front of him.

“Are you a virgin, Sun?” Onyx asked. “I don’t care who you’ve fucked, but have you ever been fucked?” Sun slowly shook his head as his naked captor looked down at him. “I thought a much. Neptune was so easy to get into; I take it you like to fuck him?” The tiger man asked.

How did he know about their relationship? Sun wondered, considering that he and Neptune had both kept it a secret, but apparently this man was well aware. Sun reluctantly nodded, his face glowing red as Onyx smirked.

“You’ve nothing to be ashamed of.” He assured Sun, reaching out and grabbing the monkey Faunus’s member, giving it a few strokes. Sun struggled but couldn’t help himself form getting aroused as Onyx stroked his cock. 

As he did so, the tiger Faunus reached around Sun with something. The blond man didn’t know what it was, until he felt a painful sensation between his ass cheeks as Onyx forced the dildo inside of him. The silver lining was that it wasn’t as long or wide as his cock, but it was still a decent eight inches in length, and perhaps two in width. Onyx didn’t stop until the entire thing as inside of Sun stretching his anal walls and causing him mild discomfort once the initial pain subsided, all the while jerking him off.

“Why are you so tense, Sun?” Onyx asked him with a wicked grin. “Just enjoy it. You deserve it.” He told him. If Sun could have spat, he would have done to in the man’s face. As it was, all he could do was drool uncontrollably as the ring gag forced his jaw open. 

The blond monkey man was forced to be subjected to the unwanted pleasure as Onyx jerked him off, stoking his erect member from the tip to the base that was shrouded in pubic hair until he eventually came. Sun grunted as he orgasmed, feeling disgusted at having gotten off against his will. However, he wouldn’t have time to think, as no sooner had Onyx gotten him off than he stood up and aimed his own rock-hard cock at the man’s face.

“My turn.” Onyx grunted, rubbing the tip of his cock around the monkey man’s lips, coating them in his cum from when he fucked Neptune, before bucking his hips forward and forcing his member down Sun’s throat.

The Faunus huntsman gagged as he was forced to take the man’s entire shaft down his throat, his gullet being stretched to an almost unnatural extent as he literally choked on Onyx’s cock.

He white tiger Faunus grinned down at the monkey man as he began to thrust his hips back and forth, sliding this thick member in and out of Sun’s throat. Sun couldn’t’ help but cry out from the pain and humiliation, only for it to be muffled by the man’s cock. His eyes were watering as he salivated uncontrollably, unintentionally lubricating the wicked man’s shaft for it to slide down is throat much easier.

Eventually, after about ten minutes that to Sun seemed like an hour, Onyx grunted, shoving his cock down the man’s throat as he came, filling the huntsman up with his thick ropey semen before pulling out of his mouth, making sure to drag his cock across Sun’s tongue as he did to force him to taste his unwanted mess.

“I’m going to have so much fun breaking the two of you into my bitches, I can just tell.” Onyx gloated at Sun and Neptune, both of them repulsed by the thought of submitting to this evil man, but they had no choice. 

 

It had been a few weeks since Sun and Neptune were first captured by Onyx. The white tiger Fauns was walking down the streets of Vale holding two leashes in his hands, people staring and pointing, some even taking pictures when they saw what was on the other ends of the leashes.

While Sun was allowed to walk behind Onyx, Neptune was made to crawl on all fours like a dog. Each wore a collar that the leash was attacked to, and both were stark naked as they were paraded through the streets. Neither minded though, too in love with their ‘master’ ever since their minds eventually broke from his relentless rape and torture.

The two broken huntsmen followed obediently, until Onyx sat down on a bench and yanked on the leashed. While Neptune rose to his knees, hands on his lap, Sun assumed the same position, both awaiting orders until Onyx unzipped his trousers and pulled out his semi-hard cock.

Neptune and Sun didn’t even hesitate to begin worshipping the man’s genitals, despite the horrified and in some cases intrigued looks from passers-by. Neptune was the one to take the head, sucking on it and licking it with his tongue while his monkey Faunus partner submissively sucked Onyx’s balls.

The white tiger Faunus moaned, grinning in pleasure and victory as he forced Neptune to take his entire shaft down his throat, the man’s gag reflex having long gone as he willingly allowed his master to fuck his throat until he orgasmed. 

The slave boy’s shifted away from Onyx as he stood up, before grabbing Sun by the hair and throwing him over the bench, moving his tail out of the way before proceeding to humiliate him by fucking his ass hard in front of all these people. Sun didn’t care though, and neither did Neptune when Onyx made him pleasure his asshole with his tongue.

Both were just happy to be serving their master.


	30. Sienna in service - Jacques x Sienna (RWBYLover92)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the CEO of the Schnee dust company isn't an easy job, but it's made much easier when you have a Faunus to pass the time.

Jacques sighed, sitting in his office at his desk, having been working the entire day. People just assumed he had it so good running arguably the most powerful company in Remnant. In truth, he’d had to deal with several annoying problems today, particularly those damned Faunus working for him complaining about low pay and working conditions. He had already given them everything he saw necessary, but when the perceived animals working for him started demanding to be treated equally to humans, that was a step too far.

The white-haired man thought he might have had a mental breakdown if it hadn’t been for his one method of relief. Jacques looked under his desk, making sure that the woman was still doing her job.

Sienna looked up at the man, her eyes filled with fear and sorrow as he forced his shaft down her throat. She could barely breath, wincing when Jacques pulled her by the ear, forcing his cock all the way down her gullet and making her choke on it.

The tiger Faunus had resisted when she had first been captured by Atlas and resisted further when she had been bought by Jacques Schnee and taken back to his mansion where she was promptly tortured and abused until after a few months, she finally submitted to him. Her mind was still her own, at least for the time being, but the thought of resisting her ‘master’ now terrified her. She knew that refusing to cooperate with him would result in a beating or worse…

“That’s it you filthy fucking animal.” Jacques told Sienna releasing her ear as she was forced to deepthroat his cock. The dark-skinned woman’s eyes were watering as the man’s shaft stretched her throat, moving her head back and forth until her throat and mouth her filled with his frothy white mess. The man sighed in relief as Sienna tried not to let any of it drip on the floor, lest she be shocked by the electric collar she had been forced to wear.

“Don’t forget the balls, you stupid cunt!” He snapped at her, as Sienna immediately opened her mouth and took Jacques’s balls in it, tasting his disgusting sweaty balls as she played with them with her tongue, as she knew he expected her to, before he pulled her away from him, satisfied for now.

The man pulled Sienna to is side by the ear, making her wince again, done with her for the time being, but leaving his cock out. The tigress as completely naked, aside from her collar, her once beautiful body riddled with scars and bruises from past beatings and stained with semen. The Faunus knelt obediently beside Jacques, not daring to look him in the eye.

“At least you know your place now.” He told the woman. “These Faunus who think they’re equal to humans… they should all be put in their place.” He remarked to her. Sienna just nodded along, but when she felt Jacques eyes on her and looked up to see him staring down a her, she realsied that he wanted a verbal response.

“T-They don’t deserve to be treated like equals…” She muttered. “Y-You’re too kind to them already…” The tiger woman told Jacques, hoping that she had pleased him. Content with his slave’s response, Jacques turned back around to work, while Sienna let out a sigh. 

The two remained like that for the next hour or so, with Jacques busy working and Sienna too scared to so much as breathe too loudly. Finally, after all that time, the man stood up from his desk, grabbing Sienna by the ear and pulling her to her feet. The tigress let out a silent whimper as she was thrown over the mans desk. He had apparently gotten bored of working, instead deciding to bend the Faunus woman over and fuck her, as she was used to at this point, not that that made it any more pleasant.

Before getting started, Jacques took the time to admire the countless deep red scars that riddled Sienna’s back, ass and thighs, most on her beatings and floggings having been inflicted onto her back, although she had no shortage of scars across her arms, chest, breasts and stomach either. He ran his fingers over the part of Sienna’s ass where she had been branded ‘Property od the SDC’, rendering her nothing more than an object for pleasure.

Wasting no more time, Jacques held his cock at the base, pointing it between Sienna’s ass cheeks before shoving it all the way in. Sienna had already been beaten and raped more times than she could remember, not just by Jacques, but even by the soldiers that first captures her, the guards that watched her while she was in prison, even the other inmates, some of whom were Faunus themselves. After all that, there was very little that actually caused Sienna pain anymore, with Jacques cock being buried in her ass more uncomfortable than anything else.

However, it wasn’t the pain that bothered her. It never had been. It was the fact that she was being humiliated, degraded, used and abused – by a human, no less – and more to the point, the fact that she had given up any and all hope of escaping. She had completely submitted now to the point that escape was out of the question. 

Sienna grunted in discomfort as Jacques repeatedly plunged his filthy human cock into her ass from behind. It never took him long to orgasm, barely a few minutes, which Sienna considered a small victory knowing that he didn’t last long, but that detracted very little from her overall humiliation at the hands of the man.

Before long, Sienna felt her ass be filled with his semen for the who knows how many times, before she was grabbed roughly by the ear again and thrown to the floor.

“Animals like you should always know their place.” Jacques reminded her, as he often liked to do. As far as Sienna was concerned now, this was her place. Whatever she had been before was long gone. The white fang was dead, and with it, the high leader that had once reigned over them.

“Show me.” He told Sienna. “Show me you know your place. Kiss my shoe.” He ordered. It was a disgusting act, sure, but far form the worst thing that Sienna had been made to do. Still, the idea of getting down on her knees and kissing the show of a human – especially a Schnee – repulsed her. Nevertheless, her body acted of its own accord, obeying the man without even thinking, he had instilled that degree of obedience in her.

Jacques grinned as Sienna pressed her lips to the top of his shoe, kissing it multiple times before he brought his foot up, kicking her in the face. The tiger Faunus fell back, banging her head on the desk and whimpering in pain, but not daring to complain, kissing his other shoe as well.

“That’s it. You know your place at my feet, don’t you?” He asked her.

“Yes, master…” She told him, tears welling up in her eyes as he continued.

“At the feet of every human.” He added. “Serving us, obeying us; that’s what you Faunus are made for. It’s all you good for! I’s just a fact that Faunus are a lesser species. You’re naturally subservient. Of course, there are some good Faunus, like you, who have come to terms with their position and are willing to serve your rightful masters…” He went on like that for a while.

Sienna simply nodded. She felt disgusting, her body smothered with dried semen, while fresh mess oozed from her rear hole. She had figured it was only a matter of time before her mind gave in fully, accepting humans, particularly Jacques, as her masters. She hated the idea, but the thought of trying to resist had become even more off putting at this point. Any escape attempts she had made had been met with even more severe beatings, even her being branded, until Jacques son, Whitley, had come up with the idea of a shock collar.

From then on, any time she was disobedient, electricity would be shot through Sienna’s body until she submitted. It worked like a charm, leaving Sienna a twitching submissive wreck after the punishment. It was amongst the only things that still hurt her t this point; that and having her incredibly sensitive ears pulled on.

“What are you waiting for?” Jacques asked his slave, holding his cock out before her and snapping her out of her thought as she saw him reach for the remote control to her electric collar.

Not wanting to receive such a painful punishment again, Sienna quickly obeyed, wrapping her lips around Jacques cock again, not caring about breathing, only wanting to pleasure him enough not to punish her. Jacques grinned in satisfaction as he left the remote alone, much to Sienna’s relief.

“I suppose I can’t blame you for being stupid.” He told her. “You are only a Faunus, after all. You were only born to be intelligent to a certain extent. I should pity you really… if you deserved it.” He told her, grinning as she practically worshipped his cock. “But, just to be sure…” He added.

Before Sienna could comprehend what was going on, a painful feeling coursed through her body as she was shocked by her collar. She fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in sheer agony at the sensation until it finally subsided, leaving her crying and twitching.

“Perhaps you’ll obey now?” Jacques suggested. Sienna quickly nodded, forcing herself to kneel up, no matter how painful it was, as she began to suck the man’s member again, letting him fuck her throat.

Jacques sat back in satisfaction, before sighing. Sienna was fun but had become boring at this point. He was considering selling her back to Atlas military for them to use her a stress relief and buying another slave. That brunette female rabbit Faunus he had seen online a few weeks ago – Velvet – had seemed very obedient, but then again Whitley’s birthday was coming up, and he could do with his first slave. A good submissive animal like her would do the trick. 

Then there was he mother-daughter pair; two black-haired cat Faunus, Kali and Blake, to be sold either alone or together. Separating them would be a treat, but so would buying them together and forcing them to watch as each other was slowly broken down and defiled by the Schnee family. 

Whatever he chose, he doubted that Sienna would have long left. To be a slave to a rich family was just about the best life a Faunus could hope for in Atlas, and Sienna had taken that for granted for far too long. He would collect Blake and Kali in the morning, exchanging them for Sienna. She was already broken, and had been the white fang leader, so Atlas ought to pay a pretty penny for her.

The man grinned, looking down at the broken ‘woman’, or animal, as he saw her, as she sucked him off for what would be the last time before she became public use.


	31. Role Reversal - Blake x OC (BraveVesperia01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's boyfriend isn't keen in the idea of letting her mate with him when she's in heat. Unfortunately, Blake isn't taking no for an answer.

“Please, Josh!” Blake begged.

“No!” He replied, pushing her off of him.

“Please!” She begged again, but still her boyfriend refused.

Blake had been dating Josh for a few months now, and at the end of their first month, she had gone into heat and tried to fuck him. Josh had refused, and she had apologized, before pleading to be allowed to fuck other people when in heat to relieve herself if he was unwilling to help her. Guilt-tripped into accepting, Josh had been forced to allow his girlfriend to cheat on him with a number of lovers, only when she was in heat mind you.

No matter how many times she relieved herself though, Blake still craved what she couldn’t have. Josh had been freaked out when he first discovered that his girlfriend had a penis, but after she had assured him that it was normal for female Faunus, his worries subsided, and he became more accepting. However, as accepting as he was, he was adamantly against letting her fuck him on any condition. 

“You think I feel good about sleeping with other people when I’m in heat?” Blake asked her boyfriend. “I know you don’t like it either. I’d rather just be with you, but I still need to ger off. Please, just try it You might like it…” The cat Faunus went on, trying to convince Josh to let her fuck him.

“I’m sorry Blake, but I just don’t feel comfortable with it.” He responded, looking a little anxious. Blake sighed, looking a little annoyed.

“I let you fuck me all the time!” She pointed out, making Josh feel embarrassed, even more so when she continued. “I let you stick that tiny thing inside of me, even though mine is more than twice that size. It only seems fair that the one with the larger cock should be the ‘man’ in our relationship.” She added, smirking at Josh as he turned bright red in embarrassment.

“W-what are you talking about…?” He stammered, backing away from Blake until he backed into the door, all while Blake sauntered over to him.

“I’m talking about the fact that I need to fuck you.” The cat girl spoke, wrapping one arm around Josh’s waist and the other around his head, holding the boy closer to her as she looked into his hazel eyes. She was much taller and stronger than him, and he could feel her cock hardening under her clothing. “You know that I go through heat cycles, yet you still refuse to help me when I need you the most; how cruel can you be?” Blake asked.

“I-I’m s-sorry…” Josh stuttered, as he felt his girlfriend tightly grip his dark brown hair on the back of his head with one hand while she undid her trousers with the other.

“You can make up for it now.” She told him, pulling out her cock and forcing him to his knees.

Josh barely had time to catch a glimpse of Blake’s throbbing ten-inch erection before she forced his jaw open and thrust her cock mercilessly inside of his mouth. The boy gagged when it hit the back of his throat, chocking on her cock as she used his spit as lube to slide her member own his throat until she was all the way inside him. Blake moaned as her balls came to rest on Josh’s chin, her entire shaft engulfed by the boys oesohagus as she tightly gripped his hair, forcing him to choke as he deepthroated her member until she finally let him breathe.

“AH!” Josh grunted as Blake pulled out of his throat, letting him breathe for barely a second before slamming her hips forward and forcing him to take her entire length down his throat again. The boy’s eyes went wide and began to water as he gagged on Blake’s cock with each thrust down his throat, fucking his gullet as she pistoned her hips back and forth, using his hair to pull his head up and down her length. In a second, Josh’s lips would go from tasting Blake’s precum at her tip to kissing her shaved crotch with a cock down his throat.

Blake moaned in pleasure as her boyfriend cried, clearly enjoying fucking his virgin throat more than he was enjoying having it fucked. His tight gullet squeezed her member just right, bringing her ever closer to the edge before she eventually did cum.

The Faunus girl grunted, sinking her shaft inside Josh’s oesophagus, hearing him make a choked gargling noise as her member expanded inside him, pulsing and throbbing as she shot several hot ropey loads of cum down his throat, pumping his belly full of her hot thick mess until she was finally finished orgasming.

“That was wonderful, sweetheart.” Blake told him as she pulled out, dragging her cock across his tongue to force him to taste her cum, before she released him entirely.

“P-Please… Blake…” Josh whimpered through tears. His feline girlfriend shot him an annoyed glare.

“Looks like you don’t know who’s in charge here after all.” She told him, grabbing him painfully by the hair again and tossing him onto his belly on her bed, before pulling his trousers down.

“Please, No!” Josh protested, but it fell on deaf ears as he felt his pants come off, leaving his bare ass exposed to his girlfriend.

“I’m doing this because I love you!” Blake tried to convince him. “I don’t want to cheat on you whenever I’m in heat. I want to be with you, so I can protect you. You’re only weak, you need to be protected by someone stronger, like me. Like I said, I love you.” Blake assured her boyfriend of this, kissing his neck form behind, pinning her body down with one hand as she guided her cock to his asshole with the other.

The smaller boy let out a pained whimper as his rear hole was violated by Blake’s still soaking wet cock. He could still taste her bitter semen in his mouth as she slowly slid her member into his tight ass, nothing but traces of his spit and her own cum as lubrication as she forced her anal walls to spread and stretch to accommodate her huge size.

“So fucking tight…” Blake moaned. After a few light thrusts, she eventually managed to shove her entire cock into his ass, her balls resting just below as she began to slide her shaft in and out of the boy’s hole, slowly but steadily fucking him. Josh groaned, his eyes watering in pain as Blake gradually built up momentum until after a few minutes, his asshole was so loose that she could outright fuck him hard and fast.

“Oh, Josh, you’re such a good boy…” The cat Faunus told him, still kissing his neck as she pinned him down by each wrist with both her hands. Her thighs slapped her boyfriend’s ass with each thrust, as her rock-hard member pumped in and out of him, ruining him as his walls were stretched by her huge thick cock. This went on for a while, longer than Josh could even tell at this point, until eventually, Blake’s final few thrusts indicated she was ready to finish.

The Faunus girl sighed, hilting her cock in her boyfriend’s ass as she orgasmed, painting his insides white with her semen as she ejaculated inside of him, pumping him full of her mess from the other end this time. However, unlike last time, she didn’t pull out, rather turned the onto their side so that she was spooning him with her cock still lodged all the way in his ass.

“Thank you, sweetie.” She told Josh, kissing his neck again. “I love you.” Josh nodded in response, sobbing silently to himself, knowing that he was no longer equal to his Faunus girlfriend, but just a tool for her pleasure, at least when she was in heat. Perhaps things would have been different if he had agreed to pleasure her from the start?

“I love you too, Blake…” Josh replied, as the two fell asleep spooning, Blake’s member still inside of her boyfriend, if he could be called that anymore…


	32. Yang know's best - Yang x RWB (TheAce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang needs to vent her frustration after the battle of Haven, and her team end up on the receiving end of her anger.

“Yang! This is completely uncalled for!” Blake complained as she was dragged by the wrist into the room that the blonde had been staying in by said blonde.

“You’re not talking your way out of this.” Yang told the cat Faunus bluntly. It had been a day since they had saved Haven academy from destruction, and Yang had decided to take it upon herself to punish Blake for leaving her after the fall of Beacon.

“Please, anything but this Yang!” Blake begged, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

“You need to be punished.” She informed the black-haired girl, pulling the Faunus over her lap and pinning her arms behind her with her robotic arm. “I’m going to punish you just like I used to do at Beacon whenever you needed correcting.” The lilac-eyed girl added, pulling the cat girl’s trousers and underwear down with her free organic hand while she kicked and squirmed in her efforts to get free.

“I’m not a child! I don’t need to be spanked!” Blake protested, interrupted by Yang’s hand coming down on her big round but, making her yelp in shock.

“Bad girl’s need to be punished, Blake.” The blonde told her, delivering a dozen more spanks, alternating cheeks and hearing the cute whimpering sounds her partner made with each one. “You left me all alone after the fall of Beacon. You have no idea how shitty I felt after you abandoned me, but maybe this will start to make up for it.”

Blake’s cheeks glowed red, both from the embarrassment of being spanked, and from the shame of having abandoned her partner when she needed her the most. She could tell that as always, yang wasn’t trying to hurt her by spanking her, rather teach her a lesson in humility by forcing her to experience the humiliating punishment. No doubt her ass would be sore, but not in any real pain by the end.

“I’m sorry…” Blake sniffed, trying not to cry. After a few more minutes of continuous spanking, when the cat girl’s ass had been tanned a deep red, Yang finally relented.

“Say it properly.” Yang demanded. Blake sighed.

“I’m sorry… mommy.” She told her, calling Yang by the name – or rather, title – that she always liked to be referred to by when dominating her teammates. 

Yang grinned in victory, allowing Blake up, before dragging her over to the corner of the room, forcing her to stand facing the corner with her hands in the back of her head and her trousers around her ankles, displaying her thoroughly spanked ass to the room.

“This is so humiliating…” Blake told yang bitterly. Yang smirked.

“That’s the idea.” She told her, taking a few pictures of Blake, who knew that she would be spanked even further if she were to resist. She then heard Yang talking on her scroll, a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

“Hey sis!” Ruby chirped happily, only to have her ear pinched by her sister. “Hey! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” Ruby winced as Yang pulled her by the ear over her lap, just as she had done Blake.

“Don’t you ‘hey sis’ me, young lady!” Yang snapped. “You thought I forgot about you suddenly taking off like that? You thought I wouldn’t find you and punish you?” She asked, flipping up her sister’s skirt before she began to spank her butt too.

“OW! Yang stop it!” Ruby whined. One would have thought with being subjected to Yang’s frequent spankings for years longer than her teammates that Ruby might be the most used to them but being the youngest and having the lowest pain tolerance in fact made them worse.

“Maybe this will teach you not to be so reckless.” Yang told her little sister, who had still apparently not noticed Blake. Ruby whimpered in pain, humiliated at her sister’s punishment, but knowing better than to resist her. Her cheeks were bright red as tears streamed down her cheeks and her nose ran.

“M-Mommy I’m sorry!” Ruby wailed, crying, as yang finally stopped spanking her. The blonde thought she might have gone too far, until Ruby seized her opportunity, using her semblance to try to dash out of the room, but she wasn’t quite quick enough, a Yang grabbed her cloak and pulled her back in. “Drat…” Ruby muttered.

“I almost fell for that act again.” Yang admitted, a s Ruby smirked up at her anxiously from the floor.

“S-sorry…?” Ruby laughed nervously, before being thrown onto her belly once again over her sister’s lap and having her ass spanked repeatedly, even harder than before until she was almost brought to genuine tears. “Okay! Mommy! I yield!” Ruby yelled, as Yang released her, satisfied, allowing her to leave once she had readjusted her skirt.

“Why can she go!?” Blake protested, seeing as how she had been made to stand on display in the corner.

“Yours is the only ass I like staring at.” Yang told Blake seductively, even adding a wink. Blake ought to have blushed, had she not already been doing so from the humiliation. In truth, she didn’t entirely mind the feeling of being spanked by Yang, but she knew that the blonde would only think of an even crueler punishment if she found that out.

“What is all the commotion!?” Weiss complained storming into hers and Yang’s shared room, seeing Blake standing looking incredibly embarrassed in the corner, and Yang sat on her bed looking pleased with herself. “Oh Yang, was this really necessary?” The former heiress asked. Yang shrugged.

“Well, yes.” She responded, before giving Weiss a sly smirk. “Actually, I’m glad that you’re here…” She told her. Weiss’s icy blue eyed widened in fear as she backed away.

“Yang, no…” She began, but the lilac-eyed girl had already grabbed her, pinning her under her arm and exposing her butt in front of her, lifting her dress to reveal her panty-clad ass. “Unhand me this instant!” Weiss demanded, only to be met with Yang’s hand coming down on her ass hard, making her almost scream in surprise. Since she was typically the best behaved, Weiss was subjected to Yang’s spankings least, but that made it all the worse when she was spanked.

“Hold still!” The blonde demanded, as Weiss finally stopped squiring under her.

“Why am I even being spanked!?” She asked. Yang thought for a moment, before shrugging.

“I already spanked Blake and Ruby for leaving, and it didn’t seem fair to leave you out.” She explained. In other words, she just wanted to take out her frustration on her teammates in a harmless and fun way – at least, it was fun to her.

Finally, Weiss was let up, as the white-haired girl muttered something about Yang under her breath, adjusting her dress before strutting out of the room annoyed, leaving Blake as Yang’s last guest.

“Please can I stop now?” She asked. 

“Fine.” Yang told her with a sigh, as the cat Faunus instantly pulled up her pants, her arms aching from holding that position for so long, before the two of them headed out for lunch together, with Yang constantly teasing her partner every so often, even lightly tapping her butt that was still on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to the requestor, I know your request included more characters, but I didn't want to make it too long. Sorry.


	33. The Maiden who Loved me - Weiss x Amber (Icescreamscoops)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a training match goes wrong, Weiss and Amber reveal their feelings towards each other.

Weiss could never concentrate when fighting Amber. She was so damn hot, it was so frustrating that she had to distract herself so that she didn’t get aroused and reveal her secret to the maiden. She looked across the otherwise empty training room at the only other occupant, said maiden, Amber.

Ever since the dark-skinned girl had gained the fall maiden powers, she had been living in Atlas per Ozpin’s request, where she soon met the Schnee heiress and befriended her. That was almost a year ago now, and since then, their casual acquaintanceship had developed into a friendship, with the two even becoming training partners in order for Amber to harness her maiden powers, as well as for Weiss to hone her skills as a huntress. However, unbeknownst to Amber, Weiss was crazy for the maiden, fantasizing about being totally dominated by the voluptuous young brunette. Similarly, Weiss was blissfully unaware of the feelings of desire and affection that Amber held towards herself, often dreaming of having her way with the uptight heiress. 

Despite the distraction impacting their training, neither girl ever spoke out bout it, lest they risk the other find out about their feelings and suffer a humiliating and emotionally painful rejection. 

“You ready?” The maiden asked Weiss. The heiress shook herself out of her trance.

“Of course!” She told the girl, giving a reassuring smile as she watched small orange flames erupt from the maiden’s fingers as she showed off her powers. The concept of magic still freaked Weiss out a little, having been sworn to secrecy, but she put up with her concerns for the sake of spending time with Amber for a few hours more every week.

Amber rushed towards Weiss with her staff, swinging it and causing a huge gust of wind to hit the white-haired girl, sending her flying backwards. The heiress quickly cast a glyph, landing on it before firing off and landing a series of quick attacks with Myrtenaster that Amber was just about able to block.

“You’re getting good.” Amber told her.

“You too.” Weiss responded, blushing at the compliment, before quickly attacking the maiden again to conceal her flushed cheeks.

Amber leapt into the air, soaring over Weiss and knocking her back again with another powerful gust of wind. She would have to fight some Grimm later to practice some more attacks, since she was unable to use more lethal ones on Weiss.

However, an opportunity arose when Weiss began to run straight at Amber. The heiress was never usually so bold, preferring tactics to brute force. Amber raised her hand warningly, as a few sparks shot from it, letting Weiss know to doge her incoming attack. Weiss, however, thought to call Amber’s bluff. There was no way that she was going to use such a devastating attack in a sparring match.

As it happened, Amber did just that, with Weiss not having enough time to evade the searing hot flames as they shrouded her body, engulfing her in Amber’s fire.

“WIESS!” Amber screamed, horrified at having no doubt burnt her friend and crush to a crisp as she rushed over to her.

Thank the Gods, Weiss was fine, albeit dazed and confused. If it hadn’t been for her aura being full, as well as Amber being relatively amateur in her magic, Weiss’s injuries would have been far more severe. Fortunately, the heiress happened to be completely unscathed, although the same could to be said for her clothing, as Amber brushed the burnt up unsalvageable tatters from Weiss’s now nude body, having burned her clothes off.

“Amber…” Wiess groaned, looking up into the maiden’s hazel eyes, before realizing her naked state. “Oh God! Don’t look!” She pleaded, covering her crotch, but it was too late. Amber had already seen the thick, long shaft that protruded from between the Schnee girl’s legs, just above her vagina.

“Weiss, is that a… a… penis!?” Amber asked, bewildered. The heiress, close tot ears at having her embarrassing secret found out, slowly nodded.

“D-Do you think I’m a freak…?” She asked. Amber’s eyes widened, as she realsied Weiss’s insecurity.

“NO! Not at all!” She assured her. Weiss smiled, nodding. “Oh God, Weiss, I’m just so glad I didn’t hurt you! I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you…” She told the blue-eyed girl, hugging her tightly. Weiss gulped, a s she felt her member begin to harden upon feeling the maiden’s curvy body against hers.

Amber pulled away from Weiss, having felt her begin to grow erect in arousal.

“I-It’s not what you think…!” Weiss tried to argue.

“Weiss… do you, like me?” Amber asked. Weiss bit her lip, nodding solemnly. 

“Yes…” She admitted quietly, still trying to hide her nude body and especially her erection from Amber. “I just didn’t want to tell you and jeopardize our friendship, or risk getting rejected, or you finding out about my… ah!” Weiss was interrupted when she felt Amber’s slender dark fingers wrap around her erect shaft and begin to stroke it slowly. 

“About your penis?” Amber asked. Wiess nodded, sitting back on her palms with her legs spready, completely stark naked in the middle of the training area while Amber knelt between her legs and jerked her off.

“Amber… d-does this mean you like me too?” Weiss asked, whimpering at the amazing pleasure that the maiden was giving her by stroking her cock. Amber gave a slightly bashful sly smirk, admitting her true feelings towards her.

“Can you live with that?” The hazel-eyed girl asked, having brought the young and inexperienced Weiss to the brink of orgasm already, teasing her without tipping her over the edge just yet.

“Y-Yes…!” Weiss whimpered in response.

Amber grinned as she finished the heiress off with a few last stroked, before her cock spasmed, throbbing and twitching erratically before shooting several hot thick ropes of semen up into the air. The maiden avoided them, but didn’t allow the pleasured Weiss to do so, as mid-orgasm, the heiress’s thighs, groin and lower belly were showered in her own sticky white cream.

“Thank you…” Weiss panted, a little out of breath, lying on her back as Amber stood over her.

“Did you ever dream about this?” Amber asked Weiss. “Did you ever fantasize about what it would be like when we finally did this?” The maiden asked. Weiss nodded, as the maiden smiled. “Tell me about it.” She demanded, her tone significantly more authoritative as she took control of the heiress. 

“W-Well… I kind of always wanted you to… dominate, me…” Weiss stammered, her cheeks bright red in embarrassment. Amber grinned down at her, having always wanted to dominate the heiress too. Seeing as how their fantasies complemented each other’s so well, the maiden saw no reason not to continue.

“What, like this?” Amber asked, pressing her foot against the underside of Weiss’s cock and pressing it down to her belly. Weiss winced in mild discomfort as her member was essentially sandwiched between Ambers right foot and her belly, dripping cum and precum onto herself. 

“Yes…!” Weiss responded, gasping when Amber began to rub her cock with the sole of her foot, curling her toes around the top teasingly, while applying not too much pressure, but enough to let the heiress know who was in charge here.

“Do you like being under my foot?” Amber asked seductively. “Do you like me taking control of you? Dominating you? Owning you?” The maiden teased, her foot stroking Weiss’s shaft slowly but firmly, applying slightly more pressure, eliciting a cute whimper of submission from Weiss.

“Yes, yes, YES!” Weiss cried out under Amber’s foot, as she drew ever closer to her second orgasm at the hand – or rather, foot – of the maiden. Amber smirked, feeling the girl’s member throbbing under her sole, but not yet granting her the pleasure of orgasming.

“Don’t cum.” She ordered Wiess. The heiress obeyed, forcing herself not to cum, using all of her willpower as Amber continued her torturous footjob. “Who’s in charge here?” She asked.

“You!” Weiss responded immediately. “It’s you! You’re in charge! Always you!” The heiress cried, unable to hold herself back any longer. Fortunately, she had appeased Amber, who allowed her to orgasm, spattering semen all over her own belly as well as Amber’s foot.

“And don’t forget it…” The maiden told the heiress, inspecting her own foot. “Ew, you got it all over me! Clean this up!” She ordered Weiss, holding her foot out. The white-haired girl nodded, as she began to lick Amber’s foot clean, her tongue lapping up her own cum as it dripped form the girl’s dark skin, even sucking her toes to make sure it was all clean.

Once the maiden was satisfied, she declared that she was getting a shower, and that training was over, before strutting away form Weiss, who still lay naked on the floor.

“Wait!” Weiss requested, prompting the brunette to turn around and look over at the heiress. “Does this mean we’re dating? I mean, could I call you my… girlfriend?” Weiss asked, blushing anxiously.

Amber smirked, not giving a verbal response, but simply beckoning Wiess to follow her. Weiss did so, as the two entered the much more private changing rooms, alone together, only for the maiden to pin the heiress against the wall. The girl looked down lustfully, almost predatorily into the girl’s stunned blue eyes, before they locked lips in a passionate messy kiss, with the maiden tasting her own semen on Weiss’s lips, but not caring.

“Does that answer your question?” She asked Weiss when the kiss finally broke. Weiss nodded, having become erect once again. Amber noticed, and tutted. “Bad girl, Weiss. I might have to punish you.” She teased. Weiss smiled gleefully at the thought.

“Please do!” She responded, giving a seductive wink, before kissing the maiden she loved once more.


	34. Teasing and Tickling - Ruby x Multiple characters (Feetsminder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds herself in quite a predicament when she is teased and tickle-tortured by Emerald and her team.

“NOOO! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?”

Ruby’s screams and pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as she was relentlessly tickled all over her body by Emerald, as well as the rest of her team. Emerald seemed to be the one in charge with Weiss, Blake and Yang all seemingly taking orders from her, although Ruby had no idea why they would listen to her, or why they would want to torture her in such a humiliating way.

The four had burst into the dormitory just a few minutes ago, binding Ruby to the floor, using long ropes to tie her spread eagle between the two bunk beds, except her feet which were tied together, before proceeding to strip her naked, literally tearing her clothes off. Finally, they commenced with the tickle torture.

Yang held her own little sister’s feet together by the ankles under her left arm, using her robotic right arm to vibrate on her soles, causing her to laugh hysterically at having her feet tickled. Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake were both standing over Ruby, Weiss on her left and Blake on her right. Each girl was staring down at Ruby with a huge grin, as Blake rested her left foot on Ruby’s breasts, pinching her sensitive erect nipple gently between her big and second toe, while Weiss was forcing Ruby to suck the toes of her right foot, forcing them past her lips and into her mouth.

Finally, there was Emerald. The green-haired girl, apparently the ring leader, was kneeling beside Ruby, holding the silver-eyed huntress’s cock in one hand and stroking it slowly and teasingly, a notable absence of balls, while she used a feather in her other hand to tickle the helpless huntress’s genitals.

“STAAAPPPHHH!” Ruby wailed, laughing hysterically as she was simultaneously tickled on her feet and cock while being jerked off. “W-W-WHYYY!!!” The girl cried out loudly.

“Why not?” Emerald responded. “You’re cute, and it’s fun to humiliate you and make you beg for mercy.” She told her with aa malicious grin.

“WEISSSSS! BLAAAAKE! YAAAAANG! STOOOOP IT!” Ruby laughed loudly, tears streaming down her face, unable to stand being tickled so much, especially all against her will. The three girls ignored her, continuing to tickle/tease her as they were doing already, with Weiss shoving her toes even further into the girl’s mouth to shut her up.

“Yang, could you come up here and help me?” Emerald requested. Yang nodded, as Blake passed her ribbon to the blonde, who proceeded to detach her robotic arm and tie it to Ruby’s feet so that she was unable to do anything about the unbearable tickling on her soles.

Ruby could hardly see out of her tear-filled eyes but could feel Yang and Emerald relenting on tickling her for a second or two, before she felt the two buxom girl’s press their collective four breasts around her cock, pleasuring the young girl with their tits. Before long, Emerald resumed her torture with the feather, with yang joining in with a second feather, with Emerald tickling the tip of Ruby’s cock and her sister tickling her dripping wet pussy.

“Naughty girl, Ruby! Getting off to your sister and her friends humiliating you…” Yang teased, tutting and shaking her head as she continued to tickle her and pleasure her with her boobs.

“B-B-But you’re-AHAHAHAHAHA!” Ruby burst into tears of laughter once more, unable to bear this humiliation for much longer. She was barely able to breathe, and couldn’t’ stop herself from salivating, thus coating Weiss’s foot in her saliva.

“Gross…” Weiss muttered, before wiping her foot clean on the girl’s face, disgracing her further by giving her a faceful of her own spit.

Ruby whimpered through her laughter as she built up to cum, eventually climaxing, but unable to cum, as the cock ring that Emerald had placed at the base of her shaft clamped down on her member, preventing her from ejaculating.

“Aw, does Ruby want to cum?” Blake cooed in a baby voice, as Emerald and Yang ceased teasing her, as did said cat Faunus, leaving the girl alone, although Yang’s vibrating arm on her feet was still prominent. 

“I’ll give you a choice, Ruby.” Emerald told her. “Either we can all tickle you, or we can all tease you, and you will be denied the chance to cum over and over again.” Emerald offered. Ruby was taking deep rapid breaths, her lungs on fire from all the tickling, but unable to take another orgasm denial like that.

“T-T-Tickling…” Ruby whimpered. Emerald grinned.

You heard her girls; she wants to be tickled!” Emerald exclaimed.

Immediately Ruby regretted her choice, as no sooner had she said that than all four huntresses pounced on her. They all ignored her feet, since Yang’s vibrating arm was still active. Yang herself resumed tickling Ruby’s genitals with the feather, alternating between cock and pussy, both equally aroused and completely hairless. Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake began to tickle the helpless girl’s equally hairless armpits, while ringleader Emerald straddled Ruby’s hips and tickled her ribs on both sides.

The silver-eyed girl thrashed about violently, writhing and squirming as she tried to get free, but to no avail. The room – and no doubt the entire hallway – was filled with the roaring sound of Ruby’s tremendous laughter, screaming and crying in laughter as she was mercilessly tickled against her will. 

“She pretends she doesn’t like it, but her hard-on tells us she does!” Weiss commented with aa giggle, as the others soon joined her in laughing at Ruby’s expense, with the poor girl unable to point out that she was only erect because of the cock ring.

“She’s always loved to be tickled, ever since we were kids!” Yang added. Once again, everybody laughed at the helpless girl, who was unable to point out the blatant lie. She had always hated Yang tickle-torturing her on an almost daily basis throughout their childhood, but had been too weak to resist her, as she was now.

“Get ready Ruby…” emerald warned, as Ruby braced herself for the unknown. The dark-skinned girl leaned down, pressing her mouth to Ruby’s flat stomach and blowing a raspberry.

“GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Ruby shrieked in laughter at the unbearably ticklish sensations, feeling on the verge of passing out from being tickled so much. “P-P-Please… no moOOREEE!” Ruby cried as the tickling picked up again.

Tied up, overpowered and outnumbered; Ruby was completely and utterly helpless to do a single thing to so much as reduce the torturous tickling, let alone stop it entirely. Finally, after an arduous twenty minutes of tickling, the four eventually stopped. Yang even removed her arm, reattaching it to herself and allowing Ruby to completely recover for a few minutes.

The young girl’s face was drenched, as tears streamed from her eyed, while her face was soaked in sweat form squirting and writhing so much, not to mention she still had her own saliva smeared all over her face, thanks to Weiss.

“Alright, now for the teasing!” Emerald declared, seeing Ruby’s confused look. “Oh, I was only asking earlier which you wanted first!”

“Please… I can’t take it… no more…” Ruby whimpered. Luckily for her, Emerald actually removed the cock ring, freeing the young huntress’s member, which remained erect. The red-eyed girl proceeded to press down on it with her foot until the member was sandwiched between her own belly and the dominating girl’s sole, before she started to stroke it, getting Ruby of with her foot.

As she did so, Yang knelt beside Ruby’s cock, reaching under it and fingering her own sister’s pussy with her vibrating robotic hand, slowly at first to ease her in with only two fingers, but would speed up and even add a third finger in time. Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake returned to either side of Ruby each taking a nipple in their mouth and teasing her with their lips and tongues, even biting gently on the girl’s small erect nipples.

Already, Ruby could feel her body building up to orgasm, her cock throbbing under Emerald’s foot as she prepared to finally experience the bliss and pleasure of her first orgasm given to her by another. 

However, just as Ruby was about to be overcome by what was going to no doubt be intense pleasure, Emerald nodded to her fellow three torturers. Immediately upon Ruby being pushed over the edge and orgasming, Weiss and Blake proceeded to tickle her armpits and ribs while not removing their lips from her nipples. Similarly, as Yang left her vibrating metal fingers inside her sister, she sued her organic hand to tickle her clitoris and cock with the same feather as before.

“AHAHAHAH!” Ruby erupted into laughter again, her orgasm ruined by the tickling as she shot several hot roped of cum all over Emerald’s foot. That semen which missed the girl’s foot splattered all over her own belly and hair-free crotch, as Emerald looked down at her cum-soaked foot in disgust.

“You’re cleaning this!” The re-eyed girl told Ruby, clearly annoyed, as she lowered her foot onto the younger girl’s face. Ruby tasted and was forced to swallow a great deal of her own semen, but Emerald made sure that most of it either went in her hair or decorated her face. All the while, Weiss, Blake and Yang relentlessly tickled her, with the young girl uncontrollably laughing the entire time, until Emerald finally called the girl’s off, and they all stood up to admire their handiwork.

Ruby was an utter mess, her face and hair drenched in a disgusting mixture of sweat, semen, tears and spit, while the rest of her cum pooled up on her belly. Her mouth hung open as she drooled saliva and semen. The girl’s breathing was heavy and erratic as she failed to regulate it, on the verge of passing out.

“W…h…y…?” Was all Ruby could muster through her heavy breathing.

“Why?” Emerald asked. “So that you would associate tickling with orgasming, thus your brain would form a link between humiliation and pleasure.” The girl explained. “We’re not going to stop, but we will give you a break so that you don’t pass out.” She told her, being merciful for the first time as Yang gave her sister some water.

“But, why would you want me to do that?” Ruby asked. The four girls giggled and shrugged.

“Like we said, you’re cute and vulnerable…” Yang told her.

“It will be fun to see you beg us to humiliate you, because soon that’s the only way you’re ever going to get off.” Blake informed her.

“We’re not going to stop until the mere sight of a feather makes you cum…” Weiss added, the four of them giggling as they decided that Ruby had had enough downtime and returned their tickling fingers to her body.

“NOOOOO!” Ruby laughed, as she was mercilessly tickled once again.


	35. New Techniques - Ironwoods x Adam x Winter (RWBYLover92)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Ironwoods and Winter Schnee try out a new method of interrogation on Adam.

Ironwoods gave a cold glare at the man opposite him. He stood with his arms folded, wearing his full military attire with his long white pristine coat. His dull dark eyes were locked with those of the red-haired man that he and his men had spent months trying to capture after the fall of Beacon.

“Well? You gonna kill me or what!?” Adam spat, lunging towards the General to attack him, but being unable to, with his wrists handcuffed behind him and chained to the wall, as well as his collar, which had been forced onto him to dampen his aura and energy when he had been thrown into this cell.

“No. At least, not yet.” Ironwoods told him, unfazed by the attempted attack. “You see, you’re not the only white fang leader. I have no doubt that another foul criminal will have taken your place as soon as we captured you.” The man stated. Adam scoffed.

“You call us ‘foul’ and ‘criminals’, and wonder why we attack?” The bull Faunus spat.

“I didn’t mean all Faunus; just you.” The General remarked, ever so slightly smug as he provoked the helpless Faunus. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I just need to know where the white fang’s main headquarters are.” Adam frowned, before laughing in the man’s face.

“As if I’d tell you that! I’d rather die than betray my brothers and sisters!” The red-haired man told Ironwoods, thinking he had won, until the General approached him.

“I will admit, a little part of did hope you’d say that.” He told him, reaching up to touch his face, only for the bull-horned man to pull away.

“The fuck…?” Adam wondered aloud, as the black-haired man retrieved some sort of strap with aa ring in the middle of it from across the room, before Adam realsied that it was a ring gag.

The Faunus struggled against the human man, cursing him as she squirmed and writhed in his feeble attempts to get away, but his helpless position combined with the man’s greater strength rendered all his attempts futile. The gag was eventually forced into Adam’s mouth and secured around the back of his head, forcing his jaw open.

Adam tried to shout profanities and slurs at the General as he was forced to his knees, although his attempts were prevented by the gag. Looking up, the bull Faunus’s eyes widened when he saw the man unzipping his trousers and fishing out his semi-hard cock, stroking it until it reached its fully erect length. 

“This is your last chance.” Ironwoods warned Adam, resting the tip of his enormous cock on the captured man’s lower lip. The Faunus glared up at the man, making a pathetic attempt to say, ‘fuck you’, resulting in Ironwoods shaking his head. “No, fuck you.” The General told him.

With that, Adam found himself all of a sudden choking on the huge thick member that hung between James Ironwoods’ legs as the man forced it down the younger Faunus’s throat. Adam tried to bite it, but his gag prevented him, while his chains prevented him from escaping, meaning that his only option as to hold out for as long as he could.

Ironwoods grinned as Adam’s struggling gradually died down. He pulled out of his throat a little, only to slam his hips forward, making the Faunus gag violently as his entire shaft plunged down his oesophagus. The General’s balls rested on the bull’s chin as Adam drooled uncontrollably, before the human pulled his saliva-coated cock out again.

“Let me know when you’re ready to talk.” Ironwoods told Adam, as he resumed fucking his throat as hard and fast as he possibly could, holding onto the bull’s horns for leverage. The Faunus made odd gagging and choking noises, coughing and spluttering as he struggled to breathe with the man’s thick shaft jammed down his throat, thrusting in and out of his gullet. It made dam sick to the stomach; it was bad enough that he was being subjected to such a humiliating abuse by another man, but for it to be a human made it all the more worse.

Time passed by, as Ironwoods enjoyed Adam’s tight gullet wrapped around his cock, squeezing his member tightly as he drew closer and closer to orgasming until he eventually was pushed over the edge, hilting his shaft down Adam’s throat, his balls resting on his chin as the Faunus was forced to take the man’s entire thick cock down his throat throughout the duration of his orgasm.

The red-haired bull Faunus couldn’t breathe, as Ironwoods’ cock swelled and throbbed inside of his throat, pumping his stomach full of the human’s thick disgusting semen as he ejaculated down into his belly, suffocating the captured man as he did. Adam looked up, his eyes almost pleading not to suffer a death as humiliating as choking on the man’s cock, tasting his cum as it flowed down his throat and into his belly, until the Faunus blacked out entirely.

 

“Sir, I just wanted to say that I am honored to have been given this privilege. I will not let you down General Ironwoods, Sir!”

Adam awoke groggily, able to taste something disgusting and bitter in his mouth as he looked around the room he was still in, this time seeing General Ironwoods accompanied by a woman. She was attractive – for a human – with white hair and blue eyes, dressed in typical Atlesian military fashion.

“There’s no need to be so formal, Schnee.” Ironwoods told her, as Adam’s ears perked up. A fucking Schnee, here, and he couldn’t do anything to kill the bitch. It was clear that the General wanted to humiliate him as much as possible at this point.

“Looks like he’s awake.” Winter remarked, as she and Ironwoods looked down at Adam.

“Then let’s begin.” The General told her. Winter nodded, standing before Adam, while Ironwoods made his way behind him. Adam tried to threaten the woman, only to be prevented by the ring gag as he remembered that it was still there.

Adam had no idea what was going on, as Winter Schnee removed her coat, before undoing her trousers. Much to the Faunus’s confusion and horror, he watched as Winter fished a long, thick cock out of her trousers that was attached between her legs. Even once she had become aroused and erect, she wasn’t quite as big as Ironwoods, but she came quite close.

“Did you use him already?” Winter asked.

“Just getting him warmed up for you.” Ironwoods told her. 

Winter gave a slight smirk and nod, as she looked down at Adam, inspecting his mouth that was forced open by the gag, before she bucked her hips forward, thrusting her member down the man’s throat. Adam gagged, choking on her thick shaft, as she held onto his horns, relentlessly fucking the red-haired criminal’s gullet.

Meanwhile, Ironwoods had pulled down Adam’s trousers to around his ankles and lined his cock up with the Faunus’s virgin asshole. If he could have spoken, Adam surely would have swallowed his pride and begged for mercy, but he could do no such thing in his current state, and consequently, it wasn’t long before the man felt the General’s rock-hard member plunge deep into his ass, forcing his walls apart.

“What are you doing, Winter?” Ironwoods asked, savagely and brutally raping the Faunus’s asshole, while he watched Winter rape his throat, holding onto his horn with one hand while raising her scroll to take a selfie with the other, making sure to ger herself, as well as Adam’s whole face with her cock shoved down it on the picture.

“Sorry sir.” Winter apologized. “I just thought that Weiss might like to see it since she’s been so upset lately after this bastard destroyed her school!” Winter spat down on Adam’s face and slapped him.

“Fair enough.” Ironwoods responded, as he and Winter continued to spit roast the Faunus.

As his body became weary from the constant abuse, Adam felt Ironwoods reach under him and grab his cock as he continued to fuck him. The bull didn’t even have the strength or willpower to try to fight back – not that it would have done any good – as the General began to jerk him off.

Against his will, Adam quickly became erect, his cock throbbing as the man stroked it, about to cum any second, only for him to be denied as he was suddenly made aware of the metal cock ring that had been forced around the base of his cock. The ring clamped down on his member, preventing hm from either losing his erection or ejaculating, keeping him in a perpetual state of denied arousal.

“I think he’s ready to talk now, Winter.” Ironwoods told his lieutenant, who groaned in annoyance.

“Please, sir, I’m so close!” Winter groaned. Ironwoods sighed and nodded, as he and Winter continued to fuck Adam.

Winter was the first to orgasm, sighing as she shot load after load of her thick ropey cum down Adam’s throat, before pulling out and making sure to land a few loads on his face too, before taking several more pictured of him for Weiss. Finally, Ironwoods orgasmed too, painting Adam’s anal walls white with his semen as he pumped his ruined asshole full of cum.

Once they were both finished, Ironwoods removed Adam’s gag, as the Faunus stretched his jaw, before obediently telling him where the white fang’s main bases were.

“Thank you for being so cooperative, Adam.” Ironwoods thanked him, as he and Winter redressed themselves before leaving Adam a cum-filled mess. Ironwood’ creampie oozed from his ass and down his thighs as a mixture of saliva and both Winter and Ironwood’ semen drooled uncontrollably from his mouth.

It wasn’t long after his capture, torture and betrayal that Adam became nothing more than a laughing stock, ridiculed by humans and Faunus alike for his weakness and new submissiveness. Ironwoods and Winter were very pleased with themselves, having all but destroyed every last cell of the white fang thanks to the information that Adam surrendered to them.

As for Adam, he currently resided in a maximum-security prison, out of the reach of Winter and Ironwoods, locked away never to be freed. Ironwoods had been disappointed that his request for jurisdiction over Adam Taurus had been denied, meaning that he had had all the fun he would have with him, but he wasn’t too bothered, having gained a valuable souvenir of his time with Adam.

The General looked up form his desk, smirking, before looking back down, as he glanced again at the set of severed bull horns that he had mounted on his wall.


	36. Under her wing - Pyrrha x OC (BraveVesperia01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha takes a young huntsman under her wing, but he gets more than he bargained for.

Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile as she knocked on t he door to the male locker room just outside the training arena. She had first met Josh several days ago, and it had been fairly obvious from the start that he was – to be blunt – a very much incompetent huntsman. Nevertheless, the invincible girl had offered to take him under her wing and train him to become stronger and much more confident.

“Are you done?” She called into the locker room. She heard the noise of armor inside as the boy moved.

“Y-Yeah…” He responded anxiously. “Hey, is this armor supposed to be so… feminine?” He asked her. The red-haired girl rolled her eyes.

“Let me in. I want to see!” She told him. The boy unlocked the door, and let Pyrrha into the room, where she saw him wearing the armor that she had kindly supplied him with.

The boy looked uncomfortable, to say the least, as he stood in a slightly modified version of the same outfit that she wore. The brunette boy’s outfit still consisted of Pyrrha’s golden breastplate, gloved and boots, but seemed to have left out her leg armor, showing off most of his hairless feminine legs that weren’t covered by the short red skirt.

“Isn’t this designed more for a girl…?” Josh asked his arms folded across his chest uncomfortably as Pyrrha gazed upon him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you look great!” She assured him.

“But, the skirt…” He asked, only for Pyrrha to brush off his worry.

“Combat skirts have been worn by huntsmen for centuries!” The green-eyed huntress reminded him. “Just come on! We won’t have the training room to ourselves for long” She told the boy. With that, she dragged Josh out of the changing room and onto the arena ground the train him.

 

“Not bad, but you definitely need to gain more confidence before we go any further.” She told the boy, as they concluded their workout, before heading into the female locker room. “Oh, don’t worry, nobody comes down here at this time anyway, so you might as well change in her with me.” Pyrrha told Josh, dragging him in with her. The huntsman was too tired to argue, as he and the invincible girl began to change.

“Thanks…” He told the redhead, blushing as she started to strip naked right in front of him. Once she was nude, the girl turned around, revealing that she had a long member dangling between her legs, currently still flaccid, but it began to harden as she stroked it. Seeing the horrified expression on Josh’s face, Pyrrha explained.

“Oh, I’ve had this since birth.” She explained, as Josh nodded, not wanting to offend the girl, but got uncomfortable when she made her way over to him.

“W-What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Giving you a reward for doing so well.” She told him, placing her hand on his shoulder and forcing the boy to his knees so that his mouth was in line with her now fully erect ten-inch cock. “There’s a lot of protein in semen. You could really use it after a workout.” She told the huntsman.

“I-I’m good…” Josh argued, earning a glare from the girl.

“After I trained you out of the goodness of my heart, you’re going to be rude to me?” She asked, somewhat angrily that she scared Josh. He didn’t have a chance to reply, as his arms were forced behind him as Pyrrha activated her semblance to pin the to his back by the armor he wore on his forearms.

Josh was scared and helpless, as Pyrrha forced his jaw open and began to feed her throbbing member past his lips, sliding it slowly into his mouth until he began to gaga. Then, with one big thrust, she rammed the rest of her length down his throat, making him choke on her shaft as she forced his oesophagus to take her entire cock.

The redhead moaned as the brunette’s hazel eyes began to water, unable to cope with his throat being so savagely raped, struggling to breathe. Pyrrha didn’t seem to care though, thrusting her hips back and forth as she forced the boy’s gullet to stretch around her girth, making him choke and gag as she fucked him. Her balls slapped his chin with each thrust, as she reached down to grab a fistful of his hair, pulling his head up and down her length all the way. 

The helpless huntsman could feel the girl’s member throbbing inside of him as she drew closer to orgasming, until she gave a few quick hard thrusts, before sinking her cock completely down his throat. Josh choked on the thick white mess as Pyrrha’s semen was pumped down his throat, struggling to swallow all of her cum. He could feel it inside of him and could taste it as the huntress eventually pulled out of his mouth, making sure that he sucked her cock clean.

“There, doesn’t that feel much better?” Pyrrha asked him, a little flustered as she looked down at the much smaller boy. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and even some semen drooled from between his lips as she struggled to catch his breath.

“P-Please… stop…” Josh stammered, his lungs burning from being choked for so long on Pyrrha’s shaft. The redhead frowned.

“I’m trying to HELP you.” She reminded him. “You’d never make it on your own. You need me if you want to make it as a huntsman. I offer my help without asking for anything in return, and this is the thanks I get!?” Pyrrha asked, her tone rather angry to the point that she was scaring the young boy. “Well, perhaps I should take something for myself then.” She told him.

Before the huntsman could respond, Pyrrha had used her semblance to pin him up against the wall, facing away from her so that his back was facing her. His arms were still pinned to his back, and he was completely immobilized, helpless to resist as Pyrrha lifted his skirt and pulled is underwear down his legs until it was around his ankles.

“You’re so cute…” Pyrrha whispered in his ear, a s he whimpered in fear. Josh felt Pyrrha begin to grope his ass, before she gave it a light spank, making him cry out. The emerald-eyed girl grinned, spanking the boy a few more times, eliciting cute whimpers from him each time.

After a while of teasing him, Pyrrha pressed her index finger between Josh’s butt cheeks, sliding it gently into his ass and pumping it back and forth, making the boy groan, before retracting it.

“Perfect…” She muttered to herself, as she lined up her still erect cock with his ass, spreading his cheeks to reveal his tight virgin hole. She teased his entrance with the precum-dripping tip of her cock for a few seconds, before pushing the head into his ass. Josh gasped in a mixture of pain and unexpected pleasure as he was gently penetrated by Pyrrha, the girl oozing precum into his asshole as she slowly slid more and more of her length inside of him until her entire cock was between the boy’s cheeks.

After pulling back slightly, Pyrrha thrust forward again, this time significantly harder so that Josh cried out in pain. However, he wouldn’t have a moment to think about it before he found himself thrust into again, and again, and again. The red-hared huntress had begun to fuck him savagely against the wall, her balls slapping him as they swung under her. The poor huntsman’s anal walls were stretched painfully around Pyrrha’s shaft as she plunged it in and out of his asshole, kissing and biting his neck from behind as she fucked him.

“You’re so pretty…” Pyrrha muttered into Josh’s ear, making him feel sick and violated as he was raped by the much stronger huntress. 

It wasn’t much longer until Pyrrha’s cock began to twitch and throb inside of the boy, and after a few minutes, she was ready to cum. Giving a few last thrusts, before burying her shaft in his ass, Pyrrha moaned loudly as she orgasmed, shooting her hot white seed up into the helpless boy’s hole, filling him up with her semen, before eventually pulling out. She deactivated her semblance on him, letting him crumple to the ground, leaving him exhausted and full of her cum.

“I’ll see you the same time next week.” Pyrrha told the boy, smiling sweetly at him. Out of fear, Josh nodded his head, already dreading doing all this again.


	37. Warming up - Jauen x Sienna (Panther3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune is stranded in the Emerald forest, where he makes an unlikely ally who spend the night with him.

“Pyrrha? Ren? Nora?” Jaune called out.

Great. Just great. Their first mission as a team, and they had gotten separated, or more accurately, he had gotten himself lost. The blond boy sighed, doubling back again to try to retrace his steps, but he couldn’t tell which direction he was going in the Emerald forest as he wandered about seemingly aimlessly. It wouldn’t have been too bad, if it hadn’t been the middle of winter, and the entire forest wasn’t covered in a thick blanket of snow. The snow fell faster than Jaune could retrace his steps, meaning that he was not only lost, but freezing cold, and now hungry. Worst of all, it was getting dark, and the place would no doubt soon be flooded with Grimm.

All of a sudden, the huntsman heard voices in the distance. Finally, after nearly an hour of searching, he had found his team. He followed the sound of voices, as they drew closer and closer, until he emerged in a clearing, only to be greeted by an unexpected sight.

It certainly wasn’t his team. Instead, Jaune was greeted with two dozen or so men in strange masks that looked like Grimm, as well as thick winter coats and hoods. Jaune wore a winter coat of his own, in place of his usual hoodie, with armor over it, along with his sword and shield on his hip. However, he wasn’t the only one armed, as he quickly noticed that most of the soldiers had guns, and a few even had swords on their hips too. It had taken a while to realsie, but he recognized the masks before long; they were white fang.

“Ma’am! There’s someone here!” One of the soldiers yelled, apparently a female, but it was difficult to tell her gender or Faunus trait with her being so bundled up. “He looks like a huntsman!”

At once, the soldiers all drew their weapons, as Jaune became the target in all of their sights. He drew his sword and shield, swallowing as he was worried he would have to fight.

“I don’t want any trouble…” He tried to reason with them.

“Oh, it’s much too late for that.” An authoritative voice called out from behind the line of soldiers. They parted to reveal an admittedly rather attractive woman with dark skin and even darker hair, who was apparently in charge. She, like her fellow Faunus, wore a thick coat, with two tiger ears poking out of it, although she didn’t wear a mask, allowing Jaune to recognize her from the news as the high leader of the white fang.

“Sienna Khan…” Jaune muttered. Sienna smiled.

“At least you know your killer, scum.” Sienna snarled, before turning to her soldiers. “See how he trembles with fear? He’s probably just a student from Beacon. Kill him and be done with it. We have work to do if we want to set up a new base here.”

The soldiers were about to obey, when all of a sudden, one man on the end suddenly screamed out loud. The rest turned to him and saw a great big Ursa feasting on their comrade. Immediately, attention was diverted from Jaune as the Faunus all began to turn on the Grimm, only for more Ursa and beowolves to flood out of the forest, their thick black fur in stark contrast with the white snow around them.

“Kill the Grimm!” Sienna commanded, as her guards shrouded her with their bodies, fending off the creatures to no avail. Jaune was forced to watch on as each and every one of the soldiers were ripped apart by the monsters, and the worst was yet to come.

“Watch out!” Jaune warned, as a goliath emerged from the trees behind Sienna. The tigress was immobilized by fear, frozen in the cold as the elephant-like rim reared up, about to trample her, only for her to be tackled out of the way. Looking at her savious, Sienna saw a mess of blond hair as she gazed into his blue eyes.

“We need to go.” Jaune told the woman, taking her by the wrists and running with her through the forest.

“My men…” Sienna protested, glancing back and seeing nothing but carnage, not a single one of the Faunus left alive. She turned back to wards the human, as the pair ran from the scene of destruction and to safety.

 

“This should be safe.” Jaune told Sienna, as the two slipped through a small gap between the walls of a cave. It was too tight a squeeze for any Grimm to get through, although it was the only way in or out. Nevertheless, it was already getting very dark, and the pair could either sleep in the cave, or sleep outside with the Grimm.

Sienna ignored Jaune when he told her he was getting firewood and was thankful when he left the cave. She thought about leaving, but eventually decided to take her chances with a human rather than the Grimm. They were both very different types of monsters that would no doubt kill her in her sleep, but at least one human was easier to keep an eye on.

The human eventually returned, not saying a word, as he got the fire started. Jaune was cold, but Sienna – who had been used to the much warmer Mistral climate her entire life – was freezing. The woman sat there in the cave shivering, her teeth chattering as she curled up in a ball. Once the fire got started, she threw away her pride and instantly began to warm herself up on it. At least the human was good for something.

Hours of silence passed of the two struggling to get warm, with Jaune tossing a few extra sticks on the fire every so often, keeping it small so not to attract Grimm.

“Are you ok?” Jaune asked Sienna, startling her as she glared up at him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save your friends…” He told her. The tiger Faunus scoffed.

“Spare me your false sympathies.” She spat at the huntsman. “You humans would rather see my kind dead than lift a finger to help us.” She added.

“Then why did I help you?” Jaune asked. Sienna didn’t have an answer, which unfortunately meant that the human scum could continue talking. “Not all humans are that bad. Most are willing to get along with the Faunus, just like how most Faunus are willing to get along with us.” He told her. The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes.

“You humans… you’re all the same anyway.” She repeated. “Let me guess; you have a few Faunus friends, and that somehow erases the centuries of oppression that your people put my people through?” Sienna asked. Jaune looked away guiltily, and Sienna couldn’t help but feel smug. “Hey, how about you make yourself useful and go hunt something for me to eat?” She ordered.

“There’s nothing out there but Grimm.” Jaune told her. “We should be able to make it to my friends at dawn. We came form the eat, so we just need to go towards the sun once it rises.”

“Not happening.” Sienna told him. “I didn’t survive the attack on my people just to be imprisoned by humans. Once the sun rises, I’m calling backup to come and collect me.” She told Jaune, who nodded silently.

The two of them eventually lay down to try to get some sleep. It was well below freezing now, both of them barely able to feel their fingers and toes it was so cold. Jaune lay in the cave by the dwindling fire, shivering and wondering if he would survive the cold and the tiger next to him, when he suddenly felt something curl up beside him.

“Don’t get the wrong idea.” Sienna told Jaune. “I don’t like you, but I’ve spent enough time in the wild to know how to keep warm.” She told him.

“How else can we keep warm?” Jaune inquired, a s Sienna blushed.

“Well… I’m not doing that with you!” She told him. Jaune frowned.

“Whatever it is, if it increases our odds of survival, we should so it!” Jaune told her. Sienna cursed, before finally giving in.

“Fine… but this does NOT mean that I don’t hate you!” She reminded him. Jaune nodded, as the woman began to pull down her pants, revealing her bare vagina to the huntsman. Jaune’s cheeks would have gone red, had they not already been red from the ice-cold winds, as he realsied that this method of keeping warm entailed. He was hesitant, but sine he didn’t want to freeze to death, he didn’t have much of a choice.

Sienna lay back, spreading her legs as she watched Jaune pull out his cock and give it a few strokes to make it erect, before turning to her. He wasn’t particularly big, not helped by the cold, but he would suffice. Both of them were still almost fully clothed to keep warm, except their genitals. The tigress nodded, almost ashamed that she would do such a thing with a human, but she was just that cold, as Jaune positioned himself between her legs and prepared to penetrate her.

“Ahh….” Sienna moaned as Jaune penetrated her, her breath visible as she moaned, both of them already beginning to heat up. Jaune grunted, starting off slowly but beginning to speed up in his thrusts into Sienna’s pussy.

Jaune fumbled, his hands reaching instinctively up to Sienna’s chest as he thrust into her. The dark-skinned woman didn’t seem to mind, or she simply couldn’t feel the blond man touching her through her several thick layers of clothing. She allowed the human to fuck her, willing to lower herself to inter-breeding if it meant she wouldn’t freeze to death at least. 

The huntsman gasped as he carried on fucking the tiger Faunus. Sienna instinctively wrapped her arms around the boy, pulling him closer to her so that their bodies were pressed together ‘for more warmth’ she explained when Jaune questioned her action.

The two continued on fucking one another, until Sienna eventually got bored. Jaune grunted as he was pushed onto his back, before the dark-skinned woman began to ride his cock, moaning a little louder in pleasure as each of them drew closer to orgasming.

“Ah!” Sienna whimpered, climaxing a split second before Jaune bucked his hips and began to shoot his war sticky mess up inside of her.

As abruptly as it had started, Sienna ended the fuck session, redressing herself as Jaune did the same. The pair lay side by side in silence, drifting off beside the dwindling fire until the sun came up hours later.

“JAUNE!” A voice called out. Sienna’s eyes snapped open, as Jaune groggily came to.

“I think it’s my time to go…” Jaune told Sienna. The woman solemnly nodded.

“Yeah…” She responded, too ashamed of herself to look him in the eye. Jaune sighed, as he collected his sword and shield, and was about to leave when the tigress stopped him. “Jaune… thanks you…” The woman said, her cheeks glowing. Jaune smiled, as she leaned up to kiss his cheeks.

“Will you be alright?” He asked her. Sienna nodded.

“As soon as you and your friends are gone, I’ll call my men to pick me up.” The Faunus explained. The blond mand nodded, and with that, he left.

Sienna called her backup. As Jaune had promised, his friends were gone by the time the white fang recovery team arrived. Sienna may have been proud of herself that she had convinced that idiot human to let go one of the most wanted women in Remnant, but she couldn’t deny her new feelings of respect and gratitude for the huntsman, although there was nothing more to it than that.


	38. What are girlfriend's for? - Ruby x Weiss (Black Krow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss offers to help out her wolf Faunus girlfriend, Ruby, when she goes into heat, without her knowing that she has an ulterior motive.

Weiss bit her lip, watching Ruby shifting about uncomfortably on her bed as she tried to read. However, the distracting thing on the redhead’s mind was her insatiable arousal from being in heat.

As a wolf Faunus, Ruby was subject to heat cycles, in which she went into heat every month, usually for about a week. During this time, it was almost impossible for her to focus on anything other than sex, and on a team full of gorgeous girls, Ruby’s lust was nigh unquenchable. To make matters worse, her sister Yang – also a wolf Faunus – had claimed Blake as her girlfriend/mate, leaving Ruby with the perceived uptight and prude Schnee heiress. As much as Ruby adored her girlfriend, she was doubtful that the heiress would be willing to help her out in heat.

However, unbeknownst to Ruby, Weiss would in fact enjoy nothing more than to help out the silver-eyed pup.

“Ruby…” Weiss began, startling her girlfriend a little. Ruby jumped, her scarlet fur coated wolf ears twitching, and Weiss giggled at the cute reaction, kissing Ruby’s cheeks and making her blush. “Ruby… do you think I’m ugly?” Weiss asked, a little concerned and self-consciously.

“What!? Weiss, you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen!” Ruby exclaimed, jumping down from her bed and hugging Weiss. “Why on Remnant would you think that?”

“It’s just that Yang and Blake always seem to be… you know, ‘doing it’ when they’re in heat, but you’ve never even asked me.” Weiss explained. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

“Weiss, I only didn’t ask you because I didn’t want to pressure you or make you uncomfortable!” Ruby assured her. “I just figured you would be against the idea of… ‘doing it’, with me… but if you want to…” Ruby trailed off, as Weiss smiled. 

The heiress stripped out of her dress as she made her way over to her bed. She remembered that Yang and Blake were also in heat and were staying at a hotel room on account of several of their neighbors complaining about how noisy Blake’s mewling could get when they were having sex. The white-haired girl relieved herself of her underwear, before sprawling out on her back on her bed, showing off her body to her dumbstruck wolf Faunus girlfriend.

“Are you just going to look, or do you want to touch?” Weiss asked, posing and doing her best to be seductive. It turned out that it didn’t take much to arouse Ruby, evident form the huge bulge in the front of her pajama bottoms. The redhead instantly stripped naked, revealing her thick long rod to Weiss. the blue-eyed girl instinctively licked her lips upon seeing her girlfriend’s nine-inch long member, already throbbing and oozing precum.

Without thinking or hesitating, Weiss practically leapt from her bed, kneeling before Ruby and wrapping her lips around the head of the member. The younger girl gasped in surprise at how forward Weiss was as she started to bob her head up and down the shaft, sucking off her partner. Weiss had no idea what had come over her. She had never done anything like this before, but there was just something so enticing about the way Ruby’s cock throbbed and twitched with lust that made Weiss want to submit to it.

Ruby moaned in pleasure as her girlfriend treated her to the first blowjob she had ever received, which also happened to be the first she had ever given. Both girls were very much inexperienced, both neither of them minded nor cared, too wrapped up in the moment. Weiss gagged as she failed to deepthroat Ruby’s cock, before making several more attempts, finally sliding the shaft down her throat without choking on it the fourth time, allowing Ruby to gently fuck her oesophagus, until after just a minute or two, Ruby gasped, her cock throbbing inside Weiss’s gullet as her balls rested on her chin as she orgasmed.

Weiss removed her mouth from Ruby’s cock, licking her lips and swallowing the rest of the girl’s semen, before licking the member clean all over.

“That was amazing!” Ruby told Weiss, was the heiress made her way back to her bed.

“We’re not done yet.” Weiss told Ruby, laying on her back and spreading her legs, revealing her glistening, soaking wet virgin cunt to the wolf girl.

“I don’t know…” Ruby told Weiss. “I don’t have any condom… what if I get you pregnant?” Ruby asked.

“You can pull out.” Weiss told the girl. “Please! We’ve been dating for almost a month! Yang and Blake were doing this on their first day! I can’t wait any longer!” Weiss moaned, subconsciously masturbating. Anybody would have thought that she were the one in heat, the way she seemed to desperate for Ruby to fuck her.

Ruby nodded in agreement, as she positioned herself between Weiss’s legs, lined her cock up with her pussy and slowly pressed it between her folds. Weiss whimpered in mild pain as Ruby shoved her member in roughly, breaking through her cervix into her womb as she continued to ooze precum, but when the blue-eyed girl didn’t complain, the redhead simply continued.

“Ruby…!” Weiss moaned as her wolf Faunus lover began to fuck her. It didn’t take long for Ruby to get balls deep inside of the heiress. She was so aroused and so wet that her juices worked perfectly as lubrication for Ruby to spread Weiss’s vaginal walls around her thick shaft, allowing her to slide her member back and forth easily as the two girls gave their virginities to one another. The red-haired wolf girl howled in pleasure, and Weiss was thankful that she had remembered to close the window, or else everybody outside would have heard them having sex. 

Weiss could barely cope with how incredible it felt to have Ruby’s entire member stuffed into her tight pink pussy, her mind going into overload from all of the pleasure she was experiencing that she could barely think straight anymore. Meanwhile, Ruby could feel herself about to cum any second now, and just when she was about to, the white-haired heiress wrapped her legs around her waist, thus locking them together and forcing Ruby to cum inside of her.

“Weiss…!” Ruby warned, but it was too late, and both girls climaxed, with Weiss’s juices drenching Ruby’s cock, while the Faunus unloaded several ropes of her thick hot seed into the girl’s womb. “Weiss, why did you do that?” Ruby asked, as Weiss finally let her retract her cock form her pussy once she had been pumped full of her semen. The heiress simply shrugged, giggling bashfully.

“I want you to impregnate me, Ruby.” Weiss told her. “I’m sorry I tricked you. But ever since we’ve been going out, I’ve been dying for you to put your puppies in my belly. I want to feel them inside of me. Ruby; I want your babies.” Weiss explained, as Ruby backed away in confusion.

“But… we’re too young!” Ruby argued. Weiss shook her head.

“I don’t care. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and out adorable pups!” Weiss squealed in delight. “I have plenty of money from my father and will have even more once I inherit his company. Trust me, they’ll be in the best hands possible.” Weiss assured Ruby. The idea of seeing her slender girlfriend with a big bulging belly full of her puppies was somewhat appealing to Ruby, and she did love Weiss with all her heart…

“Well, we should probably make sure you’re pregnant then…” Ruby told her. Weiss grinned, kissing Ruby on the lips so that she could taste her lingering cum, and smell it on Weiss’s breath, before Weiss threw her down onto the bed.

The heiress grinned down at her Faunus lover, as she straddled her thick cock, before sliding own it, impaling herself on the nine-inch rod, moaning in pleasure. Ruby didn’t have to do much, just look up at the demented faces Weiss made, seemingly driven mad by her almost unnatural craving for Ruby’s semen inside her to impregnate her that she either no longer minded the pain of having her vaginal walls forced apart by the thick cock, or she was simply too overcome by the pleasure.

Either way, it wasn’t long at all before Weiss began to bounce up and down, riding Ruby’s cock. Ruby moaned in pleasure, however, this time it was Weiss who howled in sheer bliss as she bounced up and down on Ruby’s shaft, letting out loud moans and wails of pleasure as her tight wet lips slid up and down the shaft. The heiress seemed to have lost all dignity and self-respect, as her jaw hung open, allowing her tongue to lol out of her mouth as she drooled uncontrollably. Her eyed had rolled into the back of her head, giving her a glazed over expression as she continued to ride Ruby for a further few minutes until she climaxed.

“AHH!” Weiss shrieked in pleasure, as she sprayed her juices all over Ruby’s shaft upon climaxing but did not relent as she bounced on her cock. If anything, she sped up, as Ruby instinctively thrusts up into her pussy into she was on the brink of orgasming too.

Ruby bit her lip, grunting in pleasure as she came, shooting several more ropes of her thick white semen up into Weiss’s uterus, filling her up further until she was practically overflowing. There must have been so much cum in her that her belly even bulged a little, as if she were already pregnant. Seemingly just from being pumped full of cum, Weiss climaxed again mere seconds after her previous orgasm, groaning at being so full of Ruby’s cum.

“Maybe we should stop…” Ruby asked, exhausted as Weiss lifted herself from Ruby’s cock. The heiress shook her head, as semen splattered out of her cunt and onto the bed.

“No… it’s not enough!” Weiss declared. “I… I need more! You don’t understand… I need it… your cum inside of me… RUBY, I NEED IT!” Weiss whined, as she slumped down on the bed, her face pressed against her pillow, while she stuck her ass up in the air, revealing her tight rear hole and cum-stuffed cunt to her girlfriend.

Ruby bit her lip, looking down at her still rock-hard cock, although she couldn’t deny that her hips were beginning to ache. However, she and Weiss both wanted this just as much as each other, and so the silver-eyed wolf girl pressed the head of her cock between Weiss’s dripping folds and shoved it in. Already by now, Weiss was much easier to enter, her pussy having been stretched adequately to allow Ruby to bury her enter length in there with one thrust, but still tight enough that she could clench and squeeze her walls around the girl’s cock, milking her for all of her addictive semen.

The wolf girl began to thrust, fucking Weiss doggystyle now, her balls slapping under Weiss as she worked her hips back and forth, fucking the desperate closet-slut into the bed. The heiress let out a muffled wail of pleasure into her pillow, as her body went limp form her exhaustion, barely able to move, but not needing to move for Ruby to impregnate her.

A few more minutes passed by before Ruby was close to orgasming again. Bu now, Weiss had had at least half a dozen orgasms, the pleasure and prospect of being pregnant proving to have overwhelmed the heiress. She was currently on the brink of another, before Ruby gave her pussy a few more thrusts, sinking her cock inside and exploding her cum into the white-haired girl’s womb, filling her to the brink with semen and then some. The wolf girl sighed in relief, watching her creampie overflow from Weiss’s cunt, her hole simply unable to hold any more of her semen, as the heiress finally passed out from exhaustion.

Ruby let her lover sleep, as she went to get a shower. Weiss was still passed out by the time Ruby returned, still slumped down lay on her belly in her bed. Ruby blushed at the embarrassing sight of Weiss drenched in sweat and full of cum, but didn’t want to wake her, and so pulled her bedsheets over her, kissing her on the cheek. Wiess smiled sweetly in her sleep, both she and Ruby soon to find out about the litter of wolf puppies that in nine months she was to give birth to.


	39. Different kind of treatment - Yang x Weiss x Blake (stalkeroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a motorbike crash, a male Yang ends up in hospital, where he received an unexpected treatment by a particular doctor and nurse.

“So, what’s the verdict doc?” Yang asked, the blonde man sitting up in his bed when the cute white-haired doctor walked into his room. Dr. Schnee looked a little flustered, as she glance down at her notes. She could have sworn the man winked at her.

“You’re fine for the time being, but I think it would be best to keep you in overnight for observations” Weiss told the man, as he nodded along.

The man with yellow hair tied back in a ponytail had come into the hospital after a traffic accident that wasn’t his fault, but he had been flung from his motorbike. His injuries were surprisingly minimal, but with the risk of having missed something potentially life threatening, Blake, the man’s nurse, had insisted to Dr. Schnee that he be kept in overnight. Weiss would have been offended, had she not been being advised by one of the most experienced nurses in Vale, heeding even the Faunus nurses caution.

“Damn it.” Yang muttered, brushing his hair out from before his eyes. “Alright, in that case, you mind if I make a call? I bet my sister will be worried sick…” Weiss nodded, leaving the man’s private room as he called his little sister, Ruby.

“It’s been a long day.” Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as Weiss approached her. The blue-eyed doctor nodded in agreement.

“It seems to have quietened down a lot now at least.” Weiss responded, as she entered her office, sitting at her desk while the black-haired cat Faunus in a nurse’s uniform followed her in, sitting on her desk and prompting the doctor to look up at her.

“So, what did you think of him?” Blake asked, giving her old friend a sly smirk. Weiss smiled and blushed.

“I think he’s a patient, and that it would be entirely inappropriate to come onto him.” The white-haired woman told the Faunus. The nurse rolled her eyes.

“Come on. You saw his abs, right?” Blake asked, making Weiss blush further. “I’ll even go with you if it would make you more comfortable. It will be just like old times.” Blake argued, giving Weiss a wink.

“We never did that with a patient in a hospital bed… and certainly not when we were both on duty!” Weiss responded. Blake sighed.

“It’s not like there’s and camera’s. Nobody would know a thing.” Blake explained. “Let’s say that next time we change his IV drip, he tells us he’s in pain, and we have to help him out. Nobody would question u seeing in there so long, and there’s no way that guy could resist the two of us!” The cat girl reasoned. Weiss bit her lip, before sighing, and eventually nodding.

“I swear, if we get caught, I will not hesitate to pin this all on you.” Weiss told the cat Faunus, as she left her office, making sure to sway her hips seductively.

“Don’t start without me.” She told Weiss, as she left.

 

It was a few hours since Yang had drifted off to sleep. By now, it must have been the very early hours of the morning, with it being pitch black outside. He was awoken by the sound of his door being opened, opening his eyes to see a familiar figure enter his room.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Dr. Schnee asked innocently enough, as she made her way over to the man’s bed. Yang shook his head.

“No… it’s fine…” He assured her, making sure to be polite, as the doctor seemed to be checking the monitors behind him, before turning back to face him.

“Is there anything I can get you?” She asked. the blonde man shook his head. “Are you sure? Nothing you want?” She asked again, this time with a seductive smirk and a wink. Yang frowned.

“Are you… flirting with me?” He asked, still a little tired and disoriented.

“What would you say if I were?” The doctor asked him, as she stood at the end of his bed. Yang could see now that the first few buttons of her blouse were undone, and she wasn’t wearing a bra, thus showing off her cleavage to him as she leaned over, before she began to crawl up the bed towards his face.

“Wow…” The blonde man remarked, gawking at the gorgeous woman now straddling his hips as she let her hair down, her ivory locks cascading down her back, illuminated only by the moonlight as she looked down into his purple eyes with her ice blue ones.

Not another word was said, as the doctor locked lips with her patient, his arms wrapping around her supple waist, pulling her in closer so that her body was pressed against his as she reached down to lift up his hospital gown. She could feel his shaft growing hard between her legs, as she hitched up her skirt and began to position her wet folds over the man’s member.

“I need this…” She muttered to herself, moaning in pleasure as Yang planted kisses all over her neck, jaw and collarbone, while she simultaneously began to ride his cock. “You have no idea how much I need to unwind…” She muttered again.

The white-haired doctor began to slide herself up and down the man’s thick long shaft, as he expertly unbuttoned the rest of her blouse with his teeth, exposing her bare chest and supple breasts, before taking the right one in his mouth, kissing and suckling it and eliciting cute moans from the doctor.

“That’s it… like that…” Weiss moaned, her body remining pressed against Yang’s as she rode his cock, while his lips worked all over her upper body. The man didn’t say a word, seemingly too engrossed by the gorgeous doctor that had come into his room at night, as he thrust up into her pussy, his member throbbing with desire as she bounced up and down on it.

“I’m close…” The blonde man grunted after a few minutes. Weiss nodded. “In or out?” Yang asked, drawing ever closer to orgasming.

“I don’t… care!” Weiss cried out, trying not to be too loud as she climaxed, ruining the bedsheets with her juices. Yang nodded, as Weiss bounced on his cock a few more times, before he grunted and orgasmed, shooting his hot white semen up into the doctor’s uterus, filling her with his thick ropey mess until both of them were finished.

The doctor lifted herself off of his cock, as they both caught their breath, just as the door opened and another woman entered.

“Are you done yet?” Blake asked her human colleague. Weiss nodded.

“Yes. Sorry, I just needed that for myself, but you’re welcome to join in now.” Weiss told the cat woman, as Yang glanced over at her.

“You too?” He asked. Blake nodded, as the man shrugged. “Hell, the more the merrier!” He told her with a grin, as she returned a coy smirk.

Blake didn’t say anything else as she relied the man on the bed of his bedsheets, as well as the hospital gown he wore, leaving him stark naked on the hospital bed as he lay with his cock fully erect, while the white-haired doctor relieved herself of the rest of her clothing, and the ebony haired cat girl did the same.

“Oh, you poor thing…” Blake cooed, as she ran her hands over the man’s abs and chest, bandages covering the bruises from the accident.

“We have more than one way of making you feel better…” Weiss told him seductively.

Both women were completely nude now, with Weiss on his right and Blake on his left. The pair proceeded to lean down either side of his cock, sliding it between their breasts as they immediately began to rub their tits up and down the shaft. Yang moaned in pleasure as the women serviced his cock. Each of them kissed the throbbing head of his member as they pleasured him with their tits, taking turns in sucking on the head as he simply lay back in bliss.

“I’ll have to crash my bike more often…” The man joked, chuckling as h made the two women giggle. His precum, along with a little bit of his semen from having fucked Weiss, lubricated the breasts of both women, allowing his member to more easily slide between heir tits as she rubbed his cock up and down, picking up the pace until he was on the brink of orgasming.

“That’s it, just let go…” Blake told Yang.

“Don’t hold back…” Weiss added.

Yang moaned in pleasure, as he reached orgasm, his member throbbing between the women’s collective four tits as several thick ropes of semen spurted from this tip, shooting up in the air and landing on their breasts, dirtying both women with his mess.

“That was amazing…” Yang sighed, catching his breath as Weiss and Blake exchanged glances, before kissing one another before the blonde man, but he was too exhausted to go again. Weiss and Blake returned to the room once they had gotten cleaned up in his private bathroom, before Weiss began to jot something down on a piece of paper.

“Maybe we’ll see you around…?” Weiss asked, slipping hers and Blake’s phone numbers into his wallet, before they helped him redress, before each of them redressing and kissing his cheek and leaving the room, leaving the man to drift off back to sleep, feeling much better.


	40. Honeymoon - Yang x Blake x Ruby x Weiss (ElderYang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang enjoys her honeymoon with her three new wives.

Yang couldn’t stop smiling, as she made her way back to the honeymoon suite of the hotel she and her new wives were staying at. She had been dating Ruby, Weiss and Blake for five years, having met them all at Beacon that long ago. However, it hadn’t been until the new laws regarding polygamy were introduced that the three women were able to marry their beloved blonde huntress. It had been a small ceremony, with Weiss’s family disapproving of the wedding, while Blake, Ruby and Yang didn’t have much family to speak of. They didn’t care though; now that they were married, Yang had them all to herself.

“Yang!” Ruby squealed, leaping up from being sat on the bed in a dressing gown to wrap her arms around the purple-eyed girl’s neck, kissing her deeply in the middle of the Mistral hotel. Yang kissed her back, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s waist, before the kiss eventually broke.

“Hello, Mrs. Xiao Long.” Yang smirked, as Ruby giggled at the name. “Where’s Weiss and Blake?” She asked.

“In the shower.” The redhead responded, refusing to let go of Yang even when she sat down on the bed. Yang rolled her eyes, smirking as the slightly younger woman playfully clutched onto her.

“I didn’t know we were starting already.” Blake commented, walking into the room with a towel wrapped around her and giving Yang a playful wink.

“Well, you were showering with Weiss…” Yang responded, wiggling her eyebrows, as the cat Faunus blushed.

“Don’t be ridiculous, there’s two showers.” The black-haired cat girl explained. “Besides, you know you’re the only woman for me…” Blake added, her tone much more seductive as she relieved herself of the towel, showing of her fully naked body and tremendous curves to her wife as she began to crawl up the bed to her.

“Mine!” Ruby snapped playfully, clutching onto Yang tighter, making both other women laugh.

“Don’t be selfish, Ruby.” Yang told her. The silver-eyed girl pouted, before grinning.

“How do you like… this!” She asked Yang, slipping out of the dressing gown and revealing her petite body clad in the sexiest lingerie either of them had ever seen. From the dark red bra and panties, to the stockings and garter belt, even Blake was aroused.

“Wow…” Yang muttered in, as Ruby blushed at wearing such a scandalous outfit. “As much as I’d like to… it wouldn’t be fair if we didn’t wait for Weiss…” Yang told them. The pair nodded but didn’t have to wait long until a beautiful white-haired woman appeared in the bathroom doorway.

“That’s sweet of you, Yang.” Weiss told her, smiling sweetly as she sauntered over to the bed naked, where the other three women were, making sure to sway her hips. She blushed, along with Ruby and Blake, as Yang couldn’t stop gawking at all three of them.

“Who’s first?” Blake inquired, as the trio looked at their shared wife expectantly.

“I don’t mind waiting…” Ruby told them.

“Me neither.” Weiss added. Yang grinned at Blake.

“Looks like it’s you first, kitty cat.” She told the amber-eyed Faunus with a wink, as she tossed her onto her back on the bed before she herself also stripped naked, revealing her much larger breasts than anybody else in the room, her big butt, rivalled only by Blake’s, and most uniquely and noticeably of all, her thick semi-hard cock that was between her legs.

“I’m glad we waited until we were married.” Blake told Yang as the blonde positioned herself between her legs. “It’ll be well worth the wait.”

Yang nodded in agreement, planting a kiss on Blake’s lips as she lined up her now fully erect member with Blake’s pussy, before gently pushing the tip in. The Faunus winced at the slight pain, having waited five years to give her virginity to Yang once they were married, and finally being able to do so. Yang gently eased more of her shaft into Blake’s vagina, cursing her ten-inch cock. It would have been much easier if she were a little smaller, but she would have to make do.

After having broke past the raven-haired Faunus’s cervix, Yang’s cock was finally all the way inside her feline wife’s dripping pussy, oozing precum into her uterus as she remained there momentarily until she received a nod to continue from the girl. Ruby and Weiss watched in arousal and fascination as the blonde immediately began to thrust her hips back and forth, sliding her shaft between her wife’s folds. Blake moaned as she experienced pleasure unlike anything she could have ever dreamed, while yang grunted, her hips picking up speed as her balls slapped against Blake’s ass and her throbbing shaft probed deeper and deeper into her uterus, until after a few minutes, both women were pushed over the edge.

“AH!” Blake whimpered in ecstasy as she climaxed a split second before Yang, her body twitching as her walls tightened around Yang’s shaft, milking her cock as she too orgasmed, pumping her bride full of her hot sticky mess, filling up her womb with her white seed before pulling out.

“That was amazing…” Yang commented, as a red-faced Blake nodded, catching her breath. “So, who’s next?” Yang asked.

“ME!” Ruby yelled eagerly, startling Weiss, as she leapt onto the bed, showing off her already wet, glistening pussy to her yellow-haired wife.

“Alright, just…!” Yang began, only for Ruby to push her onto her back. Weiss helped Blake out of the bed, giving the red-haired woman more space as she straddled the blonde’s hips.

“Hehe… I’ve been looking forward to this…” She remarked as she removed her bra and panties but left on her stockings and garter belt. Yang didn’t try to resist, simply gazing up at Ruby as she raised herself over the blonde’s cock, pressing the tip against her clit, before positioning her folds over it. Finally, the silver-eyed woman slowly eased herself down onto Yang’s cock, gently impaling herself on the thick shaft as her pussy lips parted around it.

Ruby whimpered in pleasure, trying to ignore the pain as her juices dripped down Yang’s member, lubricating it for herself, until she finally engulfed her wife’s entire length inside of her pussy. Yang watched as Ruby, eyes watering, slowly began to ease herself up and down the thick throbbing rod, picking up speed as she rode her cock, having one inside her for the first time, and loving it.

“Oh God… Yang…” Ruby whimpered, feeling the woman’s member throbbing inside of her as she bounced up and down on it faster and faster. Yang grunted, feeling herself once again building up to cum after a few minutes, with Ruby lasting marginally longer than Blake by a matter of seconds before her body was also wracked with immense pleasure that she could barely withstand, which was only increased again when yang bucked her hips up into the girl’s cunt, thrusting her cock all the way into her fertile young womb as she filled it up with her hot white seed.

“Two down, one to go…” Yang told Weiss with a wink, as Ruby slid herself off of Yang’s thoroughly wet cock. The heiress blushed again, clearly the most anxious of the three about losing her virginity, but at the same time wanting to do nothing more than to give it to Yang.

Without uttering a word, Weiss got onto the bed on her belly, sticking her supple butt in the air, revealing her sopping wet entrance and tight asshole to Yang, although the blonde would only use the former.

“B-Be gentle…” Weiss muttered quietly, as Yang positioned herself behind the heiress, lining her cock up with her pussy. The blonde glanced down, smiling reassuringly as Weiss nodded for her to begin, and without hesitation, she began to slowly but firmly slide her shaft between he wet folds of the heiress. Weiss whimpered in pain, getting embarrassed by Ruby and Blake seeing her in such a state, not realising that they were far too worn out by Yang to pay any significant degree of attention to her.

Yang grunted as she managed to squeeze her entire throbbing member into her blue-eyed wife’s pussy, Weiss being by far the tightest of her three wives, but not so much minding the pain as she was far more enticed by the ever-increasing pleasure that yang’s cock was giving her. Yang continued to thrust into Weiss hard and fast, fucking her doggystyle but making sure not to hurt her too much. Once again, a few minutes passed before Yang started to build up to cum, but long before that, Weiss climaxed first, lasting not nearly as long as Blake or Ruby.

“Ooohhh….” The heiress mewled as she orgasmed, her body overcome with pleasure as she sprayed her juices all over Yang’s shaft. The blonde wasn’t quite at the point of orgasming yet, leaving Weiss to get fucked for a further few minutes until Yang did eventually cum, filling her womb up with semen as she orgasmed, before eventually pulling out.

“You three are the best…” Yang sighed, panting as she lay down on her back to catch her breath. With her eyes closed, savoring the pleasure, the blonde failed to notice that all three of her wives were surrounding her cock, until all at once, they began to lick, suck, stroke and kiss the throbbing member. Yang gasped in pleasure, looking down to see Weiss on the left, Blake on the right, and Ruby in the middle.

“We’re not done yet…” Blake told her with a seductive smirk, running her tongue from the base of her shaft to the tip, while she simultaneously fingered Yang’s dripping pussy.

“We’re going to suck you dry…!” Weiss giggled, planting soft wet kisses up the left side of her cock as she rubbed the blonde’s throbbing clitoris.

“This is delicious!” Ruby chimed in, sucking on the head of Yang’s cock gently, tasting her semen and precum as it oozed into her mouth.

Yang grinned, sighing in pleasure as she lay back and closed her eyes, allowing her three gorgeous wives to work their mouths and fingers all over her cock and pussy as she lay there and accepted their love for her, loving each of them back just as much.


	41. The art of seduction - Emerald x Ruby (Grogar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of failed flirting attempts, Emerald decides to seduce Ruby.

“EEEP!” Ruby shrieked, as the door to her dorm was swung open while she was completely naked, having been in the middle of changing when she found out the hard way why it was always best to double check that she had locked the door.

“Sorry Ruby!” Emerald yelled back, slamming the door shut behind her before dashing off. However, the image of Ruby was ingrained on Emerald’s mind. The adorable silver-eyed redhead, those perfect round breasts, her gorgeous supple ass… and that big fat cock that hung between her legs.

Emerald thought she had been seeing things, but after noticing a bulge in Ruby’s panties when her combat skirt hitched up in combat class the next day, the red-eyed girl confirmed that Ruby had a penis. She had always been curious about the prospect of having sex with a girl with a penis, but never thought it possible, and certainly not that she would meet one. Yet here she was, finding out that the girl she had already had a crush on had a penis, as if it were a dream come true.

That was over a week ago. 

What Emerald had found out that day when she walked in one Ruby had been the deciding factor in deciding whether or not she was going to tell Ruby how she felt. She had been unsure about asking her, but soon realised that she’d be a fool to pass up an opportunity to be with a girl who had a penis, to live out her ultimate fantasy, with her crush no less.

However, the green-haired girl ran into trouble when trying to court the young silver-eyed huntress. She didn’t want to risk being brutally rejected by Ruby if she expressed her feelings directly, and so had resorted to trying to flirt with and seduce Ruby, with very limited success. The younger huntress was apparently either immune to the charms of the red-eyed girl or was simply oblivious. Emerald quickly learned that it was the latter after confessing to yang how she felt about her sister. Yang had been supportive approving of Emerald as Ruby’s potential girlfriend, and even offered to get them alone together.

Having taken Yang up on her offer, Emerald sat in team RWBY’s dorm alone after the blonde had taken Blake and Weiss out for the evening, giving Emerald and Ruby some ‘alone time’ together. Of course, Yang had only been joking about her little sister having sex, but Emerald had already decided that if she got the chance to, she wasn’t going to pass it up.

The door handle rattled before opening, as Ruby walked into the room, seeing Emerald sitting by the window. The green-haired girl looked over to Ruby, smirking as she strolled over to her.

“Emerald, hi!” Ruby chirped. “What are you doing here?” She asked, as Emerald approached her, backing her against the door before leaning in close so that their bodies were almost touching.

“Your team won’t be disturbing us tonight, Ruby…” Emerald informed her, their lips almost touching as they each felt the breath of the other on their lips.

“O-Okay…” Ruby stammered, as Emerald leaned over her. She was amazed that she had never noticed just how damn hot Emerald was before and was tempted to lean up and kiss those perfect lips of hers. However, before she had a chance, Emerald was gone, sauntering over to the window and shutting the curtains, making sure to sway her hips as she walked, making her big round butt jiggle as she walked away from Ruby.

“I’ve been trying to flirt with you for a while now, Ruby…” Emerald told her, looking innocently at the silver-eyed girl, who was struggling to hide her hardening cock as she gazed at Emerald scantily clad form. “You haven’t really noticed, have you? What is it Ruby? Don’t you find me attractive?” Emerald asked, her arms crossed under her breasts as she leaned forward, giving Ruby a good look at her cleavage.

“N-No…!” Ruby responded. “I-I mean, yes… I mean, I… y-you’re very sexy Emerald…. Wait, I mean, you’re very, erm, hot… no, cute…! Wait…” Ruby babbled on, with Emerald giggling at how cute she was when she was flustered, letting her continue until she stepped forward and placed her index finger over the girl’s lips.

“Ruby, how would you like to be my girlfriend?” Emerald asked, as the innocent young girl looked up at her happily.

“R-Really!?” Ruby asked, a huge smile spreading cross her face as Emerald nodded. Without waiting for any other sort f response, Ruby threw her arms around Emerald, as the two embraced.

“Is that Crescent Rose in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Emerald asked Ruby when she felt the girl’s erection pressing against her thigh. Ruby squealed and jumped back.

“I-I… it’s…” She stammered, only for Emerald to silence her again.

“It’s okay, Ruby. I already know.” She told her, as the young huntress looked embarrassed. “When I walked in on you last week, I saw your penis, and I’m fine with it. In fact, I’d even say that it makes me like you more.” Emerald explained, as Ruby processed what she was hearing.

“So… you still want too be my girlfriend?” Ruby asked.

“Of course, Ruby.” Emerald told her, as the adorable redhead leaned up to kiss Emerald. Emerald kissed her back, caressing her face lovingly until the kiss broke. Emerald proceeded to turn away form Ruby, strolling in the opposite direction as she once again made her big butt jiggle for Ruby, before stripping out of her top and bra, leaving her naked from the waist up.

“W-What are you doing…!?” Ruby asked, getting even more turned on as she watched Emerald strip before her. The green-haired girl smirked as she looked over her right shoulder at Ruby.

“Don’t you want to fuck your girlfriend?” She asked, as she began to pull her trousers down, revealing her ass to the much younger girl. “Come on, Ruby. Don’t you find me sexy? Don’t you find my ass enticing? I’ve seen you looking, don’t deny it. You just can’t resist my body, can you? You can’t wait to be inside me, isn’t that right?” Emerald asked, shaking her ass for the younger girl, who nodded, almost hypnotized by Emerald’s absolutely perfect body. Her not so subtle seduction proved too much for Ruby, as the silver-eyed redhead couldn’t resist Emerald’s huge, perfectly round, beautiful ass any longer.

Without uttering a word, Ruby quickly relieved herself of all the clothes she wore, as Emerald kicked off her trousers, turning to see an already stark-naked Ruby standing behind her, cock fully erect. Emerald gulped; Ruby was even bigger than she remembered, her cock being at least a foot long, and three inches in width. Had Emerald been a virgin, she might have had second thoughts, but she was fairly certain that she could manage. The red-eyed girl took off her brown thigh high high-heeled boots, before leading Ruby over to the bottom bunk, tossing her onto her back on the bed before straddling her hips.

“This is Weiss’s bed…” Ruby protested, only for Emerald to silence her.

“It’s our bed tonight.” Emerald assured her girlfriend, making her smirk cheekily as she leaned down to kiss her lips, before lifting herself up, positioning herself over Ruby’s cock and carefully lowering herself onto it.

Emerald gasped, biting her lip as her vaginal walls were forced to separate for Ruby’s member. The girl’s dark pussy lips tightly wrapped around the younger huntress’s shaft as she impaled herself on the thick rod until it was hilted all the way inside of her, the entire cock completely engulfed by her cunt as Ruby oozed precum into her uterus.

Starting off slowly, Emerald began to slide up and down on Ruby’s cock, moaning rather loudly in absolute pleasure as she fucked herself on Ruby’s thick member. Ruby was breathing heavily, but making no other noise, easing Emerald up and down with her hands as she stared at her large breasts bouncing up and down as the girl slid up and down on her shaft. Without thinking, Ruby leaned up and took one of Emerald’s tits in her mouth, sucking and kissing the dark nipple. The girl moaned in pleasure, as she sped up riding Ruby’s member.

“Ah! Ruby, your cock feels so good inside me…” Emerald moaned, squeezing the breast that wasn’t in Ruby mouth with her hand, while her other hand worked her clitoris between her legs. The red-haired girl didn’t say anything, too much wrapping her lips around Emerald’s perfect breast to register properly what she was saying. Ruby continued to buck her hips up, thrusting her cock deeper and deeper inside of Emerald’s womb with each one, steadying herself with one hand now while the other wrapped around Emerald’s waist and caressed her incredibly irresistible giant ass.

Emerald relentlessly rode Ruby’s cock, her tits and ass bouncing up and down as she did, much to Ruby’s pleasure, until both girls were in the brink of climaxing. Emerald figured she’d last longer than the much less experienced silver-eyed girl, but as more time went on with Ruby not even close to orgasming, Emerald couldn’t hold back any longer.

“AH! RUBY!” Emerald cried out in ecstasy as she orgasmed, her juices soaking her girlfriend’s cock as she was overcome with pleasure, continuing to ride Ruby until she came.

Emerald came again before long after only a few more minutes, and was about to do so a third time, when Ruby grunted, her member throbbing as she shoved it upwards, forcing it all inside of Emerald’s stuffed pussy as she orgasmed. The dark-skinned girl’s crimson eyed rolled into the back of her head, her face glazed over as she experienced the most incredible orgasm of her life as she felt Ruby’s thick, hot mess fill her up until no more of her semen could be pumped into her. Emerald couldn’t help but scream in pleasure as her pussy overflowed semen, Ruby’s thick white seed having filled up her womb and now making a mess all over Weiss’s bed until finally after what seemed like an eternity, she stopped.

“That was fun!” Ruby giggled, as Emerald slumped down next to her, her belly bulging slightly from being pumped so full of her lovers cum. She was so tired, too exhausted to even move or speak, or do anything but lie on the bed drenched in sweat and drool while her pussy drooled Ruby’s cum. “We should do that again!” Ruby suggested. Emerald let out a faint whimper.

“Maybe later…” She told Ruby, who pouted in disappointment.

“Aw, but we only did it once!” She complained, as Emerald chuckled.

“For you, maybe it was once…” Emerald joked. Ruby didn’t understand it but could see how won out her girlfriend was form her workout and didn’t want to pressure her.

The silver-eyed girl shrugged, as she curled up beside Emerald, letting the dark-skinned girl spoon her in the bed, as they slowly began to drift off to sleep in one another’s arms.


	42. Coco's show - Coco (Coco Adel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco doesn't think that she can by hypnotised, but Velvet is determined to prove her wrong, with the help of Weiss.

“I hate magicians.” Coco muttered to her girlfriend as they took their seats in the modest sized hall, on the front row and looking up at the stage.

“She’s not a magician, she’s a hypnotist!” Velvet told Coco, who rolled her eyes as her rabbit Faunus girlfriend went on. “Weiss Schnee is one of the most famous hypnotists out there. She does shows all over Vale.” Velvet explained, as Coco pretended to yawn. “Rude…” The bunny girl muttered, looking away and crossing her arms as Coco grinned.

“Come on, bun-bun! You don’t actually think that anybody can be hypnotized, do you? All these people do is select an actor that they know from the audience and have them act like a chicken or whatever for a few minutes. There’s nothing else to it.” Coco explained.

“We’ll see…” Velvet muttered under her breath, as the lights went dim.

“Ladies and gentlemen…” An unseen voice spoke. “Please welcome, Weiss Schnee!” 

Spotlights came on the stage, and the audience applauded as a stunningly beautiful woman with ivory hair and ice blue eyes walked onto the stage. Her heels clicked a she did, and Coco noted that she was wearing a fitted pale blue dress and tiara that suited her rather well.

“Thank you, everybody!” Weiss smiled calmly at the audience. Coco couldn’t help but be captivated by her, whether it was her appearance, her voice, or her attitude, the brunette already felt almost entranced by this woman. “Now, to start off with, do I have a volunteer?”

A few audience members raised their hands, as Weiss scanned the crowd, before Velvet forced Coco’s hand up in the air.

“Over here!” She shouted. Being on the front row, Weiss immediately saw the pair of brunette, and pointed at Coco, beckoning her to come onto the stage with her finger.

“Velvet, wat are you doing!?” Coco hissed to her girlfriend. The Faunus smirked smugly.

“If you’re right, then she’s going to look a right fool up there. But if you’re wrong – which, by the way, you are – then you have to admit that Hypnosis is real.” Velvet told her.

“I never said it wasn’t real, just that not any old person can be hypnotized!” Coco responded.

“Prove me wrong.” Velvet told her, as she gave her girlfriend a light slap on the butt on her way up to the stage.

“We have a volunteer!” Wiess declared, as Coco received an applause, and even a few wolf whistles. “So, what’s your name, dear?” Weiss asked, her voice enticing Coco, calming her and soothing her, so that she felt like everything was always going to be fine.

“Coco. Coco Adel.” The brunette responded, composing herself. There was no way this was going to work on her.

“Let’s get started then Coco, shall we?” Weiss asked. Coco shrugged, as Weiss made her way behind her. Coco faced the audience as she sat on a chair, while Weiss stood behind her, dangling some sort of locket before her and swinging it back and forth. Coco realised that it was a pocket watch when she heard ticking, the ticking timed perfectly with the swinging of the watch.

“Relax.” Weiss told Coco, her lips right next to the woman’s ear, soothing her instantly. “Just relax. Let go of reality. All you need to focus on is this pocket watch swinging back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…” Weiss spoke, her voice hypnotic to the point that it was almost seductive. Coco held fast that she was unable to be hypnotized but couldn’t deny the that she had never in her life felt more calm and relaxed.

“As you watch the watch, you start to feel sleepy.” Weiss told her. Coco took the woman’s words as truth, beginning to feel tired. “Your eyelids are so heavy. You feel so tired. You just want to go to… sleep.” Weiss told Coco. Upon ‘sleep’, the white-haired woman snapped her fingers, and instantly, Coco’s eyes shut, as she went unconscious. Weiss smirked, as she put the watch away, before she went on.

“You will accept anything I tell you as truth. You will obey any and all commands put to you by me, and only me.” Weiss told Coco, whose subconscious mind accepted everything that the hypnotist said as fact. “Now, Coco, when I snap my fingers, you will feel so hot. You will feel so hot and horny, that you just can’t stand to wear your clothes. You feel so sexy and so horny, and you want to give the loving audience a nice little striptease. You will be so aroused, that you will just strip, right here on stage, but you won’t mind. As long as I am here, you will continue to believe that everything is okay. In three… two… one…”

As soon as Weiss snapped her fingers, Coco’s eyes snapped open. She knew that Velvet had been wrong; she hadn’t been hypnotized at all.

“How do you feel?” Weiss asked.

“Fine…” Coco responded, a little unsure of herself. She didn’t know if she was ill or losing her mind, but for some reason, her body was boiling hot. She felt as if her clothes were burning her, as if she were wearing a winter coat in the middle of Summer, despite being clad in just a top, leather jacket and jeans in the middle of autumn.

“Are you sure?” Weiss asked, feigning concern. “You’re looking a little warm. Maybe you should take off that jacket?” She suggested. Coco nodded. What had she been thinking? Putting on her leather jacket in this heat…

The brunette stripped out of her jacket, but her body was still so hot. Worse still, she could feel a familiar hotness growing between her legs, a throbbing, aching, burning desire that only Velvet could satiate. As she looked out across the audience, she felt the urge to take off her clothes. 

Weiss didn’t say anything else, letting Coco figure out the rest on her own, not wanting to raise suspicion.

The brunette was so hot, she couldn’t stand to be clothed any longer, and thus, she began to remove her top. The audience cheered, and a few whistled again, but Coco didn’t mind the crowd gawking at her as she stripped. If anything, it only turned her on more, the wetness between her legs growing. Coco smirked, as she leaned forward, showing off her cleavage to the crowd, before throbbing her head back, running her hands down her body. She was so hot; maybe this would make her feel better?

The crowd enjoyed the show as much as Weiss did, who simply sat off to the side, satisfied and amused as she watched Coco kick off her boots and turn her back to the audience and bend over, before sliding her jeans down her legs and kicking them off too so that she was stood on stage in nothing but her underwear. There was a faint but growing damp patch on Coco’s lacy brown underwear as her insatiable lust grew to unbearable levels.

Coco was fine with all of this. She knew that it wasn’t normal behavior for her, but it didn’t feel wrong. It actually felt so right to strip down in front of all these people. The woman instinctively shook her hips as she gave a little dance for the crowd, running her hand through her hair as she turned back to face them, grinding on air as she was cheered on by the audience, including Velvet.

Despite all this feeling so good, Coco’s body was still too hot, but she knew what she had to do. Without hesitating, she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, flinging it aside and letting her gorgeous D cup’s free, displaying them to the hundreds of people watching her dance. As she continued to work her hips and body, she slid her panties down and tossed them aside as well, revealing her glistening wet pussy to the crowd. A few flashes were seen as people took pictures of the nude brunette bombshell dancing, while a few recorded the whole thing on tehri scrolls.

Finally, Coco couldn’t take this heat anymore, reaching up to her breast and taking her left boob in her hand, squeezing it and licking the nipple, while she thrust her right hand between her legs, working in between her soaking wet folds and aching clitoris in an attempt to satisfy herself, but nothing she did could get her off.

Weiss allowed Coco to continue to humiliate herself for a few more minutes, until she was just on the edge of finally climaxing, only to be stopped.

“Coco, when I snap my fingers, you’re going to sit down in that chair and sleep.” Weiss told her. Coco didn’t respond, too busy masturbating, but as soon as the hypnotist snapped her fingers, the woman slumped down in the chair. 

Weiss quickly called Velvet up on stage, as the two redressed Coco, although neglected to include her underwear, forcing her to unknowingly go commando. Velvet retook her seat, as Weiss concluded.

“When I snap my fingers, you’re going to wake up, and have no recollection of what you did on stage,” Weiss told the brunette. “Three… two… one…”

“Well, I suppose some people just can’t be hypnotized!” Coco heard Weiss sigh in defeat as soon as she woke up. Weiss thanked Coco for trying, as the brunette got a surprisingly big round of applause as she walked off the stage, considering that nothing had happened.

Weiss took a short interval, as Coco took Velvet by the hand.

“Clearly I was right. Let’s just go.” The brunette told her Faunus girlfriend. Velvet smirked, but nodded, as she and Coco left the building. 

“I didn’t like the way those people were staring at me when we were leaving.” Coco told Velvet once they were back home, looking a little uncomfortable. Velvet giggled in response, as her human girlfriend seemed a little confused. “Velvet… am I not wearing a bra?” She asked, looking down her top. She had felt strange, as if her breasts were loose, not supported by anything, but having no recollection of the incidents, she had no idea that she had been going commando. “And… where’s my underwear!?” She added, looking up at Velvet in confusion.

“You know Coco… they say you can’t hypnotize somebody to do something that they don’t really want to do…” Velvet snickered, as she handed her girlfriend her scroll, playing the video that she had recorded of Coco on stage for her.

Coco looked mortified as she watched herself strip, dance and masturbate on the stage in front of hundreds of onlookers, and was about to yell at Velvet for letting her get naked in public, when Velvet remembered what Weiss had whispered to her on the stage.

“Sleep.” Velvet told Coco, snapping her fingers, and instantly the human woman slumped down on the sofa. Velvet giggled in delight. “Coco, strip for me.” She ordered, snapping her fingers again, before sitting back to watch the show.


	43. Together Forever - Ruby x Yang x Weiss x Blake (Pearl_Darkness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss confronts Ruby and Yang about their relationship, and the team make an unexpected discovery.

“Yang, do you mind not making such a mess!?” Weis snapped, picking up the item of clothing that the blonde had left on the floor, only to fling it aside when she realsied that it was her worn panties.

“Sorry…” Yang responded, shooting her girlfriend a grin. Ruby smirked back, blushing as her own sister and girlfriend teased her, in front of their teammates no less. Weiss sighed.

“Do you mind keeping your weird incestuous relationship to yourselves?” The heiress snapped, as Ruby looked hurt and embarrassed, while Yang shot the heiress a glare.

“What’s your problem?” Yang snapped, jumping to her feet and squaring up to the white-haired girl. Weiss backed down immediately when her blue eyed met Yang’s now burning red ones, as she gulped.

“Yang, I’m sure Weiss only meant that she isn’t exactly comfortable with you and Ruby flirting in front of her.” Blake spoke up in Weiss’s defense, making herself known as she placed her book down. Weiss nodded hastily in agreement.

“She only smiled at me though…” Ruby argued back, defending her sister.

“Still, you have to admit that your relationship is unorthodox.” Blake explained. “I’m fine with it, but maybe you should try to see it from Weiss’s perspective. You are sister’s after all.” Blake concluded.

“I don’t see what it has to do with Weiss if I’m in love with my sister.” Yang argued again, much calmer now, but still annoyed.

“It’s not that you’re related…” Weiss began. “It’s just… well, before you started going out, I… had a crush on Ruby…” The heiress blurted out, her cheeks glowing bright red in embarrassment at admitting to being in love with her partner and best friend. The three other girls stared at her in shock as she admitted her true feelings.

“Wow…” Yang commented.

“Weiss… why didn’t you say anything?” Ruby inquired, as she hopped down form her bed and sat beside Weiss on hers.

“I was going to…” She began. “But then you and Yang started dating, and you were so happy. I didn’t want to ruin it for you…” She explained, on the brink of tears until the silver-eyed redhead took her face in her hands and kissed her deeply, shocking Blake and Weiss.

“Ruby, Yang standing right here…” Blake pointed out, as their team leader further deepened the kiss with the heiress.

“It’s alright Blake. Why shouldn’t Ruby be allowed to date both me and Weiss?” Yang asked, as the cat Faunus gave her a questioning look. “Look, Ruby and I grew up on Patch, and there, polyamory is much more acceptable. Nobody can help it if they love more than one person, or if they love their sister. Having Ruby date us both is the only fair solution, as long as it’s okay with Weiss…?” Yang finished, glancing over at the heiress, who was catching her breath still from the passionate kiss, before smiling up at the blonde.

“I don’t mind sharing her with you…” Weiss admitted, blushing as Ruby let out a cute giggle. Blake raised her eyebrows.

“I suppose this is a good a time as any then…” The black-haired girl muttered. “I also have a crush on Ruby…” She admitted, as all three of her teammates now turned to look at her.

“Are you serious!?” Ruby asked. Blake nodded,

“I’m surprised you didn’t know. I have been trying to flirt with you for a while now…” The cat Faunus told her, giving a slight smile, as Yang and Weiss chuckled at Ruby’s obliviousness.

“So… do you want to date me too?” The team leader asked. Blake nodded, her cheeks glowing red, a s Ruby practically bounded across the room to hug her tightly, before giving her the same treatment that she did Weiss, locking lips and kissing her deeply.

“Well, now that we’re all dating Ruby, she’s going to get pretty worn out by all three of us!” Yang joked, making her sister blush.

“Unless… she was with us all at once?” Blake suggested.

“What are you suggesting?” Weiss asked, acting mature, but absolutely throbbed at the prospect of an orgy with her teammates.

“I’m saying, if Ruby wants to have sex with us, to avoid the complications of taking turns, we should just all fuck her at once.” Blake said bluntly. 

“That doesn’t make any sense, but I really don’t care. I’m in!” Yang declared with a grin.

“I suppose it could work…” Weiss muttered, not wanting to seem too eager, but in reality, she was overjoyed.

“Wait, guys…” Ruby began, but didn’t get to finish her sentence before her sister locked lips with her, practically tackling her to the bed as pinning her down, still thrusting her tongue down the younger girl’s throat as Weiss and Blake relived her of her clothing.

Once Ruby was naked, Yang stepped back to allow her sisters three girlfriends to admire their team leader’s nude body. For Weiss, Ruby best feature was her supple breasts that were much bigger than her own, despite Ruby being younger. For Blake, it was Ruby’s long smooth, slender legs that ran led from her dainty feet up to her small but cute, round butt. For Yang, she loved Ruby’s lips, those perfect pink lips that were just so kissable.

However, what each f Ruby’s girlfriend loved most about her body was her currently semi-hard penis that protruded from between her legs, hanging there, along with a pair of balls, just in front of her tight pink pussy. Yang already knew about Ruby’s cock, even from long before they were dating, and especially once they did begin to date, since which she’d had a lot of experience with it. Weiss and Blake already knew but had never actually seen it until now.

“It’s… smaller than I expected…” Weiss muttered absentmindedly, earning herself a light slap on the arm from Yang. “B-But, I mean, it’s still amazing…” She quickly added. Ruby might not have believed the heiress, had she not been literally drooling over her cock, and she could smell the particular scent of arousal from between Weiss’s legs.

“Can I…” Blake asked, reaching down. Ruby nodded, as the cat Faunus wrapped her slender fingers around her shaft and began to slowly stroke it. 

Ruby moaned, as Yang lay beside her, pressing her lips against Ruby’s own, kissing her deeply as she fondled her right breast with her hand. Meanwhile, Weiss lay beside Ruby on her left, wasting no time in wrapping her lips around the nipple of the young huntress’s left breast, kissing and sucking on it, while her hand ran down the girl’s body and to her crotch, reaching behind her balls and rubbing the young girl’s hidden clitoris gently, making Ruby let out whimpers and moans of pleasure into her sister’s mouth.

Blake couldn’t resist any longer, as she continued to stroke Ruby’s cock with her right hand, while she began to lick her dripping wet pussy between her strong yet delicate thighs. Ruby cried out in pleasure as she felt the cat girl’s tongue push between her tight virgin folds and pleasure her, while she used her hands to stroke her cock and massage her balls simultaneously. Yang smirked at the cute expressions her sister made as she made out with her, glancing over to Weiss, who was suckling on the young redhead’s tit, teasing her nipple with her tongue as she gently pinched her clit.

After barely a few minutes, Ruby became so overwhelmed by the blissful pleasuring of her three girlfriends that she already felt the urge to cum. Overstimulated and incredibly pleased, the silver-eyed girl didn’t refrain from shooting several thick ropes of hot white cum up in the air, her cock throbbing erratically in Blake’s hand as she did.

“Ah!” Blake yelped as Ruby’s semen splattered in her hair, as well as all over Ruby’s own belly, thighs and crotch, and even a bit on Weiss’s arm.

“S-Sorry…” Ruby apologized, as Blake slurped up the girl’s delectable juices before giving her a forgiving smile.

“It’s alright.” She told her, crawling up the bed and planting a kiss on the girl’s lips once Yang left them alone for a second.

There wasn’t much room on the single bed for all four girl’s, but they made it work. Ruby remained lay on her back in the middle, with Weiss clinging onto her left side. Yang was on her sister’s right, with Blake nestled between their bodies, her arms wrapped around Ruby’s waist so that her head cold rest on the younger girl’s chest. Meanwhile, Yang’s breasts unintentionally pressed against Blake’s head as she reached around her feline partner to hold her sister.

“We’ll have to figure something else out tomorrow…” Yang joked, and they all agreed.

“We could push mine and Weiss’s beds together.” Blake suggested.

“Or, we could be done with the terrible bunkbed idea all together…?” Weiss added, as the girl’s groaned.

“It doesn’t matter.” Ruby told them.” I don’t care if we have to sleep on the floor. As long as I can be with you all, that’s all that matters.” The silver-eyed girl told them, as her three girlfriends smiled as they lay cuddling for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody. I hope you enjoyed all these requests. This work is not finished, as I may start taking requests again, hopefully soon, but I can't say exactly when. For now, thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy anything I put up in the future.


	44. AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE (REQUESTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everybody that contributed to this work, and I hope you all enjoy what's to come.

Hello everybody.

Well, it’s been a couple of weeks since I last updated this work. I very much enjoyed taking requests, and judging from many of your comments, you have enjoyed reading them too. I’m very sorry that I had to take a break, but I hope that you understand, it was difficult to write every request I got, and I was busy with other things too.

However, I hope that you’ll all be pleased to hear that I am now taking requests again.

Just a few small changes though; I realise that one of the problems I was having earlier was that I was taking too many requests, and so I am sorry to say that I will not be able to write every request that I get. However, I will still be taking any request, within reason, so please feel free to still comment if you would like me to write one of your own requests, with as much or as little detail as you would like. I expect to write about 2-3 requests per week or so. I am also going to pick the requests to write at random. Apologies in advance if I don’t get around to writing your request.

The same rules apply as before; no scat, vore, bestiality, necrophilia, pedophilia, or extreme gore. I will accept OC’s, just give me a description of their appearance and personality. I still won’t be doing crossovers with other fandoms. There’s no official word limit, but I probably won’t go over 2,000 words.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask, for example if you’re not sure if your request will be allowed or not. 

Thank you all for your understanding. I hope you can all enjoy the new batch of chapters that will be going up from your requests!

One final thing, I would like to take this opportunity to thank some users for their contributions; JhosyLepor, BraveVesperia01, RealTerminal, UzukiB, Nova, RWBYLover92, whiterose, TheAce, Pearl_Darkness, Mr.B, LudgerMaxwell, FootAdmirer, Stormbreaker205, lovemesomerosesandsnow, user, True_Support, pepperowned, Anime+Plan, Feetsminder, Icescreamscoops, Panther3, Black Krow, stalkeroo, Grogar, ElderYang, Coco Adel.

Thank you to all those listed above as well as all fans of this work. Finally, thank you to everybody for being so understanding and supportive. It means a lot to me.

I hope you continue to enjoy this just as much.


	45. Unwinding - OC x OC x OC (Nova)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three friends relax together after a long day at work.

The blond man sighed as he came home after a long day of working behind a bar. Ever since the fall of beacon, it seemed like more and more people were drowning their sorrows, making his ten-hour shift drag. Still, at least he could come home to his two Faunus lovers after a long day at work.

“Welcome home, Orion!” A cute girl, no older than eighteen stood in the doorway, beaming at him. Her hair was pure white, as were her fox ears and fluffy white tail. The blond man, Orion, smiled at her, kissing her softly.

“Hey Venus.” He greeted her. “Have you guys been busy today?” He asked. The Fox girl, Venus, shrugged.

“No more than usual. We had a few annoying clients, but that’s nothing out of the ordinary!” Venus chuckled, as Orion sat down on the sofa, exhausted. “My brother’s in the shower; his last client just left.” The girl explained, as Orion nodded.

Orion first met Venus and her twin brother Nova at Beacon, where they trained to be huntsmen. The twins had been raised poor, and forced into prostitution, before being given a second chance as hunters. However, after the fall of Beacon, while Orion had been working at a bar to pay rent for this shoddy apartment, the pair had gone back to their old work. They didn’t mind, and at least it kept a roof over their heads, even if that roof was one of a small, dingy one-bedroom apartment that their whole team had to share.

“Andy’s working late, so it’s just the three of us tonight.” Nova explained, stepping out of the shower. Unlike his sister, his hair was jet black, along with his fox ears and tail, and unlike both of them, he was completely naked. It didn’t really matter, considering that they were all lovers anyway, so neither of them minded, not even his sister. After all, clients were willing to pay extra to spend time with both twins, so they were used to it.

“That means we’ve got you all to ourselves…” Venus giggled, giving the blond man an almost predatory grin as she licked her lips and eyed him up. Orion chuckled. 

“Who am I to deny a woman her needs?” The man joked, as he got down on his knees before his fox lover, fumbling before finding her cock, eventually pulling it out and directing it to his mouth. 

Venus moaned in pleasure as she felt the man begin to bob his head up and down her shaft, sucking her off. He had done this many a time before and was used to the sensation of having the woman’s member thrust down his throat, as he slid his lips all the way down the shaft, deepthroating the cock as his gullet wrapped around it.

“Forgetting someone?” Nova whispered in the man’s ear, making him shudder. Orion didn’t resist, as he felt his male fox lover pull down his trousers, giving little warning as he teased his asshole with his own cock, before eventually pushing it in.

The blond human moaned at the incredible sensation of being spit roasted by the twins, his moans further pleasuring Venus, who gripped his hair tightly as she began to more roughly fuck his throat. Meanwhile, Nova did the same, bucking his hips back and forth as he fucked the man. 

Orion was used to this feeling; having his throat and ass stuffed with the twin’s cock’s when they were in heat like they were now being far from the chore it seemed, rather it was the highlight of the man’s month every time they went into heat. As much as the fox pair enjoyed their job, having sex all day, they could only fully appreciate it when it was with their beloved boyfriend. 

The man’s thoughts were interrupted when he received a hard spank to his ass from Nova, getting a little carried away fucking his lover, but thankfully he knew the human man’s limits. Meanwhile, Venus let out a series of moans and whimpers, biting her lower lip as she drew closer to orgasming, before eventually doing so just a few seconds before her twin did.

“AH!” The twins cried simultaneously, stuffing their long, thick members into Orion’s holes as they pumped him full of their hot ropey Faunus cum via the ass and gullet. They remained hilted there for a second, before both pulling out.

“I want a go on his ass now!” Venus cried, shoving her brother out of the way as she made to fuck Orion.

“Give him a moment to recover first!” Nov told her, but the human spoke up.

“It’s fine… I know it’s difficult to hold back when you’re in heat.” The Orion told the girl. The fox girl giggled as she plunged her cock into the man’s rear hole, making him cry out in surprise, before getting used to the feeling. As the white-haired girl began to pump her hips back and forth, she reached around Orion and gripped his throat, not too tightly, but still threateningly.

“I want to hear you scream my name when I cum in your ass…” She growled, her voice filled with a predatory lust that Orion was all too familiar with.

“That might be kind of tough for him to do when his throat is stuffed with my dick, V.” Nova joked, as his sister gave him a glare, but didn’t stop him from guiding his cock to the man’s mouth. Venus could get quite possessive and aggressive when she was in heat, evident by what she did next.

Orion grunted as Nova thrust his cock into his mouth, although the source of is discomfort his been from the girl fucking his ass sinking her teeth into the skin on the back of his neck, just enough to draw blood as she held him there, her jaw clamped around his neck. It wasn’t uncommon for a Faunus’s animal instincts to take over when they were mating, especially in heat, and Orion didn’t mind so much, knowing that his lover was simply lost in the moment and meant no harm by it.

The twins continued to spit roast their lover, now on opposite ends than they were before, though all three of them still enjoying it just as much. Venus eventually released Orion from her jaw, lapping up the droplets of blood and continuing to fuck him, while her brother grunted, his balls slapping against the human’s chin as he shoved his thick member down the man’s throat. He didn’t mind, tasting the fox’s precum, as the taste of Venus’s semen lingered on his tatsebuds until he would finally taste that same thing again.

“Ugh.” Nova grunted, after a few minutes, as he hilted his cock down Orion’s throat, further pumping his belly full of cum. Meanwhile, Venus was close to orgasming too, before she let out a loud pleasured wail, filling the man’s ass with her cum. Orion expected them to pull out, but much to his surprise, they didn’t do so just yet. Instead, he watched as Nova leaned across over his body to take his sister’s face in his hands.

“I love you…” He told Venus, who smiled sweetly.

“I love you too!” She giggled. With that, the twins locked lips in a passionate loving kiss, unlike anything that Orion would have expected from a pair of siblings. He was struggling to breathe a little, his Nova’s huge cock lodged in his throat, but thankfully the kiss broke before too long, and he could breathe again.

“Sorry, you ok?” Nova asked, as he and his sister pulled out of their shared lover.

“Fine, but… since when have you two…” Orion trailed off, as the fox’s shared a mischievous glance with one another.

“As long as we can remember.” Nova replied. Venus smiled, giving her brother another kiss on the lips, before wrapping her own lips around his cock, turning only to give Orion a wink over her shoulder, wiggling her ass temptingly as she invited him to fuck her.

“Come on, Ri!” She teased him. “I’ll let you put it anywhere, as long as you cum inside me!” She giggled, before resuming sucking her brother off.

“Thanks, but I’d quite like to get a shower and go to be.” He told the pair, who looked disappointed, but nodded.

“We’ll be waiting for you there then.” Nova told him with a wink, as the twins simultaneously kissed his cheeks, making him blush before he headed off to take a shower, leaving the twins to suck each other off to their heart’s content.


	46. Behind the wall - Ruby x Weiss x Winter (AWhiteRoseBlooms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds herself servicing a somebody familiar while she's working at a gloryhole.

Ruby sat, bored as she waited in the toilet cubicle. It had been a while since anybody had entered the male toilets that she was in, and almost an hour since her services had last been requested. She sighed, looking over at the hole in the cubicle wall, hoping for a dick to come through it soon.

The girl had taken up to working on the other side of glory holes about a year ago when her family needed a bit more money. It hadn’t been difficult for Yang to find work as a prostitute, considering her body, although their father and uncle knew nothing of what the blonde got up to. Ruby, on the other hand, being underage made it more difficult for her, as even most of the scumbags in Vale weren’t comfortable with a girl who was underage.

As a result, Ruby had been forced to restrict her sexual activities to anonymous encounters in men’s restrooms, her identity protected by a single wall. She had been unsure about it at first but had soon gotten the hang of it after Yang had allowed her to watch her demonstrate how it was done. She had even eventually begun to enjoy it after a while.

Ruby’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the restroom door opening, followed by the sound of voices, although strangely enough they sounded rather feminine.

“Why are we in here?” One asked, a little anxious. Ruby thought it sounded familiar but brushed it off.

“Because, they don’t have glory holes in the women’s restroom.” The other replied, as the pair both made their way into the cubicle beside Ruby’s, on the other side of the hole. “You need to relive yourself every now and again. Unless you want your friends to know you have a cock, this is the cheapest and easiest way to do it, Weiss.” The second voice continued.

Weiss… WEISS! Ruby clamped her hand over her mouth to avoid laughing out loud. Her partner and teammate, Weiss Schnee, not only had a cock, but was going to a glory hole. This was too funny.

“I guess so, Winter…” Weiss replied, signaling that the woman with her was her sister.

“Trust me, this slut will take care of you.” Winter assured her younger sister. Ruby scowled at the name, but saw her push ten lien through, enough for a blowjob. She was a little annoyed, knowing that the Schnee’s could afford more, but was happy to give them what they wanted.

A long, thick shaft slid through the hole, one of the biggest Ruby had ever seen, as she wondered how Weiss had managed to conceal such a monstrosity, until she wrapped her lips around the head and heard a moan coming from Winter rather than Weiss. the young redhead took more of the older Schnee’s shaft in her mouth, easing it down her tight throat until the entire gargantuan member was past her lips. 

“Fuck…” Winter grunted, as Ruby began to bob her head, deepthroating the elder sibling’s cock with each movement. She was experienced and very much used to this by now. Having learnt to pleasure her clients without making a sound, an especially crucial detail now, as not to reveal her identity to her partner.

Winter let out a few more grunts, as Ruby sucked her off, her gullet wrapped around her member. She hadn’t had a cock this big all day; it felt so amazing to feel it stretching out her throat, brutally punishing her as she slid her head up and down the shaft. The girl’s lips almost touched the wall, taking the woman’s whole length down her throat, feeling it plunging deep down her throat. Finally, after a few minutes, she felt the member twitch, and eventually begin to throb as she came down her throat, filling her stomach up with her warm thick cum.

“God, this bitch is good…” Winter sighed as Ruby watched her pull her cock back through the hole. She didn’t even mind the name, happy about the compliment though. “It’s your turn.” Winter told her sister, as Ruby took another ten lien form the woman. Ruby waited, until after a few seconds, another cock came through the hole.

The silver-eyed girl had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Weiss had no idea it was her partner and best friend on the other side of the wall, currently looking at her erect cock poking through the hole in the wall. Weiss was nowhere as big as her sister, barely five inches, in length, but she had paid the same as any other customer.

“Ah!” Weiss whimpered when she felt Ruby’s lips wrap around the head of her cock, before she managed to take the whole thing past her lips at once. 

It wasn’t much, but Ruby didn’t particularly care, as long as she got paid. She began to bob her head up and down her partners shaft, the member barely hitting the back of her throat as she did so. On the other side of the wall, she could hear Weiss moaning quite loudly, while Winter told her to be quiet. Ruby smirked, as she used her tongue to circle Weiss’s head, making the girl go crazy, as she figured this was her first blowjob.

After barely a minute of sucking, Ruby felt Weiss’s dick begin to twitch, before her mouth received several loads of cum that landed on her tongue, accompanied by a cute whimper from the girl. She swallowed Weiss’s semen, as she watched her penis retract back through the hole.

“T-Thanks…” Weiss muttered. Without another word, Ruby heard the sisters leave the restroom. Once she was finally alone, the girl burst out laughing as she thought about all the fun she could have teasing and embarrassing Weiss once they got back to Beacon. 

 

“So, Weiss, did you and Winter have fun together?” Ruby asked innocently as she looked up from her comic at her partner who had just walked in the dorm, an equally innocent smile on her face.

“Yes, it was lovely to see her again.” Weiss replied, though Ruby noticed her blushing ever so slightly. Ruby smirked.

“That’s good.” The redhead responded. “Did you get into anything interesting? I mean, you were together the ‘hole’ day.” Ruby added, hiding her knowing smirk behind her comic. She caught a glimpse of the petrified look on Weiss’s face as she wondered if Ruby knew what she and Winter had been up to but shook it off.

“N-No… nothing much…” Weis stammered, before hurrying off to the bathroom to clear her head. Ruby giggled to herself.

This was going to be fun.


	47. Serendipity - Jaune x Glynda (blaiseingfire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune sees something he shouldn't have when he goes into the showers, but it turns out for the best.

Jaune sighed as he made his way from his dorm to the showers. Due to problems with the plumbing, team JNPR’s dorm room wasn’t getting any hot water, meaning that they had to shower in Beacon’s public showers. This wasn’t so bad, as they at least had cubicle’s if an individual wanted a little privacy, however, due to an incident that occurred earlier that day involving Nora and Magnhild, the male showers had been destroyed. Every other huntsman could use the showers at their dorms, except for Ren and Jaune.

That night, Ren came back to the dorm rather late, explaining that he had managed to get a shower in the female’s showers, since it was late and there was nobody there. Having gone all day training without a shower, Jaune decided that he would do the same, and so began to make his way down to the shower room.

He finally arrived, towel in hand, at almost midnight. Since Ren had just been down here, he figured he’d be alone, and was about to begin to undress when he heard the sound of running water. Jaune didn’t want to spy on any girl that might be showering but was just going to check if anybody was in fact there. 

Peeking around the corner, the blond huntsman saw a woman standing there, though notably not a student. The boy’s jaw dropped in shock and amazement when he saw Professor Goodwich standing under the running shower head, her blonde hair cascading down her back as she was completely naked. Despite her age, her body was incredible, her breasts firm and perky, her ass supple but round, her hips slightly wide atop her long legs. Her body was the perfect combination of being both slim and toned, enough to make any man drool.

However, what Jaune found most fascinating about the Professor’s body was what was between her legs. His eyes had instinctively gone to the strange object that his Professor was holding in her right hand between her legs, with it having caught his attention. The blonde woman was moaning as she ran her hand up and down the long shaft, her other hand reaching up and grabbing her breast as she masturbated with the cock between her legs.

Jaune gasped in surprise as he tried to hurry out of the shower room, but ended up slipping, resulting in him ending up falling flat on his back in the middle of the room.

“M-Mr. Arc!” Professor Goodwich cried, trying to cover herself up as best she could. Jaune looked up, as she used both hands to hide her penis, prioritizing it over her breasts.

“S-SORRY!” Jaune yelled, as he scrambled to his feet and tried to leave but ended up tripping again and falling over in the locker room on the other side of the door than the showers.

“…how much did you see?” Glynda asked in a quiet voice. “Did you see…”

“Yes…” Jaune admitted. He looked up and saw his Professor wrapped in a towel hiding her cock and breasts.

“Please, you can’t tell anybody!” She begged the huntsman. Usually Professor Goodwich was calm, confident and stern, yet she was panicking now, utterly terrified that her secret had been exposed.

“I won’t! I swear!” Jaune promised. Glynda sighed. She belied him and was thankful that it had bene Jaune that saw her and not someone like Cardin Winchester.

“Thank you. And… I’m sorry you had to see that.” Glynda told Jaune, her cheeks bright red, feeling humiliated. “Gosh, I’m ashamed…” She muttered, sitting down on a bench, only for Jaune to sit next to her.

“You don’t have to eb ashamed. Its only your body.” Jaune reassured her, before looking a bit awkward. “You know, if you like, I could… help you, if you don’t mind?” He offered. Glynda looked shocked.

“Really?” The green-eyed blonde asked. “I hardly ever get attention from men, because of my condition…” She admitted, looking ashamed.

“Well, since I know your secret, I might as well tell you mine; I kind of have a fetish for girls with dicks.” Jaune admitted, blushing almost as much as Glynda. “I don’t mind if you want to fuck me.” He added.

“Well… if you insist.” Glynda told him with a smirk, standing up and tossing her towel aside. Jaune smiled, getting down on his knees one the shower room floor, as Glynda stroked her cock until it was fully erect at the nine inches that Jaune had seen it earlier.

The blond huntsman had never actually done this before, especially not with a woman, but ad spend countless hours of his life fantasizing about this moment. He did his best, wrapping his lips around the head of the cock and began to bob it slightly, sucking the woman’s member. Judging by Glynda’s moaning and lip-biting, Jaune determined that he was doing a good job, as he looked up into the woman’s emerald eyes and continued to suck her member.

“AH, yes, Jaune…” Glynda moaned as he took more and more of her length down his throat. Due to his inexperience, he couldn’t quite manage to fit it all down his virgin throat, but still managed most of it without gagging too much. Glynda was surprised about how skilled the inexperienced boy was, as he bobbed his head up and down her shaft for the next few minutes, thoroughly enjoying the taste and feeling of sucking the woman’s cock, until he eventually brought her to climax.

“That was incredible.” Glynda panted once she was done squirting her thick ropey cream into Jaune’s mouth and down his throat.

“Yeah, it really was great.” The huntsman admitted, both of them significantly less embarrassed than earlier. The woman smirked.

“You know, I could go again if you want to try something else?” Glynda suggested, backing Jaune against the shower wall and grabbing his butt playfully.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jaune responded, hastily stripping naked before returning to his new lover. He was a little embarrassed about the fact that his cock was barely half the size of the woman’s before him, but it didn’t bother either of them too much. After all, it’s not like he was going to be using it.

Just as he saw on the hentai that he usually got off to, Jaune placed bot his hand on the wall, sticking his butt out far while the futa girl positioned herself behind her male fucktoy.

“Tell me if you want me to stop or slow down.” Glynda told Jaune, as he felt her member throbbing against his ass. He nodded, as she gently spread his cheeks and pressed the tip of her cock against his tight virgin asshole.

The boy moaned and whimpered in desperation, but didn’t resist or tell her to stop, so Glynda continued on, feeding more of her member inch by inch between the young boy’s ass cheeks, giving soft thrusts to stretch him out more. Eventually, she could fit almost her entire cock in his hole, but didn’t want to force it, and so jus began to fuck Jaune then against the wall.

The blond boy whimpered and moaned in absolute bliss, his ultimate fantasy finally being fulfilled. His cock stood fully erect between his legs as he thought his pleasure surely could not get any better but was inevitably proven wrong when his Professor reached around him and began to stroke his much smaller cock. The pleasure was almost too much, as after less than thirty seconds, Jaune gasped and came into Glynda’s hand. Her over blushing in embarrassment, Glynda smiled as she continued to fuck his ass.

“Don’t worry… as long as I can last longer!” She joked, making Jaune feel better as she managed to squeeze the last inch of her member into Jaune’s tight rear hole, fucking him balls deep until she next orgasmed.

Jaune groaned at the pleasure of the unfamiliar feeling of having his asshole pumped full of the gorgeous mature woman’s semen, feeling her thick sticky cum fill him up as she gasped in pleasure, before pulling out.

“We should do this again… if you don’t mind?” Glynda asked, as Jaune didn’t hesitate to get down on his knees and lick his new lovers cock clean.

“I’d be happy to.” He told her, both smiling at each other, before Glynda went to get dressed and Jaune finally got his shower.

 

“Professor, I’m a little worried about Jaune.” Pyrrha explained, approaching Professor Goodwich once her class was over. Strangely, she had remained seated at her desk throughout the duration of the class, as opposed to standing like usual. “He’s been acting strange lately. He left really early this morning, and he hasn’t been in any classes all day!” Pyrrha continued, concern in her voice.

“I can assure you that Mr. Arc is fine.” Glynda responded. “He has just been doing some personal favours for me lately. Please give your other teammates apologies on my behalf, I’ll try not to hog him in future.” Glynda joked, as Pyrrha chuckled.

“Thank you, professor!” Pyrrha chirped, sounding relived.

“It’s my pleasure, Miss Nikos. Have a nice AH! …day…” Glynda told Pyrrha. The redhead frowned, but smiled and left, leaving Glynda seemingly alone in her classroom.

The blonde sighed, a she looked under her desk, seeing a familiar blue-eyed blond boy kneeling between her legs, licking up her semen, with more of it dribbling down his chin, having just made the woman cum while she was talking to his partner.

“You know, you’ll have to stay behind and go over everything in these lessons if you keep missing them.” Glynda told Jaune. His face sunk, until she continued. “Although, I’ll be happy to help you study.” She added, giving him a wink and licking her own semen from his chin.

Jaune blushed, and they thanked each other, before he headed back to his dorm to avoid suspicion from his team, although both blondes knew that it wouldn’t be long until he had his mouth around her cock again.


	48. A Happy Accident - Weiss (TheAce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss accidentally records her teammates in the shower and 'reviews' the footage.

“Damnit…” Weiss muttered to herself as she made her way to her team’s bathroom. She had thought she lost her scroll, before realizing that she had left it back at their dorm. After looking everywhere, she remembered that she had forgotten to pick it up after she put it on the side after her shower.

The white-haired girl picked up her scroll, as she sat on her bed to read a book. Se finally had some privacy, seeing as how Ruby, Yang and Blake were all out watching a movie. However, when she glanced down at her scroll, she saw a flashing red light, and realised that it had been recording a video the whole time. Sighing, she went to delete the video, only for it to play.

It was herself on the screen, stark naked as she began to shower. Her scroll must have been on an angle, as it captured every detail of the room, including every inch of the heiress’s own naked body. 

Weiss double-checked that see that she was alone, before playing the video. She watched herself on the screen, her hips swaying as she made her way into the shower. Weiss didn’t like to sound vain, but she looked good, her flawless skin an ivory hair becoming wet as soon as she stepped under the running water. 

The girl bit her lip as she watched her naked self in the shower, feeling oddly aroused by the sight of the beautiful girl on the screen. She continued to watch, recalling the events of this morning, feeling a little turned on, until the girl on the screen stepped out of the shower, drying herself off before getting dressed and leaving. Assuming that was all, Weiss went to delete the video, until another figure appeared.

Ruby. 

Weiss remembered that Ruby had taken aa shower right after she had finished. Knowing what was going to happen next, Weiss didn’t turn off the video, instead watching as the cheerful redhead stripped naked, humming to herself as she hopped into the shower.

God, Weiss had never realsied that Ruby had such an amazing body before. Her breasts were supple and round, her skin flawless, her body slender and slightly toned, but what drove Weiss crazy the most was that petite round ass of hers that jiggled slightly when she walked.

Weiss knew that what she was doing was wrong, especially since Ruby was underage, but the more she watched the silver-eyed girl in the shower, the harder it was to draw her eyes away from the screen. The girl, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being recorded on her partner’s scroll, began to sing in the shower. She danced as she did, her hips swaying, making her butt jiggle, sending thoughts through Weiss’s mind of what she would like to do to her gorgeous teammate, thoughts unbecoming of an heiress, but she couldn’t help it.

The white-haired girl watched as Ruby reached for the shampoo, a lather forming as she ran her hands all over every last inch of her perfect petite form, from her silky red hair, to her supple young breasts, to her pert little butt, all the way down her body, even to the pink slit between her legs that made Weiss’s cheeks glow a deep red when she saw it. She could feel her own pussy yearning for something, any sort of stimulation, as she watched Ruby continued to wash herself.

Finally, just before Weiss gave in to her urges, Ruby stepped out of the shower, drying off before getting dressed and leaving the bathroom. Thankful that she hadn’t given in to her body’s demands, Weiss went to close the video, but her mind soon began to wonder if there was any more.

Skipping forward a few minutes, sure enough, Blake strolled into the bathroom. Just like Weiss and Ruby before her, the black-haired cat girl got naked, unknowingly showing off her incredible figure to Weiss. her breasts were much larger than Ruby’s, as was her ass, much less supple and more obviously sexy than their team leader. Her big butt jiggled when she walked, as she began to shower, turning on the blue-eyed girl who watched her on her scroll.

After a minute or two of standing under the running water, Blake’s right hand soon began to snake down to between her thighs, her fingers brushing against her pussy lips that were dripping with arousal.

“Fuck…” Blake muttered to herself as she pushed her middle and index fingers between her wet folds, slowly starting to pump them in and out of her vagina. 

Weiss couldn’t take this teasing anymore. She mimicked Blake’s actions, thrusting her hand into the front of her panties, feeling the hot, wet arousal as she started off much slower, using only one finger to part her lips as she pumped it in and out of her. Meanwhile, Blake added a third finger, whimpered and moaning softly as she used her left hand to massage her breast. Weiss was too hot and flustered to be bothered that Blake had been masturbating in their shared shower, as she began to rub her clit and finger herself with one hand, while holding the scroll with the other.

“Sun…” Blake moaned as she continued to finger herself, gasping loudly as she hit her own g-spot. She had begun to grind against her own fingers, rubbing her clitoris and plunging her fingers even deeper into her pussy as the water continued to run over her. Weiss could tell that she was rapidly approaching orgasm, though the heiress herself was not so close.

Finally, while Weiss was still building up, she watched Blake whimper and gasp on the screen, her juices leaking out of her, running don her inner thighs as her knees buckled upon climaxing. Her cheeks glowed red in embarrassment, before she proceeded to quickly shower before stepping out and getting dressed.

Weiss groaned in frustration, turned on and close to orgasming, but not quite there yet. She cursed Blake for being unable to last any longer than a few minutes, as she skipped a few more minutes forward to see Yang enter the room.

“Alright…” Weiss said to herself, figuring that Yang would surely be enough to get her off. The blonde began to strip, before pausing, looking right at the camera.

“Whose scroll is that…?” Yang wondered aloud, as she inspected the scroll. Weiss’s eyes went wide as she realsied that Yang must have thought that she put her scroll there on purpose to spy on her teammates. The blonde eventually put the scroll back down in the same position, grinning into the camera.

“Bad girl, Weissy…” The purple-eyed blonde teased, wagging her finger at the camera. “It’s not nice to perv on your friends, you know? But if you wanted me…” Yang continued, stripping out of her shirt and shorts until she was just in her underwear. “…you should have just said so…”

Weiss gulped, watching as Yang danced for her. Not like Ruby’s playful dance earlier, this was a far more sexual dance. Clad only in her underwear, Yang swayed her hips, massaging her breasts as she gave Weiss an incredibly arousing striptease. The heiress couldn’t take it, thrusting her hand back into her panties and jamming three fingers up her cunt at once.

“AH! Yang…!” Weiss moaned as she began to finger herself much harder and faster than before, rubbing her clit harder too as she quickly approached climax.

Yang grinned, as if she knew that Weiss would be masturbating to her, as he relived herself of her bra, leaning forward and giving the camera a view of her cleavage before running her hands down her body, giving her huge breasts a gentle squeeze. Next, she turned around, bending forwards and pulling her panties down so that Weiss got a good view of the blonde’s own rear hole and wet pussy, before she tossed her panties aside too. 

The blonde turned back to the camera, as she stepped into the shower, masturbating as the water ran over her body, making the already irresistible girl look even more sexy as she played with her tits and pussy.

“Go on Weiss; stroke that pussy. Cum for me Weiss.” Yang demanded. 

Weiss lost control, submitting to Yang and doing exactly what she said, her body seizing up, overcome with pleasure as she climaxed. She tried to stifle the moan, ending up making a cute whimper as she leaked her juices all over her panties and bed, as well as her hand. She hesitated, before eventually lifting her wet hand to her mouth, licking her fingers clean one by one.

“That’s it… taste yourself, lick that hand clean…” Yang told her. Weiss didn’t care how Yang knew that’s what she was doing. She felt so good, tasted so good, too good to be able to think about anything else. However, then she looked back at her scroll, she realised that the recording had already ended some time ago, which meant that…

“Yang…!” Weiss exclaimed, trying to hide herself from the blonde who was in the dorm room with her. She hadn’t even noticed the girl entering the room, too entranced by the video, and had assumed her seductive voice had been coming from her scroll and not from the room she was in.

“Who knew you were such a pervert, Weiss…” Yang teased, taking Weiss’s scroll from her and putting it on the bedside table, as she crawled on top of the heiress, starting at the bottom of her bed and moving up.

“Y-Yang, it’ not what you think!” Weiss assured her. “I-I didn’t mean t-to…” Weis began, but was silenced when Yang pressed her lips against her own in a heated passionate kiss, before eventually breaking it, leaving the heiress breathless.

“If you wanted me, you should have just said so.” Yang told Weiss, her tone even more seductive than on the video. “And you do want me, don’t you?” Yang asked. Weiss didn’t even think, instinctively nodding.

“…y-yes….” She admitted, as Yang’s fingers entered the heiress’s pussy, their lips locked once again. Apparently, Yang had thought that Weiss had been specifically trying to record her and didn’t realise that she had accidentally recorded her entire team naked and in the shower.

She decided it was best not to break the news to Yang for the time being at least. She would likely get jealous if she told her that she had also masturbated to Blake and would certainly flip out if she admitted to having seen Ruby naked. For now, at least, Weiss decided that the best course of action she could take would be to let Yang have her way with her, however she pleased.


	49. Birthday Pet - Weiss x RBY (ajsword)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss's team get her a kitten for her birthday... sort of.

“Are you sure about this Weiss?” Ruby asked, a little concerned for her partner. The white-haired girl nodded, knowing that Blake and Yang wouldn’t be happy if she spoke.

“Trust me, she’s been begging for this for weeks. She wants it.” Yang told her sister, before looking down at Weiss. “Don’t you? You want us to play with you, isn’t that right?” Yang asked. Weiss blushed, and nodded.

“I’m not sure Yang, maybe she should ‘speak’ out loud?” Blake suggested, smirking down at the heiress. Weiss bit her lip, knowing what they expected of her.

“…meow.” Weiss blushed as she made the noise, much to the delight of her teammates.

“Oh! She’s just the cutest little kitty ever!” Ruby squealed in delight, before looking up. “No offence Blake.” The Faunus shrugged.

“None taken.” She replied, as the three of them looked down at Weiss.

A few weeks ago, the heiress had admitted to her teammates that she had always wanted to be dominated and treated like a cat. The thought to her was just so irresistible to the point where she was almost envious of Blake. As a result, on the day of Weiss’s birthday, her three loving teammates had acquired some accessories for them to use, before agreeing to dominate the heiress and give their ‘pet’ a birthday gift she’d never forget.

Consequently, this led to Weiss currently being on all fours in the middle of her dorm, surrounded by her teammates and totally naked. Well, that was if you didn’t count the paw shaped gloves that she was wearing, or her collar attacked to a leash, not to mention her snow white fake ears and fluffy tail but plug.

“Meow…” Weiss meowed again, a little more confidently as she adopted the mannerisms of a cat.

“Here, Weiss, you hungry?” Yang asked, filling her bowl with cereal. They had thought about using real cat food, but after Weiss tried it, she demanded that se be fed human food, but everything else remained aimed towards a feline.

Weiss crawled on all fours over to the bowl, her butt jiggling a little as she did. Ruby couldn’t resist, reaching down and spanking the heiress lightly. Without missing a beat, Weiss turned and hissed at Ruby. She was really getting the hang of being a cat.

“I couldn’t resist!” Ruby giggled, as Bake spanked Weiss now, this time eliciting a moan.

“I think she likes being spanked…” Blake commented, making Weiss blush as she began to eat out of her bowl.

“You’re lucky Blake was kind enough to lend you her bowl and some of her cat toys.” Yang commented.

“Hey!” Blake yelled.

“Alright, I’m kidding. We got them from the pet shop.” Yang admitted, a s Weiss ate up. Her butt stuck up in the air as she leaned down to eat. Yang smirked, as she spanked Weiss as well, making the fake cat girl moan in pleasure.

“Yup, she definitely likes being spanked.” Blake concluded, as Weiss began to drink some water.

Suddenly, the heiress felt her tail being pulled on, as her butt plug began to be pulled out of her ass, before being slowly pushed back in again. The white-haired girl groaned, arching her back in pleasure as Yang repeated the motion, fucking Weiss’s ass very gently with the butt plus part of the tail.

“Such a good girl…” Yang commented, kissing Weiss’s ass cheek and making the embarrassed girl blush even further, but not breaking character as a cat.

“Meow….!” Weiss moaned in pleasure at having her ass fucked. Her knees buckled as she felt somebody reach under her and begin to touch her dripping wet pussy. She realised that it was Blake when the real cat girl lifted her fingers to Weiss’s mouth, covered in Weiss’s own juices.

“Be a good girl and lick it up.” Blake demanded. Weiss didn’t even respond, just obeyed as she wrapped her lips around Blake’s fingers and sucked them dry. God, she tasted so good, she just wanted more and more of this taste.

“I want to play with her!” Ruby declared.

“Be our guest.” Yang told her sister, as Ruby took Weiss’s leash. She les Weiss over to her own bed but didn’t allow her onto it. Instead, Ruby sat on the bed and made Weiss kneel on the floor between her legs.

“Do you think she deserves something ‘sweet’?” Ruby asked Yang and Blake, who both nodded. Weiss cocked her head in confusion, as Ruby lifted her skirt to reveal that she had neglected to wear underwear that day.

“Come on Weiss be a good girl.” Ruby cooed. Weiss did as she was told, placing her mouth onto Ruby’s pussy and sticking her tongue inside of it. Ruby moaned as Weiss obediently licked her out, her paws resting on her thighs, spreading her legs apart to give herself more room.

“Such a good little kitten…” Blake whispered in Weiss’s ear, sending shivers down her spine as she felt the black-haired girl’s hands run all over her naked body as she embraced her from behind. Weiss mewled as she felt Blake’s hands run all over her body, caressing her breasts and kissing the back of her neck, biting it slightly as if they were two cats mating.

“Aw, she’s so cute, getting all flustered like that!” Yang added, as she too began to explore Weiss’s body with her hands. Weiss was getting flustered from both Blake and Yang fondling her while she licked Ruby’s pussy. This was everything she had ever wanted, all of her teammates treating her like their pet.

The heiress tensed up when she felt Yang’s fingers go between her legs, but soon relaxed as Blake soothed her, assuring her that everything was alright. Weiss meowed again into Ruby’s pussy as she was gently fingered by Yang. The blonde knew how inexperienced her teammate was, as aroused as she may be, and so only used one finger to start, slowly pumping it in and out of her pussy.

“So tight…” Yang sighed as she kissed Weiss’s breast, making the white-haired pet mewl in pleasure.

“Ah…!” Ruby gasped as her pet brought her to orgasm, filling her own mouth with sweet delectable juices. Ruby moved and stood up above Weiss, stroking her pet’s hair as she knelt, whimpering and moaning as Blake and Yang continued to tease and torment her with their hands.

“She’s getting so wet…” Yang commented, fingering Weiss and kissing her neck as she did.

“I think she’s going to cum…” Blake added with a smirk, as she squeezed their pet’s tits gently while she nibbled the girl’s neck, causing her to moan and whimper in pleasure. Ruby looked down at Weiss, making the heiress look her in the eye by picking her face up by the chin.

“Do you want to cum?” Ruby asked. Weiss nodded, but Ruby shook her head. “Good kitty’s meow when they want to cum.” Ruby told her.

“Meow!” Weiss cried out immediately. Ruby squealed at how adorable Weiss was, nodding to Yang, who finished Weiss off, bringing her to orgasm.

Weiss moaned loudly in pleasure as she came all over Yang’s hand, her body stiffening as she climaxed, before she collapsed back on the floor. Yang held her wet hand near Weiss’s mouth, who immediately began to lick it clean like a good pet.

“Such a well-behaved kitten deserves only the best.” Blake told Weiss, tying the girl’s leash to her bedpost so that she couldn’t actually get up on the bed. Weiss didn’t mind though, as Ruby revealed a large cat bed, big enough for Weiss. The heiress immediately jumped in it, surrendering her pride as she curled up in the cat bed and went to sleep, while her team went to sleep in their human beds.

“Goodnight, kitten.” Yang teased, kissing Weiss and stroking her hair before getting on her bed.

“Night Weiss!” Ruby chirped. “Oh, and happy birthday! Hope you liked your present!” She added. Weiss smiled.

This was the best birthday ever.


	50. The Birth of Neo - Neo x Neo (The Another One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nea steals a cloning machine, but the process goes wrong. She can still have fun with her clone, Neo, though, right?

“Alright, let’s see if this thing works…” Nea muttered to herself, inserting a sample of her DNA into the machine. It had been difficult enough to steal this cloning machine, so it had better be worth it. Granted, it was only a prototype and likely wouldn’t work perfectly, but it was still state of the art Atlas technology, and now she had it.

The pink and brown-haired woman smiled as she turned the machine on and waited for it to make her clone. Why would she want a clone, you may be thinking? The real question was, why wouldn’t she?

Nea admired herself in the full-length mirror as the machine whirred. She was a tall, voluptuous woman with curves to kill for. Her tight-fitting clothing showed off her big round butt and large D cups in a slutty, yet elegant outfit. She was gorgeous; no man or woman deserved to experience her incredible body, only she did. The only think better than one of her was two of her. Oh, the things she would do with another version of herself… she was getting unbelievably wet just thinking about herself.

“Cloning process commencing…” A voice on the machine spoke.

“I should hope so.” Nea remarked, still admiring her body. Some called her a narcissist, but she just pointed out that if they had a body like hers, so would they be. After all, she was the most gorgeous woman in the world.

“Warning! Age input not found!” The machine spoke, as a red light flashed.

“What? Dammit…” Nea muttered as she tried to solve the problem, but the process had already begun. Despite her incredible genius level knowledge, this technology was unfamiliar to her.

“Warning! Vocal cords corrupt!” The machine added.

“No no no no no!” Nea muttered.

“Warning! Personality traits corrupted!” She machine spoke again as Nea seemed to be making the problem worse. Eventually, the machine stopped making any noise, and Nea figured it was broken.

“Cloning process complete.” The machine told her, before shutting down. Nea frowned, wondering what she would find inside the pod. Curious, she opened the door, and a small child stumbled out. 

She had Nea’s pink and brown hair and eyes but was almost a foot shorter. While Nea’s body was curvy, this girl was not, having a round but small ass and tiny supple breasts. She looked around in confusion as Nea helped her to her feet, before looking up at her creator.

“Oh, great. THIS is what I ended up with.” Nea remarked. The girl seemed confused but seemed to understand her as she looked saddened. Nea sighed. “Sorry, I was just expecting someone more… perfect.” She told her. The girl scowled, stomping her foot as Nea frowned.

“What’s the matter? Oh right, you can’t talk…” She remembered what the machine had said about vocal cords. “Well… I suppose you’ll have to do. Let’s see what you’ve got!” Nea exclaimed.

With that, Nea stripped the smaller, mute version of herself. The second Nea gasped and tried to cover herself up in embarrassment but didn’t stop her creator from getting a good look at her naked body. She was indeed much less curvy, but for her height, she wasn’t too bad. Nea’s eyes went down to between the girl’s legs, where…

“What the fuck!?” She exclaimed, seeing that her petite clone had a flaccid cock hanging between her legs. The girl seemed embarrassed and tried to cover herself up. Nea wondered what she would do with this… thing. She was technically her clone, and she wasn’t that unattractive either. Plus, a girl with a cock could be a lot of fun to play with too. Nea smiled.

“Alright, I suppose you’ll do.” She told the girl. “From now on, your name is Neo, got it?” Nea asked. Neo nodded, smiling up happily at her creator. The smaller girl seemed also to be much more submissive than the original.

“Okay, Neo, lie on that bed over there.” Nea told her. Neo obeyed, lying on her creator’s bed, as Nea began to strip. The clone watched as the original slowly removed her clothes, revealing her curvaceous and irresistibly body to her.

Neo gasped, feeling her cock get hard. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around it and began to stroke it, discovering for the first time that it felt good to stroke her cock like this. It wasn’t particularly big, around five inches erect, but she found that the more she watched Nea undress and the more she stroked it, the better it made her feel.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Nea asked, making her clone blush. “I don’t blame you. I am gorgeous.” The narcissist sighed, only to push her clone onto her back. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you now.” She told her, making Neo feel good. 

The smaller girl lay back, not touching her cock as the taller woman positioned herself between her legs. Neo gasped when Neo grabbed her cock, before she began to stroke it just as she had been doing. It felt so good, as if she were going to explode, but just when she thought she might, Nea stopped.

“Not yet.” Nea told Neo, who whimpered in denial, but obeyed her creator. Nea smirked in satisfaction, as she hitched her nude body further up the bed so that she was able to slide Neo’s member between her large round breasts.

Neo whimpered and moaned as Nea began to stroke her cock, rubbing it between her breasts. It didn’t even bother Nea that her clone’s cock was half the size she would have liked; being able to just look up at her own pleasured face as she did this was enough for her.

“Don’t cum until I let you, got it?” Nea asked. Neo nodded, biting her lip as she was desperate to orgasm, only to be denied again. She cried out in frustration and denial as Nea had her fun, edging her several more times before finally granting her release.

“Cum for me, my pet.” Nea told her. Neo obeyed, sighing and groaning in ecstasy as she shot rope after rope of her thick white mess all over Nea’s tits as she continued. “That’s all you are to me; my pet. My pet to fuck and use as I please. Does that sound good?” Nea asked. Neo nodded, being left a whimpering mess as she finally stopped ejaculating.

“So much…” Nea remarked, giggling as she licked her own breasts clean, savoring the delectable taste of her clone’s semen.

“Would you like to be able to cum again?” Nea asked. Neo eagerly nodded. “You’ll have to earn it then.” Nea told her as she mounted the smaller girl’s face. Neo lay still as Nea slowly lowered her dripping pussy onto her mouth, forcing her clone to eat her out, which she obediently did.

“Good girl…” Nea told Neo, as she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around he smaller girl’s cock, making her squeal in pleasure as her master began to suck her off. 

Neo plunged her tongue deep into her master’s dripping cunt, as well as lapping at her clitoris to pleasure her. Meanwhile, the master bobbed her head up and down Neo’s little member, tasting her semen form earlier and getting off on being able to sixty-nine herself.

“Mmm… make me cum, pet, and I’ll let you cum in my mouth. I’ll eat it all up.” Nea promised her pet, who nodded under her. Neo focused most of her attention on Nea’s clitoris as she tried to bring the woman to climax as quickly as possible. She had only been alive a few minutes, yet all she wanted to do now was please her master and experience this utter bliss again and again.

“That’s good… almost there, pet.” Nea encouraged her pet as she was licked out by her. Neo smiled, as she finished her master off, making her cum. Nea moaned loudly as she flooded her clone’s mouth with her sweet juices, making a mess all over her face in the process, although neither of them minded nor cared.

“Well done pet, now for the reward…” Nea told her, as she finished Neo off with her mouth, bobbing her head a few times before letting the petite submissive girl cum in her mouth. She swallowed all of the delicious semen, before turning back around and kissing her clone, letting her taste her own hot white mess.

“I can already tell you’re going to be a good pet… Neo.” Nea told her, kissing her again as she lay there in the arms of her own clone, imagining all the other wonderful things she could do with herself.


	51. Reaping the seeds of obedience - Jacques x Blake (anon092279)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacques spends some quality time rewarding his most loyal pet.

Jacques sighed as he sat at his desk, trying to work. He was almost done for the day but was struggling to concentrate due to the girl who was kneeling between his legs under his desk distracting him.

“Would you stop whimpering?” Jacques snapped, looking under his desk.

He saw his kitten, Blake Belladonna, kneeling there in naught but a collar. She gave him a wide-eyed look of apology as she knelt obediently and patiently between his legs. She had been a good sex slave ever since he bought her, and the older white-haired man even had a soft spot for this Faunus in particular.

“I’m sorry kitten, I didn’t mean to shout.” He told her, scratching between her ears, making her purr and beam up at him in delight. “I just have to finish this, then we can play.” He told her. Blake pouted.

“But I want to play now!” She whined, pawing at the zipper holding back her owner’s erection. Jacques slapped her hands away.

“Don’t forget your place.” He reminded her as she drew her hands back.

“Sorry, master…” Blake told him, before smirking. “Perhaps you should punish me master? After all, I deserve it…” She teased, biting her lower lip seductively.

“I get the feeling that you don’t see it as a punishment.” Jacques remarked, making his pet giggle.

“I can’t help it master! I just love the way you feel inside of me…” She whimpered, a s Jacques noticed that Blake’s hands had gone down to her crotch to pleasure herself since she couldn’t have her master’s cock in her just yet.

“Be patient!” Jacques scolded her. “Touch yourself again, and you can spend the next three days in chastity.” He added. The threat of three days in a chastity belt was enough to make Blake sit still, her hands on her lap as she waited under the desk for Jacques to finish his work. If nothing else, Blake was obedient.

The pair had a funny sort of relationship. Blake was Jacques’s slave, his property, and not by choice. As a Faunus, she belonged to her owner, yet she had formed a unique bond with him after being purchased a few years ago. Jacques had promised to make her life hell if she disobeyed him, but also to treat and reward her if she was good. After Blake proved herself to be a good pet, Jacques upheld his end of the promise. It was a mutually beneficial relationship, giving them both sexual pleasure and relief, along with an unwavering loyalty and adoration from Blake to her kind and doting owner.

To call their relationship ‘romantic’ would be inaccurate. Jacques loved Blake like one might love a pet, whereas Blake idolized and looked up to Jacques as if he meant the world to her.

Finally, after almost an hour of silence, Jacques sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples as he finally finished his work. Blake looked up, waiting for her master to allow her to pleasure him, before he gave her a slight smirk.

“Go on then. You’ve earned your treat.” He told her, shaking his head and smiling as he pulled his cock out of his trousers. It was already erect at his full twelve inches, causing Blake to instinctively lick her lips upon seeing her favorite treat.

“Thank you master!” She exclaimed as she pounced at the throbbing member. Jacques smirked in satisfaction as his pet wrapped her lips around the head before beginning to bob up and down the shaft.

As soon as the first drops of precum touched Blake’s tongue, her mind went crazy. She craved nothing more than her master and his cock; nothing else made her this happy. She could only be satisfied by him and him alone. Whenever her master was inside her, she couldn’t control herself, as if she went into heat whenever she was around him.

Blake had been Jacques’s pet for years now and had grown accustomed to deepthroating to the point that she was able to take her owner’s entire throbbing member down her throat without gagging. Jacques moaned as Blake deepthroated his cock, maintaining eye contact with him as she pleasured her master. Just to have the honor to suck his member was a privilege that Blake didn’t deserve but was treated to almost every day.

“Oh, Blake, you’re such a good kitty.” Jacques told her, stroking her hair and scratching her ears again, making her purr again, her throat vibrating around his cock and sending him over the edge.

Blake greedily guzzled down all of her master’s thick ropey semen as he came down her throat, filling her belly up with his seed. As Jacques pulled his cock out of her mouth, Blake hungrily lapped at the cum that dripped form the tip, tasting the amazing semen and swallowing it all down like a good pet.

“You’re been such a good girl to me all these years, Blake. I think you deserve a big reward, don’t you?” He asked his pet. Blake nodded, eager and excited to see what her reward was.

Jacques motioned for his pet to follow him, and she did. As he made his way through his mansion form his office to his and his wife’s bedroom, Blake trailed behind him slightly, crawling on all fours like a good pet, the little bell on her collar jingling as her butt swayed behind her. Jacques was so proud of his favorite slave and how she knew her place.

“I’m allowed on the bed?” Blake asked, stunned when her master gestured to the king-sized bed that he and Willow slept in in the middle of the room.

“I told you that you’d be rewarded.” He explained. Blake nodded obediently as she hopped up onto the bed, kneeling in the middle as she watched her master undress before her eyes.

“What’s my reward?” Blake asked her master as he joined her on the bed, both now naked.

“Your reward, as my favorite slave, my most loyal pet and my lover… is that you will have the honor of carrying my litter.” He told his pet, pushing her back on the bed and forcing his lips against hers, kissing her roughly and passionately as his hands explored her body that he was already so familiar with. Blake allowed her master to dominated her, pondering his words in her mind until she realsied.

“Wait, really?” She asked, an excited look on her face as she considered the prospect of carrying her master’s litter of kittens in her womb. Jacques smiled and nodded as he continued to roughly make out with her, kissing and sucking her lips and neck, leaving deep red marks all over his pet’s otherwise clear white blemishless skin.

“Yes, my pet. How does that sound?” He asked.

“Amazing…” Blake whimpered, feeling her owner’s cock grinding against her soaking wet slit. “P-please master…” She whimpered desperately.

“As you wish, darling.” Jacques told her.

The white-haired man turned his pet over, admiring her big round ass for a moment before giving it a rough slap, making it jiggle and making Blake squeal and giggle in surprise. He grinned, as he positioned himself behind his pet, rubbing his cock against her drenched folds, making her whine is desperation for it to be inside her hold.

Not waning to torment his lover any longer, Jacques bucked his hips forward, slamming his cock deep into Blake’s cunt form behind, causing her to wail in pleasure as her womb was stuffed with her master’s foot-long cock. She mewled and begged desperately as he drew back, before slamming his hips forward again, repeating the motion multiple times until he had built up a good pace.

Blake moaned and screamed in pleasure as her master’s glorious cock pumped in and out of her pussy, dripping precum into her uterus as she was fucked. Jacques grunted, slapping his pet’s ass a few more times, making her squeal each time, watching it jiggle as he fucked her from behind. He went on for a further few minutes, until Blake was eventually overcome with pleasure, screaming loudly as she came, soaking the bedsheets 

“That’s it, good girl!” Jacques told her as he drew closer to orgasming.

“Ah! Harder! Please!” Blake screamed as she came again and again, unable to resist the pleasures of her master’s cock. 

Jacques grinned, giving the girl a few more hard thrusts before slamming his cock all the way into her, orgasming and filling her young and fertile womb up with his thick hot seed, before eventually pulling out. He had filled her up so much that some of his cum even spilled out of her, overflowing from her stretched cunt. He watched his creampie inside his pet as she lay there exhausted, before he gave her ass one last playful slap making her giggle.

“Thank you, master.” She told him, as he wrapped her in his arms. “Won’t Miss Willow be upset though?” She asked. Her owner sighed.

“My wife is old and doesn’t bother with these things anymore.” Jacques told Blake. “Not like you. You’re young, beautiful, and in nine months you’re going to give me an heir or heiress.” He told her.

“What about your children?” Blake asked, thinking about Winter and Whitley.

“I’d rather my heir be born of you rather than my worthless excuse for a wife.” Jacques explained, making Blake giggle as he insulted his wife. “Even if she is a Faunus, Weiss will be my heir.” He added, placing his palm on Blake’s belly as he spooned her from behind, hereby naming the child in her belly Weiss Schnee.

“Thank you, master.” Blake smiled, as Jacques kissed her head.

“For being such a good pet, you deserve it.” He told her.

 

Willow pouted, taking her ear away from the door after listening in on the conversation that her husband had just had with his pet. Jacques must have been crazy to put his slave before his wife. How dare he do that; marry into her family and pass on her father’s company ot the bastard offspring of a filthy animal!

“Is something the matter, Mistress?” Willow’s own sex slave, a blonde monkey Faunus who was just as naked as Blake had been asked. She scowled down at him.

“Mind your tongue, Sun.” She told him, before grabbing his collar and dragging him into the bedroom she stayed in when Jacques was busy with Blake in their bed. “Come on! What are you waiting for? Fuck me!” She told him.

Sun wasn’t going to say no to that, as he proceeded to ravish the older woman as she pleased.

Meanwhile, Jacques’s heir, Weiss Schnee, grew in his pet, Blake’s womb


	52. Control Freak - OC x OC (FootAdmirer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl enjoys tormenting her sister, Alexandrite. At least she has her uses when they're in heat though.

“Come on! I don’t have all day!” Pearl snapped to her sister as she waited for her to enter their apartment.

“Sorry sis…” Alexandrite muttered, obeying her sister’s command, looking down at the dominant girl’s feet. Although they were twins, Pearl was clearly the one in charge.

“Jeez Alex, can’t you stop looking at my feet for five minutes?” Pearl asked with a malicious grin, making her sister blush. She knew that poor Alex had a huge foot fetish, hence why she always wore pink sandals that exposed most of her feet, even when they were in public.

Pearl sat back on the couch and relaxed. Her long white hair in a ponytail was behind her and she brushed her fringe out from in front of her amber eyes, her arctic wolf ears wiggling as she smirked at her sister. Pearl unzipped and removed her emerald jacket, tossing it aside and freeing her huge breasts, before kicking off her sandals and pulling down her shorts and underwear so that she was fully naked. 

Alex knew that she shouldn’t feel this way about her own sister but seeing her twin naked made her hot every time. She could feel a familiar wetness between her legs as she gazed upon Pearl’s curvy nude form, everything from her huge tits to her throbbing cock and especially her dainty feet aroused her.

The submissive twin, Alex, looked a lot like her sister, but had a different style. She kept her hair flowing freely, had blue eyes rather than amber, and while Pearl had wolf ears to display her Faunus trait, Alex donned a fluffy white tail. Unlike her sister, Alex was not so curvy, having slightly smaller breasts and a much smaller cock, the latter of which was a result of her being forced by her sister to wear a chastity cage throughout her life. Whenever the pair went into heat, it was always Pearl that got the release, whereas Alex was rarely if ever allowed to cum.

“Maybe I can cum at some point?” Alex asked her twin. Knowing her place, she was already stripping naked before kneeling before her sister as the dominant girl thought about it.

“Maybe…” She told her. “You have been pent up for a few months now, and you have been very well behaved… I suppose if you do well tonight, we’ll see.” Pearl told her sister, who smiled in joy.

“Really!?” Alexandrite asked. 

Immediately wanting to please her sister, Alex began to do what she knew was expected of her, burying her face between her sister’s soles, taking a deep breath and inhaling their scent. Her cock instantly throbbed as it tried to become hard, only to be prevented by her metal cock cage, making the girl whimper in denial. Pearl smiled down at Alex, watching the poor girl’s cock throb as it tried to harden inside its metal cage.

“Enjoying yourself?” Pearl asked, making her sister, blush as she continued to worship her feet, inhaling their scent and planting kisses all over the soles.

Though it was torture to be denied release again and again, every time she serviced her sister especially when in heat, the idea of being dominated, even objectified, turned Alex on so much that she was like putty in the hands of her twin.

Pearl eventually got bored, as she was one to easily do. As humiliating and entertaining as it was to watch her sister make out with her feet, she wanted actual pleasure for herself.

“Aright, give that a rest already, you foot freak…” Pearl snorted down at her twin. She saw a glimmer of disappointment on her sister’s face, not from being insulted, but rather from her worship of her sister’s soles being cut short.

“Sorry…” Alex muttered, biting her lip as her cock became unbearably aroused in her cage. She looked up at Pearl, who was holding her cock at the base, pointing it at her sister and looking impatiently.

“I’m waiting!” She snapped.

Immediately, Alex did as she was told, wrapping her lips around the head of her sister’s cock and beginning to suck it slowly. Pearl had never been one to beat around the bush, however, and instead grabbed a fistful of her sister’s hair, forcing her entire eleven-inch member down the throat of her twin. Alex was surprised, but didn’t gag, it had been years since she lost her gag reflex due to nigh constant abuse to her throat by her sister’s cock.

“Fuck, that’s it. Take it you slut…” Pearl muttered, forcing Alex’s head up and down her shaft. Alex allowed her twin to have her way with her, feeling herself getting more and more aroused at being dominated, regardless of how humiliating it actually was.

Pearl watched with a shit-eating grin as her sister’s throat bulged with each and every bob of her head, still stretching out her throat even after training for years since they were just teenagers. After a few minutes, Pearl grunted, and Alex knew what was coming, quite literally.

The submissive girl braced herself, before she was forced to deepthroat her sister’s fat member, taking the whole thing down her throat until her lips kissed the base of her shaft. She felt the girl’s cock throb and swell, before she moaned and shot load after load of her thick salty cum down her throat. Alex’s eyes watered as her belly was forcibly field with the hot thick semen, but she didn’t speak out against her sister – not that she could – instead swallowing every last drop of her dominant twin’s cum.

“Fuck, you’re such a good slut.” Pearl muttered, pulling her cock out of her sister’s mouth, only to slap her face with it lightly a few times, chuckling as she did. “I know I don’t say it often enough, but I’m lucky to have a pathetic needy little bitch like you for a sister. You’re really good at getting me off, especially when I’m in heat.” Pearl told her twin. Alex smiled at the ‘compliment’.

“Thank you…” She spoke, until she gasped and Pearl wasted no time lifting her and throwing her onto the sofa.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Pearl muttered, sliding her cock between her sister’s ass cheeks a few times, before pressing the tip against her hole. “Maybe one day you’ll meet someone who doesn’t think you’re too worthless to actually fuck your slutty virgin cunt. Maybe then you’ll have an orgasm, but for now you’re just gonna have to take it in the ass.” Pearl told her sister who nodded.

“Please, Pearl, I need it…” Alexandrite begged. “Give it to me hard, please!”

“If you insist.” Pearl told her sister with a wicked smile. In one swift motion, she slammed her hips forward, burying her entire cock inside her sister’s asshole. Alex let out a loud whimper as her walls were stretched for what must have been more than the thousandth time by her sister’s member. It hurt just as much as the first time, but the pleasure got more and more intense every single time her sister fucked her.

Pearl could feel how hot and wet with arousal her sister was between her legs. While only her cock was off limits due to the cage, Alex was fully capable of touching her pussy, but she knew better than to masturbate without her sister’s permission. 

The dominant girl grunted as she fucked her twin sister’s remarkably tight rear hole, her shaft all the way inside of her as she drew closer to orgasm. Her thighs slapped her sister’s ass with each inward thrust and her balls swung under her. She grabbed Alex’s hair, yanking her head back painfully as her Faunus instincts took over, resulting in her leaning down and clamping her teeth on the skin on the back of her sister’s neck.

“Ah!” Alex whimpered, aroused at being dominated so roughly as Pearl climaxed.

“Fuck!” The dominant girl grunted, hilting her cock inside of her sister’s asshole as she orgasmed, her member throbbing and twitching inside of her twin as she pumped her hole full of her hot thick mess. Alex groaned as she was filled up with her own sister’s cum, until she finally finished and pulled out.

“C-can I cum now…?” Alex asked anxiously. Pearl thought about it, before she left without saying a word, returning with a small key. Alex gave an excited look, as Pearl looked down at her.

“I’ll let you out. You’ll have a minute to cum, and if you don’t, you don’t get to try again for another month.” Pearl told her sister. Alex agreed, knowing it would be easy. However, the dominant twin also grabbed a pair of handcuffs, and quickly cuffed Alex’s wrists behind her before pushing her onto her back on the floor.

Just as she had promised, Pearl unlocked her sister’s chastity cage, but her hands were unable to do anything to get her off. Pearl wasn’t cruel enough to make her sister last aa minute without stimulation though. Sitting on the sofa, she lifted a foot up, making her sister’s already throbbing cock twitch as she looked up at the sole, before she pressed it against the underside of her member.

“Ngh…” Alex whimpered, as her sister began to rub her cock with her sole at a frustratingly slow pace. She knew that if she complained, she would go without stimulation instead, so kept her mouth shut, biting her lip and letting out pathetic whimpering sounds as her sister got her off with her foot. She was taking a painstakingly long time to do so, and though she could feel herself drawing ever closer to climaxing, her window of opportunity was slowly closing.

Finally, Alex could feel herself on the brink of orgasming, and was about to cum for the first time in months when all of a sudden, her sister’s foot left her cock and was replaced by an ice dust crystal. 

“Sorry sis, you took too long. Better luck next month.” Pearl told Alex as the ice dust cooled her cock, making it became flaccid again, before being locked back up in her chastity cage, her arousal and despite still pent out.

“No! Please!” Alex begged, trying to unlock her cage again. She had been closer than she had been in months, but now she was further than ever.

“You’re right, maybe it should be two months, unless you want to argue back again and make it longer?” Pearl threatened. Alex sighed and looked down, defeated.

“Thank you, Pearl.” The girl sighed.

“Tell you what, I’ll make it up to you; I’ll let you play with my feet for the rest of tonight, how does that sound?” Pearl offered.

“Thank you!” Alex cried, her disappointment replaced with glee as she pressed her face against her sister’s feet, taking in their scent and planting soft wet kisses all over them. Pearl smiled down at her sister.

Maybe in two months, she’d have more luck. For now, she was to do as her sister pleased.


	53. Raven's Downfall - Raven x Cinder (RWBYLover92)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder defeats Raven in the vault of the spring maiden, and steals the spring maiden powers using a very unorthodox yet very pleasurable method.

Cinder cackled in victory as the gazed down with her one good eye at the beaten body of her opponent. It served Raven right for having thought that she could betray her and steal the relic from Salem. After they had gone down into the vault of the spring maiden, Cinder had killed Vernal and now bested Raven in maiden on maiden combat. Granted, the fall maiden was exhausted now, but being younger and stronger than the spring maiden, she had come out victorious.

“How does it feel, oh mighty Raven Branwen!?” Cinder cackled, as Raven barely managed to lift her head to look up at her opponent. “You should have known better than to try to stab me in the back. Look at you! Look at how weak you are!” Cinder pointed out. As Raven lay there defeated, she found herself with barely enough power to produce more than a few sparks with her powers.

“Fuck… you…” Raven wheezed as she managed to get up onto her knees, only to quickly find Cinder’s black Grimm claw wrapped around her throat, squeezing it tightly as if draining the life from her. 

Raven could feel the fall maiden draining her power, sapping her of her maidenhood as spring and fall became intertwined for the first time in history, manifested in the form of Cinder. However, before she had even stolen half of the power, Cinder abruptly stopped, a menacing expression on her face.

“Actually… there are more ways than one to steal a maiden’s powers…” Cinder thought to herself out loud.

Raven was too tired to resist and would have slumped to the ground had it not been for Cinder’ human hand gripping her hair tightly, forcing her upright. The bandit winced as she was forced to kneel by Cinder, who held her hair in a vice like grip. She tried tot fight back, but Cinder easily restrained both of Raven’s wrists above her head using her Grimm claw, while she let go of her hair to use her human arm to lift up her dress.

“What the fuck!?” Raven cried out in sheer and utter horror and fear, writhing with newfound energy to get free when she was presented with what Cinder presumably intended to use on her.

There, hanging between Cinder’s legs, was a cock. At least, that’s what it seemed to be, but like her arm, it was more Grimm than human. The appendage was jet black with black veins, and slathered in ooze, which dripped onto the floor between them. It appeared easily a foot long in length and look to be almost as thick as Raven’s own forearm, with an even more pronounced head on the end of it that Raven found pointed at her mouth. As well as the hideous sight of it, there was a potent nauseating stench to the cock that made Raven feel sick to her stomach, but was almost entrancing, as Raven found herself quickly infatuated by the cock.

“You like it?” Cinder asked in a playful girlish tone as she tore off her dress, finding it much easier to pull her cock out while she was nude. “Salem gave it to me just to use on you. Well, to use on Vernal actually, but you’ll do just as nicely.” She explained. Meanwhile, Raven just stared in fear and fascination at the appendage.

“K-Keep that thing away from me!” Raven demanded, trying to back away, but Cinder held her in place. The fall maiden tutted.

“Don’t worry Raven. The wonderful thing about my cock is that not only will it sap those desirable powers from you, but once you taste my delicious cum, you’ll want nothing more than to serve me!” Cinder told her in an almost singing tone of voice, she was so joyful about not only gaining spring’s powers, but also earning Raven as her fuck toy.

“There’s no way I’ll ev-MMPPPFHH!” Raven choked, as midway through her sentence, Cinder got bored and decided to unceremoniously shove her cock into Raven’s mouth.

Raven’s eyes watered as Cinder immediately began to fuck her mouth, her hips thrusting back and forth as she plunged her cock down her throat again and again. Raven struggled to breathe throughout the ordeal, and before long, Cinder’s entire black Grimm member was lodged down her gullet.

Not wanting to submit so easily, Raven fought back with her last remaining weapon; her teeth. Mustering all the strength she could, Raven bit down hard on Cinder’s thick black Grimm cock. However, it was alas in vain, as her bite had no effect whatsoever on the fall maiden, if anything only increasing her pleasure.

Raven persevered, still trying to maintain her dignity and her sanity. She tried to use her powers, but her aura was already low, and with each thrust of Cinder’s thick shaft down her oesophagus, Raven could feel her spring maidenhood drain from her body, giving Cinder the energy to fuck her throat faster and harder.

Cinder seemed to take forever to cum, to the point that Raven was sure she would suffocate due to her airway being obstructed by the Grimm member long before she would fall under the supposed spell of Cinder’s cock. However, just as Raven felt on the verge of passing out, Cinder pulled out, allowing Raven to breathe only momentarily, before slamming her hips forward, forcing her entire member down her throat so that her fat Grimm balls slapped the woman’s chin as she orgasmed.

Raven gagged and spluttered, but her body submitted before her mind did, resulting in her swallowing gargantuan amounts of Cinder’s cum to the point that she felt nauseous and could have sworn that her belly grew in size due to the sheer quantity of cum. It didn’t taste or even feel like semen either was Cinder’s thick member pumped the thick mess down her throat. It had an almost rotten taste to it and rather than being ropey, it was smoother as if it was made to slide down Raven’s throat and fill her up, but just like the smell of her cock, was strangely fascinating and almost hypnotizing.

Cinder eventually pulled out, and for a second, Raven almost felt upset about it. She soon found new disgust when Cinder’s cock left her mouth, and instead of her white cream spewing form her mouth as it hung open, some thick black goop ran down her chin that had emerged from Cinder’s cock. Rather than usual semen, what could only be described as Grimm cum had been pumped into Raven’s stomach, filling her up.

“Crazy… bitch…” raven panted, struggling to find her breath as Cinder chuckled in amusement.

“Maybe you are strong! It looks like I need to try a little harder to get your powers though. Don’t worry; once you’re no longer the spring maiden, you’ll have nothing protecting you from falling under my spell.” Cinder explained with a wicked grin. 

Before Raven could refuse to have that thing in her mouth again, she found that she wouldn’t have to. However, she soon realsied that it would eb going somewhere else, as Cinder threw the older woman to the ground on her belly, and lifted her skirt, rubbing her slimy member all over the bandit’s asshole and dripping vaginal folds.

“No, please!” Raven begged, forgetting her dignity. Her plea fell on deaf ears, as Cinder used her Grimm arm to hold Raven to the ground, while she used her human arm to guide her cock to Raven’s asshole.

“If this isn’t enough, fucking your slutty cunt surely will be!” Cinder declared, before grunting as she shoved her Grimm cock into Raven’s asshole. Raven wailed in agony and humiliation as her asshole was penetrated by the gargantuan member, stretching her hole wider than seemed naturally possible as Cinder wasted no time beginning to fuck her ass.

Along with her maiden powers, Raven felt her willpower and resistance drain from her, replaced by an obedience and willingness to submit, the likes of which raven had never experienced. Cinder grinned, grunting again as her balls slapped Raven’s pussy upon fucking the woman balls deep, feeling how hot and wet she actually was between her legs, her arousal evidence that she was beginning to break as her body betrayed her mind.

“You’re almost mine…” Cinder whispered in Raven’s ear as she raped her tightest of holes. Raven was hardly resisting at this point, but neither was she enjoying herself, on the verge of tears as she was raped, all the way up until Cinder orgasmed again.

The fall maiden moaned in pleasure after just a few more minutes of fucking the woman’s asshole, her cock throbbing inside the bandit as she pumped her full of even more cum than before. Raven could feel her belly definitely getting bigger now as she was filled up with much more of the black goo than she thought possible. She wanted it to stop, but as Cinder continued to pump Raven full of the mess, her body became too full to handle it all. 

As the jet-black slime continued to fill Raven up, her digestive system was used in reverse, as the slime entered her asshole all the way up her body, until eventually it began to spill out of her mouth. Raven sobbed as she coughed and spluttered up the jet black cum, feeling degraded and disgusting, yet unexplainably aroused by the experience.

“Almost… I’m so close…” Cinder muttered once she finally stopped cumming. She pulled out of Raven’s ass and gave no word of warning as she slammed her cock into the bandit’s cunt. Immediately, the red-eyed woman wailed in pleasure, breaking mentally as she climaxed around Cinder’s cock, trying to milk it of all of it’s disgusting black semen.

“AH! FUCK ME!” Raven screamed, making Cinder smile as she not only became the fall and spring maiden, but also broke Raven Branwen’s spirit in the most degrading way possible.

“As you wish…” She told her, as she began to fuck Raven’s sopping wet pussy from behind, while the black ooze continued to overflow from Raven’s mouth and asshole.

Raven cried out in pleasure as she gave in to Cinder, cementing her obedience as her mind and body became one again, craving the same thing; Cinder’ cock inside of her, in any hole, filling her with that delectable desirable cum. Cinder had been right; just one drop of the slime inside her body had her addicted to it.

Cinder chuckled; Salem would surely be pleased. She had gained the relic of knowledge, the spring maiden’s powers, and had acquired a new slave in the process, not to mention taking Raven out of the picture. 

After a few more minutes and half a dozen quick orgasms from Raven, who by now was well and truly naught but a depraved slut, before Cinder began to build up to orgasm again until she finally did so.

The now fall and spring maiden moaned loudly in pleasure, as did Raven, groaning as Cinder’s fat Grimm cock throbbed and pulsated inside of her cunt, before finally unleashing a thick load of black Grimm cum, flooding Raven’s womb and filling her up with the black gooey mess. There wasn’t as much as before, but still enough that Raven’s uterus and vagina were pumped full to the brim with he black mess, it began to spill over, overflowing her thoroughly stretched hole and running down her thighs.

Cinder eventually pulled out watching as Raven’s mouth, ass and cunt all oozed the same thick black semen, smiling in satisfaction as she redressed herself.

“Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll end up pregnant with an adorable little Ursa or a Beowulf pup!” Cinder cackled in amusement.  
Raven simply lay there, exhausted and broken both mentally and physically. Her eyes were glazed over, giving a blank stare into the distance as she lapped up Cinder’s black cum from the floor near her.

“Come on, you filthy slut. It’ll make Salem’s day when she sees you and the relic in her possession.” Cinder remarked, picking up the relic and leading Raven out of the vault.

“Yes… Mistress…” Raven panted. The once powerful bandit reduced to mindless slave of Cinder, and by extension, Salem. Although this one craved no power nor maidens nor relics. Rather, raven’s only desire now was for Cinder’s big fat cock and her thick black cum.


	54. Exposed - Ilia x Nora (Icescreamscoops)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nora finds out about Ilia's exhibitionism fetish, she decides to have a little fun with her.

‘This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy…!’

That was what Ilia thought the first time she went out on one of her now regular late-night walks. Now, it was much more relaxed, though still as enjoyable for her to walk around the town at night while everybody was asleep… especially since it meant that nobody would see that she was naked.

In her early teen years, Ilia had discovered that she had a rather prominent fetish for exhibitionism, getting aroused by being naked in public. While this wasn’t possible to do in the day, at night she could walk around Menagerie wearing nothing at all, revealing her nude form to the world. If anybody caught her, she could always change her skin colour to make it look like she was wearing clothes, although hiding the fact that she had a penis was more difficult.

Nevertheless, Ilia ventured out every night to spend at least an hour or two walking around naked, proudly showing off her abnormality and her naked body to anybody she might pass by, but there rarely ever was anybody. It was not only pleasurable, but the perfect stress reliever for the chameleon Faunus. Therefore, when she followed Blake to Mistral and they stopped the white fang, Ilia didn’t pass up to opportunity to continue her nightly tradition in Mistral. 

After the battle of Haven, everybody took a well-deserved rest, while Ilia crept out of bed and took to the streets of Mistral, stark naked as she wandered around. The girl smiled as the cool breeze tickled her body, a smirk spreading on her face as she felt her nipples get hard and her cock twitch. Sitting on a park bench, Ilia decided that it was quiet enough for her to have some fun.

The chameleon girl bit her lip and let out a silent whimper as she raised one hand to her chest and began to play with her nipple, pinching it gently, while her other hand wrapped around her cock and began to slowly stroke it. Being a Faunus, Ilia was already more sensitive to pleasure than most humans but indulging in her fetish for exhibitionism at the same time quickly pushed Ilia over the edge.

It was only a matter of minutes before the chameleon girl gasped and managed to suppress an audible moan as she climaxed there in plain sight, managing not to make too much of a mess in the public space. She sat back on the bench, breathing heavily as she relaxed for a minute, before figuring she should probably be getting back to Haven.

Ilia stood up and began to walk back to Haven, eventually arriving there with plenty of time to get some sleep. She made her way back to her room, when all of a sudden, she was confronted by someone.

“Hello!” A cheerful voice cried out, as Ilia barely had enough time to change her skin colour to make it look like she was clothed, before a peppy ginger girl rounded the corner and approached her with a grin spread across her face.

“H-Hi! You’re Blake’s friend, Nora, right?” Ilia asked Nora nodded and giggled.

“Out on a late-night walk?” She asked, giggling again. Ilia was a little unnerved by the girl but nodded nonetheless, prompting Nora to giggle again.

“What’s so funny?” Ilia asked, a little uncomfortable, until she noticed Nora’s eyes staring at her bare breasts and her penis. The chameleon girl couldn’t help turning reddish-pink on embarrassment. “You saw me!?” She exclaimed, as Nora nodded giggling hysterically to herself. This was the first time Ilia had ever been caught, she felt so embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

“You had fun in the park?” She asked teasingly, embarrassing Ilia further.

“Please, you can’t tell anyone!” Ilia begged.

“Don’t worry! I’m not that mean! I can keep a secret…” Nora assured the girl, before getting a sinister look on her face. “Although, since I’m doing you this favour, perhaps you can help me out?” Nora suggested.

“Sure…” Ilia told her. No sooner had the words left her lips than the blue-eyed girl grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off to her room. It was a single room with just one bed in the middle, which Nora gestured for Ilia to lie down on.

“You’re probably wondering what I want…” Nora began. “Well, when I saw you walking around naked and playing with your cute little penis, I just found you so adorable!” She began, making Ilia blush as she realised she was still naked. “I suppose that was quite relieving for you, was it? Indulging in your sexual desires so boldly… well, I guess you can consider this me doing the same!” 

With that, Nora relieved herself of her top and bra so that she was naked form the waist up. Her breasts her deceptively large, seemingly a C cup, but when Ilia got a good look at them, they must have been easily double D’s, bigger even than Yang’s. Nora smiled at Ilia as she turned pink again in embarrassment, her chameleon trait making it seem as if her whole body was blushing.

“You like them? You can play with them if you like…” Nora purred in a sexual tone, as Ilia reached up to grab them, only for Nora to quickly pin her to the bed, leaving her vulnerable and helpless under the stronger girl. It was evident that Nora was only toying with her and teasing her, but the feeling of being dominated turned Ilia on so much, as her cock began to harden between her legs.

“Oh? You like me taking control?” Nora asked.

“Yes…” Ilia whimpered as Nora continued to pin her, now grinding sensually against her cock and eliciting cute whimpers from the girl under her.

“Well, let’s see how your endurance is!” Nora exclaimed, leaping off of Ilia and positioning herself between the chameleon girl’s legs. “Maybe you can last longer than you did before…” Nora joked, giggling to herself.

Ilia gasped as Nora wrapped her fingers around her cock and began to stroke it, running her hand up and down the length of the shaft. Ilia mewled in desperation and pleasure, her eyes shut and her hands playing with her own breasts as she let Nora stoke her member. Ilia had never actually been with anybody before, and the pleasure of her first time was intense, so much so she could just climax already.

“OW!” Ilia cried out in mild pain and intense pleasure. Just as she had been on the verge of orgasming, she felt a sensation as if her cock had received an electric shock. Nora grinned, wagging a finger from side to side at Ilia.

“Not yet cutie, I haven’t had all my fun!” Nora told her. 

Ilia whimpered at being denied but was soon filled with pleasure again as she felt the ginger girl wrap her lips around the head of her cock, before quickly engulfing the shaft. Ilia wasn’t particularly long, but a little above average at seven inches. This seemed to be no problem for Nora though, who took the entire thing down her throat with minimal effort.

Nora smiled up at Ilia, maintaining eye contact with the girl as she bobbed her head up and down the shaft, sucking her cock almost hungrily as her throat wrapped around the shaft and gave Ilia immense pleasure like she had never felt. However, just like before, as soon as she felt the urge to cum, there was a sharp electric shock. Ilia cried out in surprise, realizing that Nora was the one shocking her, figuring that must be her semblance. 

“P-Please, Nora…” Ilia begged. Nora thought about it before nodding.

“Alright, I’ll let you cum, but only because you’re so cute!” She told her, giggling as she slid the Faunus girl’s cock between her breasts. 

Ilia gasped aloud as Nora pushed her breasts together either side of her throbbing aching desperate member, rubbing them up and down the length. Whenever Ilia’s cock would run up Nora’s cleavage, the ginger girl managed to take the first few inches in her mouth, using her tongue to make Ilia’s brain melt as her body became overloaded with pleasure. Unlike Ilia, this was far form Nora’s first time with a girl with a penis – she still remembered how Pyrrha would beg for her to be allowed to cum whenever Jaune and Ren were gone and then thank her when she did.

As Ilia drew closer and closer to orgasm, she half-expected to feel Nora’s jolt of electricity stopping her from climaxing again. However, she realsied that the ginger girl was honest and true to her word, as she was pushed over the edge and lost control, moaning loudly as she orgasmed.

Nora didn’t want to waste a single drop of Ilia’s delectable cream, making sure that every last drop made its way into her mouth for her to swallow down. however, the sheer quantity of the load resulted in Nora dribbling some of the mess down her chin and neck, getting semen all over her breasts as she drew away from Ilia’s cock.

Both girl chuckled as Nora wiped her chin with her fingers before sucking them clean and swallowing Ilia’s cum. Just then, the chameleon girl shoved Nora onto her back on the bed as she began to lap up her own cum from her breasts.

“What are you doing?” Nora asked as Ilia continued to play with her tits.

“Thanking you.” Ilia explained, smirking and blushing as she lifted Nora’s skirt, revealing a lack of panties, before putting her face between Nora’s thighs to taste her own delicious treat.

When they were both eventually done with pleasuring one another, the girls fell asleep in one another’s arms. Just a few hours ago, they had never met each other before, but now they felt closer than anybody could ever be.


	55. Insomnia - Reese x OC (CABRALFAN27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese has trouble sleeping on the way to Vale, so a new friend keeps her occupied.

Reese Chloris sighed in annoyance. She looked around the room, seeing her three teammates, Bolin, Nadir and Arslan all sleeping soundly. She checked the time for what seemed like the hundredth time. The clock read 3:12am. 

The skater girl from Haven has never been a particularly heavy sleeper, and it didn’t take much to wake her up. She had been skeptical when Arslan suggested that they make the trip to Beacon for the Vytal festival via ship, since it ought to only take a day and they would only have to sleep on the ship there for one night. Her skepticism was validated, when the green-haired girl entered her fourth sleepless hour, unable to sleep on the ship.

Getting bored and frustrated – not to mention annoyed at Nadir’s snoring – the girl decided to take a walk on the deck. She couldn’t be bothered getting dressed, instead just slipping on some pink panties and her purple hoodie that was just long enough to cover the uppermost part of her thighs. She didn’t expect to run into anybody awake so late, but it would be best to be somewhat covered up in case she was wrong.

Without a sound, Reese crept out of bed and out of the cabin. Clad in only panties and a hoodie, the girl smiled as the cool night breeze tickled her, pulling up her hood as she walked barefoot around on the deck. Perhaps some fresh air would be helpful. She made her way to the side of the ship, leaning over the railings slightly and closing her eyes as she took in the smell of the sea and the sound of waves crashing up against the ship.

“Do you need something?” A voice called, startling Reese so that she almost fell into the dark blue water below, but a hand on her shoulder saved her.

“Thanks…” Reese muttered, turning to see a rather cute Faunus girl, presumably one of the already qualified huntresses that had been hired as an escort for the students. Her hair was a dark crimson with a grey streak that Reese wasn’t sure was intentional or not, and she had sad, yet kind, big grey eyes. Her skin was a dark olive colour and would have been flawless and perfect for her slender curvy body had it not been for the odd few battle scars she seemed to have incurred during her career as a huntress.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The woman muttered, as she turned to leave, her grey tail hanging low behind her.

“Wait… I’m Reese.” Reese introduced herself, as the Faunus turned back and smiled.

“Smoke. Smoke Ivory.” She told her.

“Reese Chloris.” Reese repeated, smiling as they shook hands.

“Aren’t you a little underdressed?” Smoke asked, making the green-haired girl blush.

“I didn’t expect to run into anybody…” She explained.

“So, what’s up? Can’t sleep?” The fox girl asked. Reese nodded.

“You?” Reese asked.

“Yeah… similar problem.” Smoke muttered, Reese smiled and blushed a little.

“You’re in heat, aren’t you?” Reese asked. Smoke’s eyes widened, wondering how she knew, as Reese explained. “I have Faunus friends, I know what happens.” She explained. Reese expected Smoke to get embarrassed, but instead she just grinned.

“Say, if you need help sleeping, I have an idea of an activity that will surely tire you out.” Smoke teased. Reese cocked an eyebrow.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me.” Reese teased back in a seductive tone.

“Well, you ARE exceptionally cute, you’re old enough, and I’m not strictly a member of Haven staff, so there are no rules against us girls having some fun.” Smoke suggested with a smirk, leaning her face in close to Reese’s and wrapping her arms around her waist as they could feel one another’s breath on their lips.

“What are we waiting for then?” Reese asked.

Without another word, Smoke took Reese by the hand, guiding her to her own quarters where she had been designated. There wasn’t much room on the bed, so Smoke simply pressed Reese against the wall, pinning her there as she engaged in a deep and passionate kiss. Reese was quickly relieved of her hoodie so that she was in naught but her panties since she hadn’t bothered with a bra, her small but pert breasts on display to the foxy fox Faunus.

Smoke began to grind against Reese so that she could feel something long and hard throbbing between the Faunus’s legs. Smoke’s lips made their way to Reese’s neck, slathering her pale flesh in saliva as she sucked and gently nibbled on the skin there, while Reese moaned in pleasure. Smoke eventually pulled back, before fishing her cock out from her trousers, showing off her eight-inch member, as Reese bit her lip in anticipation, though seemed somewhat reluctant.

“What’s wrong?” Smoke asked.

“Nothing, just, do you have protection?” The skater girl asked, not wanting to get pregnant. Smoke rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Honey, where I’m putting this, it’d be a miracle if you got pregnant from it.” The Faunus joked, groping Reese’s big bubble butt and making the girl blush.

“O-okay… just, be gentle. It’s my first time in that hole…” Reese admitted, a little anxious yet undeniably excited for her first anal experience. Smoke kissed her neck from behind as Reese turned to face the wall.

“Of course.” She whispered in the girl’s ear, as she crouched and pulled the girl’s panties off, before siding her tongue between her as cheeks. Reese gasped before moaning in ecstasy, as Smoke lubricated Reese’s rear hole with her saliva by rimming her until she thought her sufficiently lubricated, before guiding her cock to that hole.

“Ah!” Reese whimpered as she felt the first inch of Smoke’s member slide into her hole, her body overwhelmed with pleasure from the new and unusual feeling as Smoke began to gently fuck her ass with the first few inches of her cock, edging it in inch by inch each time.

“How’s this?” Smoke asked. Reese whimpered, biting her lip and nodding as she felt all of the fox girl’s member enter her.

“Yes…! AH!” Reese cried out loudly as Smoke continued to fuck her at a faster pace, pinning her to the wall with her breasts and face pressed against it while the older girl fucked her ass.

“Don’t make to much noise or we’ll be found out!” Smoke warned. Reese nodded, but continued to cry out and moan loudly at the incredibly pleasurable feeling of being fucked in the ass by a Faunus during one of her heat cycles. “Be quiet!” Some warned again.

“I can’t help it… it’s so good!” Reese whimpered in pleasure, getting unbelievably wet as she built up to orgasm from only anal stimulation. Smoke’s thick shaft stretched her rear hole out, making her almost scream in pleasure.

“If you don’t shut up I’m going to gag you with your panties!” Smoke warned, with Reese assuming it was a joke.

“Ooh, kinky! I like it!” Reese joked back, only for Smoke to grab Reese’s panties from around her ankles and shove them into her mouth. “Wait, I didn’t think you were ser-MMPFF!” Reese exclaimed, though it was muffled as her underwear was forced into her mouth. She didn’t spit them out, savoring the taste of her own arousal on them as Smoke continued to fuck her until she climaxed.

“Almost there…” The fox girl muttered, grunted as she fucked the girl she was pinning to the wall, only for Reese to beat her to it.

“MMPPFF!” Reese cried out loudly, though thankfully the panties in her mouth muffled it, as she climaxed hard, her juices streaming down her thighs as she was overcome with sheer pleasure and bliss. Smoke wasn’t far behind, orgasming not long after as Reese felt the thick shaft in her rear throb before it began to pump thick, sticky white mess into her asshole. Reese groaned in pleasure as her bowels were painted white with the fox girl’s cum, before she eventually pulled out.

“How was that for you?” Smoke asked, holding Reese up as she struggled to stand after that, letting her lie on her own bed. Reese spat her now saliva-soaked panties into her hands as she blushed and smiled at Smoke.

“That was amazing…” She told her. Smoke smiled.

“I guess you should get some sleep now.” She said, admittedly sad to have the skater girl leave her so soon, but Reese seemed to have other plans.

“Well… what if I slept here?” The girl suggested.

And so, Smoke and Reese decided to share a bed.it was cramped, but they made room, as Smoke lay behind Reese, her arm and leg wrapped around the girl and her breasts pressing against her back, while her thick throbbing cock was still buried in her big beautiful ass while they both slept soundly until morning.


	56. Bad kittens must be punished - Weiss x Blake (TheAce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake hates being a maid for the bratty heiress Weiss Schnee, but for Weiss, their relationship has some benefits.

“Blake, could you come here?” The snow-haired heiress asked, sitting upright in her seat as she worked on her homework, since she was training to be a huntress at Atlas academy. She heard high heels strutting down the hall, before her maid appeared in her doorway.

“What?” Blake snapped angrily, glaring at the heiress.

Blake Belladonna had been a member of the terrorist group known as the white fang, working with Adam Taurus. Unfortunately, she had been left behind by Adam while on a mission in Atlas. While she had refused to cooperate with the authorities or reveal anything about Adam or Sienna Khan’s location, she had come to terms with the fact that she would not be rescued.

Normally, captured white fang members would be executed, but Blake was deemed to young to do so, being only seventeen. She would have likely had to work in the mines of the SDC, or imprisoned, but as luck (if you could call it that) would have it, Weiss Schnee happened to be in need of a new handmaid, and Blake fit the bill perfectly.

Blake was sent to the Schnee manor where she was equipped with an electric collar that could be remotely activated, or else set to shock her if she tried to escape. Aside from that, she had free roam of the mansion, but was forced at all times to obey Weiss without question. To make matters worse, adding to the cat girl’s humiliation was the fact that she was forced to wear a maid outfit as part of her job, complete with high heels, pantyhose and a cute short skirt that barely went down her thighs. She hated the maid outfit but had no choice in the matter.

However, the worst part was that insufferable brat, Weiss. the girl was so entitled an arrogant, it made Blake’s blood boil to be in the same room as her, let alone obey her every command. Still, of all her family, Weiss was the most sympathetic to the Faunus, advocating for Faunus rights, although she also argued that she was not opposed to having Blake as a maid, since she was a criminal. This resulted in the two having a begrudging respect for one another, even if Blake did hate Weiss’s guts, and Weiss did love to torment her maid.

“Could you fetch my scroll form my handbag?” Weiss asked, giving Blake a cute smile.

Blake rolled her eyes and gave Wiess an exaggerated sigh, as she leaned over and grabbed Weiss’s scroll from her bag. As she did, her short skirt hitched up slightly, giving Wiess a good long view of that big round butt that she loved on her maid, clad only in her cute panties and pantyhose. The heiress bit her lip, before Blake turned back around and handed her scroll.

“Thank you!” Weiss chirped, smiling at Blake as she placed her scroll on her desk.

“So you didn’t need it?” The Faunus maid asked. Weiss shook her head and smiled. “Were you looking at my ass again?” She asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

“Language, Blake.” Weiss reminded her.

“Oh please, you’re not going to shock me just for saying ‘ass’.” Blake pointed out. Weiss pouted.

“You know I don’t like shocking you. I think it’s cruel.” Weiss told her. “And besides, would it be so bad if I was looking? I’ve seen you looking at me.” Weiss told her with a wink, causing Blake to blush and become flustered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Blake lied, knowing fully well that she had been staring at Weiss. She couldn’t help it; despite being a human, the heiress was beautiful, not to mention intelligent, funny, cute, and under her ice-cold exterior, she had been very kind to Blake.

“Fluffy, what have I told you about lying?” Weiss asked her maid, earning a furious glare.

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” Blake growled angrily. ‘Fluffy’ was just one of the infuriating nicknames that Weiss came up with for her, and she knew fully well how Blake hated it.

“Are you arguing with me?” Weiss asked, pretending to be surprised.

“YES!” Blake snapped. “I’m sick of you teasing me, humiliating me, making demands of me! You’re just a filthy human! I hate you!” Blake panted heavily, realizing her mistake of losing control of her anger. Weiss looked surprised first, then offended and hurt, and then angry, before she finally calmed herself down.

“I have to punish you now.” Wiess told Blake softly. Blake shook her head and tried to back away, but Weiss was faster, and grabbed ahold of one of her sensitive cat ears.

“Ah! Ow, ow, ow!” Blake whimpered as Weiss led her to her bed. “Weiss, please, don’t! I’m sorry!” Blake whimpered as she was tossed over Weiss’s lap. She tried to fight back, but Weiss was deceptively strong.

“You know that I care a great deal about you ‘Fluffy’.” Weiss told her. “You’ve been loyal so far, and I respect that, and the last thing I want to do is abuse my position as your master.” She paused, before smirking and adding. “But you’ve been a bad kitten, haven’t you? And what do bad kitten’s need?” Weiss asked.

“…bad kittens need to be punished.” Blake replied through gritted teeth. This wasn’t her first time being punished like this.

Weiss nodded, proud of how her maid was learning. She flipped up her skirt, and still pinning her wrists to her back with her left hand, she raised her right hand in the air, before bringing it down.

“OW!” Blake whimpered as Weiss’s hand made contact with her butt, making her big ass jiggle upon being spanked.

“What was that?” Weiss asked, expecting ‘Fluffy’ to say something else.

“…one.” Blake muttered quietly, knowing that she had to count her spanks. Weiss smiled in satisfaction, as she spanked her again, this time landing the palm of her hand in the middle of Blake’s right butt cheek.

“Ow! … two.” Blake whimpered. Weiss spanked her again, this time aiming for her left cheek. “Ouch… three.” Blake cried, biting her lip as she was helpless to resist her spanking at the hands of the heiress. 

Weiss licked her lips, getting wet between her legs as she watched Blake’s ass jiggle with each spank. While she, for the most part, tried to maintain a professional relationship with Blake, Weiss was guilty of using her position to play out some of her most repressed sexual fantasies, including spanking her.

“Ouch! Four… ow, five… ow, six…” Blake went on, crying out uncontrollably in pain with every spank, making sure to count each one, with each slap of the cat girl’s ass, Weiss got more and more wet, while Blake’s ass got more and more sore until it was bright red. Weiss alternated cheeks, tanning Blake’s butt a light scarlet color as she continued spanking her.

Blake remembered that she left Weiss’s door open, meaning that those down the hall could no doubt hear her being punished. she blushed harder at the thought of Winter or Whitley hearing her cry out, or even Jacques or Willow Schnee, and just the thought of that possibility made her punishment all the more worse. Then again, Blake considered what Weiss had told her about how other Atlas people treat their Faunus servants. She had witnessed first hand how Cardin Winchester treated his rabbit Faunus, abusing her physical and sexually even in public. In a way, Blake was lucky to have Weiss.

“Ouch!” Blake cried out as she began to sniffle, her ass sore and on fire from the spanking she was still receiving. “S-seventeen…” She sniffed, her eyes welling up, but she refused to give in and cry so easily.

“How many do you think you deserve?” Weiss asked Blake.

“…twenty?” Blake guessed. It was a nice round number and was only three spanks away. Despite this, Weiss didn’t seem happy.

“I think perhaps it should be closer to thirty.” She responded, continuing to spank Blake. She paused for several seconds between each spank to allow Blake to count out loud, as well as for the pain to register.

“OW! Twenty-one…” Blake whimpered as Weiss tanned her ass thoroughly red.

“I’m only doing this because I care about you?” Weiss told Blake as she spanked her several more times. “I’m teaching you a lesson; to be respectful and know your place.” Weiss stated as she finished up.

“Ow, twenty-eight… ow, twenty-nine… OW! T-thirty…” Blake sobbed, her rear on fire from the painful spanking she had just received. She tried to get up, but Weiss stopped her.

“Excuse me? I just did you a favour, what do you say?” Weiss asked. Blake gritted her teeth as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Thank you.” She practically spat at Weiss.

“For what?” Weiss asked. She had to be kidding.

“Thank you for teaching me respect and putting me in my place.” Blake spat, as Weiss finally let her go.

“Oh, cheer up Fluffy!” Wiess giggled, earning her a glare from her Faunus maid. “Oh, I know what will cheer you up…” Weiss giggled again with a malicious grin, as Blake groaned.

“Oh God… please, no…” Blake pleaded, but Weiss had already made up her mind.

Before Blake could resist or flee, she was tackled to the bed by her master. She tried to fight her off, but Weiss managed to bind Blake’s wrists behind her with her ribbon, before locking her ankles together under her arm. Blake kicked and squirmed on her back, but her arms were useless, and Weiss was too strong.

“Please don’t!” Blake begged, biting her lip as Weiss ran her long fingernail along the arc of Blake’s left foot through her pantyhose.

It was no use, as Weiss teased Blake a little longer, before she began to tickle her feet. Blake couldn’t help but laugh uncontrollably, unable to suppress her laughter as Weiss’s fingers tickled both of her feet, running all over her soles, under her toes, and in every nook and cranny that Weiss knew drove Blake crazy.

“STAAAPH IT!” Blake screamed, laughing at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks as she couldn’t help but laugh at Weiss’s fingers tickling her.

“Do you feel better?” Weiss asked. Blake shook her head. 

“NOO! AHAHAH!” She laughed hysterically as her feet were tickled against her will.

“Well, you certainly look better.” Weiss remarked with a smug grin.

“FUCK YOU! HAHAHAHA!” Blake blurted, out, causing Weiss to grin and shake her head.

“Tickly you more? Well, if you insist…” She smiled, not minding Fluffy’s language as she tickled her feet all over.

“I’M BEGGING YOU! STOOOOP!” Blake cried out, hardly able to breathe after just a few minutes so this tickle torture.

“Admit that you like being spanked and tickled!” Weiss told Blake. “Tell me that it makes you feel good, that it turns you on and that you love me spanking and tickling you.” Blake couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I DON’T!” She screamed.

“It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you enjoyed it…” Weiss pointed out. Swallowing her pride for the sake of her sanity, Blake responded.

“I… I LOVE GETTING TICKLED!” Blake admitted, blushing madly. 

“And?” Weiss asked.

“AND… I LOVE GETTING SPANKED! IT TURNS ME ON SO MUCH… HAHAHAH! THANK YOU WEISSSSSS! AHAHA!” Blake laughed uncontrollably. 

Weiss continued to tickle her, before eventually relenting, letting the poor girl rest for a while. She untied her hands and helped her up, as the Faunus girl caught her breath, her ass still tanned a deep shade of red, as were her cheeks.

“Well, I’m glad we got that sorted out.” Weiss told Blake, smiling innocently at her.

“I hate you.” Blake growled at Weiss.

“What was that?” Weiss asked, giving Blake’s sore ass another spank, making the girl cry out.

“…I said thank you.” Blake lied, before she was allowed to leave, her ass on fire and overall very uncomfortable indeed.


	57. Reciprocated affection - Cinder x Emerald (Mysterion20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald gets caught spying on Cinder, but it turns out she doesn't mind.

Emerald smiled to herself as she walked into the dorm room at Beacon that she shared with Mercury, Neo, and most importantly, her leader and crush, Cinder. Emerald owed Cinder her life and had a huge crush on her since she first rescued her off the streets. 

As she walked in, she could hear the shower running in their shared bathroom. She knew that Mercury and Neo were out, which meant the person using their shower must be Cinder. While Emerald had never plucked up the courage to ask Cinder out, fearing rejection, she did enjoy sneaking a peek at her leader whenever she could.

The jade-haired girl silently crept into the bathroom, spotting Cinder in the shower. She activated her semblance, creating an illusion so that if Cinder did turn around, she wouldn’t see Emerald standing there watching her. As luck would have it, not a second after activating her semblance, Cinder turned, having heard a noise behind her, but did not see anybody there. She shrugged and resumed showering.

Emerald made sure to be quiet, watching in lust-filled amazement as the woman she found utterly irresistible ran her hands all over her body. Emerald’s jaw dropped, watching the soapy water run all down Cinder’s pale skin, from her slender neck, down her pert and round breasts that jiggled, then down her flat yet toned stomach, her supple round ass that bounced when she walked, all the way down her long creamy legs. Every aspect of Cinder’ form was utterly perfect to Emerald.

Unbeknownst to the crimson-eyed girl though, Cinder was fully aware of her presence. Having a subordinate who could create illusions meant that Cinder was capable of telling when Emerald was trying to fool her. She only ever did so when she was getting undressed or showered though, and Cinder didn’t mind. In fact, she quite enjoyed having a voyeur watching her shower. She decided to give Emerald a little show.

Cinder quite enjoyed the prospect of having a voyeur watching her shower, so much so in fact it even turned her on. The idea of being watched by someone else in her own intimate moment… it was exciting to her. The amber-eyed woman felt herself getting wet between the legs, as she ran one hand down to her pussy, playing with it and slipping a single finger between the folds, making her gasp in pleasure as she rubbed her throbbing clitoris with her thumb.

Emerald’s eyes went wide, seeing her boss masturbate. Cinder leaned back against the wall, giving Emerald a view of her pleasuring herself. While her right hand played with her pussy, fingering and rubbing it gently, her left hand ran up to her breast, squeezing it softly and pinching the nipple, even managing to flick her own tongue across it. Emerald was undoubtedly aroused by the show, thinking she had just stumbled into Cinder masturbating in the shower, not realizing that it was for her own benefit. Cinder grinned, hearing Emerald’s breath hitch, but still not letting her know she knew she was there. She decided to tease her some more.

“Oh… Emerald!” Cinder moaned. Emerald blushed. Was her boss fantasizing about her while she masturbated? She had been in love with Cinder for months now but had no idea she felt the same way as well.

Emerald couldn’t take merely watching Cinder anymore. She herself was getting soaking wet between the legs. Not wanting to make a mess of her panties and shorts, the girl silently slipped out of them, kicking them aside as she began to touch herself.

As Cinder added a third finger to her pussy, wincing as she stretched it out, yet even wetter than she was before, Emerald began to do the same, thrusting two fingers in and out of her pussy.

“Cinder…” Emerald whimpered, worried that Cinder heard her. Looking up though, it was apparent that she hadn’t. however, Cinder had in fact heard Emerald moan her name, and decided to take things up another notch.

“Oh! Emerald! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy, Emerald!” Cinder cried out as she fingered herself faster and harder. “I’m yours, Emerald, my pussy belongs to you! Take me! Ravish me! Ruin me! Oh god Emerald, YES!” 

Cinder cried out, her knees buckling under her, barely managing to remain standing as she climaxed. Emerald bit her lip, watching Cinder’s cute pleasured facial expression as she was overcome with pleasure upon orgasming, her juices running down the inside of her thighs as she panted and sighed in relief, before bringing her hand to her mouth and licking the juices off her fingers. Seeing such a sight made Emerald lose it, as she too orgasmed.

“AH!” The girl cried, losing control as she too orgasmed, making a mess all over her hands. She managed to remain quiet, but in her pleasure, she lost control of her semblance, resulting in her reveling herself to Cinder.

“Cinder! I can explain…” Emerald stammered, her cheeks red as Cinder looked right at her, her cover blown.

“You were watching me, weren’t you?” Cinder asked with a sly smirk. “I heard you come in – you’re not as subtle as you like to think.” She told her, making her way over to her, her hips swaying side to side as she walked, still dripping wet from her shower. Emerald said nothing as the woman raised her hand to Emerald’s mouth, pushing two fingers in softly as Emerald obediently suckled the rest of her boss’s juices form them.

“I…I…” Emerald began but was at a loss for words. Cinder smiled, placing a finger over the girl’s lips.

“Don’t say anything.” She instructed her. “I’m going to dry off, and when I come out, I expect you to be lay on my bed, naked, understood?” Cinder asked. Emerald nodded eagerly, quickly leaving the bathroom, relieving herself of the rest of her clothing and laying on Cinder’s bed, eagerly awaiting the woman

Eventually, after intentionally keeping Emerald waiting in suspense, Cinder emerged from the bathroom, having dried off, yet still stark naked. She said nothing as she stalked over to Emerald until she was at the end of the bed. Crawling onto it, she smirked slyly up at the girl, before grabbing one of Emerald’s legs, lifting it so that it was aimed towards her head. Cinder was impressed with the girl’s flexibility, as she mounted her pussy so that each of their pussy lips was pressed against the others.

“Cinder…” Emerald whimpered in anticipation.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Cinder told Emerald, leaning down to kiss her gently, before she started what she had intended to do all along.

Emerald gasped as she felt Cinder start rubbing her pussy against her own, the wetness allowing them to press and rub together painlessly, thought the dominant woman seemed more interested in her clitoris. She made sure to rub her clit against Emerald, eliciting cute whimpers and moans from the girl as she was dominated and pleasured by her boss. Emerald looked up into Cinder’s eyes, making a cute face as she was pleasured, their pussies rubbing against each other.

“Oh, Emerald!” Cinder moaned as she gently but firmly rubbed her clit against the girl’s, their pussies making a mess all over the bed as they got more and more aroused. Cinder decided to pick up the pace, moving her hips faster and with more force, essentially riding the girl’s pussy with her own as she was riding her. Both of them had already been incredibly aroused, so much so that after only a few minutes, they were already on the brink of climaxing.

“Ah! Cinder…” Emerald whimpered. Cinder smiled as her subordinate moaned her name right before orgasming, making amess over the bed. Cinder, however, was still building up to orgasm, as rode Emerald’s pussy throughout the duration of her climax until she too was wracked with the pleasure of an orgasm.

Cinder moaned as she squirted her juices all over Emerald’s thighs, before dismounting her pussy and standing up. Emerald pouted, thinking that her new lover was done with her already, until she retrieved something from the drawer beside her bed.

“What is that?” She asked. Cinder showed it to her, as Emerald saw that it was a double-sided dildo, big enough that it was at least eight inches either end and two in width. She also retrieved a bottle of lubricant too. Emerald gulped, slightly intimidated by the sex toy.

“If you don’t want to…” Cinder began, pouting. Emerald shook her head.

“No! I mean yes! I mean, I do want to!” She stammered, blushing as Cinder smiled.

“Hold still…” Cinder told Emerald, positioning her on all fours, before squirting a generous amount of lube onto the toy on both ends, as well as onto her own finger. Emerald gasped as she felt Cinder’s cold, lube-smothered finger enter her asshole, pumping in and out gently as she stretched her ass and spread the lube around, before pressing the tip of the toy against her hole.

Emerald groaned in pleasure as she felt the toy slide into her rear hole. She as thankful for the lube, or else it would have been more painful, but as Cinder continued to push it in, all Emerald felt was pleasure. She was even disappointed when Cinder stopped feeding the toy into her virgin asshole, figuring it was all the way in. Emerald maintained the position obediently while Cinder lubed up her own hole, before backing up onto the dildo.

Both girls groaned in pleasure, both getting wet and dripping onto the bed, but neither of them cared, both in far too much pleasure from the anal stimulation from the same toy to care that they were making a mess

“Ah! Cinder fuck me!” Emerald cried out in pleasure as she and her boss bounced their asses together, their cheeks pressed against each other’s with the sex toy buried between them.

“Emerald… yes!” Cinder moaned, reaching under herself and masturbating as she fucked herself on the other end of the same toy Emerald was using as well.

The pair must have looked quite the sight to anybody that might have walked in at that moment, but neither of them cared, much to engrossed in the moment to care at all. Ass to ass, Cinder and Emerald both drew closer to what was to be their third orgasm in the past hour. Pleasure built up in them both as they fucked themselves and each other anally with the double-sided sex toy, until neither could hold on much more than a few more minutes.

Almost simultaneously, with Cinder lasting marginally longer than Emerald, the duo moaned loudly in pleasure, climaxing from the anal stimulations and ruining Cinder’s bedsheets.

Once they were done. The pair collapsed onto the bed, both still impaled on the dildo until Cinder removed herself from it, before removing it from her lover’s ass.

“That was… amazing…” Emerald panted. “Thank you, Ma’am.” She told her.

“Oh, Emerald…” Cinder cooed, stroking her face. “Call me Cinder.”

That night, Cinder was unable to sleep in her bed due to her ruined bedsheets, but Emerald was kind enough to let her share with her. It was a bit of a squeeze, but they made room. Even when Cinder inside on spooning Emerald while wearing a strap-on dildo, Emerald found the perfect hole for her to store it in as she held her against her body from behind.


	58. Weiss's retribution - Weiss x Winter x Willow (The Another One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is caught doing something she shouldn't, so her mother and sister punish her accordingly.

If there was one thing Weiss enjoyed, it was being alone. She so rarely had any time to herself these days, constantly having to show up at formal events or galas. It wasn’t that she was antisocial or disliked being outside, in fact, Weiss loved to be outside under certain conditions.

As Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss was expected to behave in a very particular way. She had been brought up to follow a certain way of life, hold certain values and act appropriately at all times.

However, being a curious young woman, Weiss soon discovered that she didn’t like this was of life. She hated the idea of being hidden behind layers of clothing, hiding the body she was so proud of from the world. She knew it was unbecoming of anybody, much less an heiress, and that her parents wouldn’t approve of any of their children streaking through Atlas nude, much less Weiss, who if seen naked in public would attract attention due to her having a penis. Weiss couldn’t help but enjoy the rush of being naked in the most public of places though; she thrived on it.

Of course, the opportunity almost never arose, but occasionally she would be home alone for a few hours and would strip down to her birthday suit and explore her home. She would go about her business, sitting by the window and drinking tea, knowing that anybody who looked up from outside would see every aspect of her nude form. She liked the breeze that made her sensitive nipples hard and erect, as well as the thrill from the risk of being caught.

On this particular day, Weiss’s family had gone out to an event, leaving her alone since she felt ‘Ill’, meaning she had the entire mansion to herself. She gave Klein and all the other staff the night off, allowing her to strip down and make her way around the mansion.

Despite knowing that nobody else was in the building, Weiss was still aroused by the idea of being found out and punished. The thought made her cock stand erect, making it bounce about as she walked. Her dainty feet tapped against the cold marble floor as her supple round butt bounced carelessly and her hips swayed. It was all well and good being naked indoors, but now even that didn’t arouse Weiss as much as it used to.

Taking her exhibitionism to the next level Weiss stepped outside into the courtyard. She could remember training here with Winter countless times and wondered what her sister might say if she knew what she was doing.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on how Weiss viewed it – she was about to find out very soon. Blissfully unaware of the fact that her mother and sister were arriving home from the event right this minute, Weiss’s left hand snaked out to her breast, giving it a squeeze as she suckled her own nipple, while her right hand wrapped around her cock and began to stroke it.

The excitement, the danger; Weiss had never been more turned on than she was right now. Just as she was about to climax, she heard a voice behind her.

“So, this is why you were so eager for us to leave?” Winter asked, making her sister scream in surprised, covering her cock and breasts.

“W-Winter!” Weiss squealed in surprise. She was standing with her mother, who gave Weiss a disappointed look.

“Weiss, you should know better. This is not how a lady behaves.” Willow informed her. Weiss looked down, guiltily, not noticing the smirks on her sister and mother’s faces.

“I know… I’m sorry…” Weiss muttered. Willow stepped forward, reaching out and stroking her daughter’s cheek.

“Weiss, it’s okay.” Willow told her. “We forgive you. We all have our secrets, even your sister and I.” She told her with a sly smile.

“What secrets…?” Weiss asked suspiciously as Winter and Willow both pressed their bodies against Weiss’s naked one.

“Well… we both think you’re just too cute to resist!” Winter told Weiss, holding her chin and kissing her deeply. Weiss’s eyes widened as she tasted her sister’s tongue inside her mouth but didn’t pull away. She didn’t even resist when her mother began to grope her ass and breasts, her lips on her daughter’s neck.

“Y-you both feel this way…?” Weiss stammered. They both nodded, each taking a nipple in their mouth and sucking, making Weiss groan with pleasure.

“Yes, Weiss. And we know you feel the same.” Willow informed her. “Don’t think for a second that we don’t know who is behind our missing underwear!” Her mother told her, giggling as she made her daughter’s cheeks glow bright red.

“S-sorry…” Weiss murmured.

“I think she should be punished.” Winter suggested. “For being such a naughty girl!” She added with a spank to her younger sister’s rear, making her squeak in surprise.

“I think so too.” Willow responded.

Before Weiss could resist (not that she wanted to) she was flat on her back on the cold marble floor of the courtyard, looking up at the sky, as well as her mother and sister who stood over her. The dominant pair grinned, removing their shows and socks so that they were barefoot. With Willow on the right and Winter on the left, they each raised their inner foot and pressed them against the bottom of Weiss’s erect cock. 

“Ah!” Weiss gasped, as her mother and sister’s feet began to run up and down the length of her throbbing, aching member. It was the first time she had ever had any external stimulation besides her hands, and it was incredible to see their beautiful soft slender feet rubbing her cock.

“Enjoying yourself?” Winter asked.

“I don’t think this is much of a punishment.” Willow remarked.

“Maybe this is…” Winter suggested. Just as Weiss was already on the brink of cumming, she found that her mother and sister’s feet had gone, making her whimper in denial.

“Promise not to streak in the house again!” Willow warned Weiss.

“I-I promise!” Weiss exclaimed, just wanting to cum.

“And promise to clean our feet when we’re finished.” Winter added with a smirk. Weiss blushed, but nodded in agreement.

“I promise!” She repeated.

With that, Willow and Winter returned their feet to Weiss’s cock and finished her off. Weiss cried out in pleasure, shuddering as she climaxed, her warm sticky semen shooting out of her cock and splattering over her mother and sister’s feet as she orgasmed.

As expected, they both raised their cum-splattered feet to Weiss’s mouth. She had tasted her cum before, out of curiosity, and didn’t actually mind the taste. However, whether it was the excitement of being out in the open or the pleasure of having her mother and sister give her a footjob, Weiss found her own cum addicting, almost sad when she lapped up the last drop.

“Good girl!” Willow congratulated her daughter, making her blush.

“Now for my favorite part!” Winter exclaimed.

Weiss watched as her mother and sister knelt either side of her. Her mother removed the pale jacket she was wearing and unbuttoned her white blouse, revealing a lack of bra supporting her mature, yet still perky and perfectly round C-cup breasts. Meanwhile, Winter removed her shirt entirely, as well as a bra, before showing off her even more gorgeous D-cups to her sister.

“Your sister and I have been wanting to sample you for quite some time now.” Willow explained, kissing Weiss’s cock.

“We wanted to wait until you were ready.” Winter added, suckling on her sister’s balls, making poor Weiss’s eyes roll back in her head at the incredible pleasure. Eventually the pair pulled away, before leaning forward, making Weiss watch as the mother and elder daughter kissed one another passionately.

“You mean you two have been… for how long?” Weiss asked.

“Since Winter was your age.” Willow responded. “We fell in love and have been in a relationship since then; why should the fact that we’re mother and daughter stop us from being happy?” She added. Weiss nodded, agreeing with her mother, since she felt the same way.

“We just knew that you’d feel the same!” Winter exclaimed cheerfully. Weiss smiled bashfully. “I know it’s a little embarrassing, but you have nothing to be ashamed of. You are beautiful Weiss, and Willow and I love you!”

“I love you too…” Weiss admitted. Winter and Willow smiled.

“We’re so happy to hear you say that.” Willow stated, before she wrapped her lips around the head of Weiss’s cock and began to bob her head up and down, sucking the tip slowly.

“Now for your reward.” Winter told her.

Weiss gasped, her mother sucking her cock while her sister sucked her balls, her tongue working all around her sack, playing with them, while she could feel her member plunging down her mother’s throat gently. The two switched after a while, giving Winter a go on her cock, sucking it slowly while her mother wrapped her lips around her ball sack, just as Winter had done.

“Beg for it Weiss.” Winter told her.

“Please! Make me cum…!” Weiss moaned, a slave to her lust.

Winter and Willow giggled at how cute Weiss was when she was this horny. They pressed their breasts together either side of her cock before they began to rub them up and down its length. Weiss moaned loudly in pleasure, while her mother and sister gave her a double boob job, their collective four breasts rubbing her throbbing shaft as her precum trickled down it to serve as lube.

“Don’t cum yet.” Willow told Weiss, making her bit her lip as she held out, not wanting to disobey her instruction already. She was so close, so ready to let go, the pleasure building up to the point it was almost too much for her, but Weiss managed not to disappoint, as she refrained from cumming just yet.

“…now you may cum.” Winter told her after a minute or two of denial. Immediately, Weiss cried out in immense satisfaction as she most immense pleasure she had ever experienced washed over her. 

Winter and Willow watched with smiles on their faces as Weiss’s cum flew up in the air, before it came splattering down all over their breasts. They giggled, some of it even landing on their faces and in their hair, but they didn’t mind. 

The pair began to lick one another clean, licking semen off of each-other’s tits and faces, even taking time to make out and snowball Weiss’s cum back and forth before swallowing it.

“That was amazing…” Weiss panted, in a state of disbelief that she had just been dominated and made to cum twice by her mother and sister. “Thank you…”

“Don’t mention it.” Winter told her with a wink.

“Any time.” Willow added with a smile. “Now, Winter and I will be taking a shower now, since you made quite a mess.” She chuckled, making Weiss blush.

“Maybe you’d like to join us?” Winter suggested in a seductive tone.

Weiss eagerly followed her mother and sister to the shower, excited to spend some more family time with them.


End file.
